


Veela, Draco? - English Version

by SofiaGirard



Series: Veela? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Hermione Granger, Veela Mates, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 112,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaGirard/pseuds/SofiaGirard
Summary: During the last summer Draco discovered his true inner self: a pure Veela. He have complete knowledge of his partner, but there are difficulties that impede their relationship. Blood problems? He wish it were. The boy needs to learn desperately how to talk to his partner before the deadline ends and he dies of cowardice. After all, having a conversation with Hermione Granger isn't for anyone.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Ronald Weasley/Susana Bonnes
Series: Veela? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809790
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Veela, Draco?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000039) by [SofiaGirard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaGirard/pseuds/SofiaGirard). 



This was a rather monotonous start for Draco Malfoy. Since his classes had come back two weeks earlier, everything seemed distant to the boy. The classes were not interesting, the girls much less. He scarcely wanted to disturb the judgment of the first years! He only spent most of his time sitting in a corner farther away, sighing heavily when he thought of a girl.

Hermione Granger.

It was no secret to his family and close friends that he had always been in love with Gryffindor; and as "wrong" as it was to his home and family, he did not care. Being rebellious was in his blood. That is to say, only a little rebellious, since he had never had the guts enough to give her a simple compliment.

Draco was lying under a tree in the gardens with a rather bored countenance until the girl entered his field of vision. Immediately both his heart and his penis were filled with blood; a fact aggravated about a month and a half ago.

During his vacation he had discovered to be a veela. And it was no surprise to anyone that he did not need the next year to find the owner of his heart and soul. He already knew who he was, having been strongly demonstrated on his first night as a creature.

"Oddly he was in the front yard of his house. He had no idea what I was doing there until I smelled a sweet smell coming from his back. Stunned, he turned and saw a shadow behind the bristly feathers of his albino peacock.

"Draco! Are you going to leave me here until when you're waiting?"

"Hermione?" confused, the boy scratches his eyes and sees that slender figure appear, having a dramatic effect when contrasted with the sunlight that almost blinded him when his pet decides to go to another place.

I must note her shock as Hermione came up and hugged her neck.

"What you…?"

"You know what you are, and you already know who I am. Why this delay?" she whispered in his ear.

Since that night, all his dreams were alike, involving him, Hermione and sometimes a bed. She was irritated by everything that could not speak to her personally when in her dreams they had the most intellectual conversations of her life.

Hermione was neither blind nor dumb, let alone stupid. When the rumors about Malfoy's appearance came. She had checked it out. In her own way, of course, but it had gone anyway. She definitely did not know what he had done, but according to her calculations his beauty had increased by 110% over the summer. He was taller, his hair brighter and longer. Some muscles sprouted up his arms and God knows where else. His features were more masculine, but enough for a 17-year-old. If he was handsome before, now he was flawless. Unlike him, it was a secret to all of his "crush" on him. She was not silly, she knew that if anyone discovered her reputation she would go under. It was not very clever of him to fall in love with a pure blood and a descendant of death eaters.

I mean, every girl has had her platonic passion, so she was not so guilty. It was obvious that he would never exchange concrete words with her. This was to demand an absurd flexibility from the gigantic preconceptions that enveloped them.

That late afternoon Hermione was having some difficulty with her potion quiz. He had spent more than half the day searching for answers, but the number 78 could not be solved at all. Tired, she was about to give up when a shadow appeared in front of her. She looked up and saw Malfoy staring at her.

-"Asphalus roots." whispered the boy.

"As…?" she asked confused, also keeping the tone low in her voice.

"The answer. Number 78. Asphalus roots."

They stared at each other for a few moments when the boy gave a weary sigh and stepped away from her, heading out of the library.

"But what was that?" It was all that was in the girl's mind.


	2. Chapter II

Hermione thought she was going crazy when she walked down the hall to reach the Great Hall and saw Draco pass by, nod his head and say:

\- Good Morning.

She should definitely be dreaming. I would probably still be a sophomore and it would all be just a dream. It must still be petrified, it was the only explanation for dreaming about all these years. Where would Malfoy help you with an army response and would it normally be a good morning for her? Something wasn't right at all. In that case, she didn't even want to find out why.

Draco felt like shit. He never thought there could be one for him, but his difficulty in talking to Hermione was pathetic. He was not antisocial, he had been with some girls, he was outgoing and good at talking. I hadn't felt the cold sweat I felt when trying to get close to the girl. Zabine suspected that he was stuck because he was his platonic crush and was afraid of going wrong. Or even worse: fear of getting the girl. Since their discovery, they had both been thinking of a way to make it work.

-I read somewhere that your changes were just to attract her.

-Blah, I don't think she noticed me.

-For the love of God, self-deprecation is not your forte. It makes no sense at all. Have you looked in the mirror? COURAGE MAN! I haven't heard six years about how you wanted it now to back off!

-I...

-Still, how was it? “That brain exudes seduction to a lover like me! It is a complete package, I would love to revolt that hair of yours even more. I'll still have it there for me! ”- Blásio imitated Draco's voice.

-Speaking is easy, I want to see and try to have a conversation with her!

-Ah, so can I? It will be a pleasure to tell you your little secret.

-No! - the blonde's voice took on a frightening tone, fangs grew from his mouth and his eyes went black.

-You know what to do. Don't make the mistake of ignoring it.

***

“Just think, Draco. It was everything you ever wanted. No pressure. Just Arrive and ... Oh, damn it! ”

He literally had a plan until his side could smell her and want to take care. The only problem was that he stared at the brunette long enough for her to notice.

"Caham." Hermione scratched her throat.

"Is there a problem, Hermione?" Veela said.

-I ask you.- she had an incredulous look.- what animal bit you, Malfoy?

Before he knew it, the girl gathered her books and was walking away from him. He quickly grabbed her arm, preventing her from taking any more steps.

-I can't say good morning anymore? He asked in a slightly hoarse voice, with a raised eyebrow.

\- Considering that you never did that ... What do you want?

\- May you answer a simple question.

Hermione found the situation somewhat ironic. Why exactly her?

-Did you notice any change in me? - his smile was seductive.

-No. It remains the same idiot as always. Now, if you'll excuse me ...

Never that she would tell him how beautiful he looked. It was obvious that he knew the truth, he was just making fun of her.

The Veela did not feel threatened or sad. He knew what the girl thought about him. With his heightened senses, it was easy to see the flushed color on his cheeks, or how fast the girl's heart beat when he took her arm.

If he continued to take care of her, she would soon be in his arms.

It was that or let Draco stand without saying anything  
  



	3. Chapter III

_"I can't wait for your visit."_ \- Viktor Krum

It had been a long time since she'd seen that smile on the face. The last time had been when she realized Ron's face of despair when he noticed that Lavender would not be leaving him so soon. It was so unusual that everyone in the communal hall had the girl huddled on the couch near the fireplace, completely oblivious to the world around her. So oblivious that she did not even notice the approach of Gina Weasley. Not even when she called.

"Uhhh ... I think somebody is in love to you!" Ginny said, reading the letter under her friend's shoulder.

"GINNY'!" Hermione flinched, almost immediately hiding the paper.

"Hermione, for God's sake, you do not have to hide the letter from me. I am neither my brother nor Harry."

"It's just ..."

"And you have no reason for it, it's no surprise to anyone how much he likes you. And look how two years have passed!"

"You know it's not like that. Viktor is a very polite and kind guy. You know we're just friends." She said, trying to control his laughter.

The redhead just stared at her friend, causing them to burst into laughter. They knew very well the size of the lie that Hermione was trying to believe.

"I can not believe you really went on holiday with him, your bicth!"

"GINNY! You talk as if I've stayed with him for three months. Do not laugh like that, he's very interesting and ..."

"Hot."

"And hot." She heard the younger girl shout.

"Strangely, only one person did the whole question."

That was a thump for Hermione. She quickly did the math: her class was joint with Slytherin, which meant that Malfoy was also in it. And he'd given her the answer that was missing for her, and if only she'd gotten it right, that meant ...

Because she was practically glued to the teacher's desk, Hermione glanced back discreetly at the blonde. When he realized that the brunette stared at him incredulously he had the audacity, to blink at her followed by a smile.

Hermione's eyes widened and she straightened her posture as quickly as possible. She could not control her heavy breathing and the small laugh she wanted to get out.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry was surprised by her friend's harsh posture.

"Sure, Harry." She replied, taking a deep breath, controlling her laughter.

After all, was not he barely able to look at her face?

Once again Draco was near the lake only thinking of his misfortune when he smelled Hermione's approach. He stood in the same place and position to not deliver his skills just hoping she would talk to him.

No sooner said than done. Hermione arrived and sat down beside him, remaining silent for a few minutes, just staring at the giant squid just as Draco did.

"Thank you for helping me that day. You know, exercise."

"You're welcome. I just fulfilled my obligation to help." He replied, still looking at the horizon.

Suspicious, Hermione just looked at him with a grimace, relieving a little.

"Obligation, Malfoy?"

"Yes. You were confused, and I could not let you continue to make that question mark on your face. It's too tempting." He replied with a shrug.

Before she could reply, Hermione noticed the boy's completely black eyes.

"I know ... But I could not help noticing that you made a point of not answering the question correctly. Because?"

"I did not want to take your attention away from you. You know, you look so cute. Does it happen constantly?"

"H-how?" she asked, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"So, the way you are now. Is it something constant or reserved just for me?"

"Are you sure you're all right, Malfoy?"

"I do, yes. You're not so sure anymore. What does it cost me to respond?"

"It's not something unique to you, if that's what you're asking."

"What a pity. I really hope you can turn it into something exclusive going forward." Said the boy, standing up.

"I do not know if I'd rather understand what you said, Malfoy." Hermione controlled herself so she would not blush any more.

"You do not have to understand, Hermione. You're already reacting exactly as I wanted to."

And after giving a little nudge in the girl's nose, Draco walks slowly out of the gardens, with his veela giving room for the slight shame to appear. When would he be so straightforward with someone who might be his future girlfriend? Hermione was not in better shape either, completely confused, red and thinking it would be something fleeting. Probably he must have hit his head somewhere. Only that.


	4. Chapter IV

It was mid-November and Draco still greeted Hermione in the hallways, making the girl get used to his presence. So accustomed that whoever the library was for some reason would find them both sitting at the same table studying, facing each other from time to time asking a question about the subject. Madame Pince looked suspiciously and amused at the smiles that the blond cast at Hermione when she was concentrating. Even though most of the school staff were aware of any damage that might occur due to a magical need of the boy towards his mate, that look did not come from the creature, but only from the adolescent.

He was definitely in love with Hermione, needing no help from the Veela,

And though those two months passed quickly, neither of them noticed. Draco for finding himself more and more enchanted by the girl and Hermione for finally liking his presence (even if he did not tell anyone about it). And incredible as it may seem, none of his friends had ever suspected or seen them before. Harry was too busy trying to stifle his feelings for Ginny, and Ron, well, Ron gave in and ran away from Lavender.

Too busy to even notice Hermione or with whom she spoke.

Had she noticed Draco's weird behavior? Maybe, but it was not something to worry about at first. But it was early that November 29th that something finally aroused Hermione's interest.

She hurried back to the Gryffindor Hall when she heard his name called from afar.

"HERMIONE!" Draco shrieked as he ran and tugged lightly on his shoulder.

Because he only allowed himself to be called by the first name.

"Oh, Malfoy." She honestly did not know how anyone could care less that he was talking to her and still holding her shoulder, which was too close to the safety zone between friends.

If they were really friends.

"I do not know if I should ask you this now, or you should wait until we meet in the library." When she realized the boy's obvious nervousness, she could not sit still.

"Meeting?" She interrupted, making his best face in surprise.

"Yeah. I mean, not a date meeting like an encounter, but a meeting of two friends studying, understood?" He looked nervously sideways, unable to hold his gaze for long. Obviously, this was his teenage side ashamed to talk to such a beautiful girl.

"Are we friends, Malfoy?" She asked suspiciously.

"Unfortunately that's just ..." the boy whispered in a thicker voice than usual.

That had been weird. Not just the change in the timbre of the voice, but the phrase.

"What?"

"But of course we are, Hermione! You will not get rid of me that easy." His sly grin was already back in his face.

"Malfoy, I'm late. What made you scream in the middle of the hall?" She might even have looked impatient, but she did not want to be in that mood. She would like to be direct.

"Oh, of course. Where's Christmas going to be?"

"But there's still at least three weeks left for this! I still do not know, maybe I'll go home, maybe I'll travel. I really need to go now, Malfoy. Good evening."

And in the midst of a small hurried crowd, Hermione turned and walked off, climbing the steps. But in the confusion of his books, he did not notice when a carefully folded parchment fell and stood at the Slytherin's feet. Draco bent down and picked up the letter. He did not want to open it, but as he spotted one miss her in a male lance, he immediately felt his body heat up. In a way, he felt betrayed ...? He did not know for sure, only that a huge anger took over his body. Was that an invitation to pass the recess in Bulgaria, with a guy four years older, handsome and well-rested? Her veela side could not stand and while the boy's heart was slightly tight, he quickly (with his stride wider than usual) reached Hermione at the top of the stairs and without measuring his strength, squeezed his arm, forcing him to face him .

It was not only the movement that frightened her, but the fact that he was visibly more disturbed: did she breathe with a little difficulty, her eyes completely black, the voice audibly thicker, and what impression did her or her canines have grown?

"Sure you'll still make up your mind, Hermione?You sure you will not go to Bulgaria?" He asked angrily.

"But what...? How did you get it?"

"You dropped it if you did not notice." But it seems that it is already in your nature not to notice things.

"What?!"

"You can not see what's right in front of you!" He was a little more upset. Luckily the corridors had been deserted with the next dinner time.

"Malfoy, what I can not understand?" He asked, raising the tone of his voice.

_Do not be stupid, she asked. Kiss her and tell the truth_. His conscience whispered more and more.

"What ... he just wants to use you! Do not you see that, Hermione? It's been two years now and he's still deluding you!"

"Look, you do not talk at all, Viktor deceived me. We're just friends. And since when do you care who breaks my heart or not?"

"SINCE ALWAYS!"

"If you really cared, I would not have spent most of my time cursing myself," Hermione said softly, looking deep into her eyes. She was not stupid, she was testing him. I knew there was something wrong.

He saw Draco return to normal: his teeth dimmed, his eyes brightened, and his voice was hoarse again, his tone slightly concerned.

"Hermione ..."

"Do not be like this, I have not made up my mind where I'm going. I did not need this whole chili if you wanted me around. I hardly recognize you anymore, Malfoy."

And he turned his back to go back to his destination, not before he got the letter back.

"Neither do I, Hermione. Neither do I ... "Draco whispered, watching her with a look, completely ashamed of having lost control


	5. Chapter V

December 15 and nothing of Hermione had decided where the recess she would pass. Even Draco didn't know where his was going to be, since it was out of the question for him to take the girl with him and surely she wouldn't let him go home with her. The way would convince her to stay with him in the castle.

Preferably under a mistletoe.

He knew he'd been scrutinized by her since he nearly attacked her two weeks earlier. Luckily, he could control the veela with deliberate bumps in the girl during the day. If Hermione noticed, she did not say anything about it. Once she caught herself purring when she felt his delicate hands caressing her hair absently.

Obviously it made her wonder if he was a cat all this time.

"It depends on your point of view." He added with a wink, which made Hermione smile flushed and pat lightly on his shoulder.

Blaise was happy for his friend. He knew every new thing that happened between them (as if it were some sort of diary, you know?) And swore that Draco had a chance with Hermione. Too many chances, to be more exact.

"She's surrendering Draco, can't you see that?" They were leaning on the stone bridge talking casually. At least the dark one, since the veela seemed more focused on sighing for the girl who walked with his best friends towards her.

"She gave no opening, I told you so. I'm the one who spends most of my time with her, I should realize, right?"

"Not really. Veela takes care of you most of the time, so it's not exactly how you know the signs. I am outside, I see clearly how it is falling into you"

"Please, don't help me deceive myself."

"You need to stop putting yourself down like this. You know half of this school is crazy about you. Have you looked in the mirror today? You know very well how you look. And before you say it does not matter to her, you're going to have to go back because I saw with my own eyes she drooled for you when the rumors began. Seriously, she was stunned."

"But..."

"And if that's not enough Draco, you might be the only student at this school to compare with her. It's not stupid, has good conversation, it's fun and it knows how to conquer someone, I've already seen you doing it. If she was not interested, she would not have insinuated that you broke her heart, would not have offered a less desperate request to spend Christmas with her and especially: she would not be looking at you right now, smiling and running her hand through her hair."

As the boy turned his face toward the walkway it was as if time began to slow down. She grinned grandly at him, putting a tousle of hair behind her ear and staring at the floor as Draco smiled back even more, his eyes darkening. Once again Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley did not realize what was happening to their left.

They headed for Hogsmeade (the gold trio right in front of the Slytherin pair) and all the while Draco was increasingly convinced that he would not die by the end of the year. If he leveled his imagination, he could even see the birth certificate of his children. He wondered if Lasagna or Vagina would be good names in honor of things he liked very much when Blaise had to intervene. He practically drooled on the floor, sighing passionately into nowhere, which ended up attracting unwanted attention.

When he finally regained his composure, they swiftly passed the Three Broomsticks, and as he left, he finally had the guts to search for Hermione. He was crazy about an exchange of suggestive chants (which happened more often than he would one day expect).

"Draco ... I think you'd better be calm." Blaise tried to warn.

"With what?" He walked on without paying any attention to his surroundings.

But when he turned, he wished he had stayed in his dorm. At first he felt her eyes darken completely, breath failed, her canines jumped out like a vampire and his back scratched.

"WHAT'S THAT BASTARD DOING THROUGH MY WOMAN'S FACE?" Draco managed to speak heavily and painfully of what he felt. Her voice was not the best.

He could only face Viktor Krum dangerously close to Hermione's feet before him caressing the brunette's face. He seemed ready to fly up to them and break the older one if something had not stopped him. She had seen with her own eyes Hermione pull him into her warm kiss in the middle of the path. The initiative had come from her. She did not want him, she wanted the player. She felt a pain seize her heart and lost all her strength. Her whole body ached, her veela was not supposing so much that clear rejection. The last thing he remembered that day was to utter a deafening cry (a mixture of mandrake and the siren song) and then faint into the arms of his colleague, who was trying to come in with concern.


	6. Chapter VI

In her defense, Hermione had no idea about Viktor's surprise visit. She had been approached by him in Flourish and Blotting as she looked at the news.

"I thought I was going to meet you here." Viktor had his left arm propped up on a bookshelf with a mission to stop the girl from passing.

"VIKTOR! Why did not you tell me you were coming? I might as well have not come to Hogsmeade this weekend and have left you alone here." Said a smiling Hermione as she jumped on the boy, hugging him.

"You mean I should not have come?" He took advantage of his moment of distraction and buried his face in her neck, absorbing her scent. She did not care about it any more, it was a custom every time they saw each other's affections.

"You know very well what I meant."

"I was not taking much faith in you to spend the holidays with me, so I thought I'd come and see you."

"What about the team? Will not you have problems with them?"

"We're in recess. I'm all yours until Monday. Even if you can only see me today."

"You do not have the slightest problem." She added with a smile.

"I can't believe Malfoy has become your little friend! Hermione, do you happen to remember what he's done to you?"

They were on their way to the Shrieking House while Hermione told them in detail about the events since the last time they met. He had been surprised to discover his recent friendship. It sure smelled of confusion, it was not something sudden that could work, both for her and for him.

"As incredible as it sounds, you're the first to make this speech to me." Said the girl thoughtfully, reflecting that truth.

"Harry and Ronald do not know?"

"They do not even notice me, Viktor. They are too entertained with their girlfriends, or trying to forget them. And Ginny, well, she has more to do with jealousy in Harry. I've always been accustomed to being a bit isolated, but when it gets to the level of just remembering you to copy your homework, I had to take action. At least he keeps me company while I study. Which reminds me a bit of you during the Triwizard Tournament."

"The difference is that I was crazy about you, wanting you to notice me with different eyes. He is?" He asked suspiciously.

"I think if he is, or he does not know how to demonstrate or I do not understand."

"I vote on the second option." He answered amusedly.

"HEY!" She turned to the boy, laughing.

"Admit it, Hermione. You may be very intelligent, but sometimes it is so slow." Viktor approached dangerously, holding out his right hand and caressing Hermione's face.

"And you would prefer me to be direct like the others?" She even tucked herself closer to his body.

"Definitely not." It was enough for her to pull him into a warm kiss.

They were like this: friends who, when they finally met, had a long kissing session. She knew that at one time he had been in love with her, but he had assured himself that he had only affection and affection for her now. That if at some point she fell in love with another and wanted to "break up" with him, there would be no hard feelings. They even had a crazy plan that if they ever met anyone, they would get married. But despite the mood of romance and unbelieving looks about them a scream, that deafening scream, made them move away more than abruptly.

"What the fuck is that?!" Viktor tried in vain to muffle the sound with his hands.

"HERMIONE!" Blaise screamed in panic at the girl who was almost in front of him.

"Viktor, something happened to Malfoy. I'm sorry to leave like this."

"No problem. Write to me at night."

And when the girl ran out, he knew he might not have her in the end.

"Zabini, what happened?!" she had come close enough to throw herself on the ground and try to support the boy in any way possible, even if it was taking snow from her body.

It was not up to him to tell, so he had no idea what to say.

"I have no idea, he simply looked forward and passed out." He who was not stupid spoke in a way that could make Hermione connect the dots.

"Was he in shock?" Is that what you mean?"

"Perhaps. Come on, help me out here."

She still had not understood why she had to stay with the boy in the infirmary. It was close to dinner when Zabini asked her to stay with him as he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. There was not much to be done with Malfoy, just waiting for him to wake up. They were the only ones in the ward that night, which gave them some privacy in a way.

Even in his sleep Draco's face was marked with sadness. Hermione was curious about what might have caused his outbreak and what disturbed him so much in his sleep. Tired of standing, she reached for a chair and sat next to it and absentmindedly picked up circular designs on the boy's hand as he held her.

He was startled when he heard his whispertears coming from his mouth, having to get very close to being able to understand them.

"Hermione, do not let me die, please ... Stay with me ... I need you ... We need ..."

It was crazy, there was no way he knew she was there holding his hand. The only logical explanation would be that he was delirious.

"Draco, Draco." He opened his eyes in amazement. She felt him tense and agitated, his eyes turning black immediately "I'm not going anywhere. Please rest. I'll be here when I wake up, right by your side." She concluded with a pat on the cheek. He felt his icy fingers tighten hers and he saw before his eyes that he returned to normal, his clear orbs coming back as a solitary tear ran down.

"My..." was what she said before she went back to sleep.

It was at this moment that Hermione's file dropped and she finally realized that she had probably gotten herself into trouble, but she should be very lucky. He managed to find a way to write a note to Viktor, containing a simple:

_"I am a veela mate. H.G. "_

Receiving in a few minutes something very comforting.

_"I am a veela mate. H.G._

_I feel you say then that you have big problems. V.K. "_


	7. Chapter VII

Hermione ended up sleeping in the infirmary at the insistence of Madam Pomfrey and Zabini. When he came back from dinner to change shifts he noticed the girl's face completely confused and serious as he stared at his hand being crushed by Draco's, and it was then that he realized that she had understood everything.

"I thought it would be faster." The brunette leaned back in his friend's bed, starting a conversation with Hermione.

"I can be smart, but I do not read minds." I was still looking at his hands "how would I find out if he barely talked to me about trivial matters?"

"Hermione, be honest with yourself: you already know. I just did not want to admit it. Come on, the kid starts to growl at a paper, purrs and looks black when he looks at you. We study about veelas, lack of information is no excuse."

"Do you give those too hard on him?" He asked, already staring at Zabini, half flushed.

"All the time."

"You ... Do you know how much time he has?" She did not want to, but her voice showed concern for feeling guilty about the situation.

"Well, until yesterday he was more than healthy, just hoping to kiss you. But after today, I really have no idea if he's going to wake up. The veela felt a deep disgust when he saw you with Krum. I think he would have taken it if you had been kissed, but how he took the attitude ... I have no idea."

It might seem calm but Blaise Zabini was crazy about worrying about his best friend.

"He woke up while you were having dinner. He was very agitated, he only managed to calm down when I promised to be at his side when he woke up."

"You should not have done that, Granger. If you do not like him, do not give him your pain. It would not be right with you or with him. Did you know he already has the names of your children?"

"Is that some side effect of veela?!" She was shocked.

"No, he's been counting since he was 13."

"My God ..." she was in total shock.

"I understand if you need time to absorb it all. But you need to give him an answer about Christmas."

"Tell him I agree to go to the Castle this year. Apologize for not being here in the morning, I need to process it all first. And please, do not tell him I know about veela. I need to think of a way to put it against the wall."

"As you wish."

It had been hard to loosen Malfoy's grip on his hand, but once he'd practically ran to his room. He did not even care about dinner tonight, his focus was on taking a shower and then going straight to bed.

I knew Draco had been released the next day, even though he was still quite weak. Apparently he had had enough strength to have an attack in the middle of the infirmary looking for Hermione. She honestly was not ready to face him knowing the truth. She knew he was giving her up, but she thought it was because she had nothing to do, not that her life depended on it.

At first he was irritated: how dare he use his good will to fall in love with him just so he would not die? And its principles? At least he was a good fighter, that had to admit. But if this were true, veela transformation only happened at age 17. So how could he tell the names of his children at 13? Had not she been at that age when she'd punched his face? That would mean that maybe he already liked her well before his choice. But if that was true, why the hell did his letter respond rudely when he finally declared himself to him?

It all made no sense. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

He wanted her, that was more than clear after he almost killed him in shock. She did not feel guilty, she thought it was just a normal boy who would shrug or in the worst of situations would stop talking to her. If she had noticed it before, she would not kiss Viktor in public.

Or would not he? She'd grown accustomed to the Slytherin's company, but did that mean she'd come back to like him? Or maybe even stopped. It was all so confusing to Hermione that the only certainty she had was that her thirteen-year-old self was radiant with Draco finally liking her, needing her. She smiled at that thought. She was definitely lucky to technically belong to the most coveted boy in school since James Potter. For a moment he found himself imagining the options he had and could find no way out of the situation.

Not because there was not, but because I did not want to.

She simply could not imagine a purpose other than him, which caught her totally unprepared and unprepared for the intensity of her emotions. He decided that he would solve the whole situation on holiday, but not without having some fun at his expense.

He would pay for not telling her before.


	8. Chapter VIII

The days passed quickly and the day of returning home finally arrived. Draco was reluctant about Hermione's decision. He had received a message from Zabini that she would spend the end of the year at school with him, but since he was released from the hospital he had never seen her. Why had she suddenly decided to ignore him?

He did not want to admit it, but he was partially hidden at the main gates of the castle, watching every student entering the carriages. At one point, he saw the group of Gryffindors approaching one of the last coaches, and she was among them.

"Are you sure you can't stay at the Burrow with us, Mione?" Ron asked

"I've said twice, Ron, no. I need to advance some things about the school and it would disrupt your celebratory mood. I prefer to stay here and dedicate myself to the maximum.'

"Since you insist so much ..."

Everyone said goodbye to the girl and boarded the carriage, leaving the girl alone behind, waving at them. Just imagine Draco's surprise when he realized that she had actually stayed.

"I didn't believe I was going to stay." Said arriving silently behind her "You have avoided me these last days."

"I needed to think about some things. How to make an excuse to stay here."

"You weren't forced."

"You invited me, and I wanted, didn't I?"

"Technically I never made a formal invitation'

"Oh, there's no problem then. I may as well arrange my things and go to Bulgaria. Where I was invited, you know?" She gave him a cruel look. He wasn't testing his Veela condition right now, just cranky with his normal teenager.

"You wouldn't dare ..." he was going on alert. Words like DANGER, DANGER rang in his mind.

"One more joke and you will see."

"I don't understand the reason for all this irritation."

The main entrance was already deserted. No student or teacher remained at the site, leaving only they.

Completely alone.

"I also don't understand your shock from last week."

He felt his body freeze.

"I..."

"Which is completely strange, since it wasn't a very surprising scene, I mean, everyone knows that he had kissed me at the Winter Ball."

"He what?!"

"Ah, please Malfoy. Is it so shocking that I kiss someone? You don't even have to try to change the subject, Madame Pomfrey confirmed that her shock was due to something frightening, and I see no other reason than that."

"And why the hell would it be scary to see you kiss someone? Do me a favor." his veela was in despair that the teenager managed to take control. He might like her, but teasing would always speak louder. The problem is that this time he was not measuring its consequences.

Hermione knew he would regret those words, nor did he bother to call.

"So can you explain to me why you wanted to know where I would spend Christmas and the reason for the tantrum by Viktor's letter?"

"I'm your friend, I care that he's using you."

"I do not believe. He doesn't use me, Draco. He even cared about you, sent letters asking if it had improved."

"I'm sure it wasn't just that ..."

"He is my friend."

"Do you mean to say that you kiss your friends?" the irritation in the voice was present.

"Only when it is reciprocal." She whispered practically on his lips. Now she was in the mood to provoke. He had no other reaction than to go pale, to have his eyes black, with his heavy breathing. Hermione searched his face for any suspicious movements. In an unthinking act he projected his face forward in search of his lips. He would have succeeded if Hermione hadn't pulled out and moved away quickly, implying that he hadn't noticed.

Which left him in an awkward situation when he came to himself, trying to balance himself and maintain his pose.

"I think we better get in ..." and turned, leaving Draco stunned behind.

Christmas had already passed and they were still weird. He didn't understand why she was so acid and hinted at things about other guys. He tried his best to control himself, but sometimes it was completely impossible. He hoped she wouldn't notice his sudden changes, but he knew he couldn't hide for much longer. They had already been in the gardens for nearly an hour and he had already been irritated at least three times when he finally decided to end that clowning.

"I wanted to know why it was so fun to get me out of my mind, Hermione." he had his arms crossed showing his frown when she started to walk away to a nearby tree. She had her back to him when she released:

"I also wanted to know the reason for not telling me the truth, Draco."

He opened his eyes wide and held his breath, being on the alert for the coming kick.

"I'm not idiot. I know what you are."

He hurried over to her, terrified.

"And what am I?" whispered

"A veela." she turned to him

"I ... I ... didn't want you to feel sorry for me. I know how good you are, and as much as you hate me, I could forget all the bad things I've done to you if I knew I could die because of you."

"If you didn't notice, I forgot all this when you started helping me with the homework."

"I only approached you because of this condition ... " he whispered feeling all the guilt.

"At least it shows that you have love for your life."

"Won't you be angry with me? Isn't it time you say you will never accept me and that I can die right now that you won't care?"

"If that were true, I would not have dumped Viktor in the middle of the village and run to support you. And besides, I know you needed Veela's little push to make your dream come true."

"What?"

"A little bird told me that apparently you fell in love with my punch and since then says that you will marry me." A smug smile appeared on his lips.

"Zabini ..." the angry voice was back when he was interrupted by veela "if i fell in love with the punch who will say what other wonders your hand can do."

Hermione laughed to find Draco fighting the veela's obscene words that had seen the perfect opportunity to be with her.

"I don't know if you would like to find out. It might be a slap this time."

His amused countenance faded.

"Hermione, the faster you kick me the faster it ends. Why flirt with veela if you won't be with us?"

"Do you mean to say that now you make the decisions for me? I don't know if you want to die, but I don't want the guy I like to die."

It took him a while to absorb the words and when he finally got the message he only had time to open his eyes wide and pin Hermione to the tree trunk. He didn't want to know if it was a joke or not, he stuck his lips together as she laughed. I was so nervous that I couldn't even kiss properly. It was just a sticking of lips when he thought she had to play with him.

"You can still give up on that, Hermione." he hugged her. Or the trunk, I wasn't sure, was a mess of arms.

"I'm not going, Draco. It's not a pity. I already like you before that, long before that."

"The letter ..." he understood.

"I just thought it stopped, but I never did. And apparently not, you already think about our children."

He responded by attacking his lips furiously, this time hitting how to kiss her mouth.


	9. Chapter IX

The rest of the days until back to school were very smooth. With no one to imply, no hint over Draco, Hermione giving all the attention he needed, some teachers somewhat relieved that they didn't have to watch the boy languish until the rest of the school year. All the peace and privacy they wanted had at school.

We can say that they just got to know each other better and did not exchange more than a couple of kisses, but we know that there is not an ounce of truth in that. Now, where are two teenagers of almost eighteen going to just talk? Half of their time had been getting to know each other's tastes, and the other half ...

The other half getting to know each other more intimately. But not advancing all possible signs. She still had principles, and although he was her boyfriend, she wasn't going to allow it that easily. And between us, he didn't even want to go so fast. He didn't feel ready. Some snogging was exchanged in some dark corners and if by any chance a teacher noticed, he was quiet for thinking that maybe it was their first kiss and if they were interrupted, they had a good chance of touching herself and rejecting the poor veela.

After all, they valued the life of their second best student.

But then the second week of January came, and with it the students. They could no longer stay where they pleased. Not as a matter of shame at being seen together, but Draco didn't want anyone else to know about their magical condition, and that would be the only obvious answer to their courtship if they started watching them more closely. Hermione would also like to see how far her friends' ignorance with her would go.

"Do you think that if I appear with a hickey mark on my neck, will they notice?" He asked, interrupting a kiss. Not even kissing his mind could he control himself.

"Was that a rhetorical question or an indirect one for me to tag you?" Draco asked with his typical raised eyebrow.

"Seriusly, Draco."

"Do you want their attention back or do you want to prove to them that you feel used? Because I personally prefer that they find out after a long time. It gets a lot more dramatic and you still make them feel guilty for abandoning it. Think about it."

"That makes a lot of sense ..." Hermione followed her boyfriend's line of thought and saw that this way it would be much more interesting. She might later be guilty of thinking like a Slytherin, but in fact one helped her to think of how to show that she was important.

He no longer felt so nervous in her presence, only when the weather warmed up considerably. Her veela appeared less frequently, but nothing that could not be controlled.

That Sunday night Draco had to control his breathing a few dozen times. He couldn't stop the warm embraces of Hermione's friends with her. In addition to revealing his intentions, the girl would certainly feel trapped in him.

"I think things didn't work out between you ..." Zabini got close to the friend who was watching the Gryffindor from a distance. The brunette's appearance was not the best. He swore that Hermione would not leave his friend to die.

"You have no idea ..." he was still focused on the brunette, closing his face even more when he realized that Weasley did not remove his hand from her back.

"I thought she was going to be different, but I was wrong. Is she seriously going to ignore this whole situation?"

"What are you talking about, Blás?" Draco finally appeared to touch that his friend was grumbling without stopping giving him full attention.

When he turned around, he unintentionally left a piece of his neck that was not covered with the scarf, showing a slightly reddish mark (the result of strong kneading four days earlier). Blásio's eyes widened as he realized that perhaps his friend only knew how to hide things very well.

"Do you play dumb or is it your nature already, Malfoy?"

Draco just smiles. He was pretending from the start.

"Just do it. But it is interesting to know what you think of my girlfriend."

'GIRLFRIEND?! Did she even know that this time?"

"If I didn't know, I wouldn't have marked my neck like a lioness."

He managed to leave his best friend completely speechless.

"You already claimed it?"

"This will take a little while ..."

"Ah ..." he knew the reasons only best friend.

Draco went to breakfast completely sulky. He had acquired the habit of receiving a good night kiss before retiring and the night before Hermione completely ignored him to be with his friends.

"She complains but is doing exactly the same thing to me." Grunted eating a toast.

He couldn't do anything, just sit and wait for his meeting at the library, which didn't happen that day. During the afternoon he had had a small public discussion when Hermione bumped into him on purpose, cuddling in disguise. He pretended not to have noticed his request for desblame (to keep up appearances) when Ronald got involved.

"You don't need to humble yourself to him, Mione."

"And since when does apologizing mean humiliation, Ron? I stumbled, I'm wrong"

"From the moment he enters. Don't you realize that this is going to trigger a series of curses right here in the middle of the yard?"

Draco was stunned. Apparently he didn't really notice that they hadn't fought for months. He had no idea what was going on right under his nose. He came to consider opening his mouth to strike, but a murderous fury aroused in Hermione. Never that she would let them speak ill of her boyfriend when he really was innocent.

"When did you start to care about shouting in public, Ronald? Only when you are close? You never cared about that. You're just seeing your side, aren't you?"

She was so angry that she could barely form a sentence that made any sense.

"Hermione, why are you so upset? Why are you still looking at her, Malfoy?" Ron frowned, crossing his arms.

"I don't even know why I waste my time with you." he said making his best face of disdain, leaving the scene.

Did it hurt? It hurt. But he knew that at any moment he would be pleased by his mate.

Which didn't happen until night when he managed to pull her into a broom closet near curfew.

"Please, I didn't say that to you." he kept calm, placing his hands around the girl's face, very close to her body.

"Are you sure? I found it very convincing ..."

"Tell me you're kidding ..."

"If you want my forgiveness you will have to work hard." his smile was fun.

"First you'll have to tell me what you did with the carrot."

"He forgot his herbology work and practically begged for help. It raises the ego, you know?"

"Ah, and as I know. You don't know the satisfaction I felt when you came to ask for help with the spell questionnaire."

"But I didn't ask, you gave me the answer."

"Just because I was tempted with that lost face. It was so obvious, Hermione. How could you not answer?"

"Sometimes the obvious is right in front of you and you can't figure it out. Like you now, speaking when I'm in front of you obviously asking you to shut up and kiss me."

"More direct impossible."

The kiss started out quite calm, just holding each other and leaning against a shelf. It was full of passion, that soft touch of the lips and then of their tongues. As soon as the game started, it turned: it only took a sigh from Hermione to unleash the veela on Draco. The result? The girl's hips were tightly pressed against the shelf, the hands that had once been on her waist now moved heavily from her hips to her neck, where she steadied herself by holding her mouth more tightly, making the kiss voracious. Hermione was also not far behind, taking her hands that had previously been casually thrown on the boy's shoulders to his arms, bringing the lower ones, lightly scratching his belly as far as possible. He only heard a faint growl from his mouth. He knew he was about to lose control and he didn't care at all. He had already managed to put one of his legs in the middle of his girlfriend's when a noise outside woke Hermione.

"Draco, someone's coming. We need to leave."

"If someone is out there all we can't do is leave, Hermione." His voice was much thicker and a little dragged. She knew it was the Veela and not him.

"Please, Draco. Let me go. Someone is coming in that direction.'

"Shiiiuu ... " he attacked her neck, but there was no more weather.

She knew someone was going to get into that closet in the next minute and she wouldn't be in danger of being caught. Veela wouldn't give in so easily, so there was no alternative but to transfer control to Draco. The only solution he found for that was to slap the boy on the cheek with a heavy crack. He woke up instantly.

"But what ..." he heard a low laugh- "your wand Hermione, a spell of disillusionment, NOW!"

Nor had she thought of such a possibility. As soon as they are invisible, the door opens and Ronald and Lavender enter through it. They took advantage of the slightly open door to escape, not without first having Draco fix the old lock, locking them both in until the next day. Someone would learn not to break into busy broom cabinets.

He escorted the girl to her common room, completely sorry for losing control.

"I should have held me ... I didn't mean to make you scared, Hermione."

"The important thing is that I already know how to get you back to normal. I'm sorry for the slap."

"No need to apologize..."

She patted the marked cheek, placing a wet kiss on the spot afterwards.

"I hope there won't be a mark ..."

"I think the next time you find Veela, you will hit him again."

"Why?"

"Uh ... Your neck ..." a very red mark marked the outline of a slightly open mouth, with the superficial scratch of the prey that had grown.

"I don't believe that ..." Hermione took a deep breath, trying to maintain control.

"Good night, Hermione." he was a few steps below her.

"Good night, Draco." He gave a light kiss on her mouth, blushing quickly.

She had already turned to enter the room when she was turned abruptly with a stolen kiss to soften her knees.

"I thought you were just going to say goodbye to him."

She had been surprised that the Veela had shown up to demand a good night kiss.

"But how ... Good night to you both."


	10. Chapter X

About three weeks had passed since the return to school and Draco's life had turned into hell. He had managed to start a relationship with his partner just when they were practically alone at school, so he had not even thought about the consequences that the arrival of the rest of the students would bring to his life.

The Veela was not used to being separated from Hermione that long, let alone having so many people around him. Their presence disturbed the connection that was beginning to intensify between them, making him angry. He couldn't stand being talked to. Her crises of jealousy began when a lufano, Domenio Fogus, had asked Hermione to explain the content of the transfiguration. It had started with a simple bad mood, rising to the point of growling near him. Hermione had not liked that at all, creating an argument between them. The result? A very angry veela who lost control more easily.

It had reached a point where even Zabini couldn't control his friend any longer when he was around. Why, he had been jealous of McGonagall while she praised Hermione's work. Anyone who came close or even looked in their direction, made their instincts soar and their fangs grew.

Really, hell.

All this wear and tear had not only complicated his relationship, but his body as well. For at least ten days, Draco had threatened to reach the point of exhaustion. He tried his best not to show near his girlfriend, but the dark bags below his eyes quickly delivered that he could not sleep. His performance in Quidditch also ceased to be an example for others, becoming a complete disaster.

He was weak, and this was as remarkable as an elephant in a ballet tutu.

Blaise Zabini had already endured all that. He needed to take action before his best friend really got sick. Never that mix of bad mood with exhaustion would work. If in normal people the result was already catastrophic, let alone a pure adolescent. He had had to support the blonde in the last potions class with Snape's help before he fell to the floor.

Which leads us to be amazed at the lack of awareness and perception of both Hermione and Draco. I mean, what was the use of being the best students in the school if they did not notice the worsening situation? Pure male veelas were extremely rare creatures in nature, but that did not prevent them from being studied.

***

Lavender Brown had given Ronald a break in the morning that they were discovered locked in the broom closet - the same one Draco broke the doorknob with - by stopping talking to him. She swore it was the boy's fault, while he had no idea what had happened. That was certainly a scandal at school, with Ron receiving another howler from his mother, even more furious than the car episode. Both had been in detention for all that time, which completely chilled the relationship.

-Confess, Hermione. You felt avenged for their detention. - Gina Weasley insisted on the same subject for weeks, wanting to get something out of the older one.

-That sounds so wrong, Ginny. Why would I enjoy the punishment of others? - Hermione tried to pass a lecture, barely managing to hide the smile in the corner of her mouth.

-I'm sorry if you like my brother's idiot. I would even say to take advantage that Lavender doesn't want to see him or paint gold to invest, but I don't know if that would work.

Indeed, just before Draco transformed she was in love with the redhead. She admitted that today it made her shiver. How did you ever get to like someone who wasn't your mate? He was able to remember perfectly the Magic Creature classes, where he explicitly said that the veela-companion connection was blood, formed since his birth. It was certainly illogical to have managed to like someone else in your life.

Good heavens, would she ever have the courage to reveal that to Draco? How would your reaction be? Would Veela have another attack? Because she was definitely fed up with the jealousy that got worse every day. He managed to control himself as much as he could, but he didn't like to drive the creature crazy. She was sometimes a little afraid of her reaction.

-Hermione? I'm talking with you. - Ginny caught his attention after starting to wander.

-What?

-You weren't thinking about my brother, were you?

-Me...

-I think the solution would be for you to let go of him.

\- Let go?

-IS. He's a vegetable, he never realized you liked him, so why suffer more? You are beautiful Hermione, you just didn't give the chance for others to notice it.

She was completely silent, which meant she was thinking about it.

***

It was late afternoon when Minerva McGonagall received a mission from Dumbledore: to find Mr. Malfoy and take him to his office. Other teachers had been considered for the task, but given the current situation and who he should be with, it would pose less danger.

Or at least that was what the director thought.

Minerva hoped that he would not catch anything inappropriate, he would not know how to react, since a detention would not apply to the student. She already had a faint sense of where he went every school afternoon so it wasn't a mystery to enter the library and see him sitting at the table as far away as possible next to Hermione. She admitted that she let out a sigh when she realized how he was looking at her, that tender shape, the light touch of his hands, so discreet that only those who tried would find it.

It was so beautiful when a veela fell in love.

Determined, she approached cautiously. I had already received a growl from him a few days before and I would not like that again.

-Mr. Malfoy, I need a few minutes of yours.

She felt when he looked at her a slight growl rise.

-I'm not leaving her. His voice was beginning to thicken.

-Draco, be nice. She wants to talk to you.

-It's not me, Miss. Granger. Dumbledore wants to see you in his office right away.

-I do not...

-Yes, you will, Malfoy. Enough of that. If he wants to talk to you, it must be extremely important.

It took him a few seconds to absorb the slap, realizing that there was no point in arguing.

-Right. I don't know if I'll be able to see you later. My plans were different, you know? - His irritation was notable

Minerva turned away when he would kiss his girlfriend, but it was strange when he turned away from her mouth and inhaled deeply her wavy hair.

That was certainly out of control.

She said nothing, meaning she would think about it.

***

-I see you offered no resistance to come to, Mr. Malfoy.

Draco did not understand the reason for that sentence as soon as he set foot on the board, finding Dumbledore with his back to him, watching the dusk from the main window.

-And why would i do that?

-I don't know, I always wanted to say that. But let's get to the facts now, my boy. - The director faced him, indicating the chair to sit on - We have a lot to talk about.

\- I do not understand the reason for this meeting, much less my sponsor is here.

-But it is obvious that you will not understand, it is inconsequential that you do not realize that your attitudes can harm your family! - Snape almost lost control.

-Seriously, don't talk to him like that. He's still a boy. And if I remember correctly, that is no reason to be ashamed.

-But what are you talking about, director? - He was already getting nervous.

-Your veela is starting to get into trouble, and apparently you didn't notice this.

-Like?

\- Me and my team of teachers were beginning to suspect until your friend came to us for help. According to him, you are more surly than usual and truly tired. Didn't you notice any of that?

-I will, but I thought it was the stress of the final exams coming.

\- Apparently the obvious is no longer considered in extreme situations. I know that the basics were taught in Treating Magical Creatures, so you must know how to treat an angry veela, right?

Draco just kept silent, slightly shocked that he was so stupid. If Zabini had not asked for help he could have been closer to dying and would not have noticed.

-I honestly don't know how to solve our problem, Director.

-Luckily for us, Hogwarts knows exactly how.

-As well?

-There were at least three other cases like yours in the past.

-Am I not the only Veela around here?

-No, no. This is what you are. I meant that the school had to adapt to its predecessors. They are not necessarily your relatives, first of all.

-When did that happen, professor? He was visibly curious, managing to momentarily ignore Hermione's lack.

-The first case came to light in the middle of 1347, when Jeremiah Whitmore had the complete transformation carried out in the middle of the Great Hall in order to protect his companion from bad luck.

-What happened to him?

-He was the first case of a veela at our school, nobody had any idea how to treat his tantrums with the other students. We had to resort to the French Veelas in order to get more information. The recommendation was that they have a room to themselves. This was a complete scandal for the time, as you may already know, but no one voted against when he exposed his claws and threatened anyone who came near her. In the end, everyone was afraid of him.

-You understand, Mr. Malfoy, that he was a guinea pig for us right? At least in terms of behavior. - Minerva tried to help Dumbledore.

-And from it we managed to gather enough information to help you during this phase.

-And what happened to the others? - At the moment he just wanted to know how his "ancestors" had done with school rules.

-The second case occurred in 1594, in the second Triwizard Tournament. Jacques Devereaux belonged to the Beauxbatons school and came to Hogwarts as one of the possible candidates. He already knew he was a Veela, he just hadn't found his mate yet. It took at least three days for the first outbreak to happen. Yvanna Yanevski was part of the Durmstrang Institute, and was also his companion. We had to reopen the Veela dormitory again. That was really an unbearable year, they were both tri-wizard champions. Their entire school stay was in the dormitory, which helped Jacques to control his jealousy with the school twice as full.

-What about the third time, professor? - That was really interesting.

-I don't think I should tell you, Albus. He may panic. - Minerva was concerned about the emotional state of the Slytherin.

-I don't get scared that easy, McGonagall.

-It is not for the fright, but for the meaning that the third case. He really needs to know this, until the end. Severe?

-I totally agree with your opinion, Albus.

-The third case, Mr. Malfoy, did not have a very pleasant ending.

-He didn't find his mate? - He kicked.

-Worse. Samuel Fitzgerald was a Slytherin, just like you. He found his mate, a Gryffindor. Please don't make comparisons now, Draco. They were moved to the Veela dormitory before the bouts of jealousy began. We thought that we had finally set the right time for a good magical coexistence. The castle was in harmony with them, until the day that their absence from classes did not go unnoticed. He and his girlfriend were no longer seen together, and that worried the entire faculty. When they entered the dormitory, they found his body on the floor of the room, with blood dry out of the eyes, mouth and nose. He was terrified, with an expression of horror.

-She ... - Draco babbled.

-She rejected him at the time he was going to mark her. Veela couldn't stand it and had a heart attack. He cried blood, for her. Worse, she knew exactly what was going on when she ran from their dorm. She said nothing to anyone for fear of the consequences under her.

-And what was the consequence of it? This monster must have had it, it can't ... - Draco was altered, his voice thickening, his eyes darkening, showing that the veela was also not at all satisfied with his predecessor.

-At first, she was not guilty of rejecting her love. Things like that happen. And the fact that he was in shock enough not to tell anyone anything was revealed. They thought that they would never have that little problem at school again.

-We know this is a completely wrong way of thinking, Mr. Malfoy. Please calm down. - Minerva tried to control the fury that rose in Draco, thinking of all its possibilities. Hermione could run away from him when the time came. Would she also leave him lying on the floor, to die?

\- However, its consequence reached three weeks after Samuel's death. They had had sex before the appointment, which is not very common, by the way. She could have killed the Veela, but a part of him now grew on her.

\- Did he get her pregnant? - Draco tried to understand what they were getting at.

-Yes. You must know that in 1718 this was not something accepted in society. If she were with the Veela, it would be something less disturbing, since it is in her nature to breed as soon as possible. However, everyone knew that she had left her partner to die, and being a single mother would not improve her reputation.

Draco felt sorry for the past Veela, but his Slytherin part felt good about Gryffindor having to bear the consequences.

-It was then that one of Samuel's friends offered to take over the child. He had been in love with her for years, and he can't get close because of his friend's magical situation. It was worth it that they were very similar physically, so the fact that the son was not his could go unnoticed. Rumors at the time outside that Freya Prescott was cheating on Samuel with Septimus Malfoy, so she had rejected him.

-Um ... a Malfoy?

-Yes, Draco. I don't think your parents were able to give an explanation for their Veela inheritance, but the truth is that it is not a Malfoy gene, but a Fitzgerald gene. His family still has pure blood, with the difference that yours would be even purer.

-How do you know that and my family don't? - He was completely in shock.

-As I said, Hogwarts had to adapt to accommodate veela and his companions on these three occasions, and with that notes were made in order for the next directors to make an average of the time when the gene will emerge again. It is also worth that it is a very interesting story to tell. You need to understand, Draco, that Septimus did a lot for Freya. He helped her when she needed it most, in return, staining her family's reputation. Not because he married her, but because he didn't belie the fact that he had betrayed his best friend. He was a kind-hearted person, allowing an illegitimate son to carry the name Malfoy.

-I understand that it was a beautiful gesture, but why so long to manifest again? If that was in 1718 ... why 275 years apart?

-As you may have noticed from all this history, a pure male veela appears on average every two hundred years. It was no different with you. Do you now understand the strong desire for procreation?

-Try to reduce the spacing so that we are not extinct ... - He understood perfectly now.

-With this, we come to our main point: you are being removed to the veela dormitory tonight. There will be more privacy there. I have an obligation to remind you that this practice is strictly prohibited at school, given what happened to Mr. Weasley. But we have our exception for Veelas. You know that at one time or another you will have to schedule it, so we prefer it to be in a familiar environment for the creature and the companion. We don't want them to be interrupted by any student or Filch and it will end in disaster. It is a special condition of yours and for Hermione. I understand that she has her time to feel comfortable in this situation, but don't delay with that. You will feel much more comfortable and confident about it.

-Thanks, Professor Dumbledore.

-Severo will accompany you to the dorm. It is right next to the kitchen, behind a false wall. Obviously, you have your password: caramel candies. The tapestry will allow only you and Hermione, no one else. Except in emergencies as you already know. Have a good night, Mr. Malfoy.

***

-When do you intend to tell your parents, Draco? Your mother has been pressuring me for news. They are concerned about you.

-I thought to tell after I marked her. Not to risk any rejection, you know?

-Totally understandable. It's delivered.

Draco found the room strange as soon as he entered. They had strong medieval features, from Jeremiah's time, but with the warmth of the current Slytherin Hall and perhaps ... Gryffindor? Only Hermione could answer. It was a ground floor setting, with a large living room, a magical fireplace. Paintings by the other Veelas were displayed on each wall. Only one was clean, which his intuition said would be filled by one of his. The bedroom also had plenty of space, with a bed bigger than his in his old dormitory, with no bewitched windows.

Draco found the bathroom and took a relaxing shower. He had definitely had a lot of surprises for a day and tiredness had returned. He blamed himself for forgetting how weak a veela tends to get without at least his mate's scent. He admitted that he hadn't been as long as he wanted with Hermione in the past few weeks and that was literally killing him.

He thought of her as he lay down, sighing loudly for already missing her. How had he managed to curse for his attention? Wasn't it much easier to be pleasant? Her body asked for that, for liberation, even if it wasn't in the brunette's body. She now understood the sudden urges to take her to bed. Not only for being passionate about the brunette, but to guarantee her offspring. She would certainly be an excellent mother, both in creation and in pregnancy. Those breasts would get bigger and ah! Your hips would adapt to his son.

It certainly wasn't an exciting image for Draco, but it was enough for Veela to put his left hand inside his pajama pants and start moving his penis slowly. They were in love with her, and since they were not yet free for that part of the relationship, they had to make do with what they had.

And it sure as hell wouldn't be the first time I'd hit one thinking about Hermione Granger.

He had to strap on her as soon as possible. In the morning, perhaps.

Yeah, he was going to take her to his dorm the next night.


	11. Chapter XI

The day dawned and with him the surprise of being late again. In the past three weeks it had become a bad habit, but Draco couldn't help it. Hermione's constant lack, however much it was only during the sleep period, already left him exhausted. If he scored it it would be so much easier, but they had barely three weeks of dating. He valued his physical health, but his emotional state was as shaken as hers: he had never imagined one day becoming attached to someone so strongly, much less in such a short time.

He might have been in love with her forever, but in this case he was referring to barely starting dating and already yearning for the real commitment, making her his - the equivalent of human marriage - in less than a month. He would also have to start thinking about how he would do it when the time came. He hated that he had so much pressure on his image. Those rumors really weren't interesting when you really had to do something. And he certainly wouldn't be the one to ask his father and friends for advice. They certainly wouldn't understand your side.

If I ran, I could get the last ten minutes of breakfast. I knew she wouldn't be there, but the last thing I wanted to do was pass out from hunger and exhaustion. It was clear that he didn't think straight, since his bedroom was almost next to the kitchens, so he didn't have to run for coffee. After fixing up, Draco hurried through the room, his attention pinned to the central rug for a few seconds.

-If it's my blood you're looking for, don't worry. They changed the carpet a few days ago.

A strong shiver went up the boy's spine. When he looked at the direction of the voice, he realized that the painting he had seen last night was bewitched. If that was, certainly the others, too. That was obviously Samuel Fitzgerald, as he talked about his blood on the carpet.

-Like? - Draco didn't know how to behave with this news.

-If you're here, you probably know who we are and what you are, don't pretend to be misunderstood - your mood was completely acidic, probably because of what happened 275 years before - You don't have to stare at the floor as if it were something abnormal.

Samuel did indeed have the strong features that were found throughout the most current Malfoy lineage. His hair was almost white blond - but that was certainly due to the veela gene, since Draco's were in the same situation - his eyes were a striking gray-blue. Her pink mouth with slightly full lips hid a smile that was once stunning, just showing impatience and scorn today. Her white skin was also derived from the gene, but her firm chin and aristocratic nose was certainly something she had in common with Septimus, in addition to her hair color. Were you surprised that Samuel had no idea what had happened, hadn't anyone warned him when they reopened the dorm?

-Sammy, don't talk like that. - Another voice was present, on the wall opposite that of Fitzgerald - He is also one of us. A Slytherin, like you. Please don't call Sammy. He's been like that since, well, since the incident with his mate.

-You meant my death. - Samuel spoke coldly, facing the opposite picture. His body expression was also not the best.

\- I'm Jeremiah, and this one next to me is Jacques. And you, my dear, who are you? - All three pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly for a new member in that room.

-My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy.

-A Malfoy? This doesn't surprise me at all. - Samuel muttered - Certainly Septimus would be very happy to know that someone managed to purify his family's blood even more. - He didn't seem angry at his friend, he just looked nostalgic.

Draco just ignored his relative, focusing all of his attention on Jeremiah.

The first Veela barely looked 16 years old. Which was strange because of its conditions. However, one thing seemed recurrent in the boys: their bone structure was very similar, as was their fair skin. In a moment of distraction Draco wondered if there were black Veelas, but that was not the case at the moment. Jeremiah, unlike Samuel, had a rather amused smile on his face. His hair, in turn, was not straight and almost white like his own, but completely red and wavy, forming almost a helmet over his head. His face still had some freckles, with his bright green eyes. His body was not very strong apparently, but he knew that if there was a need, he would change completely.

-You look so young.

-I never appeared to be the age I was. - He really was smiling, a real hustler.

-Jacques isn't much to talk about, is he? Draco ventured, completely oblivious to the schedule. Certainly his teachers would report at least that morning, knowing exactly what should be done.

Although he preferred to stay more in his own, Jacques sported similarities in the face. His eyes were brown. Her light brown hair was banging around her neck. He was by far the strongest of all present. He had had to adapt to the 1593 triwizard tournament, so his muscles were much more apparent, in addition to being quite tall.

-He prefers to express himself only in moments of extreme urgency.

-I'm sure I'll also have a picture hanging on the wall, right?

-Exact. The dorm will take care of this. Do you realize that there is already a hanging frame?

That was a fact. The night before the wall was completely empty.

-I know we still have a long time to get to know each other, but aren't you late for your class? - Jacques spoke with a strong French accent.

Really, only in situations of extreme urgency.

***

Draco had missed his coffee and his morning classes, leaving only to wait for lunch. He tried to talk to his girlfriend in the meantime, but he would have to break into a class that was not his for that.

During lunch she also did not detach from her friends, making him very angry. If it weren't for Blásio to enter his field of vision and push him to the nearest pillar, he certainly would have exploded in the middle of the Great Hall.

-Calm down, buddy, buddy.

\- Get out there, Blas. This is between me and her. - His eyes were already dark.

-Do you really want to go there and talk to her in that state? It will end up scaring him ...

-She's not afraid of me! - His voice changed.

-She doesn't, but the others around her do. Have you ever thought if someone finds out about you? Besides Potter and Weasley think you're fighting and come apart. I don't want this to become a kill, Draco. Take a deep breath and let her go.

Blásio's luck was that Hermione looked at her side at that time, realizing that she could be in trouble. He tried to get away from the boys as quickly as possible, claiming he was going to the bathroom. He passed the Slytherins in an attempt to check that everything was fine, but there were still many people around. Draco only had time to smell really strong as she passed, giving the veela a soothe. She was so tempting ...

***

Hermione had already been in the History of Magic class for at least fifty-three minutes when the door opened, Draco showing up at the door. He didn't look well at all, almost as if he'd been beaten by the willow fighter. What was most striking was the fact that Professor Binns did not complain or be sent to detention. He just looked at the student and said:

\- Sit down just before you pass out.

And he came to sit right next to him, which was vacant. She looked at him strangely, both to keep up appearances and I really don't understand the reason for that. It took at least ten minutes for her to whisper quietly.

-What was that, Draco?

-I was late. Excuse me. I was not feeling very well.

He copied the material pretending not to give a damn about the girl. If an outsider stopped to watch, he wouldn't notice anything too much. However, someone with more attention would have noticed that his right hand was not under the table, but on Hermione's knee, stroking it. Because he was left-handed, things were much easier.

Half an hour of class had passed when Malfoy started rummaging through his backpack in search of something he never found. Because she was on the back of her chair, it provided the perfect angle for her to turn and smell Hermione's hair. He just wanted some more of your scent, nothing in the backpack.

I had already become addicted to it, and that was a path of no return.

-I need you to find me tonight.

-Is there anything about yesterday's conversation?

-Has. You can? - She had never seen her boyfriend so pleading in her life. - We really need to talk.

-You won't break up with me, will you? - Hermione tried to joke.

-You don't get rid of me that easily. Can you go to the kitchens after dinner? It's Friday, no one will notice if you arrive in Gryffindor later. - Or not return, but that part he did not speak.

-Why in the kitchens?

-There I will explain. Please?

-But of course, baby.

-You called me a baby ?!

-Don't blame me for testing something affectionate!

They managed to attract the attention of the class because they raised the tone of their voice a little, but managed to recover by simulating a false disagreement around the matter.

-It's not over yet, sweetie. - he also tried.

***

Amazingly, Hermione managed to keep her composure the rest of the day until dinner. I hadn't eaten desperately or given sneaky glances to the rest of the Salon. She would have just finished dinner and gone to the meeting point if Ginny hadn't finished at the same time.

Hermione saw no other way to get rid of her friend, just go on her way and tell her that she needed to do something. Ginny didn't protest or ask, but she got a big "Did it?" in her head when she noticed that her friend was heading towards Hufflepuff.

***

Draco almost felt a relief when he noticed Hermione approaching the column he was supporting. For a few moments he thought she would not come.

-So ... What's the reason we are in the kitchens?

-I will never tire of being surprised at how direct you are. I need to show you something. - He started to speak more softly - Dumbledore transferred me from the Slytherin dorm, said he is no longer able to handle an altered veela.

-How so changed, Draco? What is happening?

He had forgotten to mention the most recent facts to her.

-I'll explain that to you. - Draco observed if no one was coming and said the password, practically pushing the girl into the dorm.

-But what is this place? - Hermione didn't know if she was enchanted or intrigued by the whole direction the situation was taking.

"My god, she is also Gryffindor ..."

-Do you hear that, Draco? - Hermione went on alert.

\- This what? - it was obvious that he knew that Samuel had made the comment, but decided to only reveal it later.

-I think it was nothing ... but, where are we?

-In my new dorm. Dumbledore moved me here because it was safer for Veela and us.

-The people? - his eyebrow raised.

This was going to be a long conversation.

\- Sit on the couch. First of all, I want to emphasize that even I hadn't realized what was happening. Blás went to ask the director for help because I couldn't take my bad mood with everyone anymore, nor did the fact that I couldn't keep myself awake.

-I thought you were managing to control yourself ...

-Just in front of you. Excuse me. He wants us to have privacy to further strengthen our relationship, and that no one interrupts us when I come to book you.

-That's totally against the rules, Draco. Why the hell would he design a room just for you? And why would you support that right under your nose?

-I know that the classes we had on the subject are kind of vague, but there was no reason to explain the whole process to a bunch of teenagers. This room has existed since 1347, and has previously housed three veelas. I'm the current one, so there's nothing more normal than staying here. Listen, I know we haven't talked about it yet, but sooner or later I'm going to need to tag you. It is unbearable to have you and not be able to feel sure of it, to show it to others. Having the feeling that I'm going to explode with rage every time any living thing even looks at you is distressing - your eyes darkened and your voice thickened. Veela tried to convince his girlfriend that it was right, gradually seducing her to accept his proposal - I will be much calmer when I bite you, I would not surround you with school ...

-Are you surrounding me?

-Like I haven't figured it out yet. - he caressed her cheek with his nose, giving goosebumps over her body - it would be a much healthier relationship for both of us. Dumbledore knows that if someone interrupts our mating, I would be able to kill the person, tear his neck and make sure he knows who I am.

-What exactly do you mean by mating, Draco?

She saw before her eyes the boyfriend struggling a little to get control back, sighing as he said:

-Sex. He meant sex.

If there was any color on the girl's face before, it was gone.

-Are you telling me that he gave us permission to do this here at school?

-Hermione, if I don't, I'll die. And I'm not saying that to convince you. He made it very explicit that he values the well-being and life of his students and well, as far as I know I am still a student at Hogwarts, just like all of those were. He pointed to the walls, making her finally notice the pictures. - Don't think he was happy with this situation. He made it very clear that this is strictly prohibited, so much so that he cited the case of Weasley with Brown, but with a veela it is different, it is part of his nature.

Hermione noticed the color disappear from her boyfriend's face when he finished speaking.

-Baby...? Did something happen that you don't want to talk to me about?

-It's ... It's Veela's nature ... It's my nature to guarantee my offspring. - Hermione tried not to widen her eyes when she saw where she was going - After the appointment arises an uncontrollable desire for sex with the companion, even more than I already have, and Dumbledore wants to guarantee our safety.

-Are you saying that I have to get pregnant for you to survive ?!

The weather immediately weighed. Draco felt the air start to run out, he knew the veela was on the verge of a panic attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Samuel getting stiff on the board. I didn't know how he had been rejected, but he had the feeling he remembered at the time.

Hermione realized that he would not speak so soon. His lost gaze delivered that a thousand things were going through his mind at the moment. She needed to calm him down, it hadn't been her intention to terrify him. He leaned over and stole a long find boyfriend's lips, bringing him to reality.

-And then?

-I just need you to accept me to survive. The son comes a long time later, I don't want to be a father now and still having control of my body. - He took a deep breath - We have this desire to prevent our extinction.

-But you are not extinct, they are only rare in nature.

-Hermione, in 646 years there were only four veelas at Hogwarts, and yet one was not even a student here.

She had no idea where he had learned all this.

-Come, let me show you. He pulled her by the arm and headed toward the left side of the fireplace.

-His name was Jeremah Whitmore. It was the first veela that Hogwarts met. He was used as a guinea pig for behavior with other students. He doesn't seem to be his age, and he was Hufflepuff. Imagine the shock that everyone took when that little face became the Great Hall.

-Really. When was that?

-1347.

-Wow. - His face was shocked.

-The next one was called Jacques Devereaux. He stayed here during the second edition of the 1594 Triwizard tournament. He was French and his partner, Bulgarian. They were both Tri-Flux champions.

-But Fleur didn't have to stay here.

-That's because she doesn't need a mate. I don't think you realize it yet, but I'm totally dependent on you.

A smug smile immediately appeared on his lips.

-Can you repeat that again, Malfoy? Very loud this time.

\- Didn't you hear right?

-Oh no. I heard it perfectly, but I never thought that soon you would be dependent on me.

-Oh your ...

Draco grabbed the brunette's waist and attacked her lips violently. Hermione was barely able to kiss due to her fit of laughter. She managed to calm down enough to push him with a little force, placing a kiss on his chin.

-And the third?

-Well ... - he directed them to the last frame. Samuel was still tense. - This is a slightly more complicated story.

-Because?

-He didn't survive. - Decided to be direct.

-O ... What?

The girl was quite frightened and a little hurt, after all, she was still a girl and the boy in the picture, a veela. Everyone could be beautiful, but this one stood out. He was totally perfect, he could not understand how such a creature had not survived. She found herself enchanted by him, wishing for a few seconds that he was her mate and Draco not. As soon as the thought came it was gone. Certainly the third party's charm was the strongest of all for surviving a painting. Good heavens, that Draco never found out about his little moment.

-Hermione?

-What?

-I'm talking with you.

-Excuse me. What did it say?

-He was killed by his mate. She rejected him when he was going to mark her. Do you understand why we only calm down after that? Until then there is this possibility.

-But if she didn't know ...

-She knew exactly what she was doing, Hermione. Please don't go to her defense. This is more personal than it looks.

-Why?

-Well, starting with the fact that he was from Slytherin and she was from Gryffindor. She knew what he was and what was going on when he went through that door - he pointed to the passage - she preferred to leave Sammy lying on the floor bleeding to death than to stay with him.

-Sammy?

-And the worst thing is that it had no consequences for her related to the death of a magical creature. They used the argument that it was not her fault that she did not love him enough to agree to the commitment.

-I understand that the appointment would be a wedding, right?

-Yes. They overlooked Sammy's death, thought they would never have that problem here again. They didn't even change the carpet with your blood!

-Draco, calm down, please. Do you even know what happened to her? Was that written in your encyclopedia? - he revealed the implication in his voice.

-Well ... In the end she married a Malfoy.

" _-SEPTIMUS DID WHAT ?!"_

That had been a very high indignation, scaring the couple. Draco didn't realize it, but the moment he was going to tell what had really happened to Freya, Samuel paid all his attention to the conversation. After all, he wanted to know what had happened to his mate, even though she had killed him.

Hermione looked to the side, finding the boy in the painting completely upset, not stopping still, with a face of pure anger.

-But what...?

-Samuel, please, calm down! - Draco failed in his attempt.

-I do not believe that Septimus had the courage to marry my Freya! He knew she was mine, MINE!

Hermione saw that even in a painting, the Veela genes could manifest themselves. The once clear eyes went black immediately.

-He was doing her a favor, Samuel!

\- If marrying her would not have been a favor, it would have been a blessing. He knew what I felt, how he had the audacity to ...

-For the love of God, Samuel, let me finish talking! He married her just so I didn't give her bad reputation!

-WHY KILLED ME?

-BY BE PREGNANT AND SINGLE!

First the confusion appeared on the older man's face, and then the surprise came.

-You said ... pregnant?

-IS. He was your friend enough to name your son, Sammy.

-I ... do I have a son?

Samuel's eyes filled with tears, a silly smile broke out on his face.

-And is. and in case you haven't noticed, I'm a Veela and a Malfoy.

-You are my descendant ...

In addition to being happy, he was in shock.

-I ... I need to think. - And having said that he simply left the painting, leaving an empty porch.

-Where did he go? - Hermione was impressed and curious about all that.

-If I know Sammy well, he must have gone to the office of the current director, asking for information. - Jacques replied with his accent.

-Please don't be alarmed. This is just the natural reaction of knowing that you managed to continue with the gene. I'm Jeremiah, by the way. - The redhead said smiling.

-Nice, Hermione.

-Did you hear all of our conversation? - Draco found it curious that they were immobile all this time.

-We tend to sleep for a long time, so don't be alarmed if you find us standing still or the frame empty.

-Can you guys leave?

-You didn't think we spent the last 646 years sleeping locked here, did you? But now we just wanted to give you privacy, and especially not to scare your mate. Sammy must be back soon and it is getting late. Wouldn't you rather rest?

-Thanks for throwing us out of the room, Jack. Good night to you.

-Good night. - The boys answered.

That was reason enough for Hermione to have a new favorite place.

***

-By the way, who was your great-great-grandfather?

-Samuel Fitzgerald, 1718. Did you understand why trying to procreate is so important? It takes an average of two hundred years for one of us to appear again.

-His face was so charming when he found out he had a son. This is certainly not common for a 17 year old guy.

-That's because we're not like most guys.

-Are you already speaking for the team?

-And why not?

It had been so natural for them to lie in bed together that there was no tension in the air.

-I don't know if you take contraceptive potion, and it terrifies me. Having the idea gave me the ability to die and not leave any descendants because of the potion, the idea of desperately wanting a child, and especially to tie me up so quickly.

-Do you think there is a problem I start taking? Because I really don't want any children now, Draco. That would be asking too much for me.

-I know it would be. I also know that it doesn't. This is just an incentive to keep trying harder and harder. Stirs me up.

Like the sight of her pregnant too, but he preferred to keep it a secret.

-You know we don't even have a month of dating, do you?

-Dating has never been an excuse to want you, Hermione. And I understand perfectly if you want to wait, but I just ask that it doesn't take long to let me mark you. Every day I feel like strangling someone different.

-And how are we going to solve your tiredness?

-Staying close to you renews my energies. Would it be too expensive to ask you to move here?

-What?!

-Didn't you hear what they said? They all lived here with their companions. It is hidden, no one knows about it, or it can enter here besides us and the teachers in cases of emergency.

-You'll notice my absence in the common room, Draco.

-Hermione, you said yourself that they don't care about you. Nobody will notice that you don't sleep there. Please?

She had been annoyed by what he said.

-I'll think about your case. But now I have to go. It's quite late, as Jacques said.

-Hermione, have compassion. I know I pissed you off, I feel it, but I don't sleep well for three weeks. Let me enjoy you here so you don't pass out during the day.

If Dumbledore had really agreed to this, something must not have been right. She really would have to spend the night with him, the Fat Woman would not let her go to the Salon.

Before he could even answer, Draco was already sleeping peacefully clinging to his waist.

She really would have no escape.


	12. Chapter XII

Saturday morning and no grumbling from one of the Patil twins, let alone sunshine. Stunned, Hermione woke up and looked around, not immediately recognizing where she slept. He felt a heavy breath against her breasts and when he looked down quickly, he saw a blonde hair practically stuck to his torso. Draco almost stuck his nose between their breasts, but it was not purposeful since he still slept soundly. Hermione thought it was cute that he wanted to stay so close even while sleeping. Her waist was being hugged tightly by him, preventing her from even moving.

-I don't know if I'm surprised by that.

She really needed to go to the bathroom, but she needed to wake her boyfriend up first. He delicately began to run his fingers through his blond hair, taking time to succeed in his mission. Draco didn't want to wake up anytime soon, but when he felt those delicate fingers making a fuss he was curious about who it could be.

He had slept like a rock, completely forgetting about everything, even that Hermione had slept with him

-I think I can get used to that view. His voice was charged with sleep. At least this time there was no room for lust, it was too unreal that he had convinced her to stay.

-Will the princess get up or stay in bed all day?

-Now that you gave me that option, I prefer to stick around right here.

-But I don't, come on Draco I need to go to the bathroom. - Her cheeks flushed.

Only then did he remember his condition: that damn morning erection. He thought that while she was in the bathroom, he could calm down enough for her not to notice. In fact, it worked, since when the girl returned to the room he was completely normal.

Draco was completely recovered. He thought that he had never been more willing to do anything in his life. It had certainly been the best night of his life so far. He surprised Hermione by hugging her from behind as she watched the empty frame where Samuel used to stay.

-Sorry about yesterday. I had no right to repeat that. - He ran his nose around the girl's neck, delighting in the strong aroma it inspired.

-I didn't, but I understand. You were really tired. - She let out a brief sigh when she felt him begin to distribute wet kisses along the length of his neck that reached. - And I promise to think about your proposal.

-You don't know how happy it makes me. - In fact, those gray blue eyes shone from the high possibility of sharing the bedroom with his partner.

-Do you know what would make me even happier? - Hermione did not realize that speaking this phrase would awaken an instinct in the veela to want to please her companion as much as possible.

-What? - there was a certain anxiety in his voice, his eyes getting a complete mix.

-Go and have breakfast. And by the way, don't you have a game today?

Any trace of Veela power disappeared from the Slytherin's face.

-MY GOD, THE GAME.

Hermione was amused to be released quickly, with her boyfriend quickly planning how he would get to warming up in time.

-If you don't mind, honey, I'm going ahead. If I don't eat as fast as possible, you are likely to meet a monster, or even worse.

She didn't even wait for an answer from the date, just left and hoped they wouldn't notice her missing in the dorm

***

When Harry and Ron arrived to have breakfast, they found Hermione already finishing theirs. They had never seen the girl arrive before them, normally she was waiting for them to go together. It is worth remembering that like any self-respecting boy, neither of them had noticed that their relationship with Hermione had become weird. They treated the girl like she was one of the guys and well, guys don't care about feelings.

Only if one steals the other's girlfriend, and as far as they knew Hermione didn't like women.

-What miracle was that that you didn't expect us, Mione? Harry suspected his friend's smashed face.

-If I stayed another minute waiting for you I would certainly be sick.

They hadn't been able to talk much more during the remainder of the meal, only exchanging a few words when Draco rushed through the door. His breathing was choppy, I could tell he had run there, bringing a disheveled and breathless look that definitely made him look better. The fact that he was wearing the Quidditch uniform did not make the situation any easier for him.

-Enjoy the view because we don't know when we will see Malfoy without gel in his hair. - Ron scorned.

They heard some third-year girls sigh when he passed the Ravenclaw table. He who liked to show off and didn't care about it today, since if he didn't show up he would lose the game.

 _"I'm sure I will ..."_ Hermione whispered with a sigh. He leaned on his right arm, restraining himself from twisting a hand tea of hair on the finger.

-What ... - Harry looked to the side and was startled by his friend - Hermione, even you ?!

Realizing that she was being faced not only by friends, but like Neville and Dino, the girl tried to compose herself as quickly as possible, adjusting her posture and speech.

-Oh, you can't deny that he is very handsome.

\- Yes, I do! - Ron was outraged.

-Ron, honey, you barely notice what's in front of you.

\- Do you mean that you like me?

It had taken her not only by surprise, but the few in her sixth and seventh years who were at the table. In addition to a pair of very sensitive and curious Slytherin ears.

-No ... - he said calmly - I mean the fact that Malfoy is extremely handsome and you don't notice it because he is a boy. - She finally said after losing her words for a few seconds.

-Not wanting to intrude, but I'm a boy and I know he is handsome. - Neville disturbs her line of thought.

-That's because you can see things, Neville. - She stared into the redhead's eyes, holding an ironic tone in her eyes - Does not touch after a long time and comes to brag as if it was a still valid discovery. Now if you'll excuse me ... - Hermione stood up with a beautiful smile on her face leaving Ron with his mouth open at the table.

The boys had held their breath when they heard their friend take a nice stump. Harry was quite surprised by the attitude of his best friend, but quite proud that she got over him.

-What did she mean by that? - Ron looked pale.

-I think, Ron, she gave you a stump. - Dino concluded.

If Draco was already confident that he had the best night of his life, his day was even more complete after Weasley was dumped.

***

Around ten in the morning the game started. The match was between Slytherin and Ravenclaw and if it depended on Draco it certainly wouldn't last long. The whole team was surprised when the boy entered the field completely willing, with an animation never seen before. Blásio had a corner smile completely suspicious of the situation. He was in doubt as to whether his friend had managed to score Gryffindor or just managed to sleep.

Draco took the opportunity to show off as a potential male by flying high and around the stands. I could say he was unconscious, but we know very well that he liked to provoke. He felt good about the sighs he drew when he glued the girls, giving Hermione a quick wink that went unnoticed by everyone except one person.

When the game finally started, his senses were more alert. This would be the first game that would have been a veela so he was not surprised by the high capacity acquired. Improved hearing and vision, impeccable reflex. He was almost unnoticed by the field so fast and careful.

Hermione kept her heart in her mouth when her boyfriend made a dangerous move in order to provoke the other catcher. Why did he have to take such a risk? The mainland was so much more pleasant and safe. She closed her eyes when she thought he was going to fall, holding on to keep from shouting his name. He knew that if he did that he would be able to abandon the game to ensure his well-being.

" _You have to admit that Malfoy outdid himself in that game,"_ she heard Ginny whisper to Harry.

\- Shut up, Ginevra.

Whether he liked it or not, Harry felt slightly threatened by Draco. If even his ex girlfriend was praising him ... He couldn't have improved dramatically like that. The logical explanation was to be under the effects of magic.

When he later commented on his theory with Ron and Hermione, he was even more irritated that his best friend had come out in defense of the Slytherin:

-Harry! Listen well to what you are saying! Such an accusation is quite serious, but there is also the possibility that he has improved on his own. You get too involved with him, even for small things.

Ron and Harry looked at each other in astonishment, certainly Malfoy had done something to shake the heads of all the girls at school. Now, when would Hermione Granger defend him tooth and nail with the boys?

***

Draco was walking towards the Great Hall for dinner when he felt his wrist being pulled into a dark, deserted corridor. He felt an icy chill go up his spine, fearing it was another girl harassing him. That day, it had already been two, but he relaxed his body when he realized that it was Hermione.

-I didn't know that Granger's little girl frequented dark corridors. - He implied putting his arms around her waist, pressing against the wall. That face so close to yours, foreheads almost glued ...

"I didn't know that the great Malfoy allowed himself to be caught so easily." - She hugged her boyfriend's neck.

-I do not let you, but with all this situation Veela has been a little difficult to avoid.

-Do you mean to say that you are being much in demand by the girls, is it? - when biting his lip, the confusion returned to Draco's eyes, but the grayish blue remained.

-You talk too much, Granger.

After losing his little patience, he ferociously attacked his girlfriend's soft lips, corresponding to the height. It was quite risky to kiss her in the middle of the hall, but it had been provoked enough. He felt that he was being devoured and did not doubt anything of that lioness, at the same time that Hermione felt herself in the middle of a suffocating embrace of a snake. When he nibbled on her lip she had to control a sigh that would be loud enough to deliver their position, just dropping one:

-I think we better not stay here.

-Is Granger's saint hinting that we should go to my room? - His tone was amusing.

-So he isn't mine too? Great, I tried and you can't deny it. - She was amused to see the face of him who had done shit.

-I didn't mean that Hermione ...

-We'll miss dinner if we stay here, Malfoy.

-But I thought you wanted to go to my room ...

-Do you play dumb or are you already in nature? Your room is on the same corridor as the kitchen!

-Oh ...

***

Their stay in the Veela dorm would be very interesting. It was hidden, almost nobody knew of its existence, it was exclusive and next to the kitchens where the house elves were enchanted by the creature. He was more than a student, he was almost an equal to an equal (in magical terms since it was much easier to compare creature to creature than human to creature).

If he had to learn how to behave like a house elf? But it's obvious! But nothing that Hermione would solve with time.

-You need to treat them politely, Draco

-But their job is to serve us, Hermione.

She took a deep breath.

-How would you feel if I started treating you with indifference, rudeness and only came to you when I wanted to change some saliva? - she was losing patience.

-I would die, Hermione ... You are my world, my life ... Your indifference would end me, I would feel used. A creature trash since I wouldn't be able to stay with someone else to discount the frustration. - He became depressed and slightly frightened.

-That's exactly how they feel, dear. You should know F.A.L.E any of these days ...

"You can be sure that I already know ..." he whispered in the hope that she wouldn't hear.

Hermione listened to what her boyfriend had said, but preferred to remain silent, letting a smirk come out of her lips.

It seems that in the end he was really in love with her long before that.

***

-Are you not afraid when you're flying?

They had eaten what they had taken in the kitchen and now rested sitting on the floor, leaning on the sofa, just with the crackling sound of the fireplace. The boys were still (probably asleep), Samuel was still missing.

Situation that provided them with all possible privacy.

-Why would I be afraid?

-It's just ... So high ... And dangerous. Do you know what happens if you get off your broom while doing a stunt? You fall to the floor and break up! That if something worse doesn't happen!

-How does everyone laugh at me? And when I say everyone I mean Potter and Weasley, just to clarify.

-That's no comparison, Draco. Really.

-You don't have to worry about that, sweetie. I've been practicing Quidditch for years. I know exactly what I'm doing. What's more, my reflexes improved a lot more after the transformation. That and have slept with you.

-Well, that would put an end to Harry's doping theory.

-What did he say?! - Hermione had never heard Draco give a real laugh and when he allowed it he realized it was a charming sound.

-He was convinced that there was no way you could have improved like that out of the blue.

-And what did you do?

-I said it was silly and to stop teasing you.

-Wow, it must have been hard for them to hear two compliments from you to me on the same day. What is it? My hearing is sharp, I listened when I said that I am very handsome at breakfast. - His tone was convinced - And also the kick you gave Weasley.

-That was surprising. I never suspected that he knew that.

-Hermione, my love, you don't know how to hide it very well. I'm surprised I haven't shown anything about us yet.

-I think it happened when I showed in the hard face how much I was interested in coffee ..., but don't look like that, you were provoking today! Not only do I like all those girls ...

-Are you jealous, Hermione?

-No, just finding out a fact. You will know when I get jealous.

-You don't have to, you know I only have eyes for you. - He patted his right hand on his cheek, easing the situation with his calm tone of voice. Really, a lovely sight: him sitting on the floor, his right leg bent with his forearm normally supported on it, while the left leg was lying on the floor, glued to Hermione's.

-I say the same to you, Draco. I understand that it is much more complicated, but if you want to keep your condition a secret, you cannot be scandalized by someone breathing near me. One time or another they will find out.

-It's going to come to a point that I'm just not going to care about this anymore and nothing or anyone is going to stop me from showing everyone that you are mine. - He brushed his lips, inviting for a kiss.

Hermione didn't even hear the last part since she was completely lost in that aura of seduction that Veela exuded. With all the calm in the world he put his mouths together and unlike the previous kiss he had no rush. Slowly Hermione opened her mouth, feeling the contact of those warm lips fit perfectly under hers. It was a romantic, delicate kiss. She shivered completely when she felt the Slytherin's warm tongue ask for space and attention. That more intimate contact together with the affection on the back of the neck made her lose control of her body.

With a little help and without breaking the kiss the girl went up and sat on the thigh that was stretched out on the floor, with half the body between her legs. At no time had they rushed things, they continued to kiss calmly, more and more absorbed in the situation. Hermione restrained herself as she felt her boyfriend's hands run over her body while she was distracted by his soft, inviting mouth. Draco was completely lost in the kiss, there were only two in the world for him. That small, sharp tongue that Hermione had left him in a state of ecstasy. He separated for a few moments noticing the girl's flushed face together with her brown eyes with an extra glow. That half light provided by the fireplace made the atmosphere even more welcoming. They smiled before kissing again with a little more intensity this time.

-I never thought I would have the privilege of one day kissing your mouth, Draco. - Hermione confessed completely drunk for the Veela charm.

-Is it a privilege to kiss me? Is that what they say?

-And that you have the best kiss at Hogwarts too. I disagree, I think you have the best kiss in the world.

-Are you cool, Hermione? - his pale cheeks were pink with the compliment.

-Never been better.

This was not normal.

-Effect of charm, you lost control and she got drunk. - Jacques informed before Draco's face of despair.

-Were you seeing this?

-No, but your lack of control was so strong that it woke me up. She needs to get away from you for a while. Send her to the Gryffindor tower. Don't worry, over time you will both learn to control yourself.

-Hermione, you heard Jack. Why don't you go back to your dorm and see you tomorrow, huh? - he was affectionately placing a lock of hair behind his ear.

-Until tomorrow Love.

She really wasn't in complete control of her mental faculties as she went to step outside and the wall closed that her mind started to clear.

-Jesus Beloved, what did I almost do?


	13. Chapter XIII

Sunday had gone normally, with no embarrassment on either side, probably because they hadn't seen each other that day. They were never going to admit it was because of shame, but because of unavoidable commitments, like helping the boys with the potions task. That's right, the potions task.

Even if neither was doing it.

He certainly wouldn't die for not being around for a day, at most he would be agitated in the morning. And besides, he would listen to her for sure because he had the audacity to use charm against her. Well, he wanted to speed things up? She knew he needed her and wondered how distressing the situation could be, but she sure wouldn't give in before she started taking her potion.

He could certainly take at least a month and a half.

With that thought Hermione spent the early hours of that Sunday night in the infirmary convincing Madame Pomfrey to give them to the girl. Disgusted, she gave in when the youngest explained that as much as she liked veela, she wouldn't have a baby anytime soon.

At breakfast on Monday they had a mismatch again, this time unintentionally, and they certainly wouldn't see each other in the Muggle study class. It would have been a peaceful day if lunchtime hadn't come. When Hermione arrived, the mail had already been delivered and a great commotion had taken place in the Great Hall.

-Why all this shouting? - she was referring to the hysterical laughter of the female population.

-You won't believe it, Hermione ... - Seamus looked completely mysterious.

-What? - had just sat down and started to help himself.

-You better read it yourself. Here. - Ron handed the daily prophet that morning to her.

The moment he laid eyes on the cover, Hermione almost spit out the water she was drinking.

**_"MALFOY, THE BLOOD HUMBLE._ **

_For centuries the Malfoy Family has been a huge influence in the magical world in which we live. How many buildings have they already paid for? Improvements in our Ministry and even spells created?_

_They always provide us with a little more of all their intelligence and power, since they are possibly part of the beginnings of witchcraft. However, all magic always comes with a price: it is common knowledge that they are all cursed, in a way: a single child, a single boy and nothing more. This action would have been taken in order to prevent family fights over inheritance (a fat inheritance) and to avoid mixing blood. However, all this care was certainly not carried out by anyone, as it is in the public domain that to be born a magical creature, it is necessary to cross with one previously, it simply does not appear out of nowhere._

_Now, why did Skeeter start with all that history class in this scoop?_

_Believe me, my readers, you need to understand the complexity of today's subject: strange facts occur in that family and, after hearing one of Lucius Malfoy's recurring concerns at the Ministry, I decided to go after the hidden truth and, behold, everything I discover is fascinating ._

_We already knew that they had a terrible secret, but we had no idea that it involved their essence: their blood. Now, it seems that Malfoy blood is not as clean as they boast. The reason? The current heir is not just a wizard, but a pure Veela. Lucius was concerned that his son would be able to find his mate in time, since he had no idea what the process was like._

_Although strange, his concern makes perfect sense: without his partner, his son dies. And without a son, Malfoy's inheritance ends him. It remains for us to know the origin of this gene, since no Mrs. Malfoy appeared to be one. Was he a bastard in a past generation? If we don't know, the family itself, much less, seems to have been a big surprise for them too._

_Now, Hogwarts, if I managed to gather all the characteristics of your creature from the outside, did you also succeed or were you just distracted by its stunning beauty? I play the possibility of one of your girls being the future Mrs. Malfoy, since he is looking for you._

_Please, girls, help Veela find his other part, since he has less than three months to live. And please, Draco Malfoy, don't die._

_Your family's destiny is in your hands, even if the required purity no longer exists._

**_Rita Skeeter "_ **

-Oh no ... - she whispered, unsure of what would happen when he found out.

-Isn't that incredible? The biggest scandal of the Malfoy family! - Ron commented excitedly.

-I thought it would be the fact that they are Death Eaters, Ron. - Hermione tried to interfere.

-Does everyone know, now, blood is mixed? This is death for them!

"THE BLOOD IS NOT HIS!" - Her mind screamed in an attempt to continue to control the situation.

-I knew there was something wrong with him. Now it makes sense that you defended him the other day.

-Like?

-There is not problem, Hermione. You don't have to blame yourself for falling for his charm once, but now that you know the truth, you better be careful. - Harry warns.

She just knew how to look at him with a strange face.

-Harry, for God's sake, shut up. The way you speak it even seems like a sin to look at him. - Gina defends her friend more in an attempt to poke her ex boyfriend.

-I think in this case he is sin in person ... - Emília Bulstrode sighs a little away.

Looking more closely, even the first year students sighed for him. It was obvious that it couldn't be one of them, but it certainly wouldn't be Hermione to tell. She searched the Slytherin table, but nothing about him. He was worried that something might have happened when she saw him enter the room with Zabini. He laughed was charming, but at that moment it only complicated the situation for everyone.

Draco was uncomfortable with everyone looking at him. Was there something on its cover? Was there a bug in your hair?

-Blah, did I spill something on my cover?

-No.

-So why is everyone staring at me like there's a bug in me? - he whispered just for the friend to hear.

 _"It's not like you have an animal in you, Malfoy, but you are one yourself."_ \- Nott explains still confused by the situation after they arrived at the table.

-Like?!

-You are a Veela, Malfoy! How could you not tell us that ?!

If he was already naturally pale, he had become almost transparent with the revelation.

-Where did you get that from ?!

-Oh, it came out in the Daily Prophet today, Draquinho ... I don't care about your blood, yours that it is purer than the others! - Pansy insinuated himself to him.

He was terrified by the discovery of his secret, which triggered the disproportionate increase in the call veela to the girls. All those looks in the room staring at him, the sighs, the smell of that mixture of hormones was driving him crazy. He wanted to disappear, but he didn't want to show weakness or fragility at this point. He finished his lunch with dignity and headed for the Slytherin Common Room, but it had not been an easy path.

Hermione felt a little sorry for the reality that it came out so suddenly that way. It was more of a family secret that Rita Skeeter revealed, putting Draco in a situation not of ridicule, but of humiliation. As much as all the girls were falling for him, the boys certainly wouldn't let the issue of blood go by so easily, as well as his virility at stake.

She had once promised the reporter that if he touched her again, he would reveal his animagic condition. Rita Skeeter attacked again (even though she didn't know that her partner was her) and she certainly wouldn't let it go.

-It's so exciting to know that anyone can be his mate! - Lavender hopped on the chair, making Ron roll his eyes.

-I don't believe you're going to fall for that, Lavender! Leave the boy alone! If that is really true, he is very capable of finding it himself! - Hermione controlled not to snort at the girl's excitement.

-As if. He's needy, don't you see? He needs company!

"But not yours ..." Hermione whispered into the glass.

A pity that the blonde listened.

\- Certainly not yours, Granger. Who do you think he would choose? A muggle like you or me? Don't waste your time answering, we already know the answer.

-LAVANDER! - Ginny got angry - Has no manners?

-I just told the truth, Gina! It is not my fault if Hermione is too cranky to ruin my plans!

-What plans? Sir, the future Mrs. Malfoy? - Hermione imitated an old woman's voice - Do me a favor, Brown! There are more interesting things in life than hunting for a wedding!

Harry Potter noticed how her friend was suddenly defensive. I would even say that she looked like a lioness protecting her cub. It was very weird.

-You only think that way because you know that nobody would want you! He couldn't even arrest Krum!

-I was the one who dumped him!

-Oh, of course. Say it because he is not here to tell his version.

Before it exploded, Hermione groaned and strode out of the cafeteria. She didn't care if charm affected the younger ones, but she knew that the girls of her year would fall on top and she had no idea how to deal with the situation.

***

Blaise had followed Draco's unnerving afternoon. He knew that things were not quite satisfactory for the blonde, who longed for quiet and discretion. It seemed that all of his efforts had gone down the drain since the story as a crowd of girls had sprouted up on his feet. What bothered the boy was the fact that they didn't try it out of love or compassion, but for the money.

It's all about business.

It took him completely seriously. His friend was on the verge of a nervous breakdown in the middle of the afternoon, even losing control and growling at a girl who ran out of your way. They had separated for a few hours, but at dusk he had found the blonde freaking out in Slytherin. All that harassment was killing the Veela sense of smell. He was not surprised when he felt his arm being pulled abruptly by the boy in an attempt to escape the situation.

Now, the impact came from being pushed into a totally unknown room in the castle. It was certainly the friend's new refuge that he had commented on.

-HEY! HE IS NOT A TEACHER! - Samuel was startled.

Draco didn't give a damn about the relative. He felt that he could lose control at any moment, his emotions were totally embarrassed.

-I don't believe this is happening! My father will kill me! - He was leaning on the back of the sofa, facing the lit fireplace.

-It wasn't your fault, Draco. Skeeter even said it heard the information from your father.

-But now everyone knows that this bloody blood is not legit!

-He's just a little bit altered, not so much. It is only more purified, even if it involved miscegenation.

-He is not mixed, he is not even mine. My family's blood heritage has not been around for at least one hundred and ninety-three years!

-Like? - Blásio was appalled by the news.

-It's a long story that boils down to my blood and veela gene being that of another wizard. My great-grandfather adopted his son when he died and ended the true lineage.

-WOW ... If it falls into the hands of Skeeter ...

-I know, I'll be even more screwed.

-But the biggest problem now is not the blood of your family, that your father gets an action to try to appease the information. You need to focus on the girls, Draco, what to do with them.

-I don't have much choice, do I? I will only claim Hermione when I manage to mark her. I need security in my relationship.

-But this whole situation can harm you, man. Don't you feel anything about all this harassment?

-A horrible smell ... - Draco pales, a shiver running down his spine - All those mixed hormones confuse my nose, make me retch. The luck is that none ventured to get a little closer, I don't know what can happen.

Draco had started to get restless, unable to keep his friend's gaze. A noise from the wall dragging attracted the attention of both, finding Hermione surprised by the presence of the brunette in the room.

-I thought that only we could get in here. - She went to the small meeting.

-The tapestry vetoes anyone who tries to enter without being with one of us. She cannot forbid us to enter our own dorm. - In a quick tug, Draco wrapped Hermione's waist, burying his face in her hair, taking a long breath of his companion's aroma. She would not leave Zabini planted seeing that, so she tried to turn to him, leaving her boyfriend to hug her from behind.

\- Should I know the reason for this behavior?

-His dog's sense of smell got a lot of female hormones today and it looks like it was making him sick.

-Ah, that. I think it will be dark times until they forget that. Did you purr, Draco?

Hermione's scent passed all the calm that her body needed. If some let out spontaneous moans, he purred, still enjoying his hair.

\- Leave me alone, that is strange enough. His voice was hoarse than usual, but it certainly wasn't the Veela talking.

-I swear I'm still done with Skeeter, she turned my senior year into a television show!

-Program of what? - the two boys asked.

-A magic screen that transmits reality shows. In fact, Draco, you and I are technically participating in The Bachelor. Maybe even a little history of Cinderella.

-Like?

-The Bachelor comes down to basically a lot of single women trying to win a rich man, and Cinderella, well, a story where a prince had to experiment with several women to find his princess.

-But I don't need any of that, I already found you.

-But they don't know that.

-I think it is better to leave you two alone, it seems that Draco will burst with happiness at any moment for smelling something pleasant. - Zabini withdrew when he noticed his friend start drying his girlfriend.

\- Was anything from that story true, baby?

-Just the part my parents are concerned about. Don't worry, we still have eight months before the worst happens.

-I felt pressured when I read that, I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be that way. It would be so much easier if you didn't have to wait for me.

-But what fun would that be? None. You wouldn't be Hermione Granger if you had given yourself up first.

-I'm probably giving you a headache for that.

-For what reason?

-Because you never have to wait for a girl, at least not much.

-Who said that? - he was in shock.

-Who doesn't say that, you mean. Everyone knows that you are the flirtter since James Potter. And it's hard for me to admit to myself that my boyfriend has already gone to bed half of seventh and sixth year. Wow, how did I get this.

-Where did you get all this from, Hermione ?! - Draco was astonished by all that.

-The girls comment, Draco.

-And did you believe that?

-Well, I only knew you by sight, there was no way to analyze your character and personality other than curses, so ... Yes. Why? Aren't the rumors true?

-Hermione, I only kissed three girls in my entire life. Four with you. And I never, ever took any of them to bed. - He looked at her deeply. That conversation would certainly take your relationship to another level.

\- So you mean you're also ...?

-Virgin? And I'm. - He was slightly flushed.

-You don't have to be ashamed of that, baby.

-After all this idea of my performances that you had in your head, I do need it.

They looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

-Heavens, how many revelations today. My ego went up twice after that.

-Why?

-Knowing that the most desirable boy in school, literally in this case, only has eyes for me. And, well, I'm going to be the only one in his life.

-And I yours, please. - The last part was more of a request for yourself.


	14. Chapter XIV

About a week and a half had passed and Harry and Ron's favorite activity was based on watching how angry Malfoy was at all the harassment he received. For the other boys, there is nothing more fair than knowing that your competitor did not want attention. In other words, they didn't stay with the girls, but neither did Draco.

From time to time the girls also joined the boys and laughed a little at the unbridled jealousy. Even those with a girlfriend felt threatened.

-You know that doesn't make any sense, does it? - Hermione starts. - All those jealousies. They will not break up with you for him.

-You can, Mione, but it won't do any good. The companion is a unique person, who has never been involved with anyone. - Luna Lovegood wanders looking at the horizon. That afternoon the croaker kept the small group company.

-Do you mean to say that the girl never kissed anyone? - Ron is confused - Is it possible to be someone from the first year ?!

-Don't be silly, Ron, but of course not! He would die from having to wait for the girl. - Ginny slaps her brother on the head.

-THERE!

It was almost three in the afternoon and that Thursday everyone had a free afternoon. They were in the gardens sitting on the floor, relaxed. Hermione had been lying on Ginny's lap, she had never been so relaxed on a weekday, but there wasn't much to worry about.

-It means she never fell in love with anyone or anyone else, Ron. - Hermione replied with her eyes closed, pretending to be unaware of the whole conversation. - You don't have to be in love to kiss someone.

-I never thought I would hear you say that, Hermione. Harry was surprised.

-Then you are certainly off the radar. Ron gave a satisfied little laugh.

-Excuse me?

-What is Gina, if the requirement is to never fall in love with someone you have already lost. You are crazy about Harry and Hermione in love with me.

-How is it? Where did you get this crazy idea? - Hermione stood up just enough to face him with fire in her eyes.

-You can't deny it ....

-I think you forgot the detail that the girl may never have been in love with someone else. And by the way, Draco doesn't stop looking over here. - Luna cut off Ron's moment, drawing all attention to the blond boy propped on a pillar inside the castle who was staring openly at the small group.

Hermione gave a small smile not because her boyfriend was so close, but because Ron had shut up.

-I think Zabini is the one looking. Yes, it is. - the brunette completed.

"Ginny, why did he just wink at you?" Harry had no sweetness in his voice. He had completely changed what shocked everyone. I mean, everyone except the redhead.

-He was probably just being nice, Harry.

-And since when is a wink to be nice ?! He was flirting! FLERTING!

-And what do you have with that? I'm not your girlfriend anymore, you don't have the right to get involved with that kind of thing. It was just a fucking wink, Harry, and it may not have been for me, or have you forgotten that you have two more girls with me?

The boy answered absolutely nothing, just got up and hurried out of the gardens, huffing in anger. Never before had the girls seen Harry Potter swear at anyone other than Snape or Malfoy. Ron ended up following his best friend, in order to calm him down and understand the situation. When they were both far enough away to hear something, Luna couldn't stand it:

-Gina, it was for you, wasn't it?

\- It was.

***

-If I were you, I would write to your parents. Your mother is worried.

Draco almost jumped in place. He was so absorbed in his transfiguration duty that he didn't even smell Hermione coming.

-I know that every time I see you my heart speeds up and almost misses the beat, but this time it wasn't in a good way. He rested his hand on his chest dramatically.

-Really. They probably must be freaking out for not having news of the only life-threatening child.

-You know very well that I got away from it weeks ago.

-I do, but they don't. Think about it, Draco.

Hermione just gave the message and left. There were a lot of people in the library that evening and they would certainly call attention if they spent more time talking, since lately he ran away from girls like the devil runs away from the cross.

He was thoughtful, he didn't know if he should let his parents know about the blood mixture he was about to make.

***

Draco had been irritated by not having been with his girlfriend all day, which ended up messing with his psychological. Had she already gotten tired of him? Had he done something wrong? Did those damned Gryffindors poison you with some gossip? But if so, why the hell did she ask to reassure her parents?

Being a teenager was living full of doubts and uncertainties about girls, and that was definitely a drug.

If he was crazy about his girlfriend before, everything got worse is with the arrival of the veela. Not just in the sense of being more in love, but to be irritated by your attitudes and to want to hit her with a spell and kiss her at the same time. Witches might have a difficult temper, but Hermione Granger certainly outperformed them all together. He just wanted a kiss, the damn kiss, but she insisted that he was under a radar and didn't want to be the center of attention, at least not yet.

He had actually tried to use his charm to convince her otherwise, but he had no idea how it worked. He knew that the last time he had lost control while they were in the middle of making out, but there was also the situation in the Great Hall where the whole situation had awakened an embarrassment and nervous so great that he could not control the charm and ended in a complete disaster .

Good heavens, he was a complete disaster! He didn't even know how to use special power to attract his wife to bed! What kind of veela was he? Certainly a disappointment. Wait, maybe not so much. Samuel failed to score Freya.

BUT HAD A CHILD WITH HER!

It is not known how Draco managed to get to the dormitory without having nervous access. He felt lonely, all those hormones and feelings were leaving him standing on end. She looked like a little girl in front of her first teenage crush and that was not cool. His life was already complicated enough having to deal with all that situation of the Dark Lord coming back to life and he depending on the acceptance of a girl to live, but it seemed that everything had worsened 110% with the spread of that news. Now he had to add the harassment, harassment, crooked looks and pressure of a good marriage on his back.

Why, they were in the middle of the twentieth century, a good marriage was not the biggest concern at the moment.

He didn't even notice the looks on him as he practically punched the wall to enter the room. He ignored his roommates and went straight to the bathroom to take his frustrations out on a long shower. It took him at least forty minutes to appear again in the room and sit in front of the fireplace, finally surrendering to all that madness.

-I can not take it anymore. I need your help.

\- With what, exactly? - Jacques was the first to speak.

-I need to understand how charm works. I can't get out of control again in public and cause a disaster.

-What exactly made you lose control? Did you see Hermione talking to anyone? -Samuel spoke in a tone of scorn, still angry that Draco had revealed the location of the dorm to his friend.

-It was published in the Daily Prophet about my Veela descent. Everyone knows about the impurity of blood. I think this is reason enough for a Malfoy to lose control, Sammy.

The newer picture went completely pale. He knew that such a situation was to make a big impact on a family so renowned in the wizarding world.

-I need to understand how it works to avoid attracting other girls. All that smell going on is completely unbearable.

-I think the first step is to prevent panic from reaching you. - Jeremiah reflected on the situation and tried to help. - But if it is unavoidable, cut off any eye contact.

\- Sweat also attracts girls. When I participated in the Tournament I had to practically disappear after the task if I didn't want to be buried by the girls.

-If you act with indifference it may help. It shouldn't be that hard for you.

-You must first learn to control the excess to finally direct it to your girl. She was very moved the last time she was here. - Jeremiah tried to be as polite as possible. - You can emanate the charm when you look into your eyes.

-Dog type that fell from the change?

\- It also helps. Keeping your voice calm and low also has an effect. But especially if it's the veela whispering, it sure does damage them. There is no way to resist.

-How do you think I managed to conceive you?

-Samuel, you are not my father.

-But it only exists because I struggled that night!

He might still be sad that he died so early, but just knowing that he had fulfilled his role as a magical creature improved his mood.

-It is more advisable to book first and then go to bed. - Jacques looked a little crooked at Samuel.

-At least Hermione is aware of what you are going through. Imagine how it was with me, who just followed my instincts. But it was really fun. - Jeremiah started in a dark tone and ended up laughing.

-I'm sure you had fun being the only one who had permission at school to sleep with a girl.

-Ah, for sure it is. - His malicious face was even comical.

-Never I would think that of someone with your face. - Draco laughed.

-I had to practice to have my children, right? Those seven did not appear at my door alone.

-Did you have seven children ?!

-And even then the gene it only appeared two hundred years later.

-That's crazy!

-Crazy is that you already know how to tag your wife and keep chatting with us. There will be plenty of time for that when it is also a painting. - Samuel tried to show that just talking would not help your problem.

***

**_"Mom,_ **

_I'm sorry for the delay in reporting. I didn't want it to have to be that way, but due to the circumstances I was almost asked to write to you. I know you must have your nerves on edge after the Skeeter report, but we know that those deadlines are not true. I'm not about to die, although I almost left just before Christmas. I'm sorry I didn't warn you that I wasn't going home, it was almost a last minute decision. I needed to meet my mate._

_I didn't want to warn you about my conditions before the appointment, just in case, but she convinced me otherwise. She cared about your well-being. I'm sure you will like it. My father, I'm sure not, but it's not my fault. As soon as she is truly mine, you will know her identity._

_I'm trying to keep things under control here at school, but I'm not very successful. I never thought it would be bad to have a lot of girls running after me, but it is practically impossible to breathe without having someone wanting to mark your scent._

_I would call for help if I didn't have my future wife to get rid of the stench._

_I hope my father will be able to resolve the leak of this information at the Ministry, especially about putting our blood in doubt. This is a sensitive issue and reserved only for us, which we need to discuss on purpose. I discovered my origin and it will not be interesting to reveal it to the public._

_With love,_

**_Draco Lucius Malfoy "_ **

Narcissa sighed with relief when she read the mail. He had panicked at receiving an owl so late at night, but in the end it had been no big deal. Her baby was fine and that was what mattered.


	15. Chapter XV

Finally Friday had arrived and with it the night that Hermione would spend in the dorm with Draco. Needless to say, from the moment he woke up the boy was already euphoric thinking about the wonderful night's sleep he would have later, besides being able to breathe the base of Hermione's perfume.

Still at breakfast, the Slytherin decided to test his new skills: avoid eye contact with hysterical girls and try not to hyperventilate with the situation, which even worked very well, leaving his ego high. If he had controlled himself with the others it would mean that with Hermione it would be easy to maintain control of the situation. He was already completely convinced that his plan would work, not stopping to blink when he decided to go after his girlfriend.

He ended up finding her in the library where he had just been. Although Draco was in class at the moment, he wouldn't mind losing it because he was making out behind a bookcase. All in the name of Veela, of course. He had to remember to thank Hermione for always preferring the more reserved places to study, he wouldn't have to worry about not being seen that way.

When he was very close to his chair, the boy tried to lower his voice as much as possible, forcing a hoarseness more like that of a smoker. He would certainly have to improve in that regard if he really wanted to be successful.

-Do you mind giving me sit with you?

She strangely ignored him.

-There's no one around here, you don't have to pretend you're not listening to me.

Nothing yet.

-Come on, Hermione. I thought we were past that stage. Don't you want to come here and kiss me? - He continued to keep his tone calm, testing his power, even placing a light kiss on the girl's neck, awakening her to reality.

-Draco? How long have you been there? - She had jumped by the shock, completely shivered.

-A few minutes .... I was calling you, didn't you hear?

-I'm sorry, I preferred to silence a bubble to focus more. What did you really want?

-Nothing, Hermione, nothing - he was completely frustrated. - I better go to class.

***

Due to the conversation of the previous day between the group of friends, an emergency slumber party had been scheduled for that Friday night. There had been many twists and turns recently that were shaking the whole group, and due to that distance things could go from bad to worse in everyone's relationship.

All a lame excuse to tell the boys' gossip, obviously.

Because of this, unfortunately Hermione couldn't spend the night in the veela dormitory, it would be very obvious to have to go out in the middle of the party to be with a guy - something she would certainly only do when he was almost at risk - which he wasn't. With pain in her heart, the girl decided to do something for her boyfriend not to miss her so much while sleeping. It was about seven at night when he left his dormitory in Gryffindor carrying his scarf, leaving for the kitchens.

Since it was almost time for dinner, the way to the dormitory had been very quiet, almost without interruption. His plan was simple: arrive, put the scarf on your bed and go to the Sala Precis, where the girls would be for the slumber party. Super practical.

Before saying the password, he checked that no one was around. He went in, greeted the boys and went to the boyfriend's room.

\- Should we warn you? - Jacques whispers.

-No, she seems in a hurry. We're just going to put them at ease.

-I really owed a visit to the tapestry on the seventh floor. - Samuel grumbles before leaving with the others.

Obviously Hermione didn't even notice their departure, otherwise she would suspect something. She simply walked into the room and realized how Draco could be an organized teenager. The room already had that incredible smell he had. I didn't know if it was the perfume or its natural smell. Was he a guy who wore woody perfume or was he just an urban legend?

It was a delightful sight to see his books stacked in the corner, his bed in perfect condition, a picture of him smiling absently on top of the pillow and his cover and tie crumpled over the bedspread. Wait, where did he get a picture of you? He decided to leave the present soon and leave, since the more time he spent in the environment, the worse it would be to leave, especially if Draco arrived. It was just that she leaned over to form a heart with the scarf - beautiful work, by the way - that she heard a noise at the door behind her.

-Hermione? Shouldn't I be having dinner?

When she looked back she found Draco covered only from the waist down with a towel wrapped around his waist. Her hair was wet and her chest - which from this angle was quite wide - slightly covered with small drops of water. It was definitely defined, not so much, but enough to make your eyes pop and your mouth open.

God, how he really it was white!

The only detail she hadn't noticed was the way the boy held the doorframe, all the strength he used to keep from flying over her and convincing her never to leave. That sight of her perched on his bed had moved him far more than he could have imagined.

-I .... Uh ... I'm not going to eat today. - She was mesmerized by him, approaching dangerously.

-You can't fast. - He spoke nicely just to distract himself from the desire that arose inside him, in a very weak voice.

-Damn dinner, my hunger for you is greater than anything else.

It was only when she said that phrase and ran her hand slowly over her chest that Draco realized that he was staring at her and his voice semi controlled by the veela. It was hard for him to swallow hard to get back to normal while closing his eyes. He took the opportunity to pull her into a tight hug, resting his chin on her head. At least he knew his techniques were working.

-I'm sorry, I don't know what that was. - She was slightly embarrassed, still clinging to his naked torso.

-Don't worry, it was the charm. I lost control because I saw you like that, but I'm better now.

-I don't know if it's interesting for you to lose control that easy.

-Only you make me lose my mind, you know that. - She unconsciously rubbed her face on his chest, asking for a little affection which ended up arousing a purr from him.

-So what will it be? - He tried to disguise the purr - Let's have dinner in the room and then study a little before going to sleep? - He moved away enough to caress her face, still holding her.

-I came here just to say that I won't be able to stay with you today. The girls set up a sleepover and I can't miss it, they could be suspicious.

-You mean I'm not going to sleep right today? - He purposely made the dog face.

-That's why I brought my scarf, so you can sleep with it ....

In the next instant he was attacked by a violent kiss, one that shook his entire balance, having to lean against the doorframe to keep from falling on the floor. When he finally managed to pull away, he noticed Hermione's pupils completely dilated, almost as black as Veela's.

-But what happened here? His voice rose and his eyes narrowed, ending any trace of charm.

-I don't know, you ... HEY! Why did you use the flame on me, Malfoy ?! You know you don't need that!

-At least I saw how crazy you are with me. Who knew Granger's little saint would kiss like that?

-I lost any desire to kiss you good night.

-I doubt I can forget this one until tomorrow morning.

-Argh!

Before she could actually leave the room, she felt her arm being pulled.

\- Do you promise to stay with me tomorrow?

-You promise not to use the charm on me?

-I can try.

-Then me too.

***

Samuel Fitzgerald thought that they would finally have a new painting in the bedroom tonight, he was glad that his offspring were finally immortalized by his side. He knew that each of the Veelas had moved far enough away to give the couple privacy, each going to a different point in the castle. He chose the seventh floor tapestry, far enough away from what would happen in that room. Veelas tend to be noisy, especially with the whole process that would be going on. It was no wonder that everyone wanted to be well away from the roars that followed.

However, it had been a huge surprise for the boy to see Hermione walk past his tapestry muttering, with an unfriendly grimace.

-Hermione? What happened?

She, who was trying to empty her mind to pass three times in front of the wall, was confused to hear his name. He looked around and found Sammy woven into the tapestry. He was quite different from his picture, but it was still him.

-Samuel? How did you manage to come here? - She was half crouched looking at him.

-We needed to give you privacy. He kept his usual relaxed pose, leaning against a line for support.

-Why?

-We thought he was going to be able to tag you. As you walked right into his room and he was in the shower .... We thought it would be easier, especially now that he knows how to use charm to his advantage.

-So you taught him that ?! - She changed - I never thought that he would try to influence me to anything, even more so!

-You fought ?! - he was startled - He could be dying in that room right now, did you know that?

-Don't be exaggerated, Samuel. I know how to handle situations like this, I just made sure he won't try to control me again. He's very well and healthy in bed right now.

-Just ... don't delay, Hermione. He suffers from waiting.

-And by any chance how do you think I feel with all this pressure on me?

Samuel had no reaction to the outburst.

***

-I do not believe that Suzana Bonnes had the courage to send pumpkin juice bupdated for him!

The girls' night had started with the incredible revelation of the week that in the end ended up being one more on the list of harassments with the blonde. They had already eaten silly in that room, put on their pajamas and prepared the most welcoming place possible for a party. With each being tossed in a corner, it had been easy for Hermione to hide her face at the information.

-But he doesn't even like pumpkin.- he blurted out.

-How do you know that, Mione? - Ginny was surprised.

-How do you not know that, I ask. Have you forgotten about the allergic crisis he had in the third year after drinking the juice? He spent at least a week in the ward recovering. - She lied so skillfully and convinced that the girls even agreed that they vaguely remembered something that had never happened.

-What matters is that I really don't want to be in his shoes right now.

-Not even if they were boys, Gina? - It might not seem, but Luna knew how to be horny when she wanted to.

-That would be another very interesting question, you have to agree. Just imagine all of them wanting a chance with you, to be able to hand-pick whoever they want ...

-Maybe that's why Malfoy runs from them like the devil runs from the cross. They're after your name, that's all. - Hermione says nonchalantly.

-Does there have any way to make a prenuptial agreement in this case? From her not to inherit anything, only his love? - Luna wanders.

\- That would be very interesting. Are they so bitter because they were deluded? - Ginny continues.

-Do Malfoy have any idea who his mate is? - Hermione was smart enough to take yours off the straight in situations like this.

-I have my suspicions that he is already investing in her. - Luna says - Wasn't he supposed to be freaking out missing you? Just take a closer look and he is doing very well.

-You think?

-It's just a hypothesis. Is there a possibility of actually being a companion?

It took about three seconds for all three to look at each other and burst out laughing.

-That would be hilarious! IMAGINE THE GUYS OF THE GUYS! - Ginny almost rolls out of her sleeping bag.

\- IMAGINE IF IT WAS HARRY! It would be incredible that he had to swallow everything that Malfoy has said and vice versa! - Hermione went further.

-Sure, all the happiness he was feeling yesterday would go away. Ginny was recovering from another burst of laughter.

-But then, Gina dear, why did Zabini wink at you?

She needed some time to take a deep breath before answering.

-He kissed me earlier in the week.

-HI?!

-He did what ?!

-You know I got detention on Monday night, right?

-Not even.

-Well, I accidentally blew up a cauldron in Snape's face and I had to clean the trophy room. I thought I had to do it myself, but when I got there, Zabini was already cleaning. Apparently he was caught trying to bring fire whiskey to the castle and ended up there too.

-Yes it is....? - Both Luna and Hermione had already approached Ginny as closely as possible, extremely curious about the situation.

-He arrived, said “Shall we close? ”, I replied“ Bora ”and that was it.

-You are lying. He said that he kissed you, and clearly you gave permission in this story. - Hermione looked accusing.

Ginny took a deep breath.

-Okay, got me. The truth is...

“We were already cleaning that up for at least two hours and he keeps complaining for a second. He complained about everything: the amount of trophies, the injustice they did to him, that he was innocent, that if it were with Malfoy they would do nothing and until I went up the stairs a lot. I sincerely understand the reason for this last one, I shouldn't be wearing pants that day, but there came a time when I got angry, he was already looking like an old complainer!

He had started to say that he was very cold, that he felt his fingers freezing and that it would harm him in Quidditch. I was so irritated, I came down the stairs that was supported on the wall near the entrance door, you know which one, right? And I went to him who was on the other side of the room, took his hand and rubbed it.

-It's better now? - I swear I spoke in a cynical tone, and he was not expecting it, I managed to get the words out of his mouth, but when he managed to speak, it was not to thank him.

-I think my lips suddenly cooled. - The face he made was really weird. But a good freak, you know?

-I'm sure a punch would solve your problem.

-Weasley, I have no doubt that your hand works wonders, but I think a kiss is much more effective. - Hey BUM! He pinned me on the shelf and kissed me! "

-And how it was?

-Look girls, the guy kisses well.

The hysterical screaming crisis was inevitable.

-But what about Harry? How it looks in this situation

-He is no longer my boyfriend, he even dismissed me. I already said that this is bullshit to break up me for being a target for him. Me being a girlfriend or not always will be.

-I also tried to stick it in his hard head, but he was determined.

-So he has no right to give that tantrum, does he?

-Not even. But it will even be good for him to learn not to be complicated like that.

-Do you intend to kiss Zabini again? - Hermione was already conspiring in her head.

-If he wants who I am to stop, doesn't he? - He said laughing. "But what about you, Hermione, don't try to get away from it." You really took my advice, right? Of forgetting Ron.

-Perhaps....

-I KNEW IT! He's from Hufflepuff, isn't he?

-Why do you think that?

-You are not discreet about disguising yourself when you go to the kitchens. He's either Hufflepuff or an elf.

-I just say he lives in that direction.

-My God, Hermione, don't tell me you have peculiar tastes. - Luna was confused by the girl not having said about the boy's house.

-You have every idea ...

But there was one thing about Luna: liking someone who was half human and half magical was really a peculiar taste. Not everyone would accept such a person.

Thank goodness Hermione was not one of those.


	16. Chapter XVI

Dumbleodore was furious with his students. Due to a reckless attitude, a student had almost lost his life that Saturday afternoon. His irritation was so great that he didn't even know how to warn the bunch of teenagers at dinner.

It was around five-thirty in the afternoon when McGonagall came into his office completely terrified, calling him to the infirmary. He had no idea what would have happened to such desperation, but when he entered the medical wing, he also almost lost his color. Draco was extremely pale, with his clothes soiled with pink liquid. He didn't look well at all, almost on the verge of losing consciousness. Hermione was desolate beside her bed, controlling her crying as Snape tried to rush Madame Pomfrey to arrange a bezoar.

-Please don't close your eyes ...- The girl quietly asked her boyfriend, seeing that he didn't react very well.

When the nurse finally appeared and pushed that ball into her mouth, the teachers were able to breathe easier. Dumbleodore did not know exactly what had happened, he had reached the end of the mess, but something obviously cruel had been tried with the boy.

\- Was that blood, Poppy? - His main guess was an attack against interference in magic blood.

-No, no, Albus. It was Amortentia.

-Like?! - He didn't understand anything.

-Miss. Granger explained that he arrived at the Veela dormitory and found him drinking a bottle of pumpkin juice christened with Amortentia, said that he had no time to warn him that he was contaminated. When he started to feel sick, she tried to send a patron to Severus, but the boys arrived earlier. Apparently he just threw up the potion, which is this pink liquid. That was a brutal attack on Veela, he couldn't take it. While in normal people it is just another love potion, it worked as a poison. He felt rejected when his human side was attracted to someone else and chose to die rather than endure it. We managed to reverse the effect in time, but surely in the next few days it should get out of control, for fear of being attacked again.

-And how did Hermione know that?

-I heard you last night, Gina told me, professor. Suzana Bonnes was not ashamed to spread what she had done to four corners. I didn't care because I was almost convinced that he hated pumpkin, so I wasn't going to take it. But it happened and .... It's my fault for not warning! - She was about to cry again, getting a pat on the back from the potions teacher. He had also thought that he would lose his godson that afternoon.

-If what Poppy said is true, you are excused from classes for the next few days. - He hid the fury in his eyes.

-But .... Director!

-I will say you found him dying in the corridor, and it took him a few days to forget the trauma. I will personally take care of Miss. Bonnes, this is getting out of hand.

***

-Please ** _silence_**.

All students who were having dinner stopped eating to hear their Principal's statement. They were almost at the end of the school year, an official statement was not common at this time of year.

-I would like to ask for your full attention. I want to emphasize that I know very well all the commotion that Mr. Malfoy has been causing innocently in this school, and I agree that it is not for less, much less his fault. I know that many of you see this opportunity as the realization of a fairy tale, a childhood dream. But I also know that I don't see only that creature's love and don't try to deny it, recent events prove the opposite. This afternoon Mr Malfoy was poisoned and almost died of it. - The shock was general, Zabini was terrified - Someone thought it would be smart of you to make him drink amortentia, in an attempt to induce him to like you. Now, I ask you: what are the classes for Treating Magical Creatures for if you don't remember anything? - The principal could not control the anger in his voice - I took the liberty of checking the school supplies and the most emphasized point of this content is that your partner is unique, nothing in this world will make you give up on her! And when he took on the shock, his mind came into conflict, with his human side falling in love with another and Veela not enduring rejection. He would rather die than be bewitched. Draco was rushed to St. Mungus for his rehabilitation as he is very weak after that attack. I hope this madness does not happen again, remember that before being a normal wizard, he is also one of the rarest creatures in existence. Let him find his own way. We already know who was the author of this desperate act, and I guarantee that your punishment will not be a simple arrest. Good night everyone.

***

-DUMBLEODRE DIRECTOR! DIRECTOR DUMBLEODORE! - Blásio ran desperately after the director, looking for information from his friend. When he finally reached him, he was out of breath due to the color laugh. - Is it all true? The speech?!

-Sadly yes.

-He ... Is he okay? Not at risk of life? Can I have authorization to visit you?

The Director looked around, checking that no one listened to the conversation before dismissing that statement.

-I had to find an excuse for your disappearance, Mr. Zabini. Mr. Malfoy is not in the hospital, he is in his dorm right now. It was generally agreed that Veela would be out of control for a few days, frightened by the whole situation. He will be kept there with Hermione until he can calm down. Certainly the girls would want to visit him in the infirmary, and we would not have an answer for his absence. Rest assured, I guarantee that in a short time he will be better than ever.

***

Even that night Severus Snape, along with Poppy, moved the Slytherin to the Veela dormitory. They took advantage of dinner time so that no one saw the body being carried to the kitchens, with a guilty Hermione right behind. The recommendations were short and thick: don't leave the room until he has control of his mind again. She sincerely hoped it wouldn't take too long, she wouldn't want to miss important classes for NIEM’s.

-I thought he was going to die. - Samuel said bleakly from his frame.

Hermione preferred the company of speakers of paintings in the living room to staring at a wall in the room while Draco was still unconscious.

-Me too. I thought he hated pumpkin ...

-Don't feel guilty, Hermione. He's fine, that's what matters. - Jeremiah tried to calm her down.

-At least we got new information for our book. It seems that the Fitzgerald legacy tends to almost die for its companions. - Jacques tries to improve the mood in the room.

-It is not my fault if my great-great-grandson was stupid enough not to sniff the potion.

Hermione was finally managing to get away from all that heavy weather when she suddenly heard a door being opened with a lot of violence and Draco coming out of it completely upset. His eyes were completely black, his fangs were out, his breath hitched and his voice ...

-MY! - His voice was completely out of the ordinary.

In long, completely frightening steps for Hermione, he quickly approached her, surrounding her. She would have nowhere to run if she didn't want to be shattered by that totally strange thing.

-Hermione, don't move. Keep calm and take a deep breath, it won't attack you, it's just out of control. The poison did this to his head. - Jeremiah hurried to try to avoid a tragedy.

She tried to do that, take a deep breath and stay calm. He closed his eyes so that the creature could not perceive his fear - a big mistake, since he could smell it from a distance - It took at least three minutes of pure tension with him to evaluate it for something to happen. Draco slowly approached his brown hair and took a long breath. The smell seemed to bring him back to reality, reminding him that she wouldn't hurt him. Hermione shivered completely when she felt him stick his nose to her neck and hug her, purring desperately. It was noticed that he desperately wanted affection from her, managing to have a little lucidity.

He no longer looked as monstrous as before, just like a frightened kitten.

***

By midday on Sunday the creature was rational again. Those first animalistic minutes had passed shortly after he recognized his mate. It was certain that if he didn't know who he was yet, it would be a real mess at school. He was already able to say a few words, always wanting the girl's constant contact. They had even made progress with the collection of fangs, but their eyes remained black, which still scared Hermione a little.

Her friends' distrust came to light when the girl didn't show up for classes on Monday morning. As promised, McGonagall conveyed Dumbleodore's excuse, making Ron wonder why that kind of thing always happened to them. While they thought she was with a psychologist resolving her trauma, she was actually getting her breakfast in her mouth. Veela tried everything to please his partner, preventing another from taking his place.

-Oh, no, no sir! You'll never drink pumpkin juice again! - She took the glass out of her reach.

-Why? - His voice was still thick, being used again in communication without growls.

-This only happened because you took a christening, I don't want to take the risk again.

-You know. - And left the juice aside, concentrating on anything other than the drink.

Throughout the day his conscience was already much more accentuated. Hermione could see that when they went to sleep, with him investing heavily in more daring affection. She knew that somewhere Draco was taking advantage of the situation with a lame excuse, but she had me feeling rejected, although at no time did she try to mark it. It was hard to admit, but when Veela kissed her, she couldn't resist. It is true that with Draco she still had a little control of her actions, but not with this one. At first she was not comfortable accepting this kind of intimacy, but when she heard him exchange a few words convincing her otherwise, she left.

After all, if he were still irrational, he wouldn't be able to have such a conversation ... So ... Seductive.

-You know you don't want to resist me ...- He looked deep into her eyes.

-I can see my reflection in them ... - I had already accepted his position trapped under him on the bed, there was no way to escape or resist.

-If they really disturb you so much, you don't have to keep looking. Just close your eyes and enjoy. - That damned charm whispered in your ear ...

She finally gave in, her mouth taken in unnerving tranquility. He felt one hand venturing around his waist while the other helped to keep his body balanced. Heavens, that idiot knew how to lower a girl's panties. Her ego was softened by the fact that she had never done this with anyone, so surely this whole experience had been dedicated to her alone.

But ... he didn't have sex with the girls he kissed didn't mean he didn't try.

Irrational jealousy took hold of his chest, wanting to take out his boyfriend's anger, but he was not available at the moment.

-You have no idea how it drives me crazy ... - He got scared when he felt something hard being pressed against his intimacy.

-For God's sake, Draco. I know you're waking up. His voice had a contained moan.

-Ah, him? He's quite ashamed. Very much indeed. But I'm sure you will thank me later.

-But...

-Don't worry, I won't do anything to stop you talking to him. With me. With us. Just .... I'll give you two an incentive. - His smile was completely malicious, with a touch of admiration in his black gaze.

-What...? - The charm of exchanging glances has taken effect. It was apparent that Veela - his animal part - had far more control over his powers than Draco himself - his rational part.

The creature kept its word of doing nothing to upset her, just continuing what they had already done. He worked hard on both the girl's mouth and her neck, realizing her condition beneath him. Hermione would certainly have to take another shower, she was already completely sweaty and excited.

-You have no idea how much your boyfriend already fantasized about that moment.

Was it serious that he would reveal Draco's most impure thoughts right now?

-The amount of times he has touched himself, thinking only of you ...

-That's normal, I'm your mate, right? His voice was wavering.

-No, before that, well before that. He had been fantasizing about you and a bed for many years. And I must admit that he practiced a lot ...

Knowing that she was special touched his ego, even if he didn't want much.

-How do you think he must be feeling now, witnessing everything first hand?

-Do you think it's right to reveal someone else's most intimate secrets like that?

-My love ... There is no other person. He and I are one. If you want to believe that you are a creature from another world that takes possession of his body from time to time, believe me, but the truth is that he knows very well what he is doing at that moment. You just can't control your instincts.

-What ... AH!

Only his kisses and those rare movements under his pants already made her dizzy. The boy was also not in good condition, since he made random hoarse grunts. He only stopped when he felt Hermione shiver under him, noticing his completely flushed state.

-I .... I'll be right back. - She hurried out towards the bathroom.

-You don't know how it smells good ... - His malicious face delivered how he liked the joke.

When she returned to the bedroom he was already passed out on the sheets. Which was a relief, at least for now.

***

She was unable to say which moment had been most embarrassing: bedtime on Monday or when they woke up Tuesday morning. Before it was Veela trying to win her over again, but this time it was Draco, only Draco. When she woke up she felt him hugging her back tightly, whispering apologies against her hair.

-Please excuse me, Hermione. I couldn't move, I shouldn't have lost control like that. Please.

She was intrigued that he thought he had lost control. He didn't even remember all the drama that had passed.

-I should have held myself ...

-Draco, there was no way. It was inevitable. And if that had to happen for you to come back ...

-But he ... I ...

-They didn't do anything too much. It didn't touch me. You haven't lost control.

-Of course I lost! I never would have forced you to.

-Draco, you were poisoned ...

-What?! Of course not!

-You drank a baptized juice, there was no time to warn you. Veela got into an internal conflict with you about his mate and almost died for it. You were unstable for a few days, he - you - wanted to show who the real girl was ... that's all, no need to be embarrassed, although I know you enjoyed it a lot last night.

-You talk as if you didn't like it either ... - he regained confidence little by little, still ashamed of his attitudes - I wasn't the one who trembled on that mattress yesterday.

-You KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING!

-I already said, I couldn't move! It wasn't my fault if I had to revel in his pleasure, which was quite exciting, by the way.

-DRACO! - She broke away from his arms.

-I know I'm normal, but can you spend the day with me? I'm jealous that he entertained you these three days and I don't ...

-You speak of him as if he were a third person, not yourself.

-That's what happens when you get stuck watching someone else playing with your girlfriend, you know?

***

It was breakfast that Wednesday when Hermione finally showed up in a public area. His friends seemed slightly concerned and a little uncomfortable about the situation.

-But why did you have to help him soon, Mione? It was your chance to get revenge! Or are you going to tell me that you too fall for him? - Ron already had his ears red.

-You say that because you didn't find him vomiting the poison in the middle of the corridor, you didn't face that horrible situation, you didn't have to listen to his cries and cries of pain. And before it implies calling you a little woman, remember that the creature was dying. He looked like a mandrake crying, I never thought he could have such a sharp and sad cry at the same time. Try to be the only one to witness this and not know how to help and then say something again, Ron. It's amazing how the only thing you care about is whether he will get your girl, but Ron, I AM NOT YOURS! If I fall for him, you have nothing to do with it!

The redhead was unresponsive, completely embarrassed.

\- Poor thing, she thinks she has a chance with Malfoy. - Lavender distills against Hermione.

-Technically I have much more chances than you, Lavender, or have you already forgotten were you madly in love with Ron?

-Do you really think so?

-Lilá, be careful what you say. I don't want to bust your face in the morning. - Ginny tried to protect her brother.

-That's what we're going to see.


	17. Chapter XVII

A wave of sadness spread through the castle when Draco returned more skittish than ever. Whenever possible, he avoided Gryffindors since his attacker came from this house - at least one audience, since in his moments of rest he spent with the brunette in some corner, swallowing as much as possible. He was not at all wrong, he had received an assassination attempt! Sometimes he spent some time with his friends in order to put an end to the rumor that his existence was confined to a non-existent companion so far. But only one thing intrigued the smartest minds: if she hadn't been found, he should be on the verge of exhaustion. So, as always in Quidditch training and games, was your disposition superior to that of the whole team assembled?

A question that certainly wouldn't be resolved anytime soon, but that obviously gave room for more daring buzz to begin. Hermione's patience was beginning to wear out with the increasingly vicious comments coming from her friends and the female competition. With each passing day someone made up a different story and it was difficult to hear and be quiet. But he couldn't complain either, it was his choice to just reveal it when they were actually a couple.

But that day, ah, that damn day, his temper had run out completely. That Sunday afternoon, though rainy, he had had a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff where Draco once again managed to win the game for his home. His performance in the field was on the verge of excellence, this time controlling his performance for the girls, all due to the long session of making out and a small massage the night before.

Which she, Hermione Granger, had done.

Just her, just her.

But when he reached the Gryffindor tower, the rumor was different. As if a wheel of meddlers was not enough, it formed faster and faster around Lavender who displayed a triumphant smile on her face. He knew that good things would not come, but he could not resist knowing what was happening.

-What is the new? - Asked a third year.

-Lilá is telling you that Malfoy's performance in the game was because of you.

-And how can she prove it?

-She said she is your mate ...

-And are you believing that ?!

"It's not my fault that you never had a chance, Hermione." - Lavender changes her voice in order to humiliate the brunette.

-You're not sure about that Lavender.

-Ah, but I do! He's going to claim me, soon, soon. If it weren't for me earlier today, he wouldn't even be able to play!

-Oh yes? And what did you do? - His question was full of irony.

I shouldn't have done that.

-I gave him the best a broom closet has.

-Rats, like you?

-Maybe you want to have referred to your hair, but that wasn't it. Something else .... Concentrator for him, if you know what I mean. - She licked her mouth to finish and clear up any doubts about what they did.

-And how do you expect us to believe that, Lavender? - He tried at all costs to control the vein that threatened to jump on his forehead. His body expression was not the best: standing, arms crossed, completely impatient.

-Just see the handkerchief he gave me later to clean up the evidence. - She showed a small scarf with the boy's initials embroidered on its edge. I didn't know how she got it, but Draco would certainly handle it.

He took a deep breath and tried not to start a scandal. He couldn't close his mouth, much less hide his astonishment. He had to clench his fists to avoid picking up his wand and doing a great deal of damage to that blonde. He heard his laughter as he turned and headed for the men's dorm. She was so blind with rage that she walked without blinking into the boys' room, completely ignoring the fact that Harry was shirtless, fresh out of the shower.

-Harry, the naughty map, quick. - She was very angry, not being able to notice around her or being more polite.

-Hermione! Can't you wait five minutes? I finish dressing and ....

-No, Harry. What the hell! I just need to see one thing!

He noticed her friend's rush and despair, already on the verge of tears.

-Is everything okay, Mione? - He approached as if he were a skittish animal in front of him, with the map in one hand while the other supported him on his shoulder, supporting whatever it was.

No shirt yet.

-You'll stay, you have to stay. - She wiped away some tears.

-You are sad?

-No, I'm just about to kill someone with hate. Don't worry, I already found who I wanted. Thank you Harry.

She turned and walked away, all on automatic. They were still laughing at her when she passed the Hall again, but something she completely ignored. He had seen Draco just disappear into the kitchens, which meant that in a few minutes he would be in the dorm. From Gryffindor to your room it took an average of ten minutes, if you were very angry, as now. She hadn't been well in the past few days, an explosion of hormones surrounded her body. His temper was broken, he could freak out for anything, which was aggravated by all the stressful situations he was going through.

No one would like to have their coveted boyfriend during a violent PMS.

She knew that Draco would never betray her, it would be completely impossible for him to endure. But at the same time Lavender had an excellent point in showing that damn handkerchief. He was a boy, boys didn't have tissues! But I knew he used it to wipe the sweat off at times, in order to lessen the effects of an unwanted charm. But how did that girl get it?

He still didn't see anything around him when he finally passed the tapestry, coming face to face with Draco leaving the room, with his hair slightly wet, a gray long-sleeved blouse and sweatpants. An incredible combination for a rainy Sunday afternoon.

-Did you like to see me today? He had smiled from ear to ear, until he noticed the expression of fury. - Hermione? Did something happen?

Snorting, Hermione walked quickly to her meeting, handing out slaps that she thought were strong across her arms and chest.

-You HAPPENED!

-What am I supposed to do this time?

-How did you let Lavender get the damn handkerchief? LIKE?

-All this just for a scarf? - He held his hands, preventing further aggression.

-It's not just a handkerchief, it's the damn handkerchief! She is now in Gryffindor openly telling anyone who wants to hear that her performance in the game was due to ... A ..... She is spreading that she sucked you on a broom closet and you gave her the handkerchief to clean up . - He looked shocked - I can't take this anymore, she said just to hurt me, always stressing that I will never stand a chance. I know I shouldn't care about that, but it already took me seriously. I know you would never do that, but ... - Tears spilled over her speech, showing how emotionally tired she was.

-After the game is over I tried to come here as soon as possible. She bumped me out of the locker room. I ignored her because I had to shower as soon as possible, but she must have taken my uniform without me seeing it. - He held her face in his hands, trying to calm her down.

-All these emotions are killing me .... I can't take everyone talking about you anymore, implying these things!

-And to think that I am jealous of the relationship. - He tried to make fun.

-Do not play with that!

They had already separated, Hermione paced. Staying in his arms just pissed her off more.

-You know, I have the solution for that. If you let me mark you, it will alleviate a lot, even for me. I know this irritation and desire to rip someone's head off is not pleasant, but the bite will ...

-I accept.

Draco shut up immediately. He swore that she was going to refuse again, it had never crossed his mind that such small talk would convince her without a little argument.

-Are you serious, Hermione?

-I'm tired of all this jealousy, at any moment I'll have a nervous breakdown! And if this is really going to help, then yes, please!

Draco felt bad about knowing that this conversation was not at all true. Jealousy would subside for him. He would only settle with her the moment they found out that she was the mate, but since she had agreed ... He might regret it later, but not now. I had to enjoy it while she was willing.

I couldn't be the good guy forever. After all, it was his life that was at stake.

He took advantage of the fact that his girlfriend leaned on the sofa, trying to take control of her breath again to get closer. He came from behind, wrapping one hand around his waist, while the other caressed his arm lightly. He felt a shiver come from the girl, becoming alert to her presence. He pushed the hair out of the way around his neck, giving access to the full length of skin. He did not know the reason for going there, his instinct guided him most of the time. He slowly inhaled his perfume and placed small wet kisses around the area, knowing he was managing to distract his girlfriend enough when she started to sigh. The girl almost jumped when Draco licked his spot behind the ear, reaching even closer to his body that provided the balance that was slowly stolen from him. Draco was his foothold in that awkward situation. He placed another wet kiss on the curve of her neck with his shoulder, feeling the girl lean slightly, giving more space. The old little pain of his growing fangs surfaced - at least that managed to have a little more control - along with the acceleration of his heartbeat. His eyes also darkened, although no one noticed. His movements could be slow as he prepared, but the bite was quick.

It was strange to admit how much he had enjoyed digging his fangs into that soft, completely intoxicating flesh. Hearing her slight moan at the time had been charming, too. She felt the girl support all her weight on her body, almost as if her legs were soft, taking the opportunity to hug her tighter. It was no wonder, too, that Veela's poison was released along with large amounts of oxytocin - the love hormone - in order to camouflage any painful effects under your body. So, instead of moaning in pain like a normal Veela transformation, Hermione moaned with pleasure, something she had never experienced in her life. It was obvious that she was already excited by the charm that had been enveloped, but increased excessively with the bite. Draco didn't stay behind either, feeling waves of pleasure as he felt his mark take over the girl. He pressed his girlfriend's body closer to his body in order to maintain his balance and seek contact.

When he finally removed his fangs from his neck, he released a sigh of relief. It felt like a weight had come off his back. Instinctively, he gently licked his wound, wiping away any traces of blood when he felt Hermione grow heavier in his arms.

-Hermione? Hermione ?!

She passed out for no apparent reason. The boys didn't mention fainting at the mark, he didn't know what was going on. He was not a vampire to suck her unconscious!

-Jeremiah! Jacques! I don't know what happened, please help me!

Samuel disappeared from his frame. That was not an issue for someone like him.

-You never spoke of fainting!

-Because it never happened!

He laid her on the couch. I needed to do something, but I didn't know what. He was about to call Severus when he saw her rise suddenly, completely bewildered.

-Draco? What happened? - She put her hand in place of the mark - Why is my neck so painful .... - Understanding appeared on his face. She turned to him angrily - WHAT DID YOU DO, MALFOY ?!

He understood absolutely nothing.

-What you asked me to do! Or will you now say that you don't remember asking the brand drug to stop jealousy ?! - He changed it. I was terrified of a possible rejection.

She started to cry.

-How could you have made me give in so easily? It had to make me think better before ...

-I wasn't going to miss the first opportunity that you offered me in almost three months of dating. You were almost begging for it! I knew I was asking for a lot more time!

A quick look of compassion passed over his face, shooting at his chest, hugging him tightly.

-Please forgive me. I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's just these hormones bubbling up in me that are driving me crazy. - She had a sorry face for the weeping - I also know that this will only pass when they see with their own eyes. You tricked me, Draco. He took advantage of a moment of fragility. - She threatened to cry again, forming a pout.

-Sorry for that, Hermione. It was stronger than me. - He held her chin with his index finger, giving a kiss on her nose before hugging her, still confused.

Just a normal boy's reaction to going through the first PMS of his love life.

***

Hermione asked to rest for a while before returning to Gryffindor. Her neck hurt, which made her grumble under her breath. He had taken her to the bedroom, lying on his bed. She soon cuddled up in his arms, receiving pampering.

-The poison should continue to bother you at least until tomorrow morning. Are you sure you don't want to sleep here? Your night will not be very pleasant.

\- Was it painful? Yours...

-I lost my voice from screaming. That was not the birthday present I always wanted.

-How long did it last?

-The whole day, but I spent most of the time unconscious by the pain. You noticed that my bone structure has changed, haven't you? In addition to the pain of bone movement and the redefinition of some characteristics, muscle growth also had the emergence of Veela.

-Your primitive part, did you mean?

-Too. It is strange to admit, but I am not entirely human.

-Can I ask you to stop talking about Veela as if it were a third person? I end up not feeling monogamous ...

-Do you really want me to do this after our night last week? - Asked suggestively.

-You knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you?

He was silent for a while.

-Yes. I'm sorry for this. I regained consciousness just before lunch. I mean, not to act like an animal at all. That was me too.

-You said some things that puzzled me ... - She settled herself more in his arms, getting closer to his body.

-Do you really not believe that I always wanted you?

-Not that, it was something else. You said you didn't touch yourself thinking only of me, but mainly of me. What made me think that you may have kissed other girls, but did you try to do anything with them? - His look was that of a pure puppy, crazy for answers.

Draco sighed before answering.

-No. The first two I was still too young to have the maturity for something like that, and the last .... She even tried, but I really didn't want to.

The girl's eye quivered unconsciously, a slight jealousy.

-Would it be too strange for me to ask who they were?

\- Taking into account that I know you already kissed Krum ...

-And McLaggen, don't forget him.

-LIKE?!

-A terrible mistake, but I will not leave off the list for you not to tell me everything.

After a long time pondering, he finally gives in to his questions.

-The first was Pansy, in the third year.

-I never really liked her.

-In the fifth year, I kissed Mahogany, from Hufflepuff.

-But she was a seventh year!

-And just before my birthday last year, my cousin. I couldn't move on, the idea of kissing someone was horrible. Perhaps the transformation was already beginning - He grimaced. - I never tried anything with anyone. Which does not prevent you from investing heavily against you.

-How do you intend to do this if you have no experience?

-One of the advantages of being a veela is knowing exactly what to do and where to do it. - His tone was very suggestive. Draco even leaned over to steal a kiss, but he heard a grunt escape from the girl.

-My body hurts ...

-I don't know what's wrong, you're just a companion. I shouldn't be in so much pain. I think you better spend the night here. You know that I have a direct line with the teachers in case something happens.

It didn't take much to convince her to stay. Although it was only six in the afternoon, Hermione was already sound asleep, occasionally mumbling. Although he was with his mate at his side, Draco barely managed to sleep a wink all night: his concern for his girlfriend was greater than his sleep.

***

Draco's prediction was right: by Monday morning, Hermione was completely healed, except for the slight pain in her neck. They analyzed it upon waking up and found that a scar would remain in place due to the fact that Draco did not control the strength and excitement when biting it very well.

Nothing that wouldn't change with a little practice. Why, yes, he intended to bite her more often. His taste was like an addiction to his irrational side.

Luckily the only person to notice the girl's absence during it was Ginny, and she wouldn't open her mouth to anyone. Hermione had managed to get ready before everyone else, grab her backpack and stay out of sight of whoever it was during the early hours of the morning. You can no longer avoid contact after everyone has gathered for coffee.

-All right, Mione? Harry was concerned.

-Well better now, I think. Thanks.

They would have a Defense Against the Dark Arts class at the first time, next to the Ravenclaw. The small group headed for the living room, with Ginny just following along because her class was in the corridor next to theirs. They were chatting away when Neville who passed close by fumbled a little with his shoelaces - Peeves' target - and held on to the first thing he saw in front of him: Hermione's cloak. She didn't tear it up, but with the movement it left exposed the mark that she had tried to hide in the morning. Neville not only pulled on his cloak, but also his shirt sleeve.

She was unable to compose herself in time.

-Hermione, what's that on your neck? - Ron interjected.

\- It's nothing, Ron. - She quickly went up the collar to end the matter.

-Nothing damn it, Hermione! Let me see that. - Before he could protest the redhead approached and pulled his collar. - Hermione, this is scheduled! You weren't like that last night. Were you attacked by a vampire? You need to tell me the truth. Dumbledore needs to know if he has a vampire on the loose at Hogwarts!

-Rony! Hermione blushed violently, slapping her hand to loosen her shirt. - There is no vampire here!

-So what is that ...?

-Ron, for God's sake, don't you know it's impolite to ask about spots and marks on girls' necks? - Ginny replied suggestively - Don't you see that this hickey is none of your business?

-Love bite ?!

Harry connected some dots on his head.

-You didn't go back to the tower yesterday, did you?

-That doesn't say about anyone! - Completely flushed and irritated Hermione turned her back on her friends and headed towards the classroom.

While they thought Hermione had a Hufflepuff boyfriend - which probably Ginny had already told - Zabini knew that his friend had finally managed to find a use for those pointed teeth. He smiled against a nearby wall, giving a corner smile when he noticed Ginny's gaze on him.

Maybe, but just maybe, he was interested in a particular redhead.


	18. Chapter XVIII

-I think Potter doesn't feel very safe in my presence.

Never that Ginny would have noticed the figure of Zabini leaning against that wall, only when she heard his voice did she realize that she was not alone. The girl decidedly walked to the kitchen, had missed lunch and was hungry. Blásio came from the dorm. He had just had a very awkward conversation with Draco. By the fusion of the personalities, it was too strange to see the boy sighing passionately when talking about Hermione.

He did not expect to find the redhead there, but decided to take the rare opportunity to speak to her after that kiss in the trophy room.

-As if he should feel something ...

-He might not, but what about you?

\- What about me?

"Are you going to keep pretending that nothing happened and ignore me or let me get close?"

-Do you want to do this? - His face was confused

-If I'm here, in the middle of the day, asking you that ... - he said, maybe a little impatient.

-You have nothing to lose, Weasley. - He released when he realized the delay for an answer.

-Maybe .... I will.

-Good, because then you wouldn't complain when I did that. - He quickly closed the distance until gluing their mouths, in a completely quick and rude kiss.

Hermione didn't expect to find her friend making out with Zabini just around the corner from the dorm, certainly she couldn't come in with her on duty. His only solution was, in fact, to go to Hufflepuff. It passed quickly, drawing the couple's attention.

-Me, Hermione! Ginny yelled as she pulled her mouth off the Slytherin.

\- What is she doing here? - He asked.

-Must be coming to see her boyfriend.

-In the boyfriend? - I wondered if she had told Ginny the truth.

-Yeah, Hufflepuff.

-She said that? - He was surprised.

-Not with words exactly, but every free time she comes here. Obviously an elf is not.

***

-What did you do in the Hufflepuff Hall?

Draco hadn't given Hermione a chance to notice his presence and get out of his way when he practically cornered her against the wall. There was not a hint of affection or malice in the gesture, just curiosity and jealousy.

Very jealous.

He didn't even bother to be in the middle of the afternoon in a busy corridor or to have the full weight of his backpack on one shoulder. He cared even less about the curious looks that arose for them, but it was obvious that no one would ever suspect them. It was Malfoy and Granger, after all.

\- You're hurting me, Malfoy. - He released the grip of his already pink arm.

\- Are we back to surnames now? - His tone was low - What were you doing there, Granger?

-I don't owe you an explanation of where I'm going!

Because he was crazy with jealousy, Draco didn't notice the most curious looks on himself, besides Harry's approach to Ronald Weasley. Hermione was smart enough not to have a DR in public, preferring to go back to treatment a few months earlier - which was no surprise to anyone because of their rudeness.

-Don't tell me the rumor is true .... Do you really have a Lufano ?! - He even noticed the bullshit he had said moments after letting go.

-ORAS! - The look he received from his girlfriend was one of complete indignation.

-You can't be serious, Granger! I can't believe it confirms that out there!

-Malfoy, you can't tell who I talk to or where I'm going.

-But of course I can!

-You DON'T DRINK ON ME, DRACO! - Although in the beginning the fight was a lie, he had managed to take it seriously. Hermione wanted to run away, but she also didn't want to maintain a coward's pose for running away from the blonde.

-Malfoy, get rid of her before I hex you! - Ronald threatened as Harry pulled his friend by the shoulders behind him.

Let go of me, Harry! - Hermione struggled to be angry and being cornered again.

-She told you to let go, Potter. His voice thickened considerably. Draco knew how to control himself, he had done it on purpose with the sole intention of frightening the guy who touched his partner, since he could not smash his neck due to the socially accepted rules of conduct in that school environment.

-Since when did you defend her, Malfoy? Ronald pinched his nose, along with his wand.

\- Potter. - He stared at the brunette until he released her slowly.

Hermione didn't wait another word to stomp out of the room, mumbling incomprehensible things about boys. Before Harry could even react, Draco also turned and disappeared in the opposite direction of the girl, huffing in anger.

He was not stupid, he knew how to add 2 + 2 when necessary. What were the characteristics of a jealous Veela? I couldn't remember the content, but I also didn't want to be direct with Hermione, I needed proof first. The whole situation was very strange and he would certainly find out what was going on.

It was no longer so difficult because the Slytherin's condition was well known, so half the way was already gone. I just needed to look at it a little more to find out if his crazy hypothesis was really right.

After all, it couldn't be impossible.

***

Hermione couldn't believe that Draco had even considered the possibility of actually having another boyfriend. Was he so stupid as to not realize that the supposed Lufano was really him? And her entering his Hall was no big deal, she didn't understand the reason for so much scandal. It was supposed to be calmer after I marked it, but impressively it had not been 48 hours since it happened and I was already having another crisis. Would the problem be with her? A gene failure? Or did she really imply that lie?

The only certainty I had was the desire to strangle the blonde as soon as possible. His head was boiling thinking about various possibilities, but he never even considered what happened: strong arms hugged his waist / arms preventing any sudden movement on his part while a chin was supported on his head.

-I'm sorry, please .... That didn't make any sense ...

-I am impressed that you really believed that I had another boyfriend besides you. I don't know if you're stupid or just stupid. - She didn't even make an effort to get rid of his embrace.

-A crazy jealous jerk.

-I thought the appointment would decrease with that ...

-And who said that only my side Veela is jealous of you? - He lessened the strength of the hug, allowing her to turn suspicious and surprised at the same time.

-I just can't believe that you really accepted all this without any drama. That I will not die and mainly that you correspond with the same intensity as me ...

-Draco?

-What were the chances that you would really like me the least to accept me? I spent my teenage years worried about it and now .... It really is real. I'm sorry for considering losing you, it's stronger than me.

-Draco?

-I think I love you. - All the torpor he was feeling dissipated, giving way to embarrassment. Completely purple with shame, he starts to stutter trying to turn the situation around.

-I-I mean, I know you match the same as me, but maybe you don't feel ready for that. II understand that I may be demanding a lot, but ....

-Draco, just shut up.

If the ties exist, they are for a specific function: to be pulled during a kiss. When he was pulled to meet the Draco girl he allowed himself a slight imbalance, recovering him the moment he stuck his mouth on his girlfriend. There was no point in having ceremonies, they had barely touched and Draco was already sticking his tongue in Hermione's half-open mouth. Although she did not say it in words exactly, her attitude towards that statement made it seem that she felt the same way. In the middle of making out Hermione dropped her backpack on the floor the moment it was pressed more against the wall. It seemed that they intended to make their bodies one, such was the strength they invested against each other. They were in a more abandoned area at that time, no one would see them. Hermione had purposely lured her boyfriend to that corner, in order to settle soon. And it was obvious that she sniffed it in order to put an end to the fight.

They vaguely remembered the desire to be on edge until the consummation of the appointment, but at that moment in the hall, nothing mattered. Hermione didn't even care when she felt Draco's hands take a risk over her hips and butt, fighting back while stroking his chest. It would certainly go overboard at any moment, but who cared? They needed air, while the girl gasped trying to catch her breath, the blonde recovered his own on his neck, obviously further awakening his keen senses and hormones.

-If I called you to my room now, would you refuse? - He whispered between kisses.

-Zabini would be at the corner of him, grappling with Gina?

-What does this have to do with? - He lost some of his will.

-That's why I joined Hufflepuff. Ginny believes that dating a boy there would not make any sense to enter her dorm at that time. They would find out where you are.

-How I'm an idiot. - Said after a few seconds of silence, leaning his forehead on hers,

-I fully agree. But an idiot who kisses well. - Completed with a quick kiss. - Now if you'll excuse me, I need to curse you at my friends.

Hermione walked away slowly, winking at him before disappearing down the hall.

"You still kill me, woman ..." Draco sighed with a smile from ear to ear. He was a lucky man to have a girl like Hermione as his mate, because a wife would be very soon.


	19. Chapter XIX

-These are the only books about Veelas that you have?

Harry Potter was committed to discovering the reason for Hermione's strangeness. He knew it had something to do with Malfoy, so he had decided to take the most obvious path he could think of: his magical offspring.

-Mr. Potter, I've already passed you at least five books ... - Madame Pince tried to explain the situation, doubting the boy's reading ability.

-But....

-Whatever you're looking for, I'm sure you'll find just those, Mr. Potter.

Sulking, Harry made his way to the nearest table, sitting down and reaching for his pen to take notes. In less than fifteen minutes he had already obtained valuable information: the feeling of possession by his partner. Wasn't Hermione complaining that Malfoy couldn't tell where she should or shouldn't go and he hadn't confirmed it? He was almost sure that the argument was for that reason ... he also had the supportive hickey on his shoulder, that was too similar to vampire fangs, but looking at the illustration in the third book in the pile .... Veela's teeth too vaguely resembled that of a vampire ...

The answer was practically obvious, but would Hermione really lend herself to that role?

***

-It's just me or you also noticed how Hermione has a skin .... Cool?

Ronald was sitting in the common room around his friends, starting the subject from scratch, after much thought in the past few days.

-Skin .... Cool? Neville had an amused tone, strangely praised.

-Yeah ... Cool .... - Ron spoke looking at the chestnut he wrote on his parchment on the other side of the Hall.

-You don't know another compliment, Ron? Simas let out a laugh.

-Magnificent, perhaps?

Lavender, who was nearby, overheard the conversation and soon found out what it was about, going to get satisfaction from her ex-boyfriend.

\- Ron? Do you think my skin is beautiful? - He said in a calm and fake tone.

-What? Oh no. Your skin looks worn out. Does it have anything to do with the amount of makeup you wear? he said innocently.

-How is it, Ronald Weasley ?! How can you call me old and Hermione beautiful ?! His tone had changed, slightly catching Hermione's attention.

She felt a little pleasure at being desired by more than one boy at school, but even more by the scandal that was building up.

-I didn't say that, Lavender!

-Come on, Ron. Are you going to say now that you don't think Mione is pretty? - Neville implied, knowing that the girl was staring at the redhead.

-I ... I ... - Ron had his ears burning, meeting his friend's questioning look.

-I can't believe you left me for her, Ronald! I AM MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN SHE! I don't admit it! - Faced with the fury of the dormmate, Hermione decided that it would be better for her physical integrity to withdraw from the environment before she woke up with green hair.

He calmly gathered his things and as he passed the painting, he could hear Ron finally defend himself.

-And WHAT PROBLEM DID YOU LIKE HER, LILA ?!

She hoped it wouldn't pay as much as he wanted. He already had a destination in mind when he left the Hall, heading straight for the Veela dormitory. He knew that by the time Draco would probably be there, his classes were over at least twenty minutes away. They could have dinner in the room if they wanted, even. Smiling like a fool, he whispered the password quickly, entering the Hall. He greeted the boys quickly, distrusting the distracted expression they had.

He gasped when he entered the room and found Draco without his cape, finished removing his tie and loosening the first buttons of his shirt.

-Why every time you see me without a shirt you stay still, Hermione? - Draco jokes, turning to her.

-How did you know that I ...?

-Your smell fills the room when you enter, Hermione. It leaves me groundless. Besides, the door makes a noise when someone comes in and you talked to Jerry and Sammy.

-I wonder if you will also receive a nickname when you are walled up.

-It's apparently something exclusive to Veelas who are no longer with us. Draco commented casually as he unbuttoned his shirt. - How was your day? - The smile he gave showed sincerity and happiness for sharing something so casual with a girl.

-I .... It was quite normal, even. Apart from the fact that they saw my mark and swore there was a vampire on the loose at school. And, well, I think you better watch out for Lavender, Draco. - Hermione was already mesmerized by the approach of her boyfriend, already completely unbuttoned.

-What will she do this time? Draco asked quietly, tossing his shirt on the bed, inhaling the brunette's scent in front of him.

-Probably making Ron jealous using you.

-What did the carrot head do to deserve jealousy? And hadn't she left him?

-He left, but he still likes it, I think ... He said in the middle of the common room that he liked another one, and that was enough.

Instantly Draco's gaze deepened. Not only did his eyes squint but his pupils dilated, letting out a failed breath.

-Don't tell me it's ... you ...

-You know very well that I don't give a shit about him, right? Do you know that - he lowered his shirt until his scar appeared - that mark is yours? That you are the reason to keep me on with just a wink from you across the hall? What is the reason for wanting Lavender and any other girl away from you? Not only now, but also before.

Draco felt his heart soften at his girlfriend's statement. He felt so loved! Any hint of jealousy that had started to show up quickly left, leaving only a melted heart and a sweet smile on his lips.

-Yeah, it's a beautiful brand. - He stared at the scar with amusement, with a twinkle in his eye - You know I'm not going to settle for just one, right? He put one hand on Hermione's face, with the other resting lightly on her waist, pulling her slightly towards him. It was too far away for your taste.

-I think the right question would be: you know I 'm not going to settle for just that bite, right? Hermione's tone was low, completely seductive. If Draco used to look at his mouth passionately, now hunger dominated his gaze.

They had managed to find their mouths in a rather slow way, making the first movements with calm lips. But when Hermione hugged Draco's neck, lightly stroking the back of his neck, he forced his tongue into the girl's mouth, lighting a fire that had been controlled for days. In quick, awkward steps, Draco stuck Hermione to the nearest wall, kissing her mouth with corresponding violence. They just wanted more contact, which seemed impossible to achieve. Like it or not, the girl's body was already rising and falling on Draco's when she was panting, looking for more contact. They were practically rubbing each other when one devoured the other's mouth, wanting to merge. Needing air, Draco dropped his girlfriend's mouth and kissed the side of her neck that was clean, unmarked. Having control of his fangs, he just relaxed and let them grow, nibbling that target neck without warning. He liked it when he felt the girl sigh with pleasure and decided to do what he had longed for since the last time: he bit with a little more delicacy, just enough to inject more of the poison without leaving scars.

His ego went through the roof when he delighted in the long moan Hermione let out, already numb with the hormone, making the boy almost moan together. He withdrew his mouth, checking only the light hickey he had left. Just a red, no scar. He was distracted checking his mark, not realizing when Hermione had managed to push him to the bed, throwing him awkwardly on her, lying on his chest and kissing him again. He was also taken by something, having no control over his hand when it came down his back, stopping at his girlfriend's ass, squeezing her tightly. He sighed as he felt her press his intimacy against his cock, attacking her lips again, this time using her free hand to pin Hermione's head in place, pulling her hair hard.

He felt that this could be the hour. He was about to unbutton his girlfriend's shirt when he heard a crack in the middle of the room. Kind of groggy, he pulled away enough to check what was going on, giving Hermione enough time to calm down and get back to reality, blushing, but still not regretting her making out.

-Mr. Malfoy ...? - A house elf was standing in the middle of the room, receiving looks of disappointment and hatred from the paintings for interrupting the final part of the marking, but he was not to blame for anything.

-Yes? Draco had an irritated tone, completely frustrated.

-Director Dumbledore calls you into his office.

\- Couldn't he wait until tomorrow morning? - Grumbles.

-Your mother is here, sir.

Draco immediately put his shirt back on and marched towards the office, barely having time to speak to Hermione. The sooner he worked things out with his mother, the sooner he would return to her.

***

-Draco, my son! - Narcissa hugged her son tightly the moment he stepped into the office. - I've been so worried!

-I'm fine mom. He rolled his eyes, breaking free with difficulty. He was still irritated by the interruption.

-That's not what Pansy wrote to me, Draco!

-Wait, did you exchange letters with Pansy ?! - I was outraged.

"I was hoping she was your mate, don't blame me for trying, Draco!" But don't change the subject, young man, how do you almost die and expect me to stay home doing nothing ?!

-I'm alive, aren't I? No need to worry, it just ... got in the way. His gaze was distant and slightly melancholy. Her Veela part was missing her mate - And no, Mom. It's not Pansy. - He said seriously, completely insulted.

After a few moments in silence, Narcissa let go with joy and restrained concern.

-It's her, isn't it? Granger?

-Hermione is the most amazing woman I have ever met. I don't know how she accepted my brand even after everything I did for her ...

-So you already marked it? Why didn't you tell us, Draco ?!

-I was hoping to complete the process - said looking at her significantly, so that she would understand what she was talking about - so that I could introduce you. I didn't want Lucius to do anything against it. And I would have achieved that if you hadn't shown up now.

-Oh, I'm sorry my son .... You know that your father loves you, but he probably won't accept this whole situation very well .... Our name is not very clean, getting our blood dirty would be the fuse for them.

Taking a deep breath, Draco tried not to lose control in front of his mother. She had not yet witnessed his attacks.

-It is not my fault if it is the missing part of my heart, Mom. I didn't choose to fall in love with her, although I would if I was given the opportunity again. And as for blood, there are still many things that you don't know about our lineage . There is no way to dirty something that doesn't even exist anymore.

-Like...?

-I explain better when I formally introduce Hermione to you. Now, if you want to know this as soon as possible, please let me go back to my dorm. Good night mom.

Draco left the office knowing that he would no longer find Hermione in his room, even though that was the excuse for lame to escape that situation.

-All right, Narcissa? Albus asked, taking sides for the first time.

\- Stay, Dumbledore. I didn't come here just to see you, I came to ask you a favor.

-Let's talk then. Sit down, my dear.


	20. Chapter XX

-You are not a dementor, but I have something here that can suck ...

If Hermione had something in her arms they would certainly have gone to the ground after processing that whisper.

-What? - She turned to find her boyfriend smiling innocently, as if he had just spoken a trivia.

-What? I only said the truth!

-And since when do you feel so comfortable to say these things without using veela as an excuse?

-Since the moment we were unfortunately interrupted by my mother, Granger.

-Oh yes? What if I told you that nothing was going to happen, even if she hadn't even shown up?

Draco let out a loud, dramatic laugh, quickly approaching Hermione's body, pinning himself to the nearest wall.

-You know this is a lie, right? You know the way it looks when I touch you ... - He ran his nose down the length of her neck, drawing a heavy sigh from Hermione - You know it gets even worse when I kiss you ... - Draco brushed his lips over the girl's mouth, feeling his girlfriend sticking her body to his - And still insists on saying that nothing would happen? You are in my hand, Granger. Accept this.

Draco broke free from Hermione, watching the chaotic state the girl was beginning to show. She didn't answer anything, just stomped out of the hall.

-Idiot.

He just followed her laughing, he knew she would go to the dormitory to try to compose herself, maybe even those who know how to keep their pride and show that she still owned her own body.

-Hermione, you don't have to run so much!

Harry Potter was suspicious at the time of those two, looking for some reason to rub Hermione in the face that he was not that dumb. In less than a week hiding in the library doing his research, asking how anyone who wanted nothing for Hagrid, he finally got his answer while just looking at whether Ginny was once again with Zabini on the naughty boy's map.

The couple themselves were far from each other, but one person in question had caught the brunette's attention.

-Does Hermione really have a boyfriend in Hufflepuff? Harry scratched his head when he noticed Hermione practically running to the side of the common room. -But ... what is he doing here? - Finally he noticed Draco Malfoy's hurried steps right behind the girl, stopping right in front of hers, on a wall.

Harry had lost all speech to laugh when he finally realized that they were kissing, not arguing. She laughed even more when she saw him pull his friend's name to the end of a wall, disappearing from the map.

-Ah, Hermione .... It's the snake you're dating ....

***

Draco laughed alone in the room at night. Hermione had won this time by staying well away from him, but she knew that if she really tried, she would be lost.

-Draco? Can I talk to you? Samuel was sitting as comfortably as he could on the porch steps where he was immortalized.

-Why that smile, Sammy?

-I feel obliged to advise my great-great-grandchild in the last step of the appointment. I couldn't be useful with the bite, you already know - he rolled his eyes, making a face that even Draco was mesmerized by the beauty that a veela possessed - but I know very well how to accomplish this part. I know that we are paintings and that we will disappear on the spot, but it would be ... nice for you to cast a silencing spell on the dorm. Veelas tend to be ... noisy, you know?

\- Like a howler?

-Werewolf type or any other beast.

"Wouldn't that scare Hermione?" - He worried.

-Ah, she will feel anything but fear. You have fangs and poison, Draco, don't forget that.

It took Draco some time to finally understand why he would use the fangs again, but when he did, he felt even more anxious.

After all, he only had six months to live.


	21. Chapter XXI

Summer was approaching faster and faster and with it, warm breezes. It was not so cold or so hot that late Friday morning, just the ideal temperature to spend the weekend writing two transfiguration scrolls. Even after protests from the whole class, Minerva McGonagall was adamant. Grudgingly, the students left the room mumbling with their heads down, not even noticing Draco's approach to Hermione's table that he was deliberately rolling.

-Want to do your homework in the dorm with me? - He didn't even care if anyone would see her smiling.

-Isn't that the excuse that boys use to be with girls? The tactic of scoring to study? - Hermione thought she would break his arguments when she got her answer.

-Who has second thoughts here is you, I just want company to study. You come?

-Before or after dinner?

-Before, otherwise, my desire will be to have an appointment with my bed.

-Without me? - She was slightly shocked.

-Sorry, Hermione. But you can mess me up in the meantime. - He smiled sweetly.

-Idiot. - She hit him lightly in the chest smiling.

Blásio Zabini smiled like a fool when watching the scene from afar. Never in your life did you think that your best friend would be able to be so happy that way. Sometimes I even envied him a little, to have someone who really liked him. He knew that as much as he was staying with Ginny, she was still in love with Potter and he certainly wouldn't be the one to reverse it.

And speaking of her ...

"Did you know that Harry is watching us?" - It sprouted up beside her before she could enter the Great Hall.

-He likes you, that's no secret Gina.

-But watching us is not healthy. If he really liked it, he would still be with me.

There...

-You know, I even understand him, redhead. The guy is almost a time bomb, I probably wouldn't want the girl I liked around, for her protection, you know? But he needs to know that from the moment he broke up with you, you were no longer his and that he lost you to me. - Zabini grabbed Ginny's waist, bringing her closer just to tease Harry across the hall.

-I can't understand the fun of all this provocation.

-It's a boy thing, like Brown with Granger. - He let it slip by accident.

-How is it? - Ginny suspected.

-Nothing. Blásio released his hands from his thin waist almost immediately, practically running to the Slytherin table for lunch.

-Who's not a fish and I'm not one, Zabini!

-Are you sure you're not a mermaid? Your hair betrays! - He walked on his back, looking at her, letting out that breathtaking smile of his, followed by a wink.

***

Harry Potter was outraged how could Zabini be so cocky as to grab Ginny in the middle of the corridor just to tease him? Was he using his ex-girlfriend? Ginny wouldn't be so stupid for that, she would realize, he thought. He was so upset that he didn't even see Hermione calling him right in front of him, bumping into the girl.

-THERE! The bottom is mine, you know? - She grunted as she composed herself.

-Sorry, I didn't see you.

-I realized that, right?

-Excuse me.

-Harry ... Are you still like that for Ginny? I told you not to finish ...

-You know very well that no one is safe near me. - He said with a confidence in his voice that that was the only plausible argument.

-And yet, if that were true you would have also severed your friendship with me and Ron, but you didn't. Admit at least once in your life Harry Potter, that you were an idiot.

It took him a while to finally throw his arms up in exasperation, finally agreeing.

-Okay, I admit it! I should never have broken up with Gina.

-At least we advance at one point. Now it must surely be easier for you to absorb all of this and finally take action and win it back! - They went away from the students, in the Garden, in order to have a little more privacy. After all, no one wanted the school to hear about Harry's ass with Ginny in full.

-Hermione, I think it was actually you who should take action and tell it soon. - Harry played smiling wickedly.

-What are you talking about?

-I know you are Malfoy's mate. But I think you should have told me, right? - He pretended an innocent look.

At the same time that Hermione suffered from a strong choking.

-C-how?

"Do you really think I'm as vegetable as Ron, Mione?" In fact, as the rest of the school. You are so obvious! That little scene in the middle of the hall, the vampire bite - Harry rolled his eyes next to Hermione - Your disappearances next to his on a wall near Hufflepuff ....

-Why did you have to have that map ...?

-Were you going to tell us?

-Sincerely? Not even. You weren't even paying any attention to me, there would be no point in telling. They would probably think he was just trying to get attention.

-I .... I'm sorry, Hermione. I did not know...

-Yes, and just for that you didn't know the details first hand.

-I don't even know if I want to know after all I studied ...

-But now that you will hear everything. Nobody told me to put myself against the wall and leave without any information. Come on, you're the first person I can talk to without being pictures.

-Like?

\- Past veins. They still live like paintings in the Veela Dormitory, a place made exclusively to control their skills.

-So Malfoy is not the first?

-Not even. Every two hundred years one appears, trying to continue their lineage. And by the way ... It's something that I certainly can't tell you, but ... Promise me that it will never get out of here, okay?

-I swear.

Hermione looked around before dropping the bomb.

-Malfoy blood ran out at least a century.

-What?!

-There was never a Veela in the Malfoy family, Draco is a descendant of another Veela who died rejected by his partner, but had already impregnated her. She married his best friend so as not to be underhanded, who was a Malfoy. The blood ended there and people began to speak ill of them.

-So all that Lucius arrogance ...?

-He doesn't know yet. Draco will count only after the appointment.

-But and the fangs on your ... AH!

-Yeah, there's that detail.

-Sure your life is much more hectic than ours.

-HEY! DON'T TALK THIS WAY!

-But it's the truth, Hermione! You are the only one in this school to have authorization for this!

-It's obvious Harry! I am the only one able to have a turntable in my hands! - Hermione tried to camouflage the words of her friend, who laughed at her.

-You're very sulky for someone who ...

-AH, SHUT UP, HARRY!

***

Draco and Hermione had been studying on the living room floor for at least an hour and a half, accompanied by the faint heat of the fireplace. The boys would occasionally comment on the content, marveling at how the magic had evolved since its time - Jeremiah who knew. They had already reviewed the main content for NIEM's, and are now focused on transfiguration writing. Hermione was long gone, watching her boyfriend break his head to connect all the content in an interesting text - and better than yours, since if they didn't dispute at least something it wouldn't be them.

-Come on, Hermione, let me just take a look!

-No, Draco! If you do this it will not be something original, it will be a copy! It's not cool to copy the idea of others, you know? - Hermione tried to hide her scroll from her boyfriend, who almost fell on the girl.

-It's not a copy ... I just wanted to prove some facts and distort it in other words. Everyone once did it!

\- Know that I don't, okay? Plagiarism is a very serious matter, this is a crime that can end up expelling us!

-From Hogwarts?

-From anywhere! I'm sorry, but I'm not going to help you with that. I know you, I know you can think of something on your own.

-Not funny. Draco rolled his eyes, getting bored, however, quickly writing his text.

Not long after they were distracted again, completely immersed in their studies, only coming back to reality hours later when Draco simply gave up on the books, choosing to watch his girlfriend fight against that stubborn curl that hindered his reading.

Hermione hadn't noticed, but Draco had been watching her for at least fifteen minutes when he started approaching slowly, so that if she looked to the right side, she would face deep gray eyes staring at her, with a few blond strands falling over her face. .

-Hermione ... - He called her softly, pulling his chin with his index finger, supporting his body on the other arm.

-Hm? - El was distracted, getting lost in her gaze as soon as she found him.

The whole atmosphere was pleasant: a cozy atmosphere formed by the cold walls plus the warmth of the fireplace, an afternoon of studies and surrounded by books and, of course, a slight previous fight. All the elements that structured their relationship were present making it practically impossible for The Climate not to set in. Without realizing it, their lips lightly touched. Just a light affection that energized both of their bodies, bringing out light smiles. Draco put the hand that was previously on his chin on her face, stroking it lightly, not wanting to startle her. Hermione also leaned on her right hand, leaving only the left to also caress the side of the boy's face, which has been passed through his hair. They moved their mouths as the speed of the caresses increased - which was not much, so it was a slow, passionate kiss. They had no problem exchanging smiles and giggles, they were completely in love and alone in a cozy room, what more could they want?

Draco placed his weight under Hermione's body, inducing her to lie on the floor, being quickly pulled towards him where the kiss deepened further. As soon as his body was on top of hers, he forced his tongue against her mouth, being met with exasperation and a sigh. It was no longer slow, but it started to get more hurried and consequently interesting. Hermione felt one of her boyfriend's hands venture around her waist, reciprocating with light bites on her bottom lip. When he needed air, Draco turned his attention to the girl's neck, inhaling her perfume deeply and purring. Hermione had no choice but to align her spine for contact, purring too.

But how had she managed to do that?

When she finally opened her eyes, she found Draco looking at her deeply, with a huge smile on his face.

-Want to get out of here? - He whispered his invitation.

-I want. - And she replied a little flushed.

They got up in the middle of stumbling, hand in hand to the bedroom, with the boy guiding her. They were so shy about the situation that they didn't even realize that the boys hadn't been there in a long time. Although it was not necessary, Malfoy closed the bedroom door, turning his attention to the lips of the brunette in front of him. Now they were in a hurry, they knew what would happen that night, they had no doubt about that. Obviously they were terrified of the whole situation, they never even got close to it before, but despite all the insecurities, they were following their instincts - which in Draco's case kept him from making so many mistakes. With all the patience in the world, the blonde put his hands inside Hermione's shirt, making contact with her hot skin and drawing a sigh from her mouth.

Although disturbed, they managed to remove their clothes without much difficulty, remaining only in underwear. Before he laid her down on the double bed, Draco took his wand unnoticed, making a silent spell that Samuel had recommended. Even nervous Hermione tried her hardest not to show, she didn't want to appear fearful to the creature, but just to be looked at that way, that hunger and passion ... Any insecurity that she had evaporated instantly. She was lying under the bed, watching Draco crawl on top of her when she realized he had stopped.

-Draco ...?

He didn't answer anything, just took a deep breath.

-I need ... I need to keep control ...

He wanted to be himself that night, if the veela assumed for sure it would not be a shameful night to remember later. It would be a perfect night, and it certainly didn't have to be that good, at least not now that it would be with her .

-Come here. - She called him before pulling his hand and laying him on the bed. She didn't blink to climb onto his lap, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

-It's difficult with you.

-I believe you.

The charm was beginning to manifest, removing any doubts about the environment. The kiss that Hermione gave Draco was completely different from the others, this time it was hot. She had no doubts before beginning to caress his bare chest as he ventured his hands all over her body, stopping at her ass and squeezing hard, letting out a hiss of pleasure. Hermione found it amusing, risking kisses from his neck to his ear, finally feeling a curious hand on the clasp of her bra. The moment he managed to open it was the moment that the air disappeared from Hermione's lungs.

It was really happening.

She pulled away enough that Draco's eyes went completely black, even licking her lips with desire. He sat with her still on his lap, gently kissing her breasts, experiencing the new sensation. It was strange, but at the same time very good. In fact, Draco even went so far as to thank Hermione for not being able to hear her rhythmic beats. Heavens, he was so nervous! How many times had he imagined that scene? Hermione ended up leaning her head next to her boyfriend's, hugging him and letting out little moans. She was already uncomfortable with the delay, rolling gently on his covered member to attract his attention.

Quickly she was thrown on the bed again, having Veela in control.

-I told you not to provoke ... - His voice was ridiculously thick.

-Draco ... - Hermione let out a long moan, numb by the charm.

With a long sigh, Veela nibbled on her neck gently, spreading hickeys along the length of her breasts up to her belly, until finally the hem of her panties reached, pulling her gently down until she was left with nothing.

- ** _ARGH_**.

Draco let out a snarl, immediately returning to Hermione's already open lips, kissing with all the violence allowed at the moment. Growling, sighing, hair pulling and scratching. It was in the middle of all that who knows how he managed to get his underwear off, fitting awkwardly between the girl's legs.

Because Veela was good in bed, not a miracle worker.

 _"Ah ... "_ Hermione let out a sweet sigh that shuddered them both from head to toe when she felt his hard member brush against her naked intimacy for the first time.

They were both flushed with embarrassment, but they really wanted to stop giving up so easily. Hermione was so slippery she had even made Draco fumble, causing a little embarrassment, but it was forgotten after a few laughs. She could feel Draco standing right at her entrance, just waiting for her to relax enough.

-No, Draco. - El realized at the last moment the intentions of using the poison to decrease the girl's tension. - Not this time.

-I just wanted to help.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione gently kissed the blonde's lips, an indication for him to move forward, which she promptly did. Their entrance had been painful and strange for both of them - even if he was at an impressive slow. Draco only stopped when he was fully inside, letting his girlfriend breathe normally.

-If you want to stop ...

-I won't give up, Malfoy.

Before long he started to move slowly, having a little difficulty controlling the veela. He didn't know whether to divert his attention from staying as long as possible or try to ease the situation for Hermione who was still grumbling in pain. Even under his protests, Draco couldn't stand that scene, biting lightly enough that she liked it at least a little. He couldn't get there knowing that his mate was not at all well.

Only then did his sighs change a little, even getting scratches on his back. With a small smile of satisfaction, Draco started to invest faster until he came hard inside her, letting out a growl so loud that they would certainly hear outside, falling to the exhausted side.

He could only watch her as he snuggled his head against her chest, hugging her body.

\- Was it supposed to be that hot? - She meant her liquid.

-I don't know Hermione, nobody has ever asked me that before. Draco rolled his eyes laughing at the girl.

-I hope you never invited any girl to study. - Hermione said playfully, seeing the flush appear on her boyfriend's cheeks.

-Well ... I ... Wait, you knew that before me. Has anyone invited you to study?

-Not invite, but Viktor liked to see me study.

-What a stranger fetish his ...

-I love you, you know?

-I love you even more, now knowing that you are really mine .

The couple did not see it, but that night before the boys even returned to their paintings a new painting had just formed in that empty frame, next to Samuel Fitzgerald.

Draco Malfoy was finally a Veela at Hogwarts.

He would survive, after all.


	22. Chapter XXII

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling fingers lightly caress her back. When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with a bare chest, and looking a little further down, he found that only a sheet covered the rest of ... Draco's body. Had that really happened? Was it too late to pretend to go back to sleep? Reluctantly, the girl moved until she looked directly at the boy, completely flushed.

-Hi. - He wasn't much better, either.

-Hi.

-Sleep well?

-I think so, and you?

-I think I never slept so well in my life. Are you sure we have to get out of here?

-I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. And ashamed.

-If I told you that you need not be ashamed I would be being a hypocrite when I am not very different myself. - He confessed flushed, holding his girlfriend tighter against his chest. - But ... I ... Yesterday was incredible, Hermione. - There was a certain emotion in his voice. - You, me ... Do you realize that we are one now?

-I think so, and that's not scary at all, which just turns into scary. You understand?

-Completely. - Although scared, the two smiled at each other. A real, passionate smile. - I love you so much, Hermione.

"You don't know how long I waited to hear this from you, Draco. Hermione snuggled closer to his face, rubbing her nose affectionately against his, eyes closed.

A purr was heard, but after the previous night it was difficult to say from whoever had come. They spent some more time in bed exchanging caresses until Draco's rational part realized that they had a task to do that day.

-I hate to have to end this, but we need to go somewhere. - He warned completely grudgingly.

-Do we really need to go today?

-I've spent too much time with this whole story, sweetie. We need to enjoy that my parents are at home and get this over with. It will be stressful, I know, but I need to show them the truth.

-Will it just be the two of us against him?

-Not necessarily, I thought of taking extra help in this case ...

Hermione said nothing, just looked suspiciously at her boyfriend. Although somewhat embarrassed, they took a long shower together. They just couldn't stay away from each other, Veela and his mate wanted more than anything to spend as much time clinging, glued, inside each other. It was stronger than them, it was their nature. During the bath Hermione complained of pain throughout her body - not just in her groin. She felt a little dizzy, her gums itched and she really wasn't ready to get out of bed that day. With some difficulty the girl dressed up as best she could, getting help from her boyfriend when possible.

-I know you're not well, but we need to go, Hermione .... I promise you that as soon as we get back I will let you rest as much as you need.

-You mean I'm not going back to Gryffindor today?

-Hermione, you never came back for me. - Draco said as if he wanted nothing, stroking the brunette's face.

At the girl's expression of astonishment, Draco came over and placed a long kiss on her left temple, sporting a happy little smile.

-Come on, we don't want anyone to see us leave here. He guided her out of the dorm, his hand firmly pressed against hers. Hermione realized that Draco didn't even care if anyone could see, making the entire trip to the Headmaster's office hand in hand with her.

It was not long before Dumbledore gave the two teenagers a ticket, sensing to know what it was about that time of morning.

-Draco? Hermione? To what do I owe the honor of your presence so early on a weekend?

-We need to go somewhere, director. I need to have  that  conversation with my parents. - The boy spoke with confidence, not even noticing the embarrassment that formed on Hermione's face.

-Oh. I must then send an owl to warn you about leaving school. - Dumbledore only followed the school protocol, although this was an exception.

-I would also like to ask for one more favor, director .... I think it would be more consistent if I could take the person responsible for all this together with me.

-Draco, don't you think taking Samuel can be risky? - Hermione intervened.

-Risky with what? The most that can happen is that he thanks Septimus for not abandoning Freya. I just don't know where to find it ...

-If I know Samuel well, he must be in the Seventh Floor tapestry. Don't worry, kids. Have your coffee and when you're done, you're all set to go.

-Thank you very much, director. - Draco thanked him before leaving the room with Hermione.

-I never thought I would hear you being so polite to someone.

-I am polite!

-No, it is not.

-You say that just because you don't pay attention to me.

-Draco, what I always did was pay attention to you, and I can safely say that you are not polite at all.

They approached the Main Hall, which was practically empty, with the exception of a few teachers and a few students who were too sleepy to assume anything.

-If you're still very sore, expect me to help you walk. - Draco asked worried about his girlfriend. - I don't know why this is happening, you shouldn't feel this way ...

-You don't have to worry, Draco. I can go alone.

In less than half an hour the couple was already slamming the board door again, ready to go.

-Be back until night, children. Good luck with this whole situation.

-I can quickly convince your father that I'm as good as a Malfoy, don't worry. - Samuel grunted rolling his eyes as he was placed inside a small bewitched frame in Draco's backpack.

-Believe me when I say that my concern is not whether he will believe, but how he will react, Sammy.

Hermione didn't say anything, she was too scared for that. They quickly went to the fireplace, making the trip of floo powder. When they finally found themselves in the living room at Malfoy Manor, Hermione couldn't contain the tight grip on Draco's hand, obviously nervous about the situation.

-You don't have to be like this ... - He whispered - Everything will be fine, I promise. - Draco made light circles in his hand, showing that there was no problem.

-Draco? Are you there yet? - Narcissa appeared in the room, walking towards her son, with a stunning smile on her face. - Come on, get out of there. You'll just get more dirty!

-Mom!

-And you didn't come alone ... Hermione Granger, right?

-How do you ...?

-Believe me, my dear, Draco had no other business than you since the first year.

-MOM!

Hermione chuckled, amused by her boyfriend's embarrassment.

-Your father shouldn't be long in coming, Draco. I just ask you to be patient with him, and please don't be offended by anything.

In fact, it didn't take long for the front door to open, with Lucius entering his usual superior posture.

-Son? Did something happen? - Hermione was surprised by the worried tone in the man's voice, she felt more and more that she shouldn't be there. - Your mother said it was an emergency ... What is she doing here? - His countenance changed immediately.

-Sir, I ....

-Dad,  she  's my mate. - Draco said firmly.

-But this is impossible! I thought you were going to make sense of this whole situation!

That had been an offense, even though Hermione was shocked that Zabini didn't really make up for his friend's crush.

-If staying with her means having no judgment, then I prefer that my insanity increases more and more every day,  father  . His voice thickened on purpose.

-I do not believe that the moment our blood is purified even more, you will ruin everything. - Lucius whispered more to himself than to them.

Draco hissed before answering, losing patience.

-You can't ruin something that doesn't even exist anymore, Dad. - His tone was mocking.

-What?

-I didn't come here just to introduce Hermione to you, but to tell you about our bloodline. You deserved to know.

-What exactly does she have, my son? - Narcissa stepped forward in the face of her husband's fear.

-Dumbledore helped me to understand my whole situation, Hogwarts has records of all the Veelas who went there, and with each generation they add new information so that I can give quality of life to him and his companion. I was going through some difficulties when he came to me and introduced me to the other boys and as they went on telling about their experiences .... A story didn't quite match. That's when we discovered why a Malfoy was a Veela even though he never mixed his blood.

-What do you mean, Draco? - Lucius was completely serious.

"What do I mean, Dad?" Draco rummaged in his backpack, removing Samuel's frame. It's just that Malfoy blood has been extinct for at least two hundred years. Our blood is from Samuel Fitzgerald, a Veela and my great-great-grandfather. - Draco finally finished speaking, introducing the boy in the frame.

-I must say that this room hasn't changed at all since the last time I was here. By the way, good morning to you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy - Sam bowed, managing to exude a little charm for his beauty.

He really was very powerful.

-This is not possible, we would know if something like that had happened!

-Sir, I wish this wasn't true, but it's been done for a long time. You can't change any of that. - Samuel spoke with a certain regret, more supporting his amused mask.

-What happened to your blood end up in our family? - Narcissa was curious.

-I died. That simple. - Samuel had a relaxed posture and even fun with this whole situation.

-AND...? - Lucius was incredulous.

-And that a Malfoy was kind enough to take over my son, so that my ... Girlfriend .... Don't get a bad name.

-That can't be true ...

-If you don't believe me, why don't you ask Septimus? I mean, you have a painting of him here, don't you? - Hermione took a chance.

-See ... Septimus? Samuel shivered.

-He can certainly make you understand, father.

The room they entered was intended to preserve the memory of each member of the existing Malfoys, which did not lead to a very pleasant situation for Hermione when following them. Septimus was the fourth picture after the door, startled to find his best friend staring at him.

-Sammy ..., but how ...? - He changed, getting impatient in the frame.

-My gene, it worked, Septimus! - The youngest spoke with emotion contained in the voice, the eyes filled with tears. - Thanks to you, I have an heir!

-How did you know...?

-Dumbledore told my great-great-grandson, who told me, not before I cursed you enough.

-I wouldn't be you if you hadn't done that. Septimus let out an nasal laugh.

-So is it true, Septimus? - Lucius did not believe the scene in front of him.

-Yes, Lucius. After Sammy died, he simply couldn't let Freya speak badly for a bad decision. It wasn't her fault that she rejected him, but that she was pregnant and single at the time ... I couldn't let that happen. Samuel was, he is my best friend, I owed him that. I ended up dirtying our family's name as untrustworthy, but .... His legacy couldn't end like that.

-Septimus .... You did more for me than I ever did for you.

-What happened after you took over the child? I mean, you had already spotted the family name, you could very well break another tradition and have a second child. Draco asked, curious.

-Draco, understand that I would never force Freya to do anything. She was always very scared by this whole story, and as much as I was in love with her, she was not for me. I am not a monster, our marriage was purely for convenience, we lived in separate rooms. I gave up my blood so she wouldn't feel pressured to do anything she didn't want to do.

-Septimus .... I don't know how I could think the worst of you for a few seconds. - Samuel controlled himself not to cry, disappearing from his frame and appearing in his friend's, jumping into his arms in a strong embrace.

"You sound like a Gryffindor ..." Hermione blurted out.

-I wouldn't be so sure, Miss ....?

-Granger. Hermione Granger.

-Do you understand now, father?

Lucius blew out a breath, starting to get headaches with the whole situation.

-Perfectly, Draco. He massaged his temples, visibly tired. - We cannot leave this information, at all. I had already taken my steps with Skeeter on the matter in the Daily Prophet, but it seems that it has not resulted in anything yet. We will need to be more careful so that it does not in any way take possession of something this size.

\- If I may, Mr. Malfoy, maybe I can help with Skeeter. - Hermione volunteered - Since the Triwizard Tournament she's been in my hands, since ... Well, since I found out about her illegal condition as an animagus. She had promised me never to harm me in any way, but she ended up doing it without knowing when she published that story. This is sure to keep you from the whole situation.

Everyone noticed the sparkle that appeared in Lucius Malfoy's eyes. Would that be ... Pride? Perhaps the girl was not all that bad. It would still take some time for him to get used to the situation, but it was for his son's sake.

As much as he didn't show it, he loved him.

-You are brilliant! Draco, could you give me the documents as soon as they get to school? We need to resolve all this as soon as possible!

-C-sure, dad. - Draco couldn't believe how easy everything had been.

They spent the rest of the day at the Mansion, after all they still had a lot to know. With each hour that passed Narcissa managed to ignore the fact of the girl's blood a little more, just being even more enchanted with all her education and intelligence. It was obvious that he would not remain silent about the times when Draco cursed the girl and declared himself in the same sentence, making the boy want to disappear in shame. Lucius didn't socialize much, he was deep in thought about how he could make it work. He was surprised by the idea of the girl, they would surely win the case after that argument, and who knows, maybe even get the woman to work for them in exchange for the secret.

Now, a Malfoy will always be a Malfoy, make no mistake about it.

By dusk, the three were ready to return to school, receiving recommendations on how to behave in the eyes of others, at least for now.

-Draco, don't forget to send me the documents as soon as possible. - Lucius demanded the moment the boy took some of the powder, holding it in his girlfriend's hand.

-And Hermione, welcome to the family. - He smirked, hugging his wife, observing the smile of the younger couple as he disappeared.

***

-I don't believe it was that easy! Hermione was breathing hard, laughing openly now near the dorm.

-Imagine me! He welcomed you, Hermione! Draco stopped in the middle of the corridor, grabbed her by the shoulders and advanced over his mouth, barely screwing around. - After so many years not supporting this idea, he accepted!

-He said I'm brilliant, Draco. - She still didn't believe it.

-You improved? - Draco asked when they were already passing the tapestry, trying to support his girlfriend if needed.

-Not much, to tell you the truth. I tried to hide it so they wouldn't say anything, but my body still hurts, I think it's a little worse than in the morning. And although I haven't done anything during the day, I'm pretty tired. - She scratched her eyes in a cute way.

A purr was present, embarrassing Draco a little.

-You know that I can't resist ... - He patted his cheek, clearing his throat. - It's still early for dinner, do you want me to bring something later? You don't seem to be able to take it until then.

-Certainly not. I think I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep .... - Hermione yawned with a slight expression of pain. - Don't worry, it's not such a devastating pain.

-Don't you want company in the bath? To speed things up, you know? Water economy...

-Don't even think about going into that bathroom, Malfoy.

-How much abuse, refuse a bath and take possession of my bed!

-She can  only  be  yours if she continues ...

-Okay, okay, we don't want that, do we? You can go take a shower and I'll prepare the bed for you, sweetie.

It was not a tragedy, but it was certainly a nuisance for the girl, not avoiding a snort before entering the bathroom.

A pout,  which was actually a hiss  .

Not long afterwards Draco snuggled his girlfriend's body close to his, rocking until he fell asleep, clinging to her body with all his strength.

Heavens, he could spend a lifetime doing this.

***

Less than an hour ago, his son and girlfriend had left Malfoy Manor when Lucius returned to the generations room, going directly to the fourth frame after the door.

-Septimus, I need to know the truth. I am not a fool like my son or his friend, I know very well that you were not altruistic to the point of abandoning our bloodline for a friend.

Septimus sighed heavily before answering, a little embarrassed.

-You are right, Lucius. I just ... I just couldn't tell the truth with him here, I couldn't. He would feel rejected again and it was bad enough the first time.

-What really happened? Lucius crossed his arms over his chest, looking inquisitive.

-Freya eventually learned to like me. Just like it, because as much as she had rejected Sammy, she was in love with him, blaming herself for it until the day she died. You should probably still regret it, especially if you find out that he was here today. Please don't comment on it near her painting - He had a startled look on his face. - We tried,  and how we tried.  For years, but nothing. Nothing ever happened. The problem was not with her, obviously. It was me. I was infertile.

-And why didn't you transfer blood to your child?

-Did you hear what I said before, Lucius? Samuel was my best friend, I would never let his legacy end there. These creatures are endangered, I didn't want to be to blame for his second death. Freya was already responsible for the first. No, neither would she allow such a thing. I helped both of us by ensuring my friend's possible veela gene and the perpetuation of our name. Septimus had been altered for a long time, feeling a little guilty for lying to Samuel.

-It seems that in the end you don't look like a real Gryffindor. Lucius dismissed Hermione's words.

-It's not something I'm proud of, if you want to know.

***

-Jerry, did you hear that?

\- I heard, Jack.

-Is there any possibility that she is ....?

-I have no idea.


	23. Chapter XXIII

Sunday morning it was Draco's turn to wake up with caresses across his face. He opened his eyes slowly, having to blink a couple of times before he really realized it wasn't a dream.

-You look better.

-I feel better. No pain, nothing.

-Nothing you can't say. You are fully dressed!

-Not by your will.

-Human heat helps to cure malaise, didn't you know that?

-I never thought there was going to be a funny one right there.

-I have every reason in the world to be a joke, Hermione. - Draco gave a small kiss on the tip of his girlfriend's nose - I think you better have some excuse to give your friends for your disappearance.

The color drained from the girl's face.

-I didn't even remember them ...

-That's an excellent point for me. Draco boasted, receiving an elbow instead.

-No, it is not. The most that can happen is Ron having a fit of jealousy and Ginny pestering me about this Lufano story.

-That means that Potter doesn't care much about your disappearance, does it? If he won't say anything ... - Draco was not content to not pin Hermione, he was stronger than him.

-Ah, Harry? He would definitely be more discreet with your comments. He likes to be the only one to know. But on second thought ... Yeah, maybe he makes a fuss about knowing what I was doing. - Hermione said, amused by Draco's expression.

-How is it?! Did you tell Cracked Testa ?!

-Didn't you tell Zabini? - She commented while stretching, sitting, while the boy still looked scared to her, lying down.

-But ... Potter ...

-He has nothing to do with you, no need to worry. I would spend my energy thinking about how to do it with Ron, because he will give you a headache.

-Nothing that a growl doesn't solve.

"Boys ..." Hermione rolls her eyes, heading towards the bathroom.

Was it Draco's impression or was his skin paler and more shiny?

***

-Hermione! Where have you been all weekend, may I know?

It was not so long ago that the girl had sat down for breakfast when Ginny interrupted the silence of the Hall, with a very large mouth. Before she could even answer, Hermione could hear her boyfriend's muffled laugh from across the room. She just stared at him, watching him hide behind a glass of juice.

Which, by the way, was not pumpkin.

 _"I was here the whole time, Ginny."_ Hermione tried to keep her expression neutral, like someone who wanted nothing.

-Oh, I certainly wasn't, I looked for you everywhere!

-Me too! - Ron spoke up.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, suspicious of how she would get out of the situation. He ignored Harry who was trying not to choke on the tight skirt they put on the girl, along with Draco who seemed to enjoy the girl's suffering. Taking a deep breath, he thought that the dramatic mode would be more effective.

-You know, I'm not surprised at all by your attitude. They say they came to me, but they couldn't even see me under their noses! Did you think to look in the library? In the armchair by the fireplace? I bet no. You only remember me when you need something, that's incredible! They do not see me and then accuse me of missing, wanting to misrepresent my image with ulterior motives. - Hermione let some tears fall, having no idea how she was doing that - GREAT BITES YOU ARE! - And without saying anything else, he got up quickly and stomped out, wiping away his few tears.

-Hermione!

-No, Ron! Let me go. Harry ran after his friend, knowing that not a word of what she said was true.

He found her not long after, laughing alone in the garden, while watching the giant squid's sunbathing.

-I didn't know you did theater. - Harry implied settling next to his friend.

-Me neither.

-You know they're worried, don't you?

\- Did they really look for me yesterday?

-Well no.

-So well done. Who knows, maybe they won't touch. Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically.

-Thank you so much for bothering to know if I was worried about you too, Hermione.

-You were?

\- Taking into account that I knew who you were holed up with? Not at all, but maybe I should have stayed. He has fangs, doesn't he?

-Vampire, no? - Hermione made a joke.

-Ah, for sure. We cannot forget that and not be a blood Malfoy.

-If you knew how sorry I was for Septimus's painting ....

-How did you meet him?

\- We spent the day yesterday at the mansion.

-He ... Oh no ... You ...?

-IS.

Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

-You know, I have no desire to know how it went, but being the only guy who knows this whole situation and seeing how desperate you are to talk to someone ....- He took a deep breath before continuing - How was it, Hermione ? - Harry put the best expression of curiosity and interest on his face, just for his friend to put everything out.

\- You don't have to do that, Harry.

-I don't need to, I don't want to, but you do. Come on, now are you ashamed of those impure activities you've been doing since Friday night, Hermione? - He said fun.

-It was strange, very strange to speak the truth. Pretty sore too. - She replied laughing, giving her friend a little push.

-Is that all you have to tell me? I thought you were more attentive to details.

-Are you implying that I should report all my experience and measures to you?

-If you feel comfortable - He shrugged - As much as this idea does not please me at all.

-If you say that again I will start to believe that it is your lie.

-Maybe ... - Harry made the best feminine expression he could, drawing laughter from his friend.

-He didn't use charm to convince me ... I wanted to ...

-Thankfully, right? Because if you refused that guy, I'm sure all the girls were going to hex you.

\- Stop being boring, Harry! I'm glad it's me ... I have a feeling that the other girls wouldn't understand that situation ...

-As well? Didn't it work?

-HARRY!

-I can't do anything if you don't give me the complete information and I can only guess!

-It's far from it, for God's sake! It's just that I'm absolutely sure that if it were with another, they would expect that Draco, and could end up hurting the creature when they found out that ...

-Are you telling me that Draco Malfoy, The Hogwarts stallion, is a virgin? Harry said with his eyes wide.

-Yeah, right? - Hermione completed with a smug smile.

-This is new, I can't believe I lost before him!

-You lost in theory, right Harry? What Walburga says should not be taken seriously. - Hermione was referring to the rumor that months before it had been installed by the Tower, that Walburga had slept with Harry. Obviously it was all the girl's invention, but he didn't make much effort to disprove it.

-I can't do anything if there are people who believe. - He shrugged, laughing.

-Did you do anything with your hair? - The boy asked as he ran his hand through the girl's tangle of brown threads.

-No, why?

-I don't know, he looks full of glitter.

-Did you mean shiny?

-Yeah, it can be.

***

Draco really couldn't contain the smile on his face. He had decided to stop by the Slytherin Hall after breakfast. Now that he had achieved his purpose, he could spend a little more time with his friends. And it was getting there, and still remembering Hermione's discomfort earlier, that he couldn't get the smile off his face, even staring strangely at Goyle from across the room.

-You know, if you continue to look at him like that they will start to think that maybe it is not a girl you need. - Zabini snuck up, sitting with his friend on the couch.

-I don't give a damn, you know.

-Can I even know the reason for your disappearance since Friday?

-Were you worried, Blás? Draco finally turned to his friend, with an amused smile.

-Not that I want to admit, but ... I don't know, after you drank that potion all the care is little.

-I was in good hands, believe me. Draco relaxed on the couch, leaning his head against the back, closing his eyes, but not containing his wide smile.

Zabini spent some time looking the boy up and down until he touched himself.

-What are you doing here, Draco?

-I thought you were missing me and now you want to expel me?

-I thought your new routine was based on trying not to die.

-I will not die. - He said simply.

It took a few more seconds before the friend was surprised.

-You...?

-Yup.

-You don't know the relief it gives me to hear such a thing!

-I think that's what every father feels when his son finally loses his virginity to a girl, isn't it? Draco rolled his eyes.

-Are you safe now? - Blásio ignored the previous comment.

-Absolutely. You can enjoy my company more if you want.

-I'll pass.

-Weasley?

-Not so much, she prefers Potter.

-And who doesn't prefer, right?

-Really, isn't it? Wasn't it Hermione who went out with him earlier today?

Draco breathed heavily, feeling his eyes darken slightly.

-Shut up idiot.

***

Sunday went as normally as a year before, without Draco and Hermione meeting at any time, it was already too late when Draco finally decided to have a conversation with his friends, to clear up some doubts. He had just come out of a hot bath, he was in his pajamas when he sat with Indian legs on the sofa in front of the fireplace and even looking at his painting on the wall in a strange way, he decided to get their attention.

\- Am I that strange?

-Believe, you are exactly like that, Draco. - Samuel had acquired more intimacy with the boy after the previous afternoon, allowing himself to be more friendly.

-You know I'm from your lineage, don't you?

-Hey, I kept the standard high in my time, it's not my fault if you don't! - They laughed.

-Jerry, Jack .... Can I ask you a question?

They looked at each other.

-I think we already know what this is about.

-When you completed the appointment ... Did your partner get weird?

-Weird how?

-With pain, not as strong as in our transformation, but ... Uncomfortable?

-No. - They answered in unison.

Draco sported a worried look on his face.

-That means .... That something is wrong with Hermione?

-Not necessarily.

-Draco, do you know why we inject the poison into them? Jacques asked.

-For the other creatures to know that it belongs to us and to calm us down, isn't it? - He was confused.

-Also, but not mainly that. We are creatures that we can live for a long time, not normal human time, and we need them to live time with us. The poison helps in longevity, besides giving more life time, it helps to preserve its beauty more.

-So don't be alarmed if you are sixty years old looking thirty.

-Or a hundred and twenty with a face of fifty.

-One hundred and twenty?! - He got scared - How many years did you live?

-One hundred and thirty two. - Jeremiah started.

"One hundred and forty," Jacques revealed.

-Seventeen. Samuel rolled his eyes dramatically. - I thought you were wondering.

-My goodness...

-Yes, but none of them suffered any of that from what you reported, or ...

-Draco, did you notice Hermione purring and hissing around?

-I thought it was my imagination, but ...

-Wait, are you saying that there is a possibility that Hermione is also changing? - Samuel was on the alert.

-No, it's definitely not a possibility. - Jeremiah stepped forward.

-If Hermione was a veela, you would have noticed the moment she set foot here.

-How was Hermione in First Year, Draco? - Samuel was investigating the facts.

-Strange. Her hair looked like a well-polished, toothy broom. Nobody spoke to her.

-Definitely, she is not.

-So how do you explain these ... signs? The hisses, her skin paler?

\- We have a theory.

-That is also the only logical explanation for all this.

-And then? Can someone explain to me? Draco looked a little distressed in the light from the burning fireplace.

-It all started the moment you put your teeth in it, right?

-Yup.

-What is more than certain what happened was that the poison woke some sleeping part of it.

-As well?

-Think well, Draco. If at any point in her family a female veela were to marry someone, it would pass from generation to generation, but the gene would tend to spread out and thin out more and more.

-Are you trying to tell me that she can be part of Veela?

-I wouldn't say part, just about 0.05%. It is a ridiculously low percentage that alone would make no difference or effect, but the moment it came into contact with the poison of a pure veela, it started to be activated.

-And what does it mean?

-What besides you already know where your magic blood came from? Not much. The percentage is too low for her to express anything physically other than pale skin and sporadic purrs. Jacques shrugged.

-I think that's a lot to absorb.

-A advice, Draco? Tell her as soon as possible. She deserves to know.

 _"I wouldn't doubt anything if she went through that door right now, already knowing the truth."_ He grunted, causing all four to turn to the entrance, but nothing happened.

-Because this kind of thing only happens to me ...? - Draco muttered in exasperation, throwing himself on his bed before going to sleep;

***

On Monday there was nothing unusual, nothing strange. Hermione looked fine, she had pulled Draco in for a quick kiss between classes. She looked so beautiful and so well with herself that he even for a few minutes forgot about the girl's magical condition, only worrying when he realized his irritation that Pansy was talking to him. That was strange, but .... She hadn't gone after the girl like he did with the others, so he considered it to be normal.

As early as Tuesday, Draco was watching the girl from afar, when he noticed that there was a little blood on his lips. He took a quick run towards her, but before he could do anything, Ginny Weasley was already at his side and could only hear part of the conversation.

-You know, your skin and hair have been much more beautiful lately. This is usually a sign of someone who has been having a lot of sex. - The redhead suggested.

-Own experience? - Hermione replied disinterested.

This was strange, she would never treat her friend with this contempt.

-I think I was wrong, acidity is precisely the lack of it.

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to ignore it.

-Are you going to tell me it's not true? That injured lip is what? Anger or a strong kneading?

Hermione said nothing, just got up and headed for the bathroom, intrigued by the injury.

As of Wednesday, Draco didn't find his girlfriend anywhere. I knew she was fine, but I preferred to keep her around during this time of observation. He might not have met her, but Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley did.

They were in the common room doing homework when Ron decided to open his mouth, from the time he was watching his friend.

-Hermione, you once told us that you had your teeth a bit smaller with magic, right?

-Yeah ... - She wasn't skittish, just suddenly curious about it. - Why?

-I don't know ... I noticed it - his ears were reddened - And it seems that the spell has reversed. It is possible?

-What are you talking about, Ron? Harry looked at his friend's mouth.

-Look, the canines look kind of misshapen.

Hermione touched her teeth lightly, first with her fingers and then with her tongue.

-Do they look sharp? Harry suggested, receiving a push.

-Don't say nonsense, everything is as it always was.

-Are you sure?

-I think .... I think so.

The real problem was on Thursday, during the Magical Creatures Care class. The whole class was already gathered in the vicinity of the Forbidden Forest, just waiting for the last late students to arrive - among them including Hermione and Harry, who had missed the hour by staying late speculating about the growth of their teeth or not. Draco was already getting nervous, he felt like a specimen to be studied in class due to the looks directed at him, he seemed much more beautiful now that he felt completely fulfilled, which made the unseen harassment considerably worse.

-Are you sure you're not our practice today, Draco? - Lavender came over to the Slytherin side, leaving him on immediate alert.

-Malfoy, Brown. - He tried to dodge, to no avail.

-Whatever. You could be, right? You are a creature, this class teaches you how to treat them ....

Draco looked with some despair for help, but no one seemed willing to meddle. Everyone was enjoying their horror.

-Brown, I don't want to hurt you. - He said with a little difficulty due to the dreadful smell of the hormones, trying not to look at her directly - Please let me go.

-You need to understand, Malfoy, that avoiding contact with girls will not help you at all! You need a bride, and I'm right here, at your service - Lavender practically pinned him to a tree, leaning against him - Why don't you try it and see if it's not me? - Lavender stayed dangerously close to his mouth, making Draco shiver completely. He was unresponsive, couldn't process things properly and definitely didn't want to use his strength. I swallowed the cake that had formed in her throat and just as I was about to push it, I could hear a hysterical scream in the distance;

- _WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LAVENDER_ ?! - Hermione couldn't help but see her boyfriend clinging to that tree, completely helpless by the girl. Where was that beast that would growl in those hours?

\- This is going to be fun. - Harry came back, already laughing at the situation.

-What no girl has had the courage to do so far, Hermione. Lavender smiled even more, running a finger over Draco's chest.

Nobody said anything, if they had cameras they would certainly be filming this moment.

-Where did you get that no one had this idea before: don't you remember that he almost died for an idiot that you didn't even try to get close to ?! Hermione was closer, her breathing heavy.

Even at that moment Draco could see how annoyed she looked. For reasons like this he has always plagued her all her life. Wait, trouble breathing?

-I'm not giving him a potion, Granger! A kiss always solves everything ...

-Lavender, this could have happened to Ron, but not Draco ....

-Draco? Since when do you have all this intimacy with him? - Lavender cut her off.

-You better get away now ... - His voice was more aggressive, although the timbre had not changed.

-Or what Hermione? Are you going to hit me? Who do you think you are, by any chance? - Lavender scorned.

Hermione at first did not answer anything, just stared at her, with a half-crazy look before moving closer to them.

-His girlfriend. - That said, he pushed Lavender away from Draco's body, hissing directly at the girl, with his little canines showing.

-What..? - Lavender had almost fallen to the floor, if it weren't for Ron to hold her.

-You want me to draw, Lavender?

-But this is impossible!

-You know you don't.

-Draco? Aren't you going to deny it? - She played her last card.

-And why should I do that? - He managed to detach himself from the tree and recover, stuffing his face from Hermione's neck and sniffing, letting his eyes darken and his voice grow thick, just to provoke Lavender. - Is she really my girlfriend?

Hermione took a deep breath, making a face.

-Now, if you excuse us teacher, I have to take care of a magical creature that is reeking of cheap perfume at the moment.

-Oh, of course, Miss Granger ...

-I thought I would never leave here. - Draco spoke loudly while having his wrist pulled by the girl back to the castle.

-And _DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THE CLASS CONTENT!_ -Harry shouted, knowing that they would surely hear,

-Did you already know that Harry? - Ron was in shock.

-I brought them together, man! - He purposely invented it.

***

Draco was surprised by the whole situation. You mean Hermione could freak out and claim him, but he can't? And that attack of jealousy? Was it normal or ...? Before he could follow another line of reasoning he felt himself being thrown against a wall, then his lips were attacked furiously. When had they arrived at the dorm? Without thinking, he reciprocated in the same way, just having time again to think when they walked away for air.

-Hermione, are you okay?

-You don't say anything, just let me get that cheap perfume off her.

-Want to bathe me? - He was surprised.

-I don't want to take it any other way; - She said before sticking her lips again, this time allowing her hands to travel over his chest, going to his abdomen and returning to the back of his neck, where he gave a slight scratch, leaving Draco's body completely bristled.

He had no choice - or desire - other than to pull her onto his lap, hooking her legs around his waist and squeezing her ass while he devoured her mouth. Even with limited movements Hermione managed to open the first buttons of her boyfriend's shirt, losing her patience with his tie. It was when she hissed in anger that Draco pulled away enough to look into her eyes, losing himself in that whole brown dimension. They had a little romantic moment facing each other, being totally destroyed when Draco let his more animal side take over and kiss her with passion, being reciprocated in the same way.

It seemed that he himself had fallen into his girlfriend's almost nonexistent charm.

Stumbling, they managed to find the bedroom door, not even noticing when they stripped off their clothes, only returning to reality when they were already grappling naked in bed.

-Hermione?

-Shut up, Draco!

He had never thought that she could leave marks on her body, but that was exactly what she did. Why, if she could, why couldn't he? In a quick movement, he distributed hickeys all over his body, making the girl purr loudly.

-I don't know what's going on with me, but you better not stop.

-And who said I meant to?

One hissed at the other before they kissed again violently.

-But what...? - Draco was startled to be brutally turned over in bed.

-I want Lavender to know she was wrong all the time. - Hermione went straight, riding on top of Draco, touching her intimacies and allowing herself to rub, watching Draco close his eyes and breathe heavily, before gripping his hips tightly, preventing her from moving - and even forcing his hips to move against his a little bit.

-You know she's not here. - His voice was not normal for a long time.

-But I can pretend and insist that she learns later. - Hermione lightly ran her index finger over her boyfriend's chest, rolling a little.

-You do not exist...

-No, she who should have listened to me the first time.

Amid purrs, Hermione slowly bent to kiss her boyfriend's lips, dodging at the last second and going up to his neck. Draco let out a contained moan, squeezing his ass tightly, drawing attention. With a snarl, he achieved his goal and burst into the girl, who snarled back taking complete control of the situation. It was she who dictated all the rhythm and speed, driving the Slytherin to madness and veela to the delight of that vision. Draco, who was not a fool, took the opportunity to run his hand roughly over his body, turning his body when the situation started to get much more intense and tense for both of them. Amid scratches and violent thrusts that would surely prevent her from sitting upright for the next half hour, the two came violently, driving their fangs into each other.

I mean ... Draco stuck his fangs in his shoulder for loving it, reinforcing how much she was his, but he was surprised to feel a slight pain in his neck. He broke free from Hermione - in both places - and leaned on one arm while the other checked his neck.

-Is that .... blood? He asked, wondering.

-I .... I'm sorry, I don't know how I did it. - Hermione was shocked to see the two small holes in her boyfriend's target neck.

Draco said nothing, just looked at his mouth and opened it slightly, analyzing his canines. They had definitely grown a little, not as much as his, but enough to tear something up if he wanted to.

-Hermione, we need to talk.


	24. Chapter XXIV

-What do you mean with part Veela !?

All the atmosphere that ever existed in that room was gone by the time Draco announced the need to talk. Hermione might be a little embarrassed that they were talking naked, but Draco didn't even care about that at this hour.

-We wouldn't say part. It's such a small percentage that it doesn't even count so much!

-But it was enough for me to draw blood!

-And don't forget your jealousy, Hermione.

-That had nothing to do with it. - She grunted sulkily.

-Ah, I'm sure not! - Draco implied - But it was a beautiful thing to see, you fighting for me. Draco pinched the end of Hermione's nose.

-You talk so much, but where did all your courage and growls go when needed?

-It was just Lavender. - He kind of shrugged.

-Yes, exactly! A girl who could very well grab you there! Ron would never think about getting close to you, so I think you'd better improve your defense strategy.

-If I do that, you will no longer demonstrate all this possessiveness in public. In fact, just what my father asked us not to do.

-Damn your father, he was not the one with a matter of life and death.

-Would you die if she kissed me?

-No, she would die.

***

It was after seven in the evening when Gina Weasley stopped Blásio Zabini at the door of the Great Hall, a little uncertain about what she had heard earlier.

-Zabini, do you know what happened earlier today? - She seemed a little cornered when asking.

-Does Brown take it off? Yeah, I heard. That must have been incredible. - It was noticeable from afar how happy he was for his friend. I could share all that emotion even though he was not the creature.

-Did you already know that? I mean, that they were together? - Ginny looked hurt.

-I'm surprised you didn't notice, redhead. It was so obvious how he looked, talked to her all the time.

-But she's my best friend. I thought it was and tell something at that level.

-Hey ... - Blásio lifted the girl's chin, trying to improve the situation. - It's not like that, she didn't tell anyone, believe me. She already had all the pressure of marking on her, if you knew for sure they would be implying. It would be worse, wouldn't it? She only got enough time to take it all in and accept it. Look that. - Blásio turned the girl enough in the direction of the approaching couple. Draco and Hermione went hand in hand, laughing at each other, making short stops to exchange a kiss or two. - I've never seen my friend smile like that and I'm pretty sure you don't either. If she had told him, the chances would be huge that it wouldn't be happening now. You understand?

-I understand...

The moment the two entered the Great Hall, everyone stopped what they were doing to face them without mercy or mercy, something that was ignored in the hard face. Draco accompanied Hermione to the Gryffindor table, letting her sit down before taking her hand and kissing it gently.

-It's delivered. - He smiled widely, with an intense gleam in his eyes.

-Thanks.

-Should I wait for you later? - Draco was referring to whether she would sleep with him or not, since he would have a lot to tell his friends.

-It is better not.

-Just don't get into a fight, okay?

-No problem, Draco. Anything is just a snarl and a problem solved.

Draco laughed in response, amused that she used her same words against him. The rest of the dinner was based on sighs of happiness at the Slytherin table - both his and Blásio's, who felt an enormous desire to hug his friend. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione felt stared at every mouthful she took.

-What's it?

-Nothing .... It's just ... Wow. - Ron didn't even have words to describe everything he was feeling at the time.

-Wow?

-Yeah, wow. I never thought that .... How can that weasel hate you so much one day and the next be here, almost drooling over you? Did he make you do that, Hermione?

-What? Ronald .... - Hermione was gaping at the question - And then you wonder why I didn't tell you. Did they even notice that he hasn't cursed me for at least a year? Or else how did he expect me at the end of classes? Yes, because of your silence, no.

-You can't blame him, Mione. It is the most practical thought to have - Harry tried to intervene.

-Whatever.

-You don't have to be so skittish about it, or with him. You need to stay with Lavender, who keeps looking strange here. Harry warned discreetly.

When Hermione looked to her right, she saw Lavender glaring at her, as if she were a seven-headed monster. She had promised not to fight, but no ... Making her best cynical face, Hermione hissed at the girl, showing off her little fangs. Harry laughed, amused by his colleague's astonished expression. Ron was as amazed as Lavender, Ginny just gaped at how her friend was in sync with her boyfriend. Lavender disappeared from the Salon as soon as possible, being watched by Draco, proud that his girlfriend was even showing off their situation to everyone.

-My God, how I love this woman. Draco sighed at his desk, propping himself up on his elbows.

***

-I'm not going to be so stupid as to ask you accusingly why you didn't tell me before.- Ginny summoned her in her dorm, - But I demand to know everything now. You owe me.

-Why don't you ask Harry?

-Because ... Did he know ?!

-In my defense he arrived already stating everything! But I must say that he was not very happy to have to hear very sordid details of it ... everything.

-Did you tell how ...?

-Just a few details.

-And .... how is he? I mean, really?

-Ah, Gina .... It's so different from what he shows. He's so caring and attentive ...

-I can't believe it, sorry.

-I understand you. Seeing it now, it really has nothing to do with what he demonstrates to everyone.

-If that is not really him, does that mean that other thing is also not? - The redhead's suggestive tone delivered exactly what she wanted to know.

Reluctantly, Hermione waited a while for the suspense to increase, until it finally revealed.

-It was all a lie. - His smile grew on his face. - I was his one and only.

At first Ginny opened her mouth wide, then covered it with her hands, to finally give a scream followed by an outrageous laugh.

-I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT!

-IMAGINA HOW I GOT WHEN HE TOLD IT! I ALMOST passed out from SCAR!

-And how it is....?

-It's weird, but it's good. Especially when he bites. It even gives me a frisson just to remember. Hermione fanned herself, completely flushed. She already missed her boyfriend, but she certainly wouldn't risk it now in the middle of the night to go back to the dorm.

-He feels it too when you bite? Because you also have fangs.

-I don't know .... The only time I used it was earlier today ...

-YOUR SAFADA!

-And I just drew blood. I don't know if he felt anything. In fact, I don't even know if I can do anything. They are suspicious ...

-They who?

-The other Veelas, suspect that I have 1% of the gene, because this has never happened to a partner before.

-I imagine how happy Malfoy must be.

-It's so cute, you should see it one of these days.

***

About a week and a half had passed, and with it the shock of the revelation, too. Hermione was no longer seen by the corridors, nor spoken badly. Okay, maybe the boys were careful not to get too close when Draco was around for fear of a snarl, but little did they know that if he did, Hermione would undoubtedly leave him grounded.

Although the Veela instinct encouraged them to procreate, the two went very calmly. They had only had sex three times, one of which was quite animalistic and embarrassing. They tried their best to completely forget their magical condition at that time, focusing only and solely on them: Draco and Hermione. If there were camcorders in the magical world and they were adept at voyeurism, surely the intense exchange of looks would definitely be something more exciting than the act itself.

Ronald was settling for the situation. She had not yet reached the point of falling in love with her best friend, just a slight enough attraction that she felt a twinge in her heart when she discovered the courtship, but it was bearable. Ginny and Harry still didn't understand each other - but that didn't necessarily mean the girl would continue to be with Zabini. Blásio was radiant for his friend, even going so far as to embrace the couple with such happiness. Hermione laughed, but Draco had his heterosexuality affected for a few seconds, pulling away and asking what was his.

Everything was calm, too calm.

And that was exactly what worried Dumbledore. That calm that preceded the storm could not be a good sign. And, just as he had suspected, that Monday afternoon the inevitable happened: it was almost night when an explosion occurred on the seventh floor, attracting the attention of some passing students, who were soon attacked. Death eaters had invaded the castle - God knows how - causing general panic. His presence was soon spread throughout the building, causing the younger students to be evacuated to their dormitories. The intention was to empty all the corridors, but depending on the courage of the elders, it would never happen. Draco was just leaving Herbology class when the uproar started and he had no doubts before running off desperately after Hermione. He knew she was in Charms class with the boys, and knowing that Potter had a reputation for attracting problems, he was the last person she should be with.

It was exactly twenty-three minutes when he found her, two floors above his dormitory, dueling with a diner. His pupils dilated when he saw the scene, exasperated by the situation. Draco let out a hiss before attacking the man from behind with a spell.

-Hermione, we need to get out of here! - He held her by the arm, trying to get her out of the room.

-No, Draco! I can not...

\- Hermione ! - He was completely upset, he would never leave her there alone. Before she could figure it out, he threw her onto his shoulders, running as fast as possible.

Even if she struggled, it would surely attract more attention to them. They were almost in front of the bedroom entrance when he finally put it on the floor. And that was when a spell scraped past him, taking the boy's arm. Before Hermione could fight back, she felt her body being pushed into the bedroom, with the door slammed in her face.

Draco would never let her see what would happen there. He didn't quite understand what was going on, but he felt it when his vision darkened and his back was torn. Pain in the gums was present, as well as in his hands. That crazy desire for destruction and blood possessed him, seeing himself launch his body forward, on top of the diner who was too shocked by what Lucius Malfoy's son had become. Although his mind was clouded by his animal instinct, Draco had been rational enough to throw the man's wand away before attacking his neck with his claws. Before he could even scream, he was stuck to the wall with Draco's fingers digging into his throat, with him growling loudly, in his alpha position. The man even tried to fight back, but was met with other claws on his belly, as well as a strong bite on his jugular.

Draco had killed that fellow. Not for hurting him, but for targeting his mate. It was not a scene she would have liked to witness, confirming her suspicions when she entered that door, leaning under it and listening to a contained cry. Hermione would never be prepared for that vision. She had already seen him with her eyes and fangs, but in full form, never.

That sight of Draco propped against the door with his mouth and hands stained with blood, those claws that he had never seen before, his black eyes completely disturbed and, God, those black wings completely wild showing all their power, she even tried to get closer, but received a hiss back.

-Boys...? -Hermione was terrified, not knowing what to do.

-Saint Christ! - Samuel was shocked to see the status of the great-great-grandson.

\- Wait a few minutes, Hermione. - Jacques recommended. - He needs to fight the killer instinct.

-Instinct what ?!

She heard a long breath before she heard his name being whispered.

\- Hermione ...

He was lucid enough to be able to speak and recognize that he was no longer in danger. At least for now,

-Draco ...? What happened? - She was afraid.

-I ... I ... I killed him Hermione. - Draco had finally understood the situation.

He thought she would repudiate him, but instead she just threw herself into his arms, squeezing him as tightly as she could.

-Never take chances like that again!

-He couldn't find your location. He could come in here and ... - Another growl, but this time followed by a sniff. "I can't lose you, Hermione ..." Draco had buried his face in his neck, sniffing the area deeply, calming down.

Hermione only managed to calm down completely when she felt that pair of wings wrap around her back, keeping her even more in that strong hug. The sigh of relief and contentment had been inevitable, snuggling even closer to her boyfriend, even forgetting the bloodstained clothes and even the cut on his arm. They would be safe in each other's arms, and Draco certainly wouldn't let anything hurt her, she just needed to stay in that hug.

He protected her in his arms and wings until eleven at night, when all the noise ceased and it was judged to be safe to leave the dormitory. He didn't care if they saw his true shape, he just wanted to explain what the hell had happened. As much as she protested about being able to walk by herself, he pretended not to hear, carrying her on his lap. He wanted to feel her safe, and for the moment it meant having her in his arms. He felt like an idiot for letting her notice the body lying near the door, covering his vision after that flawed act. Within minutes they reached the gardens, where everyone seemed to be gathering. As much as all attention was focused on the body lying in the grass, the crowd opened up to see that figure stained with blood and black wings pass, carrying his girlfriend in his lap.

-But what?

-How did he turn that around?

-He looks like an angel.

-No, it looks like you killed someone.

Ignoring any comment, Draco had been forced to release Hermione when she began to struggle, realizing that it was Dumbledore lying on the floor.

\- It can't be ....

He didn't have the strength to console his girlfriend, let alone say something comforting to Potter and Weasley. He just stood there, in total silence. Dumbledore had helped him so much, with the whole veela issue. She had told him about her heritage, ignored school rules for him. If Draco was alive now and dating Hermione, it was because of him. The whole feeling of gratitude surrounded his mind, his chest ached in a way he couldn't explain. Seeing his partner crying next to his body, knowing that he was responsible for all his happiness, moved him so much that a high-pitched scream left his throat before he realized it, deafening all the students in the environment. It was such an impactful lament that it brought tears from some people around, even mistaking it for Fawkes, who lamented it together - which in a way diverted the boy's attention, not being so embarrassing.

-Mr. Malfoy, could you walk me to the direction? Minerva touched the boy's shoulder, bringing him back to reality. - Please bring Miss. Granger together.

With some effort, he managed to remove the girlfriend from the scene, supporting the girl to the direction. McGonagall had taken advantage of the fact that everyone was still in the gardens to do what had been instructed a few weeks ago. It was late, but they certainly couldn't wait a few more hours since the diners would have seen Draco in his form.

-Why did you call us here, Professor? Draco took the lead.

-Because, Mr. Malfoy, Hogwarts is no longer safe for you. You two, actually.

-As well?

-Your mother asked for help to ... Dumbledore, a few months ago. She knew something was going to happen and she didn't want you to be involved. She knew that you - know - who would come after you as a punishment for any mistake your father had and well, she asked us to protect him. As you saw, this is not the safest place in the world, now that we have been invaded. And just as you are covered in blood, I imagine you were not just one to see them in the corridors, am I right?

-Perhaps....

-That's why we are .... I'm taking you off to another place. Me….

Before Minerva could think of completing her sentence, a noise in the fireplace was present, revealing a man not much older than them.

-I came as fast as I can, teacher. - His heavy accent gave the concern he felt.

-What is this guy doing here ?!

-Viktor ?! What...?

-As I was saying, gentlemen ... - Minerva scratched her throat, drawing attention back to herself. - This plan had already been designed a few weeks ago, and I am pleased to say that it has everything to go right; I guarantee that it will not have the same ending as Tiago and Lílian.

-Teacher, do you mean ...? - Hermione already understood what was going on.

-Only two people knew about the new location of the two of you, and well, one died tonight. Hogwarts is no longer safe for a Veela couple, so you are being moved to a new hiding place until this is all over.

-Yes, but what is he doing here? - Draco felt jealous of Krum's presence.

-What is it, Malfoy? It is not obvious? - He laughed at the boy's expression. - I'm the guy who's going to save your ass. And then? How much longer will you wait to enter that fireplace and discover your new love nest? -Viktor made fun of referring to Draco's wings and a nest, drawing laughter from Hermione, and a slight smile from Minerva.


	25. Chapter XXV

Hermione was upset that her boyfriend was not comfortable enough in the presence of his ex. It made no sense! If they were still a normal couple, she would even understand, the fear of being changed, but normal was something they were definitely not. It was impossible for the girl to even imagine leaving Draco to go back with Viktor or any other guy. That thought sent a shiver down his spine, and it was not a good one.

During the flu trip, Draco's wings encircled her body, demonstrating how much she was his. His protective instinct was not 100%, since both his girlfriend and Minerva trusted that player, but he was taking them to an unknown place.

Before entering the fireplace, Draco had made one last request to the teacher:

_“-McGonagall?_

_-Yes?_

_-I know that the dormitory rules are restricted only to Veela's stay at school, but could I ask them to be sent anywhere we go?_

_She took a while to analyze the request._

_-I think so. They are extreme measures, and I have the impression that they can help you, wherever they are being taken. You are still a student at Hogwarts, after all. Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. They will show up there. "_

Viktor could only laugh at the reaction of the youngest. He must have known that Hermione only had eyes for him, but she understood the situation. Draco was younger, frightened by the sudden changes in his life, and he certainly didn't know he could win a pair of wings.

-They are delivered. - Viktor came out of the fireplace after dusting his clothes, giving the couple space to get out and look at the environment.

-Where exactly, Viktor? - Hermione looked a little suspiciously around her, running away from Draco's embrace. Those feathers were heating up horribly, she was completely sweaty for the short time that remained tight under them.

-Bulgaria. - He replied with a smile on his face. - The same place you didn't want to visit for Christmas. Who knew that in the end you would end up here, right? - Viktor implied, leaning on the side of the fireplace, watching Hermione roll her eyes in amusement.

-If this is your way of trying ...

-You don't even have to waste your time finishing that sentence, Malfoy. She's yours. I know how to respect the space of others. It has its mark on it.

-I'm not ... - Hermione's tone was cranky.

-I know that you are nobody's property, Hermione, but that seems to be the only way for him to understand. Look at your eyes!

When Hermione looked at Draco her eyes were darkening, looking at her silly.

-He will have to get used to this idea. I am the only one who knows where you are, so my presence will be constant here.

-Viktor, isn't it dangerous?

-Yes, but I can't do anything. Dumbledore chose me precisely because he lived far from the center of the confusion. It's not far enough, but it sure helps. And let's face it, Draco is no Harry in life to be a priority for you-know-who's behind.

-Then why...?

\- Have you seen his condition? Imagine him in the middle of a war, more concerned with defending you than himself. His parents don't want him dead, so, Hermione.

She answered nothing, just remained silent, looking anywhere but the two boys at her side.

-Listen, I know that the two of you still have a lot to process after today, so I'll be going. You know how to find me, Hermione. - Viktor came close enough to wrap the girl's waist in a tight hug. - When you least expect it, I'll be back with your paintings. - Finally, the eldest said the name of his house in the fire, then disappeared.

Draco had no reaction but to get close enough to apologize. His discomfort with the whole new situation was visible. He was no longer the veela in love with the idea of being in a house with his partner, he was a scared teenager, not knowing what to do with his girlfriend. He felt that it was his fault, and well, in part it was.

-Hermione? Draco scratched his head unsure of what to say.

-Hi....

-I'm so sorry. For everything.

-You don't have to apologize to me, Draco. - She was staring at him.

-Yes I have. If it weren't for this misfortune you would be with your friends, not here with me. I know how you feel, stuck away from home, just because a guy can die if you die.

-Draco, don't lessen the situation, please. If you are like that, I am too. You are not just any guy, you are my boyfriend. As he said, it has its mark on me. I just ... I never thought I would run away when the time came, you know?

Draco just managed to hug his girlfriend and whisper another apology.

-In the end you really came to Bulgaria. - He tried to lighten the mood.

-And you just came to watch me, didn't you? - She wiped away a few tears with an amused smile on her face.

-Me?! What an idea, Hermione!

-Don't you think we're safe enough to disappear with that? Hermione was referring to her wings, fleeing when Draco tried to stroke her arm with them.

-What's it?

-You know I'm afraid.

-Height, yes. But with wings?

-They fly, Draco!

-You can't say that.

-What is their purpose then? Beat them and chase the enemy away like a chicken?

-You are offending me.

-And you scaring me.

-I don't know how to undo that. One moment I was pushing you into the dorm and the next ...

-Jacques seemed to know what was going on, maybe we have to ....

Draco leaned hard on the couch, breathing heavily to contain the wails of pain.

-Draco ?! - Hermione approached, being pushed away by the same.

It was not a very pleasant sight to hear and see the bones breaking as they were sucked back to your back. The black feathers made two piles next to Draco's body - his back obviously only supported the diminished bone structure of a pair of wings, his feathers did not. It didn't take long for him to be able to breathe even more deeply, closing his eyes and seeking Hermione's support.

-Okay?

-I think so now. He sighed, fitting his face to her neck. - I think I feel comfortable enough.

-Let me see this here.

Hermione carefully turned the boy around enough to see the state of his back, and as he suspected, they were finished. They probably wouldn't leave scars, but their clothes were stained with dried blood - and now fresh. She heard a purr in his ear and wondered how in the world he could be enjoying it to the point of purring, until he realized that in reality she - unconsciously, was poking his head, relaxing the boy even more, to the point of his body start to weigh.

-Calm down there, Draco. I know you're tired, but you need a shower first.

-But....

-You won't lie on my dirty bed like that.

-Your bed? We didn't even arrive at that house in an hour and you already took possession?

-Someone needs to dictate our house rules. And no, you will not enter that room without having a shower first.

-If so, I demand that you be waiting for me when I return.

-You're not in a position to demand anything, Draco. Now, shower.

\- Don't you want to go with me?

-I just said that….

-Come on, Hermione! Are you sure you don't want to help me with my back?

He had picked up on his weak point.

-Only with your back.

They would have plenty of time to explore the house, as they were currently more interested in finding the bathroom. Three wrong doors later, they entered the one that would surely be the right, facing a bathroom a little bigger than the one at Hogwarts - more modern too. This one had a bathtub attached to the shower, an addition to the castle.

-It's smaller than the mansion, but I think it can hold two people. - Draco already rehearsed a smile for his girlfriend, being cut almost immediately.

-It's better that it never crossed your mind to get into a bathtub with me full of blood like that.

-You're being a bad girlfriend, cutting me like that, you know?

\- It is not my fault if you have had crazy ideas since we got here.

While Hermione tried to build an emotional connection with the shower, Draco started to undress, avoiding as much as possible making a noise that showed how sore he was.

-Want help?

-No, you don't.

Hermione just shrugged and started to undress, shaking her head with a little smile at the blonde's sigh.

"Are you going to tell me you never saw me in a bra?"

\- Honey, I already saw you with nothing. And I intend to see you even more ... Intimately. But not today, for God's sake. - Draco confessed as he stepped under the hot water, not noticing the purple tone Hermione's face took on.

Reluctant because of embarrassment, Hermione stepped into the shower seconds later, with Draco coming to the side for the girl to get wet. They were so tired that they were not even excited to see each other naked. Obviously, it was a delightful sight, but they really just wanted a good shower and a bed.

Carefully, Hermione turned to soap Draco's back at the same moment he was going to soap his own, resulting in a direct encounter with the girl's breasts.

-Excuse me. - Draco blushed, making Hermione smile,

-You know you don't need to apologize, right?

-Strength of habit.

Draco cursed as he felt the soap come in contact with his wounds - which already seemed less open at the time.

-I haven't forgotten your arm, okay?

-I even forgot about him, Hermione.

Although they promised not to try anything during the shower, it was something they knew they would break. Shortly after they were completely clean and before leaving in search of a bed, Draco got close enough to bewilder Hermione, who, contrary to what he thought, stole a brief kiss.

Brief kiss that turned into a longer one, with the two hugging each other trying hard not to touch the cold wall.

-Sure you won't try anything?

-Absolute.

That was the most peaceful night for veela, where you can truly relax.


	26. Chapter XXVI

The next day dawned a little cloudy from what can be seen through the bedroom window. What made Hermione frown when she opened her eyes, they didn't have a window in the Veela dorm. It took a little while for her to fall, remember the events of the night before. Panting, she pressed herself against Draco's body for comfort, finding those blue orbs staring at her mercilessly.

With a small cry of fright, Hermione composed herself enough to ask the obvious:

-How long have you been awake?

-You don't even have ten seconds. Why did you gasp?

-You woke up with this? - She was surprised.

-Why wouldn't I wake up with that? - He countered seriously.

-I just ... - Hermione felt her eyes water as she opened her mouth to finally speak - He died, Draco.

-I .... I know. - He pulled her awkwardly into a hug - But what matters is that we are fine. What happened yesterday will not be repeated, I promise.

-So you promise not to be jealous of Viktor?

-I can promise not to show my teeth.

-It's a great start.

-But if you don't mind, we didn't have dinner yesterday. I'm starving, Hermione. Could you let go of me?

As if agreeing with the boy, Hermione's stomach made a loud enough noise to declare that she was also hungry.

-I think you guys won.

The night before, they barely had time to watch each corner, just open a drawer and realize that there were clothes of their sizes there. Looking that way, everything had been thought out carefully, for an express change. They changed quickly, looking for the kitchen in that immensity of doors. They ended up in the living room, finally looking at the wall opposite the fireplace - which the night before was completely out - coming across an opening. Half the wall was open, giving the view to a large kitchen. Hermione was almost sure that Draco would not know that many appliances there, finally stopping to think that this might not be the witch part of Bulgaria.

Hermione looked with dread at the kitchen, completely floorless.

-What happened, Hermione? Draco appeared at his side, surprised by his girlfriend's astonished look.

-I do not know what to do.

-Hermione, we are already seventeen. We can solve this with magic. - He spoke as if it were stupid not to have thought about that possibility.

-Do you know any spells to help?

-No.

-Me neither. It will have to be manually.

With a sigh, Hermione walked reluctantly to the fridge, only finding enough for coffee. Shivering, he put the frying pan on the stove and started preparing the eggs. Scrambled eggs were the only thing he could prepare under pressure, and at that moment he was under a lot. As he concentrated on not burning the bacon, he watched Draco approach the refrigerator fearfully, opening it and looking in wonder. That navy blue sweatshirt he wore just made him more casual, taking the breath away from anyone who stared at him for more than five seconds.

-Do you keep the juice in boxes? - Hermione didn't know if he was outraged or just astonished.

-Most people do.

-Wow. - His eyes were wide for such an invention.

He waited for Draco to get a glass and pour the juice to see what his verdict would be. After three sips, his eyes opened even more, like a child.

-The taste is the same too!

-And why wouldn't it be?

-I don't know, you are strangers. There are a lot of things scattered around the house, I have no idea what it is.

-What kind?

-Here in the kitchen there are at least three boxes that are absurd to me. Draco pointed to the fridge, dishwasher and microwave. - There is another huge one on the side of the fireplace. - He meant tube television - In the room, under the window - That was the air conditioner. - And in the bathroom, a rubber duck. What is a rubber duck for?

-It's just a bath time companion.

-We don't need that. One keeps company for the other!

-Draco, soon you get used to it. It is a matter of time.

-I don't know if I want to.

-If you want to survive here, you will.

-Isn't that burning?

Startled, Hermione turned quickly, taking the pans out of the fire. She even opened her mouth to ask Draco to pick up the plates, but when she turned around she saw him holding them out. Good heavens, she could drop it on the floor in such awe that she was helping him. And that sweatshirt….

-Thanks.

They settled down with a certain embarrassment at the table, stuffing forks into their mouths to avoid the subject.

-Until you don't cook that badly. Draco pretended.

-You can tell the truth, that sucks.

-Thanks to God you spoke.

The awkward moment had passed, drawing laughter from both of them. They quickly finished breakfast, and after Draco offered to wash the dishes, Hermione decided to go make up the bed - which she couldn't even get close to, as she barely left the kitchen she heard a sound coming from the living room.

-Is it safe to open your eyes? Viktor covered his face the way he could while holding a bag.

-Why would not it be?

-You could be having sex. - He shrugged as if it was nothing.

-We are not maniacs! - Hermione blushed a little.

-TELL IT FOR YOU! - Draco made sure to leave his opinion of the kitchen.

-Did you see?

-What did you come to do right here?

\- Bring your boyfriend's order. - Viktor responds by removing three small frames from the bag. - I wouldn't talk about it if I were you. They did not stop complaining about having decreased in size.

-They promised me the glory when it was framed, NOT THIS MIXERY HERE! - Samuel complained just for complaining, wanting to get attention.

\- THIS WOULD NOT BE HAPPENING FOR YOUR GUILTY, SAMMY! Draco replied from the kitchen, making the older man shut up.

-I didn't understand why they asked us, to tell you the truth. - Jeremiah confessed - You looked so good.

-I think Draco does not feel safe being alone after he has transformed.

-How can you take it, Hermione? Thank God I'm not the one who's going to stay here with you. Take it, put it where you want it. Oh, and before I forget, McGonagall asked me to give this to you. Viktor held out a small bottle of the contraceptive potion to her.

He noticed Hermione sigh in relief and smiled at that. They would be so happy together if it hadn't happened.

-I think that's all, don't you?

-No. We need food, and you're the one who knows where things end up here.

-I will stop by later and leave what they need.

\- Can't we just go?

-The orders were expressed to stay here safely. But, between us, just wait for your boyfriend to get used to the muggle things that I release for you. We don't want him to freak out in the middle of the market, do we?

-Thanks, Viktor.

-The recipe books are on the shelf in the living room, the spell books are in the office, next to the potions equipment. The house is full of protective and anti-apparition spells. The rest you know how to handle. Later I will come back with the food and only show up again on Friday to see if you survived. Monday I go back to the market again, okay?

-I think so.

\- See you soon then.

***

It was late afternoon when Draco agreed - after much insistence - to try to interact with something muggle. Hermione wanted to spend time alone to reflect on the new direction her life had taken. I mean, they always knew they would fight together in the end, but with the whole situation ... How would Harry and Ron do? Their need for her was obvious, but Draco couldn't be left out either. His parents were indeed risking their lives to get him out of the war - not that it was bad in that sense or that she was sorry, no! Draco was neutral about it all, just wanted to be with his girlfriend, in peace. But Hermione .... Draco had arrived much later in his life than Harry or Ronald. They would always come first, always. She had to help them defeat Voldemort, but for that she needed to think of something, alone.

-Please, Draco. An hour at most.

-What if it tries to kill me?

-Oh, please! The television will not create legs and run after you!

Draco considered for a while before finally deciding.

-That's cool. What is that for?

-To show movies.

-And what exactly is a movie?

Hermione had to think of something he could understand.

-Do you know radio programs?

-Clear.

-It's exactly that, only with images. You will sit here. She pushed him onto the couch, handing the control over to her. - And press any number that a program will appear.

She left the room leaving him with an auditorium program. Draco watched it for about fifteen minutes, trying to understand that dynamic and why the hell those people were throwing pies in each other's faces. Bored, he did exactly what Hermione told him: he pressed any number, hoping that something boring would appear, but the opposite was the case.

With a shock, he just managed to open his mouth in shock, his eyes expressing all the horror he felt. He was unable to act for a few moments. His luck was that the sound was low, otherwise it would certainly attract unwanted attention to the room.

-Hermione? - He tested his voice.

-Please, Draco!

-Please say me!

-What happened? - He could hear his steps towards the room.

-Is it normal for you to watch this type of content at four thirty-eight in the afternoon?

-What...? When Hermione fixed her gaze on the TV, she had to cover her mouth to prevent a scream.

She didn't know how, but Draco had managed to put it on an erotic channel. Directly in front of her was a busty blonde trying to move in front of three men. Wait, how many? The air disappeared when she noticed that two penises were buried in her vagina, while one was in her ass. She could hear the woman's screams of pleasure softly when she moved, as well as Draco's racing heart. She quickly pulled the remote out of her hand, turning off the television.

-OH MY GOD! - Jeremiah passed out in its frame. Because he was the oldest in the room, that was certainly a shock to him.

\- No more tv for today.

-If you haven't noticed, that is not something so different from what we already did, nor the time. There was no need to hang up.

-Is that serious?

-IS. And by the way, you are strangers. More than I imagined. - His features were pure dread.

-I agree with you.

All she wanted was a little peace, but it was difficult to be able to think clearly when Draco demanded attention at all times. He had found a porn channel in fifteen minutes, God!

***

-Hermione, are you still awake?

It was late at night and Hermione's anguish prevented her from sleeping.

-What's it? His voice was irritated. They weren't even there a day and he already felt the weight of guilt on his shoulders.

-I .... Did I do something? - Draco felt that he was annoying his girlfriend, but not how.

-No. - She said after a sigh. - It was not you. She ran her hands through her hair and face, tousling them.

-So what is it? - He was so worried that it was impossible not to melt when looking into his eyes. Draco was also distressed by the whole situation.

-It's just ... I don't know if I can stand still. There is so much going on out there ....

-Hey ... Hermione. Look at me. Calm down. We've only been here a day, I thought it would take a little longer for you to finally fall into what it entailed. Please, just take a little, okay?

-But...

-This is as difficult for you as it is for me, believe me. Living with you is one of the things I most want in my life, but under these circumstances the only thing that would happen would be to reinforce the idea of our cowardice. How do you think I feel, having studied magic for all these years to just hide now?

-I hadn't thought of your side.

-Of course not. But, please, don't worry. We will fix it. - He pulled her as he could and kissed her forehead. - Now can you please stop pushing me away?

-I wasn't doing this ...

-Ah, I was. And by the way, I insist on not knowing why I gave that tantrum earlier with that program.

-You remember what was happening, right?

-It was just sex, Hermione. Draco laughed at his expression, completely amused.

-I'm surprised you didn't get possessive with me after discovering Muggles do that kind of thing in bed. - Hermione had reached the point she wanted, bringing out those black eyes and heavy breathing. In the blink of an eye she was already trapped under her body being looked at as a piece of meat.

-Do you really do that kind of thing in bed? Draco whispered next to her mouth, holding her wrists, preventing her from moving.

-You saw it yourself. - Hermione played with fire and knew it well.

-I must say that I prefer my way then.

-What would it be ...?

-You will still regret provoking me, Hermione. - And having said that, he plunged his face into her neck, inhaling deeply before running his tongue along its entire length, smiling slyly when he felt his girlfriend stretch his chest under his.

-Delicious ....

Before Hermione could reply about how it wasn't a popsicle, she felt Draco close his lips on the curve of her neck, sliding his hand all the way up to her waist, where he squeezed it tight. She can only gasp, in the failed attempt to reach for her lips. Draco continued to play with his neck, this time on the other side. His hand kept playing with the hem of his nightgown, already in it. When he finally kissed her mouth, it was rude, but at the same time passionate. Hermione's arms were already free, she could hug him if she wanted, not wasting time thinking about it.

-I never thought I would see you desperate with just a kiss. Draco whispered as he felt her press his pelvis hard on his.

-You know it wasn't just that. - His voice was breathless because of the contact he forced.

-I also know it will get even worse.

Before she could process what was said, she felt the blond's icy hand enter her panties, reaching for her clitoris. Before she could even be embarrassed, that feeling of pleasure dominated her body. She was flushed, but I wouldn't ask him to stop. Draco was going slowly at first, determined to provoke. It didn't take long for him to realize how receptive she had become, spreading his legs so that he fit better. Draco couldn't resist sinking a finger in his entrance, seeing Hermione gasp with his coldness. His movements were slow, making the girl even more impatient, asking for something thicker than that.

-Draco, please ....

He slowly removed his hand from her panties, bringing it to his mouth and sucking his finger with pleasure.

-Your taste is even better down here.

It had made Hermione uncomfortable, and he realized it. I was not yet ready to advance that point, but I would definitely stay in that house as soon as possible. Not wanting to push the boundaries, Draco kissed his mouth again as he removed his panties, laughing as he felt Hermione's fingers work on his pants. He pressed his head carefully at his entrance, being immediately swallowed by Hermione, who was just surprised by his skill.

-I didn't know you were that hungry.

\- Shut up, Malfoy.

With strong but slow movements, Draco pulled out low moans from Hermione, barely holding his when she pressed herself against his cock. He attacked his mouth mercilessly when he decided to accelerate, listening to the sound of the bed hitting the wall, sighing as he felt Hermione's nails against his arms. He felt Hermione tighten even more against him, increased the heat in which he sank and, with a contained groan, sank his teeth into her shoulder once more, drawing a violent shiver from the girl, as well as a groan worthy of being present on TV. .

When he looked at his face, he noticed that in addition to being sweaty his lips were bleeding. It didn't take long to realize that she would rather hurt herself than bite him again.

-Hermione, you don't have to contain the bite. - He was angry.

-I .... I didn't do that.

-Your bleeding lips say otherwise. He wiped the blood away with his mouth, placing a light kiss on her lips.

-Thank you for understanding, Draco.

-You're welcome. And besides ... - He approached until it was glued to his ear - His groan was not much different from that program. - Completing with a bite to your ear.


	27. Chapter XXVII

-I am impressed on how you managed to survive alone.

It was around seven o'clock that Friday night when Viktor Krum appeared in the living room fireplace, calling attention to himself. He had indeed been surprised by the climate found in the house, as he was really betting that he would find a post-apocalyptic scenario. I mean, they were still Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger after all. As much as they were companions, they also had their implications.

-No thanks to Hermione's food. Draco teased as he fiddled with the stove.

-Am I really seeing what I'm seeing? Viktor reluctantly approached the kitchen, watching the youngest in shock.

"It depends ..." Draco smiled wryly.

-You .... -Viktor pointed to the blonde - Is it really cooked? A Malfoy doing housework ?!

-His hand certainly wouldn't fall for helping me, you know? - Hermione appeared in the room, complaining. He hated it when people put men in high positions where they couldn't help at all. Everything got even worse if they were of great importance to the story - which Draco certainly was, both for his family and for his magical creature status now.

-It was a matter of life and death, believe me. Draco was looking desperately at Viktor. - Never let Hermione get near the kitchen.

-I understand. Drastic situations call for desperate measures. Viktor agreed with a smile.

Hermione took a deep breath, outraged by the situation. How did those two manage to be so stupid as to agree that Draco helping was an extreme measure? Without anyone noticing, he pulled his wand lightly, hitting Viktor with a small shock. Startled, the brunette looked indignant at her, not believing that she really did that.

-HEY! What the hell did I do, Hermione ?!

\- You agreed with that idiot over there.

-It's not our fault if you weren't born with the least ability to handle food, sweetie. - Draco sported that smile he used to tease her in previous times. - If we want to survive, I'll have to find a way.

-Hunf. - Sulking, Hermione just left the room, going back to what she was doing in the laundry.

\- Is she still angry? - The brunette showed his clear concern for the couple. He knew that if one was not well, the situation could go wrong and cause a disaster.

"You have no idea ..." Draco sighed, ducking his head in frustration. He turned off the fire and turned toward the kitchen dishwasher, resting his two hands on the marble. He took a deep breath before lifting his shoulders and looking into Viktor's eyes pleadingly.

-I .... I never thought I would do that, but .... I need you to help me, Krum.

-How could I help in this situation? - Viktor had confusion on his face.

-She is not at all happy with the idea of being hidden without being able to help. As much as I think the same, I also feel useless for studying so long and now just disappearing. But at the same time, I can only thank my parents for thinking about it. The thought of losing it during the war destroys me just by imagining it. - He had to pause, normalizing his breathing - I can't do this to her. She tries to accept this situation, but I know she can't. As much as it pains me to ask for it, I need it. I have to make you happy.

-What ... What are you asking me specifically, Malfoy?

\- Lessons. I ask that you prepare us for war. Hermione needs to feel active, not like a medieval muggle. It would be asking too much for her to play house without getting into magic.

-Draco .... - Viktor took a deep breath as he stared at the youngest's expression - Are you really willing to abandon all the protection your parents asked for Hermione's happiness? Even knowing what can happen there? With  you?  With  her?

-I just want her happy. And if that means taking all of those risks, I do.

Viktor noticed Draco carefully. The tired and hurt expression on his face, the anguish in his eyes. He knew that asking for it ended the veela, but having Hermione devastated by being left out also destroyed him.

If he were ever told that Draco Malfoy would give up the calm of his life for an altruistic attitude towards Hermione Granger, he would certainly laugh out loud.

But it was really happening, and his chest was just filled with pride. She knew he could never be as good for her as Malfoy was.

-It looks like I'm a teacher now.

***

-I do not believe that in the middle of the twentieth century they are still surprised that a boy is able to do something! - Hermione grunted as she punched the clothes in the washing machine. - This is so illogical!

\-  Is everything okay, Hermione?

-Jeremiah! Who brought you to the laundry?

-I suppose you. I wasn't paying much attention, from what I saw. What is happening? - That little kid face was looking at her curiously, throwing his head to the side.

-I would like to say that it is nothing, but that would be a lie.

-And then?

-Viktor is there in the room right now in shock that Draco is helping with the housework. Apparently it is not normal for pure blood to do this kind of thing.

-Well, taking into account that there are no house elves here ...

-Even if they did, it wouldn't be work for them, Jeremiah. They are not slaves!

Jeremiah Withmore didn't answer anything, just looked at Hermione in disbelief.

-And as if that weren't enough, that idiot stated that he just moved to try to save himself from my food!

-And that's not true?

-Yeah, but does that mean that if I cooked well, he wouldn't do anything? Would you be disturbing me all day? Would the service be entirely mine?

Everyone in the house realized how affected the girl was with all that, and they had no idea how to solve it. I freaked out for anything, as if I was in a constant PMS.

-I don't know if I'll be able to help you, but I can try. - The redhead started uncertain. - In my day, all those thoughts you spoke really worked, you know? The girls could go to school, but they learned only the basics for their defense. Moreover, while we learned more advanced spells, they learned the domestic ones. Nobody said anything because it was normal, but it didn't stop some girls from thinking like you, Hermione. They were rare, but there were those who asked for equal rights, who claimed to be as witches as men.

-And what happened to them? His eyes were bright with expectation.

-They had no knowledge necessary for a real duel and ended up dead for not knowing how to fight back or protect themselves at the height. That was not a very good time for women in general, both witches and muggles, you know.

-You ... You ...

-I understand your anger, but I still think your outrage now is better than your death in the past.

Hermione just kept quiet, containing the ironic smile that insisted on wanting to leave. He didn't want his sharp tongue to verbalize his thoughts about the redhead's wife having seven children, meaning he probably would have suffered without help. No, she didn't want to ruin the relationship with the friendliest of guys.

-Hermione, dinner is ... did something happen? - Draco worried about his girlfriend's expression.

\- It's over.

-Why don't you take a shower before dinner, huh? I'm sure you'll feel a lot better. - He patted her cheek.

-I think so...

As the girl entered the bathroom, Draco allowed himself to let out an exasperated sigh, running his hands through his hair. He was worried about his girlfriend and it ended him.

***

\- I thought Viktor was staying for dinner. - Hermione commented as she sat down in her pajamas at the table.

-He had an appointment. He apologized for not being able to stay, but said he would be back to see you soon.

-And you didn't worry about that? - She was amazed.

-I should?

\- Considering that until four days ago I was snarling at him ...

-Krum is no longer a threat. - Said convinced.

Hermione looked shocked at his mature attitude. Was that really your boyfriend?

-But he doesn't stay doesn't mean you won't eat my pasta. - Draco offered the food, pouring some wine.

-Wine?

-I wanted to do something special tonight.

At least he had managed to get a little smile from her.

The next thirty minutes passed in pleasant weather until Draco told him about his decision.

-Hermione, I need to tell you something.

-By your face it is not a very good thing .... What happened?

-I know how you feel about this whole situation, so .... I asked Krum for help.

-Like...? - I looked suspiciously at the blonde.

-I asked him to help us train for war. You will not stand still and do nothing. It will help with everything.

-Draco .... What do you have in mind ?!

This was news to him. Why the hell was she angry?

-How is it?! - He changed.

-You happen to remember all the effort your parents made to put us here? Dumbledore's concern to find a place far enough away that in the end you just ignore it all and go to war ?!

-Do you think I give a damn about that? What matters is  your  well-being! You are unhappy here, I’m not going to be the crazy one to pretend I don’t understand! You are my world, Hermione. Seeing you like this ends me!

Hermione noticed all the effort and sacrifice it was for Draco to choose that situation, being a little moved.

-O ... What did you think of doing?

-He agreed to come and teach us, to train my skills to protect you. I know you want to fight with your friends and I will be there with you, protecting you.

-Even....

-Even if the worst happens, I will have guaranteed your happiness. - He said with a face full of pain. - But now, please don't be angry anymore.

-Draco .... - Hermione pulled him into a tight hug, showing in all her strength how grateful she was for that act. - You will see that nothing will happen. We have all the time in the world to train. - He gave a soft kiss on her lips, showing gratitude.

-Great, because we start tomorrow morning.

***

-Ready to start? - Viktor asked heading towards the backyard.

There it would be the perfect place for training: it was wide, with enough space for someone to be thrown away. It was full of spells, being completely invisible to eyes other than the three. Whatever magical exhibit there was, it would just stay there. As much as they had neighbors, it was the same as nothing.

-Wouldn't it be better to tell us what I intend to do before?

\- It's a good idea too. I've been thinking about it all night and I think I managed to get to some main points. It is a war, we do not know exactly what the environment will be like or how long you will have, only that it cannot be slow.

-It's kind of obvious, isn't it? Draco rolled his eyes.

-Not just because it's a fight, Malfoy. Time is essential for a Veela couple. If they take too long, they may end up getting hurt and letting their guard down. And if that happens, our intensive course won't do any good.

-Intensive course?

\- Believe me, Hermione. I spent a year at Hogwarts and half was not taught there at Durmstrang.

-What do you intend to do, then?

-We will start improving your non-verbal spells and when they are well enough, we will move on to wandless spells. It is not impossible, so get those frightened expressions out of your face. We will need agility, so we could try to improve the Veela skill. Draco manages to be a lot faster than when he was a human, but you can't, Hermione.

-I'll also need to train my veela characteristics, Krum. - Draco said seriously. - I can't lose my mind right now, I need to control myself. As painful as it is to turn ...  that  , I need it. I have to know if I can protect you and attack someone at the same time.

-Draco!

-He's right, Hermione. I think we will have a lot with what we have fun going forward. - Finished with a smile. - So, ready to start?


	28. Chapter XXVII

\- YOU DID WHAT, MALFOY ?!

A shrill scream rumbled through the small house, driving anyone curious from the living room. The couple had just finished their first class with Viktor, commenting on entering the house. Samuel had been surprised by all the movement in the garden, as well as the magical vibration from outside. Worried, he almost had an outbreak when asking and receiving an answer to Draco's brilliant idea.

-IN ANY TIME WAS THE SHIT YOU GOT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, MALFOY ?!

-I know what I'm doing, Samuel. - Draco never spoke the great-great-grandfather's name, in a clear sign that his patience was not very good.

-No, you do not know! You came here as a witness protection and you ask for help to go to war ?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? - Samuel was so angry that his voice had thickened, allowing his fangs to appear.

-DRAW A COMPANION, SAMUEL! - Completing with a hiss, expressing how angry he was. He knew that saying that would shake the eldest, but he just couldn't take it. -I know very well what can happen, but I have to do it!

-I don't believe I survived to see my gene die right in front of me ... - Samuel's resentful look showed how hurt he was. - Who knows with his act of heroism we will never have to find another veela.

-You know I'm still going to the dorm.

-Unfortunately. - With a last growl, Samuel started to ignore Draco, in a clear sign that he should disappear.

In fact, it was a martyrdom for the Fitzgerald: knowing that even after his premature death his gene had prospered had been the highest point of happiness in his entire existence, but seeing him in a suicidal idea killed him. Any of the options that could happen in the battle would kill Draco: the death of his mate, his capture for blackmail or even his own. Seeing that and not having a real body to punch and stop him put a feeling of helplessness over the little frame. Not even his friends could take that effect.

The next few days were quite heavy among the boys in that house, with Samuel just agreeing to talk to Hermione. He knew she was not to blame for that. Hermione would never ask for such nonsense, understanding that she was as much a victim as he was. But otherwise, he refused to exchange a couple of words with Jacques and Jeremiah, realizing that the elders would try at all costs to relieve Draco's side. And speaking of his great-great-grandson .... Well, they had become accustomed to snarling at each other if they faced each other too long. Samuel had already promised to punch the youngest as soon as his painting moved, probably not having to wait long for that.

Those were long days of solitude for Fitzgerald.

He himself refused the company of others, but he kept observing the environment in which he lived: even though he knew the risks, seeing the smile reach Draco's face every time Hermione felt more complete as she progressed in class, the feeling of doing the right thing that Jacques whispered to him when he was least hostile made him think. Was that what it was like to have a mate? What had he done wrong that time? Why did Freya leave him? Did .... Could it be that the problem was him?

Each day Samuel became more and more depressed, and in a way he was right. There were many doubts that surrounded his head and it was a pity that there were no answers for them. I knew that I had yelled at Draco without much reason, since he certainly didn't know the feeling of putting happiness on his companion's face because, well ... His run away screaming leaving him to die alone. Although he was deeply depressed, he didn't show it to anyone. I didn't want to give Draco a taste of being sorry. No, he still felt the reason for the fight.

That is precisely why many times they did not even notice the presence of Sammy in its frame. It was much easier to pretend he wasn't there than to actually deal with the problem.

Although Viktor could not be present for classes every day - due to his Quidditch profession - the wonder couple was allowed to train whenever possible. And even if they didn't, they would still do it. No one was able to impose orders on Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger when together.

No, not really.

They didn't have much to do when they were stuck in that house, so they spent most of the day in the garden practicing. They felt like children when they finally learned the non-verbal spell successfully, managing to apply it to any kind of magical situation. They had started early that Saturday morning, excited to know it would be the big day for the wandless spell.

-I'm still surprised at how Malfoy adapted to Muggle clothes. - Viktor stared at Draco in amazement from the other side of the garden while catching his breath from the small non-verbal duel.

-He would be an idiot to prefer witches. We are not at school.

-Although I have my reasons for thinking that he doesn't spend much time dressed. Viktor joked, raising an eyebrow suggestively, laughing at Hermione's sudden shyness.

-No, not exactly this!

-It is not? I highly doubt it!

Hermione just stared at him, giving up shortly afterwards, sighing loudly.

-It looks like you don't do that! - He decreed throwing his arms in the air, wanting to laugh at the situation he was in.

"I assure you that you have surely passed me, Hermione!"

It was obvious that it was a lie, and she knew it, but it didn't stop the curiosity bug from settling in her conscience. It was true that they had had a lot of fun since they got there, but ....

-Are you really considering this ?! - Viktor laughed even more, attracting the attention of Draco, who until then was controlling himself to the maximum.

He could take it, it was no big deal. Viktor posed no danger. Friend, friend. But why the hell was he laughing while Hermione turned a tomato? Draco managed to stay calm, he didn't need to leave his animal side out anymore, but that still bothered him. He came close enough, letting out only a small growl. It hadn't been his intention, but he didn't regret it.

I mean, not until a bucket of cold water is thrown at your head. Literally. Draco just looked from his feet to his face, finding Hermione looking in shock at him to Viktor.

-What happened here? Draco asked through his mouth, completely soaked.

-Personal protection! Your face was not looking very good approaching, man!

-I wasn't going to do anything!

-How did you do that, Viktor? - Hermione paid little attention to the little fight that was forming. I was more interested in learning the new technique.

-What? Oh, sure. That was just a small example ....

-I realized. Draco rolled his eyes, but became quite interested. With the sun in a short time, it would be dry.

-The secret is for you to relax. I know that when you had outbreaks of involuntary magic it would appear at any time, until you learned to control it. Just as you did before, you will now. The wand is just a conductor, remember that. The magic is within you. Viktor put his wand aside, lifting the sleeves of his shirt. Taking a deep breath, she just stretched her wrist a little, causing a daisy to bloom right at Hermione's feet. - Did you see? Obviously, now I had more time to focus, but not before.

-I didn't even notice anything until I felt the water. Draco was startled.

-The goal is for you to reach that level, which shouldn't be difficult. Are you or are you not the two best students at Hogwarts? - Viktor pinned, hoping that the competition would make them invest even more in the lessons.

-Relax what you said? Draco asked looking at Hermione in the back of his eyes, challenging her.

-Breathe deeply and close your eyes, that should help. Focus on my voice. Imagine a wave of energy coming out of your heart, going up your shoulder and going through your arm, very slowly. Wherever it goes, the magic heats up slightly. Can you feel it?

-Yes. Draco murmured.

-Not much. - While Hermione was not very successful.

-Imagine that it gets closer and closer to your wrist. Feel the strength it brings, from the heart, to the hand. Imagine all the magic is concentrated ....

-My hand is tingling, Krum. - Draco was alarmed by the news.

-Can you feel it, Malfoy? - Viktor was amazed. - Usually you can only feel after more classes.

-It must be the Veela magic. - Hermione guessed, envying her boyfriend.

-And now? He asked anxiously.

-Just to be sure, what are you feeling?

-My arm is hot, my hand is heavy and tingling.

-Perfect. - His face of joy mixed with astonishment was real. - close your eyes again and take a deep breath. Choose a simple spell and speak mentally. You can speak out loud if you prefer.

"Wingardiun Leviosa"

"Wingardiun Leviosa"

"Wingardiun Leviosa"

Draco tried at least three times to levitate the small flower that Viktor had conjured, but to no avail.

\- It didn't work, and my arm returned to normal. - He sighed bored.

"I would be amazed if I had succeeded, Malfoy. You have already done a lot for a first contact. It's surprising.

-But that doesn't mean he is ....

-The best student at Hogwarts? Draco smiled. "I don't know why you insist on saying it's you, Hermione. Don't you see that I have a natural talent for that?

-I would say you are abnormal.

Draco sneered, knowing that she wasn't serious. Viktor worried about the situation around him. That soon, could soon become a sexual chaos if it depended exclusively on the natural provocation of each one. But before he could pack up to go out, Hermione remembered something very important that had been disturbing her every day.

-Viktor, can I ask you something?

-But of course. Viktor was startled by the worried tone she was presenting.

Draco just lowered his head, knowing what it was about. Trying to suppress the feeling of guilt, he walked away from the pair even though he knew he could still hear them. He decided that he would be distracted by practicing some more.

-How are things at school? - His anxiety was written on his face.

-Hermione .... I have no idea. The last time I went to Hogwarts was three weeks ago, to get the paintings and their potion.

-But .... You don't really know what happened next ....

-No. But you know that the holidays are very close, your friends must be safe.

-Nothing about them?

-Ah, that. Why didn't you speak soon? McGonagall reported that they went crazy looking for you, thinking they had kidnapped you. Or that Malfoy was holding you somewhere in a panic. Something like that.

-But are they okay?

-I think so. It will be all right, Hermione. Viktor ran his hands over the girl's arms.

Before Hermione felt guilty about anything else, a loud noise caught their attention. When they looked, they found a small hole in the lawn, with Draco looking shocked at his hands. He listened carefully and in reality it was he who felt the weight of guilt on his shoulders. He had been distracted and because his arm was already loaded, the small emotional lack of control caused the floor to receive a small bomb.

-At least we know that this really works with Hogwarts students.

***

It was late at night when Viktor left, having declined the invitation to stay for dinner. Exhausted, Draco took a long shower while the brunette was still at the house, leaving Hermione alone with him. He honestly didn't care about anything at the moment, he just wanted a hot, relaxing bath. All the training of the day had been mentally exhausted, he had never made as much effort as wandless magic. It seemed easy, but it demanded much more from the wizard, since they didn't have a wand as a crutch to make the situation as easy as possible. But that would be ideal. He could still remember the diner he had killed in full form that day at Hogwarts .... Even if someone threw his wand away like he himself had done with the man, he could still defend himself using his hands. That was perfect, why the hell didn't they teach it at school?

Unable to think straight, Draco left the bathroom almost methodically, not even noticing his girlfriend entering it. He was tired and hungry, ending up in the kitchen minutes later, completely oblivious to the world. Hermione hadn't been too concerned with seeing how much Malfoy was doing in class, so she knew that all the bad mood was coming from there. She met him in the kitchen after his shower, staying a few minutes just standing and watching him cook. One of the first things they had learned when they discovered the magic books was domestic spells and yet Draco insisted on doing everything manually, in the Muggle way it was completely charming, as well as being a very exciting sight. Feeling watched the boy just looked over his shoulder, giving a small smile when he found his girlfriend leaning on the small island.

-You know we already have the spells.

-I know, but cooking with my own hands is relaxing.

-Are you feeling very tired? - Hermione moved a little closer.

-And stressed. But don't worry, it's not you, sweetie.

-I know that is not. If I were you, I would have been snarling and showing my teeth for a long time.

-It's touching your image of me, you know?

-It's not an image, it's the purest truth, Draco!

"Don't act like you don't do the same to me, too, Hermione." You are not as scary as I am, but you also like to show your teeth .... - Draco looked threatening, provoking,

-I can't display something I don't have.

-Oh yes? What does this mean here? - Draco abandoned the pot he was stirring in, turning around to face him, pulling the sleeve of his shirt off his shoulder, next to the small marks that were still healing.

-You look so cute smiling like that. - Hermione ignored the previous comment, yielding to the little charm that was beginning to manifest.

-Damn it...

-You don't have to carry the weight of everything on your back, Draco. You are not guilty of anything at all, keep that in mind. - Hermione approached carefully, until pressing her boyfriend's body on the kitchen counter. - I know that this whole situation is taking us to the extreme, but please ...

-I'm sorry.- He asked sincerely, hugging his waist, touching his foreheads. - I just wore more than usual today ....

-I imagine. You said that cooking manually relaxes you, but I also know another way,

Before Draco could reason what she said, he felt Hermione's small hand caressing his member over his pants, fully awakening all of his senses - and body parts. He just closed his eyes and took advantage of the caress, sighing heavily when he felt his hands become even bolder. Draco tried to get closer to steal a kiss, but he just came face to face with nothing.

-Hermio .... - Draco lost his speech when he noticed where the girl's face was approaching dangerously.

-Don't be so tense. - She gave a small kiss on the thin trail of hair that disappeared under his underwear, tensing the boy's body even more.

Was this really happening? I knew it wasn't the charm taking effect, so ... Was it really Hermione who wanted to take a few steps forward in the relationship? Draco didn't have much time to think before he leaned hard under the bench, feeling for the first time that that Gryffindor's mouth was not just for unlucky Slytherins, especially him.


	29. Chapter XXIX

With each passing day Draco and Hermione became more and more involved with the training, not even noticing the speed at which time passed. It was late October, which meant they were in that stable union for five months. In all this time, his magical techniques had already improved surprisingly - thanks to Viktor Krum, who loved being called a teacher - as well as having gone through several situations that affected his relationship.

Hermione had been saddened when September came to miss a year of school - although Harry and Ron weren't actually on the Hogwarts express; Draco had become depressed when he heard about the Dark Lord's advances, which meant that the situation could be complicated for his parents - both because of the abuse they suffered and his disappearance. But not just those depressive moments that the couple survived during that time. After that advance of Hermione under Draco in the kitchen they started to practice and touch more intense and tasting caresses, maturing the relationship; Draco was also more accustomed to the Muggle world, which meant that they would soon be allowed to go outside; but the critical point had been much more intense: the time that Hermione freaked out because she thought the potion had failed.

That yes had been a time of war in that house, when all the Veelas had pitted themselves against the girl. While Hermione was having a nervous breakdown because of what was happening, the boys couldn't understand the reason for so much rejection. Draco's rational part understood and was also frightened, but his veela instinct was proud at the same time that he revolted that his girlfriend was so sad. All that atmosphere of revolt was caused by the lack of contraceptive methods in the days of Jacques and Jeremiah, with them not knowing the concept of family planning, which left Hermione's nerves afloat for not believing what was happening, mixed with the pair. Draco's personality for not knowing what to feel had almost caused a huge crisis, resulting in the boy crying because he felt he was going crazy. Hermione had started to produce her own potion from that moment on, to make sure that the despair would not repeat itself.

Of all, Samuel had been the only neutral in that situation. Although I had a child, I didn't know what it felt like to be pregnant with my partner. He was still quiet with Draco, trying to increase his friendship with the girl even more during this period. Sometimes he looked at her and remembered Freya, with painful nostalgia. In one of those moments, Hermione couldn't stand her curiosity and asked what she always wanted to know.

-You know, they say that if you put it out it helps to lighten the weight.

-I doubt it, Hermione.

-Then think it's a way to kill my curiosity.

\- Did you really say kill? - Samuel looked at her in disbelief, just to startle her, bursting out laughing soon after.

-Your mood sometimes scares me, you know?

-That's what happens when you're left to die alone. - He shrugs.

-How ... how was it, Sammy?

-It was ... intense.

“You know, we've known each other since the first year. Although friendship between boys and girls was not well regarded at the time, we had something like that. Me, Freya Prescott and Septimus Malfoy. Even before a Veela discovered me, they already said that we were going to get married, due to the complicity and climate that was between us. In the sixth year I started courting her, because my intentions were much more serious with her. I never had any doubts about my feelings for Freya, Hermione. But when I found out that Septimus was also in love with her and married out of pity .... Even though it was a majestic gesture to help us, it still touched me. How come my best friend never told me about his feelings for her while I was still a human? "

-Maybe he realized that she also corresponded to yours?

-I don't know - Samuel had a thoughtful expression on his face. - And to think that I told him my intentions to propose, and he supported me. I feel like I caused a lot of pain for my best friend, and I had no idea of anything!

Hermione almost started to cry for identifying the suffering in the veela's voice. Sam felt bad not only for being murdered by his mate, but for breaking his best friend's heart!

“When I changed, I was never so sure in my life. I had barely woken up on my birthday and was already purring for her. That day they transferred us to the dormitory, managing to avoid any attack on the students. It was the best two months of my life, until .... Well, I discovered the charm. I lost control one day and Freya threw herself into my arms. As much as that was our commitment statement, I wanted to wait until our wedding, she would like that. But when I realized, Freya was already naked, and so was I. If she wanted that, I wasn't going to stop.

I didn't even care that she was so active, I can say that my emotion was so great that I couldn't invest much at first - which worsened the charm. When I finally took control of the situation, it happened. She didn't seem sorry for both times that night, much less the next day. I realized that there was something wrong at the end of the second day, because she was too quiet, avoiding me. Freya ran away from me during classes and when I later tried to book her, she left. "

-You....

-As it was yesterday.

“We were kissing, leaning against the couch. On second thought, I think the same way you and Draco scored each other. Okay, this is pretty scary but let's thank you for not doing the same. Anyway, things were heating up. Silly hands, at least on my part and that was already making me uncomfortable, since two days before Freya had attacked me. I realized I was in danger when I kissed her neck and she froze. When I felt his hands pushing me, my heart failed.

-Freya, did something happen? - I asked trying to ignore the pain that started in my chest.

-I .... Sam, are you going to tag me now? - That expression of dread was killing me, but I tried my best not to show.

-That was what I intended to do, Freya. You are my companion and since we have already consummated the commitment I do not see why not .... You .... Do you have anything against it?

-Sam, I .... I can't! - She started to cry and that destroyed me.

First the chest pain came, so unbearable that I had to throw all my weight on the couch.

-C-how? Freya, you can't do it!

She probably noticed that my speech was already disturbed because I was dying, and she certainly freaked out more, since she started screaming a lot.

-We couldn't have done that before the wedding! You used me! Bewitched me to give in to your wishes!

It was at that moment that I found out about the charm. Freya realized in those two days what had happened and was quite sure that she was not in full mental faculties, and she blamed me on that.

-You used your powers to get me into bed, Samuel! I can't be your companion like that, I choose the direction of my life!

-Fr-r-rey-aa! - I tried to approach her, but I only managed to take three steps before falling to the ground. She saw me lying, struggling to get up and did nothing. It was then that I started to taste copper in my mouth and a liquid running through my eyes. The bloody tears came hard as she moved further away.

-SOI NEAR ME, FITZGERALD! -It was the last thing she said before running out of the dorm crying.

I even tried to crawl to the door, in a failed attempt and hope to reach it, but the pain spread to the rest of my body, my lungs started to fail. I was not breathing well when I started coughing up a lot of blood. I had the strength to just run my hand over my face, crying for rejection and love. I felt my chest tear with pain, so I screamed for help, but it only served to drain the little breath I still had. I spent those last few minutes trying to understand what had happened and the only answer I found out that it was entirely my fault. I felt relief coming and suddenly I found myself looking at a body on the carpet. Hermione, I spent three days looking at my forgotten body in that dormitory, without anyone missing me. When the Director arrived and found that situation, I couldn't look them in the eye and find pity. I spent a good deal of time crying until I finally managed to forget enough to make the situation bearable. "

-I think you now understand my outbreaks with you and Draco.

-That was .... I can't even express my feelings, Sammy.

-Draco really existed was a great happiness in my mediocre existence and to see him try to kill himself in this way is mind-blowing for me. When you thought you were pregnant, I wondered if Freya also acted that way, but at that time I can't shake myself with anything else, I think. Please, Hermione, don't let my great-grandson kill himself. He's the only thing I have in this life framed.

***

-I'm sorry Malfoy, but this will certainly hurt you more than me.

They had reached a part of the training where it was essential and urgent to train Draco's veela instincts. It was the only thing to do if they wanted to prevent him from killing himself during the battle.

-I wouldn't guarantee myself with that, Krum. Draco grunted in a threatening tone.

-Are you fighting at this hour? - Hermione grunted for being awake earlier than usual.

-It's not a fight, Hermione. We are just stating the obvious. It will hurt for him to transform, but for me ... - Viktor played with a smile on his face.

-You forget that when I change, I look for a potential victim - Draco approached with a scornful smile on his face, certain that he would pay back this time - you are the only guy here, so ...

-So I better be very careful. Come on Malfoy, get that smug smile off your face!

Hermione had thought it best to stay out of the moment, certain that it would make the situation worse if the Veela saw her near Krum. They had scheduled the class earlier that Saturday because of an appointment by Viktor - making it impossible for the brunette to stay late at their house. The two would take advantage of the overtime in the late afternoon to finally take Draco's first tour of the Muggle world. He was finally quite used to the whole situation so as not to freak out in public. It might not seem like it, but the boy was very excited to finally be out of the house and seeing new people - since the only different living being he had had contact in the past few months was when Viktor brought Crookshanks to Hermione.

-I think we better think about the triggers for your transformation, Malfoy.

"They wanted to attack Hermione, as simple as that." They were going to kill her.

-Do you feel anything when you remember that?

Draco was silent for a while, thinking.

-Rage, more precisely a crazy desire to kill that guy again.

Viktor's eyes widened, slightly forgetting that the boy had actually killed someone that day

-Sure ... Maybe then we will have to work with your imagination. Do you think you can do this without killing me?

-I can try. - He replied threateningly, teasing the elder.

-Just make sure you don't hurt my lips, I'll need them later.

They moved as far away from the house as possible, noting that they might have to hurry things up due to the heavy autumn weather. It might start a storm in the next few hours.

-Close your eyes and try to relax as much as you can, Malfoy. This is not going to be pleasant.

-I'm ready. - Draco said firmly after taking a few deep breaths, with his eyes closed.

-Right. Think of everything that Hermione is for you. How it makes you happy, it completes you, how it fits you. -Viktor noticed the smile that left the boy's face and saw that it was time to change the situation - The feeling that veela felt when he had the chance to be expecting his child. But now imagine all this being taken away from you abruptly! She was kidnapped by the one who should not be named and you don't know where she is. -It was scary the change in Draco's face, going from happiness to great pain - you are lost and you have no clue where they are kept in captivity. When you find her, Hermione is completely hurt, she was tortured for all that ...

-AAAAHHH !!! Draco shouted loudly, completely transforming.

It took a few seconds for Viktor to realize that the figure was flying toward him with claws and teeth open, ready to smash it. It was still processing the sound of his ripping back when he had to pull his wand quickly and cast the spell.

-PROTEGO!

-I WILL KILL YOU, KRUM!

-MALFOY, BREATHE DEEP, DRUG! HERMIONE!

Hermione watched everything from the window, panicking out into the garden, throwing herself in front of Viktor just before Draco invested again

-Draco, I'm here, calm down!

When he saw her, he relaxed enough just to return to his human consciousness, but still with the characteristics of the outside.

-What happened?

That time the sensations of the imagination were much worse than the practice, making him have a brief moment of amnesia.

-Don't you remember?

-Now ... wait, I remember. Oh, my back. - He moved the healed wings a little on the shoulder blades.

-At least you're aware. We will change tactics, Hermione. From now on, you stay here. Can you get off the ground, Malfoy?

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, managing to raise an inch before falling to his knees, his back hurting.

-I think my muscles were not made to fly.

-You are not a chicken, Draco. I already told you that. At some point it will work.

-Practice makes perfect, and if you do it every day, maybe we'll be ready for when it hits.

-Do you think I can change without you here?

-We'll have to try. Come on, Malfoy again.

They spent two more hours making the most of Draco's flying ability before the weather got worse. Viktor left home fearing that his appointment would be canceled, while leaving the couple in awe of the banana to bring Draco back to normal.

-You will see that soon it will be easy to get back to normal, Draco.

-I just hope it will be less painful with my back. Draco gasped in pain as he leaned against the kitchen counter, feeling his bones break and go back into his shoulder blades. - God, that hurts too much.

-It was even faster than the other time! You deserve a reward for getting it right away.

-Sexy celebration? Draco brought a smile to his face, catching his breath.

-Heavens, Draco! You only think about that?

-Oh, ready! As if you don't think too much while I'm not around!

-That's beside the point now. - She replied red - if you recover in time, I think we can leave before the rain starts.

***

It was after three o'clock when they finally left the house, entering the Muggle world for the first time. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand tightly when they just appeared in the middle of the sidewalk, thanking that no one was there at that time.

Well, except for that cat who shivered all over when he saw a supposed dominant male appear in front of him. Veelas are more related to felines than other species, despite their wings. So it was totally understandable that the neighbor's cat was terrified of a five-foot-tall cat.

-It seems that your reception was not very good. - Hermione joked, finding the animal's behavior strange. - Crookshanks don't stay like that with you.

-Your cat knows how to recognize his superiors.

-How is it, Malfoy ?! Hermione tensed, raising her voice.

Draco immediately realized that he had expressed himself poorly, fighting time to keep from sleeping on the couch.

-That's not what I meant, I'm sorry. Crookshanks knows me, knows that I pose no danger, despite being a giant cat in their eyes.

Hermione didn't answer anything, just stared and walked away trying to forget that phrase.

-According to Viktor, the market is in that direction.

The streets were too quiet for a Saturday afternoon. It could be a Sunday, but it definitely wasn't a Saturday. That was a very pleasant environment to see: the streets covered by the fallen leaves of the trees, some rays of sunlight on the horizon, being covered by thick black clouds. It was certain that a storm would fall at night, but the present moment was as incredible as the promised intensity of rain. The houses were decorated, but .... Is it?

-Hermione, I think today is Halloween. Draco whispered, getting close to his girlfriend's ear. - How is this possible?

-We lost time, that's all. - She was still upset by the comment.

-Not this. Muggles .... Do they celebrate that date?

She just laughed, turning to her right, finally finding a sign of life on the street. Some children ran in costume on the sidewalk, stopping door to door asking for sweets. Draco looked at it in shock, with his mouth wide open. It was a lot more fun than the witch traditions.

-I wish I had your childhood, Hermione.

-Ah, certainly not. My parents are dentists, which means that asking for candy on Halloween was completely out of the question.

-And then you complain about my parents!

Not long after they found the market, they started to have a little difficulty understanding the canned label - since they were obviously not in English. Although frightened, Draco managed to cope very well with what was naturalized: fruits and vegetables. Leaving this part up to her, Hermione went to the candy part. They deserved that luxury that day. When she finally returned to where she had left her boyfriend, she couldn't help but stay stuck in the same place: the way Draco picked green apples and chose them, passing them from hand to hand, sniffing and squeezing was ridiculously exciting. Good heavens, Draco was just picking the damn apple, there was no logical reason for Hermione to be excited by that sight! Before she could return to normal he slowly turned his head in her direction, drawn by the scent of her arousal. He just raised an eyebrow, surprised by that.

-We can go?

-I didn't know you had fetishes for markets.

-Food attracts anyone, Draco. You know that every time I eat chocolate I have an orgasm.

-Did you eat one now?

-I won't even answer you.

-I never thought I would see you desperate for relief since the day you marked me for Hogwarts to see.

-Extreme situations call for desperate measures.

Although they had a little trouble paying, in less than fifteen minutes they were on the street again. It was already dark, which meant one thing: the children were already back in their homes, giving way to teenage parties. It was no surprise for Hermione to start noticing small gatherings of costumers, heading towards a house next to hers. She had only been distracted for a few seconds, checking the path when she realized that Draco was left behind.

He just wanted to eat an apple, but apparently that act had an effect on all the girls. He had taken the first bite when he heard female screams nearby.

-I think you're eating what you shouldn't be today, boy. - A girl dressed as a nurse spoke in what she thought was a sensual voice.

-Don't you want to come here and get some candy?

-It's dangerous for such a guy ... As handsome as you walking alone down the street at this hour.

-Truth. Why don't you come in here and we take care of your security? - Asked a girl in striking robes, painted black and orange, ridiculously short.

-I'm sorry, the nurse and the pumpkin I understand, but your clothes don't. - Draco commented confused by that.

Although mad with jealousy, Hermione laughed because he didn't realize that this was the personification of a witch in the Muggle world.

-Oh, I'm a witch. - She replied trying to seduce him, pulling her wand and pretending to have cast a spell on him.

-Witch? - Draco started laughing without being able to control himself, ending his education. - Sorry girl, but you are more like a house elf who received treats from TALK than a real witch.

Hermione burst out laughing when she heard that. Draco was referring to an elf dressed in all possible clothing, which also resulted in his size and lack of style.

-Who are you to laugh at me? - She stuck her nose at the brunette.

-Real witches, if you'll excuse us.

-It looks like a witch was going to be as stylish as you are.

-It's like me? - Draco intruded;

-I'm sorry, but are you a vampire wizard? - The pumpkin asked.

Apparently he was also out of control with girls teasing his mate.

-That's right. Now, excuse us ... - He immediately grabbed Hermione's hand and walked away, not without first throwing a aguamenti at the supposed witch. She even noticed that he was playing with his wand in his hands, but because it coincided with the beginning of the rain, he only regretted having his clothes destroyed.

-Magic out of school, Malfoy?

-I'm already pretty big for that, Granger.

-I already saw that I will have to be careful with your public appearances. You are too perfect to look at yourself too long, Malfoy.

-Thank Fitzgerald's genetics.

-Of course i will....

That night a great storm fell, ruining any plans to extend the parties into the night. I mean, any Muggle plan, since the Veela couple spent the night experimenting with sweets and watching specials on television. Draco would definitely have trouble re-adapting to the wizarding world when it was all over.


	30. Chapter XXX

Two months had passed quickly, without either of them noticing very well. Now they had more to worry about: much more intense training, trips to the Muggle world and the championship final. Draco was able to transform faster than the first few times, but he still felt a lot of pain. His Veela part hated to suffer like that, but he knew it was the only option at the moment - his hope was that it would end soon. He managed to stay about four meters off the ground, but still his wings were not very used to gravity, returning heaving to the ground every time. Strolling in the Muggle world was always a novelty, learning new things about Bulgarian culture and its neighbors. For example: the girl who had dressed up as a pumpkin on Halloween was actually their neighbor, owner of the cat that was scared by Draco. My lord - as he was called - was still frightened by the boy, several times threatening to attack him. And since they couldn't go very far, attending the Quidditch final was completely impossible, following everything over the radio. It had been amazing to see Draco cheering for Krum that day, not even calling the English team.

Hermione had become depressed again with Christmas, this time not only did she miss her friends, but also her parents. It had been difficult to come up with an excuse for leaving home, but I knew it was the best thing to do. With the arrival of the snow, it was necessary to change the training plan with Draco: it was impossible for him to remain in his shirt since his wings always ripped and stained his clothes with blood - and to stay long bare-chested in the cold was out of the question. It was true that he suffered more, charging more for his body, but at least he already had more control of the mind and the transformation.

It was the morning of the 24th when Jacques called for Draco in the room.

-All right, Jacques? - Draco was surprised. - Did you want to talk to me?

-Yes. Why the tone of surprise?

-Well, you are not much to talk about ....

-It's true, but I realized that I can't keep silent any longer.

-What are you talking about, Jack?

-You have made a lot of progress in your transformations, so I gave myself the freedom to talk and give you some tips.

-On?

-I and Yvanka were tri-watt champions, did you forget? - He rolled his eyes.

-No, but what does that have to do with it?

-I always transformed myself in competitions. It took a lot of effort not to attack the Hogwarts champion.

-So .... I mean that all this time you knew how to control the transformation ?!

-Yes.

-And why the hell didn't you tell me before ?!

-You needed to learn on your own, make an effort on your own, thinking it was something never done before to dedicate yourself more. But since you have already made considerable progress, I thought you were going to like this Christmas present.

Draco didn't say anything at first, just stared at the discredited blonde.

-And then?

-The only primary thing I can tell you is that the pain will not get better, or get used to it. I have to remind you that although your rational side knows that you need to prepare - or in my case they were just evidence - your Veela part doesn't realize it. So as soon as this passes please never change again.

-You're saying that my perspective on life ...

\- It decreases with each transformation. When you agreed to do this it was not just the risks of war that you were accepting.

-Me me...

-I know.

-Samuel will never want to look me in the face again!

-You need to fight to show him how wrong he was. He has his reasons for suffering with his choices, but he's been dead for centuries, he can't stop you at all.

They were silent for a few minutes, processing all the information.

-If the pain is not going to decrease, do you have any good news to give me?

-You can fly higher than now. Your wings will get used to your weight and will surely be more successful in attacking enemies. After so much accumulated rage, I feel sorry for your prey.

-Now that you told me that I think I can ask you something that always bothered me. - Draco put himself in the best curious pose he can.

-Say it.

-Who won that tournament?

-Due to the circumstances, nobody. Schools came to a consensus that choosing a winner would be cheating, as Beauxbatons was unable to focus on champion Veela; Durmstrang could not compete on its own because it was being protected by the veela; and Hogwarts for being constantly attacked by Beauxbatons. It would be a complete injustice to champions and schools.

-You hurt the Hogwarts student a lot ?!

-Well ... - Jacques pondered - Let's say he had to move to the infirmary that year. It wasn't my fault.

-And at no time did they consider removing you from the tournament?

-Were you able to get Potter out?

-No.

-The same with me.

-So why the hell did you sign up, Jack? - Draco couldn't understand the reason for having suffered so much suffering.

"It was only two months before the deadline was over, Draco." - His tone got darker. - I had not found my mate anywhere in France, I understand I thought it was easier to try to kill myself in the Tournament than to die of heartbreak. But the moment Yvanka's name was called right after mine, my teachers almost howled with happiness. The luck was that she accepted me very quickly, because I didn't have much time.

-I'm sure your death would have been a lot more understandable than Diggory's.

-They would pity me, there would be no panic. It would be something poetic too, but I like to have found my mate.

-I appreciate that.

***

There was no reason to prepare a supper - since it would be just the two of them - but they found no reason not to make a special dinner. Draco already invested every day in the kitchen, but he had dedicated himself even more to tonight. He had improved his cooking skills by 110%, leaving his girlfriend and Crookshanks expecting almost always.

-Hermione, I think I need your help here in the kitchen! - He called his girlfriend.

-With what? - She approached, curious what the hell she would be useful for. He had just finished dressing up and just waited for the food to be ready.

-Can I roast my turkey on your fire?

-Don't you dare finish that sentence, Draco! - Hermione said blushing, unable to hide her smile.

-I was just kidding, you silly. Draco kissed a cheek, looking at her fully.

"I'm more and more surprised at how magnificent you are, Hermione." He sighed, his eyes shining. Hermione wore a long red dress, with an opening at her thigh.

-I make my words yours. You look beautiful in Muggle robes, but for occasions like that I still prefer witches. I remember you at school. I mean, I know you weren't there, but I can perfectly imagine .... - Hermione lost her reasoning by staring at Draco with his messy hair, in a slightly open green shirt, with his sleeves folded because he was working in the kitchen.

\- You talk too much, Hermione. - Draco pulled his girlfriend, sticking his mouth on hers, invading without mercy or mercy with his tongue, in a quick and overwhelming kiss. Although surprised the girl managed to reciprocate in the same intensity, messing up her boyfriend's shirt.

Once the fire was lit, it was almost impossible to stop. They clung more and more, getting to snuggle Hermione's body against the back of the sofa, while Draco ran his right hand through the slit in the leg of her dress, slowly moving his hand up her left thigh, gripping it properly, pulling out a groan from Hermione. They could have been swallowing for much longer if Crookshank had not interrupted with a loud meow, complaining of hunger.

-I think he's right. We need sustenance for more bodily activity. Draco whispered with a wink.

-Do you happen to talk to my cat?

-Not at all. - Draco steals another brief kiss before pulling her over to the table, giving his girlfriend a generous glass of wine.

-I think I will have difficulty getting used to the food when we leave here.

-Why? - He asked through a mouthful and another.

-I don't know how I'll survive without your food.

-I knew I cooked well, but not that much. - He laughed.

-Really!

-You don't have to worry about that, Hermione. Just come and live with me.

-In the Mansion? With your parents? - She was discredited.

-Uh ... We will need to think about what our home will be like, but .... Why should we split up, right?

-But....

-I know that we should finish dinner first, but since we started dating patience is not my forte. Draco spoke softly, holding Hermione's hand tightly.

-Draco, what are you ...?

-I know we are too young yet, but it is what I want for our future. We are already united by the Veela bond, but I also want to be on the human side. Hermione Granger, after all this war is over, will you accept to marry me? Draco asked, kneeling in front of Hermione, holding out a box with a simple ring - since he couldn't get much attention buying an expensive jewel.

Hermione was speechless for a few seconds, connecting everything in her mind. Was he really proposing?

-I ... You ... You ... -She couldn't answer, she just dropped to her knees on the floor in front of her and pulled hard on her neck. Draco was surprised and started to laugh when his mouth was violently invaded, hugging his waist quickly.

-You know, although I liked your reaction I would feel more secure if you said your answer in words. - Draco spoke still laughing, managing to separate just enough to look into his eyes, wiping the thin trail of tears from his face.

-And you still have doubts? - Hermione tried to control herself, but the only desire she had was to fall even more into the crying clinging to her neck.

-Please, Granger. - Draco rolled his eyes - I'm still waiting.

-I accept, Malfoy. - Hermione took a deep breath before speaking as fully as possible, as well as her nose up.

They both burst out laughing in the next instant, looking deep into each other's eyes. Who knew that boy who cursed her at eleven was now at seventeen kneeling at her feet, asking her to marry him? They did not manage to stay long with their mouths apart, returning to kiss with the greatest tranquility in the world, in no hurry to finish.

-You know, I feel bad for just buying you a relaxing cream for your back.

-It doesn't matter, sweetie. His response was the best gift I have ever received.

-Better than the brand?

-The second best thing.

This was sure to be a Christmas that would be forever remembered in Draco's memories. Although he was away from his family, he had proposed to his girlfriend. He knew they were still too young to ask for things like that, but they were companions, so why postpone the inevitable? They finished dinner and stayed on the sofa in the living room, watching Christmas movies - a totally strange fact for Draco, since he was puzzled why the hell people always wore green or red on calls - ignoring the fact that they were dressed exactly like that. They acted like a real family, with Hermione with her head resting on his shoulder, with her legs curled up on the couch, while he hugged her, caressing Crookshanks who were lying on his lap. I venture to say that they didn't even care about any other living souls that night.

I mean, except for Milorde who stared out his window. As much as the house was due to protective spells, cats can capture different energies - which scared the poor cat even more: seeing the dominant cat disappear and disappear right in front of him.

Poor Milorde.


	31. Chapter XXXI

The first week of January had come in and with it even more persistence from the couple, which had resulted in a cold Draco, lamenting the end of his existence, with a Hermione not even giving importance to his show - something any girlfriend should do when a boy gets sick, since they tend to exaggerate a _lot_ . But the disease had a good purpose, since he had achieved it by testing his skills to the fullest.

Draco was now able to stay a good four meters from the ground for at least ten minutes before he lost his strength in the wings falling in the snow. Jacques was happy to have been able to help with that purpose, even though he had revealed the harm it did. For at least two days the blond had stayed in bed with a fever, mumbling how that was the end of him.

Boys are already dramatic by nature, but in that situation he was really concerned. Better said: impressed with what the Frenchman had revealed. Veelas didn't care about the youngest, it was obvious that it was just a cold - but he didn't know that.

_-It's the end of me, Hermione! - Draco grunted while taking the soup she had made._

_-Come on, Draco. You have a cold, you can't taste the soup I made!_

_-I wish I could feel one last time!_

_-You can take me seriously when you want, you know?_

_-Everything hurts, Hermione. My head ... - he grunted in the midst of a coughing fit._

_-Just sleep, Malfoy. I promise you will get better soon._

Three days later, he was well recovered, with only small coughs. I had acquired the politics of _if I don't remember, I didn't do it_ for your drama from the previous days, vehemently denying it when I remembered the shame. Viktor had finally shown up for practice - since he had disappeared in the past week without even having a happy holiday.

-I thought something happened to you, Viktor! - Hermione slapped his torso, upset by the disappearance

-Sorry, I was just a little busy.

-With what?

-You better sit down, I have some news for you.

-I also have.

-Let's count together then, it gets more dramatic. Viktor suggested, barely holding back with happiness.

The two were in the living room talking while Draco made tea in the kitchen. He did not know how Hermione had not noticed the accessory in the older one, already foreseeing the show that would be.

-Three, then?

-A.

-Two.

-Three!

**_-I am engaged!_ **

**_-I'm engaged!_ **

-Wait, what? Viktor! You never told me about any girl! - Hermione processed the information not believing it.

-You barely turned eighteen, Hermione! It's too new! - Viktor also did not expect this to be the news.

-At least I have known Draco for seven years and you were only dating the subject for two months! TWO MONTHS, VIKTOR! You didn't even tell me her name!

-You know him for seven years, but he's only been together for a year! - Viktor tried to hit. - You are too young, Hermione!

-One year is ten months longer than you! This can't be right, she must have bewitched you!

-Hermione, I would have known if I drank amortentia! - Viktor protested as the girl dragged him to the home office, where they kept all the potions equipment.

-Ah, but I wouldn't know. Ron, when he ate the christened candies, also insisted that he was not bewitched. Now sit there and shut up. - Hermione tossed him on a chair, picking up the cauldron and trying to think of something other than bezoar to find the problem.

Draco sneaked over, leaning against the doorway while sipping his tea, just laughing at the situation.

-You might agree that two months was not a long time, Krum. He laughed, crossing his arms over and over.

-You can't say anything, Malfoy. He was always cursing Hermione for now _asking her to marry him._ If they had been forced, I would even understand, but you asked!

-There was no other way to approach her. That simple. Draco shrugged.

-How come it didn't exist, Draco? Hermione was focused on the antidote, paying attention to the conversation.

-Think well, Hermione. Potter had already cut my approach to him, making it clear what he thought about me. If I insisted on getting to you, he would certainly poison my person for you.

-I'm sorry to tell you that you did it yourself, Malfoy. - She stopped what she was doing to look at him.

-Excuse me. - He felt the twinge of regret and preferred to be quiet, sipping more of his tea.

-Hermione, can't you really believe in love at first sight? In soul mates? - Viktor tried at all costs.

-Do you really want me to tell the truth? - She replied skeptically.

-But look at you and Malfoy!

-Don't put me in this situation, Viktor! We are companions, something magically interconnected - something that you and the dictator are _not_ !

-No problem with calling a soul mate, Granger. Draco rolled his eyes. - You know we were born to each other and you liked me long before it all came out.

-Draco, dear, and who didn't like you at that school?

-Potter and Weasley?

-From the frequency in which his name passed through their mouth I can have my suspicions. There, drink it all! - Hermione handed a liquid to Viktor, who courageously drank everything without making a face.

-And then? - She was hopeful.

-Hermione, I have nothing. I already told you, I'm just in love enough to propose to you with two months of dating. There's a war coming, don't blame me for wanting a family before all the shit breaks out.

Hermione took a deep breath before giving her final word on it.

-I just sincerely hope that you don't break your face or your heart. If you think you're doing it right, then go for it, big guy.

***

-What happened to you to give such a strong impulse, Malfoy? - Viktor was surprised by the speed with which the youngest reached four meters in height, staying up there.

-Just practice. - Draco flew reluctantly around the yard, surprised to be able to stay on the same level, without feeling flaws.

-Just don't tire my boyfriend, Viktor. Hermione asked, concentrating on her wandless magic task.

-You can leave that you will still be able to use it at night. Viktor laughed.

-Not that, you idiot! He's still sick and the snow is still here.

\- Bad pot doesn't break, Hermione. You can relax. - Viktor laughed, preparing to cast a spell on Draco, who deviated just in time to just tickle his wings.

-HEY! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED!

-NINGOU WILL ASK FOR PERMISSION TO ATTACK YOU IN WAR!

Draco flew a little further away from Viktor, taking time to focus on his strength. In a flash, his magic swept through his muscles, focusing on the palms of his hands. The moment he thought Viktor was distracted, Draco fired a _Bombarda_ , which crashed into the protective wall that the Bulgarian had already launched. The crash had caused the sound waves to spread through the room, pushing Hermione aside and catching the eye of Milorde, who stood up straight on the fence, watching everything with dread.

Viktor had been impassive, just more focused. Like a machine gun he started firing stunning spells - these that Draco deflected with praise, but that in return only increased the protective instinct that lay inside him. With a hiss of anger, he launched a _serpensartium_ , which never even touched the ground.

-A COBRA MAYBE DON'T BE OF HELP!

-BUT LIGHT, YES! _LUMOS SOLEM!_ \- For the adrenaline Draco had forgotten to cast the non-verbal spell, delivering what he would do. A blinding light like sunlight came out of his hands, blinding everyone in the room - which gave Draco the opportunity to fly to a blind spot and camouflage himself.

-But what...? Where did he learn that from? - Hermione grunted, uncomfortable with that.

Viktor was on the alert, scanning the trees, looking for his opponent.

-Hermione, I'm going to need a favor from you. He whispered.

-What?

\- _Stupify!_

_-Protego!_

\- _Stupefy!_

_-Expelliarmus!_ What the hell are you doing, Viktor ?!

-Malfoy is camouflaged somewhere, I'm just bringing him back to the due .... Look at him. It's your turn, Hermione, attack! - Viktor cast a disillusioning spell on himself, in order to escape Draco's fury for hitting Hermione.

Hermione threw a _aguamenti_ at her boyfriend, wetting his entire face.

-Are you SERIOUS, GRANGER ?!

The mere mention of her surname aroused the quarrel within her, taking on a completely cold stance in an attack position. Then they began to exchange a series of spells, tiring both sides. They managed to defend themselves very well, although the last _everte statium_ made Draco _whirl around_ outside the protection of the house, hitting the tree of the pumpkin girl's house, getting the teenager's attention.

-But what...? - She got up from the sofa, going to the window, terrified by the figure of wings that rose slightly stunned, taking flight with an impulse and disappearing over the fence.

The pumpkin girl knew she wasn't crazy. He remembered very well what he had seen. And not just her, since Milorde's frightened screams, along with all his length across the bristle, revealed that he, too, had seen it.

-DRACO! - Hermione ran to meet her boyfriend who was not keeping very well in the air.

-GET OUT BELOW! Draco shouted before he lost control and fell to the floor.

-Okay guy? Viktor had arrived first, helping him to his feet.

-I think so. Just the usual pain. - He complained while squeezing his shoulder, with a grimace.

-I think you better get in. You have already been exposed to a lot today, Malfoy. Hermione, you better take a look at your stamina. Something tells me that this has also changed.

-Come, let me help you. - Hermione put her arm around her boyfriend, helping him to walk into the house.

Viktor was about to follow them, but before ... There was something wrong. He looked across the fence, where Draco had flown, and found not only my lord looking terrified at him - but an orange-haired girl staring at where they would be. The cat was no problem, I had seen him weeks before staring at Crookshanks at the window. The point was that a muggle had seen Draco when he hit his tree, and that might get them into trouble. It was noticeable that she couldn't see him, otherwise she would have been screaming a long time ago, but she was still looking for the figure of wings in the sky.

-More for my head ....

***

-Do you want help with the bath?

Draco was about to enter the bathroom when he heard his girlfriend's suggestion.

-If you do not mind.

His wings had already retracted, leaving only patches of dried blood on the scars already well marked on his shoulder blades. Lazily, he undressed and went into the shower, not paying much attention to Hermione's presence.

-Does it hurt that much? - She was kind of afraid to approach.

-I hit that tree hard. It was a good job, but try to focus on diners and not me, please.

-I'm sorry ..., but can I admit something?

-What?

-I thought it was quite sensual the way you got up and flew back here ready to attack me.

-Do you like the way I attack you? - He didn't quite understand.

-Is not it. It's the way you move. I am completely in love with your muscles. In pants and without a shirt then ... - Hermione sighed, her nipples and heartbeat denouncing the effect he was having.

-Why do you do this to me when I'm too sore to do anything with you? - Draco grunted with his eyes closed, hugging his girlfriend's body.

-It's not on purpose.

When the hot water hit his shoulders he cried out in pain. He was still sensitive to the cold and had suffered from all those falls.

-Shhh ... Everything will be fine ... - Hermione whispered as she soaped his back, still hugging him.

-Thanks for taking care of me, Hermione. And I'm sorry for being an idiot all those years with you, especially the first one.

-That's over.

-But you reminded me today. I should have gone to help you in the bathroom with Trasgo, but I didn't. I don't think Potter would have anything to say bad about me if he got you out of there.

-Did you know...?

He just nodded in confirmation, pressing his body closer to hers.

-Think like this: you could have been hurt if it were. Will your Veela instincts appear sooner because danger is imminent? How would you tag an eleven-year-old girl?

-Don't make excuses, Hermione.

It wasn't that they were fighting, but the mood was not very good. Draco had been reminded of how stupid he had been in the previous six years with the bride and it depressed him. He was exhausted, which made him skip dinner and go straight to bed. He was almost asleep when he felt a dressing settle over his ass. Knowing it was Hermione when I smelled her, but it was still strange.

\- Am I a chair now? - He grunted against the pillow, lying on his stomach.

-As far as I know chairs don't get massages, so be quiet, Malfoy.

-What are you ... OOHH! - He let out a long moan when he felt his delicate hands squeeze his shoulders with the cream he had gotten for Christmas.

-Yeah, moan that I like it. - She teased in order to make him forget the pain.

-Down on the scar ... - He asked, relaxing and getting excited while she squeezed his back and caressed, consequently rubbing himself at the base of his spine.

-It looks like it's not just Harry who has an iconic scar now, huh?

-Is it serious that you are compared to the cracked forehead well in bed? - He also made jokes, to imply.

-Yes, I am. Any objections?

-Various, but I can't show my point at the moment. Can you go lower?

-Draco, if I go further down it will not be your back who will massage ... - She said as if it was obvious.

Draco squirmed enough for Hermione to get off his back. As soon as she was gone he turned around and pulled her against his chest.

-I think I don't know that? - He spoke hoarsely, provoking the charm.

With a little smile, intoxicated by the charm Hermione lowered her hands still damp from the cream and put it inside his pants, drawing a sigh from the blonde the moment he found his member, movement slowly up and down.

-You are a very cunning being, Malfoy ... - Hermione whispered in his ear, nibbling on his neck

\- Practically a snake, Granger. Are you sure you still want to marry one?

"Draw your own conclusions ..." Hermione groaned and went down, distributing kisses all over her chest, meeting her target that pointed like an arrow to her mouth, totally ready to be kissed.

Yeah, maybe Hermione Granger liked a snake.

In every sense of the word.


	32. Chapter XXXII

The presence in the Muggle world had been absorbed in the teenager's life to the point that he left the protection barrier alone, venturing into Bulgarian commerce several times a week. Had they forgotten anything about the shopping list? Draco would come back to the market and search. It was already late and Bichento insisted on staying across the street sleeping on the neighbor's bench? Draco went to meet him and convinced him to come home - speaking calmly or using his special skills as an added _incentive_ . Does Hermione need affection and attention for being sad about all the situation they were in? The boy went quietly to the florist and brought flowers to his girlfriend, making a surprise and cultivating the relationship even more.

Anyone who knew him would fall hard to look at that situation: it was already a certainty to be called a Blood Traitor - not because his partner was a muggle, but because he accepted their lifestyle. The magical society had already matured and abandoned all the medieval posture that would certainly force him to die of heartbreak for not accepting his mate - whether he himself for not being able to segregate his blood with a non-magician, or for the family to kill the girl to prevent him commit the madness of getting married.

I mean, at least in part since Voldemort would certainly do just that to punish Lucius for hiding his son. Septimus Malfoy had tried to break a little with his family's prejudice when he adopted Samuel's son. He did not want his son to suffer the consequences of his act of charity, preferring to hide the fact that he was not of blood. Although Septimus tried, Abraxas screwed up when he met Tom Riddle at school and became his best friend, destroying all the progress already made in the family - although it was almost nil. Lucius didn't like Hermione being a muggle and being involved with his son at all, but it was the only way he could survive. She didn't like it, but she could get used to the time since her daughter-in-law had already proved helpful to her family at the time of crisis.

He only had Rita Skeeter in his hands because Hermione decided to help.

And that was one of Draco's constant reflections, especially when he was alone. Who knew he would like that peaceful and so ... normal environment? Certainly the simplicity of that country town was more striking to him than all the splendor and grandeur of Malfoy Manor. Even though there were wizarding villages close to his home, his parents never encouraged visits to them. Not that they were of mixed race, but because of their social status.

Yeah, the Malfoys were pretty badass about prejudice - something Draco was determined to change in his existence. He had lived seventeen years of his life still immersed in that senseless rot, but he would do anything so that his children never went through it. He was determined to revolutionize his family's customs, starting with himself: he was a magical creature, of Fitzgerald blood. She would marry a bundle and would frequently visit the villages around her home, helping them financially when possible, also intending to end the false curse of only one child in the family. If I could, I would have twice as many children of Jeremiah - although it was just his magic side asking for it, since his human conscience wanted to distance himself from babies for now.

With a shudder at the thought of fourteen children, Draco sat upright on the park bench he was on. He was only three blocks from the house, close enough to be safe and far enough to be able to think in peace. The snow was already quite melted since it was mid-February, but the cold winter wind still remained. The cold wind helped him to think, as well as that very natural environment. Watching the children play gave him the strength to continue his inner struggle so that his future was as peaceful as that. He had come that afternoon determined to plan for the postwar period, because they had to have a plan.

They were going to beat Voldemort and live happily ever after.

Although they had already sealed the commitment as companions, it was better to wait a little for the wedding, she didn't want it to be in a hurry, Hermione was not pregnant - which was not necessary in her opinion. If they did, they could live together just like now, they wouldn't have to run to keep up appearances. It was already pretty obvious to the whole world that they had sex. I mean, Draco would have died if he had not had sex with her, then _duh_. He intended to become a mediwizard, just as Hermione wanted to join the Ministry. The only problem he couldn't solve was his home. The pictures would certainly tease them at the Mansion - not to mention their parents living there. He wanted privacy with his wife and honestly he was dying to get rid of silencing spells. Not even the most freezing gale could help to think of a solution to that problem.

\- Problems in paradise? - A voice was heard beside him.

-What? - Draco opened his eyes and looked scared to the right, he had not heard the person approach. - Ah, it's you, pumpkin girl.

-You seem very tense and since you seem to have _fallen from the sky_ , it is only fair to think you are in trouble in paradise.

Draco raised an eyebrow, amused by the line.

-Is it me or did you call me handsome?

-There must be no news for you to hear that kind of comment, right?

-Uh .... - Draco didn't know how to deal with the situation.

-But that's not what I meant. I meant that you look a lot like an angel.

-For blond hair? Because I bet it's not because of my personality.

-That's why there are fallen angels, aren't there?

-Like? - He didn't understand what the pumpkin girl was getting at.

-Yeah, they don't have that personality of a good angel, but they still have their wings.

-AND?

-And it doesn't matter. I don't know how we got there, but I guarantee that I managed to distract you from what tormented you.

And that was true. With all that crazy talk about angels Draco had forgotten his dilemma with Malfoy Manor.

-It is true. Thank you very much, pumpkin girl!

-You know, I have a name. You don't have to call me for my Halloween costume.

-Ah, but it's not just that. I think pumpkin girl is a lot more respectful than carrots or sausage water. Draco pointed to his hair, indicating the orange tone.

-Ah, that. - The girl's cheeks acquired a pink tone.

_RED ALERT_

And no joke about the red hints, but Draco knew very well what was going on there. But it was not the Veela charm, he had it under control, which only left him the option of having a pleasant conversation to the point of winning a girl.

Okay, she must have been about sixteen, and the charm of the eighteen-year-old boy was totally explainable, but you had to be careful from now on.

-But if you prefer Sausage water I understand and respect it.

-Not! I mean, of course not. Pumpkin girl is great, it's just ... It's just that nobody was ever so nice to me like that. Appealing, I mean.

Draco had better run before the situation got any worse.

-I'm sorry. I better be back already, I told my fiancee that it wouldn't be long. Draco apologized, getting up quickly to prevent her from continuing contact.

-Is she your fiancee ?! But you are too young to think of getting married! - The desperation in his voice was not normal, the older man realized.

-Believe me, the conditions in which we live require our marriage.

Perhaps that was not the ideal thing to say, since the girl's eyes widened worryingly.

-You are so beautiful and so young. Why tie up so soon? Or rather, why get married?

-I agree with your thinking and I think you should follow him more, but things are much more complicated with us, you would not understand.

They were already a block and a half away from the house, so Draco didn't bother to hurry up, leaving at least three behind.

-You'd be surprised if I said yes.

-You can even try, but I doubt you can. - Old Draco was back, dripping sarcasm on the poor teenager. People change, but that would always be part of their personality, that sour and rude side.

-I know what you are, no need to hide. Her Halloween costume was pretty obvious, but after that day ... seriously, you don't have to marry her out of obligation.

Draco paled and stopped the place. What the hell was she saying?

-What? I am a completely normal human.

-When you call yourself a human, you know that's not what it is.

-And what the hell am I ?!

That feeling of nostalgia about a year ago invaded him with everything.

_"-I'm not idiot. I know what you are. Hermione had her back to Draco, speaking reluctantly._

_Draco hurried over to her, terrified._

_-And what am I? - Whispered with fear._

_-A veela. "_

But the situation was different now. He was face to face with the girl and he certainly would not have his life changed to the point of dying with what she would say.

Or at least he hoped so.

-What I am? He asked more firmly.

-A vampire.

Draco couldn't help laughing.

-You can only be kidding me.

-Are you going to marry her because it's your betrothed? Will you end the life of a mortal by obligation?

-What is this story that you keep insisting on? - Draco continued to run away from her, getting closer to the house.

-Everyone knows the legend of the Vampire Promise! A member of vampiric royalty always takes a mortal in exchange for peace to marry!

-I thank you for comparing me to a nobleman, but all you said is crazy.

-Really! Do not need to lie! I saw it with my own eyes! At first I thought you were an angel fallen by the color of your wings, but it didn't hit you that you projected water on us on Halloween!

-Wings? His voice was shrill, paling again.

-And my lord is SO afraid of you that he would not be befitting an angelic creature! You can only be in darkness!

He needed to get away quickly. The luck was that they were already very close to the safe area, he just needed to convince her that he was wrong. But how? She didn't shut up and that was already taking him seriously. He needed to maintain control so as not to cause any damage, but he doubted he would succeed.

-You should review what comes out of your mouth. Have you ever thought about writing a book?

-And expose you to the world? They would call me crazy!

-Because it is exactly what you are! You're just projecting your teenage fantasies on the one guy who was nice to you! - Draco Malfoy was back with all his harshness and poison.

-I know what I saw! You are not normal! It could be a vampire or a demon!

At that moment they were already in front of the girl's house, which gave Milorde the vision of the monster about to attack its owner. He might be terrified of Draco's true essence, but he wouldn't allow him to harm his owner - which he was very close to doing. My lord only had three seconds to get up and attack the huge prey, but again he lost that battle.

Draco was already disturbed enough by what the pumpkin girl was talking about, afraid of being discovered and because she wouldn't let go of his foot. I wanted to keep the pose, just scream and make her cry.

At least that was his plan to break a girl's heart and get rid of her, but things couldn't work out for him again.

-I HAVE ALREADY SAID I AM COMPLETELY NORM .... - Draco saw Milorde attack from the peripheral vision, having only the reaction of turning his torso towards him and letting the veela out, driving the cat away with a roar. - _ROOOOAR -_ Although it sounded like a tiger, it had the desired effect, since Milorde left the field with his bristly hair - as if he had taken an electric shock.

But with the roar came the black eyes, the thick voice, the fangs and claws. He was still catching his breath from the rapid transformation when he realized she was still there.

-I KNEW IT! A DEMON! Vampires don't roar, do they?

Draco's dark eyes widened. His heart was racing and he was hyperventilating. Before she got close she managed to do wandless and non-verbal magic by knocking down a series of plant pots behind the girl, attracting her attention. In the meantime she checked the noise and returned to him, Draco was already gone, as well as on the tree day.

***

-What did you get? Hermione asked Viktor in distress.

Draco hadn't gone out to think about that afternoon, he knew Krum would come to inform Hermione about what he had found out about his friends, and he didn't want to be there for the information.

-Practically nothing. Only that Severus Snape is the new director of Hogwarts and that things are not very good there. Minerva deus Thank God that you already finished the seventh year, because you had serious risks of being tortured.

-We didn't finish the year ...

-You understood what I said, Hermione. Viktor rolled his eyes. - Even if you hadn't run away that night, you would have graduated.

-What about Harry? Ron?

-No Sinal. They are missing. But at the same time it does not mean that they are dead or imprisoned. If they were certainly You-Know-Who, they would have already shown the bodies.

-What worries me most is exactly that. How long will they handle it all alone?

-We will need to wait and see, Hermione. Even if you wanted to do the crazy thing of going after it to help, you could do it. There are no clues.

-They had to know that I didn't abandon them ... - The girl had watery eyes, sad for her friends.

-I guarantee you will discover this the moment they see you in combat. It will be something beautiful, you can write. Can you imagine a group hug in the middle of so many explosions?

-That's what I want most. Did they disappear thinking that Draco was keeping me captive?

-Minerva just said that you would show up at the right time, so there is nothing more fair than to give reason to your teacher and make an epic appearance.

The moment Viktor finished his sentence the front door was thrown open, with the figure of Draco throwing himself into the house, supporting his weight against the lock.

-An apparition like that. - Viktor joked before noticing the veela features startled, with him gasping.

-Draco ?! What happened?! - Hermione despaired, thinking they had been discovered.

-The pumpkin girl! - He stammered.

-She saw you like this ?!

-She did this to me! He chased me saying he knew what I was!

-And what are you for her? -Viktor tried to think in the middle of all the confusion.

-First she came with a conversation of a fallen angel, after a vampire and when she saw me like this she said she was a demon! She knew about my wings and _Aguamenti_ Halloween, Hermione! He further stated that you are the vampire's betrothed and that I am forcing you to marry me!

-But how did you lose control ?!

-She had already taken me seriously with all these speculations when that damned cat decided to attack me.

-Did a cat make you lose control? Viktor released before laughing.

-It's ridiculous, I know, but we need to focus on it. She saw me disappear and transform me, she sure won't be quiet.

-We need to fix this.

-She won't be quiet if we only ask, much less if we tell the truth.

-We'll have to erase her memory. - Viktor was tough. - We just need to lure her out of the house.

-Are you at risk of telling her friends?

-If you met a vampire or a beautiful demon to die and talked to you in a good way until half an hour ago, would you tell? -Draco asked his girlfriend, looking for a female opinion.

-Of course not. It would be my little secret, especially if he was my neighbor. I would certainly convince him to abandon the promised one and stay with me.

-You need to attract her, Malfoy. And I already have an idea of how.

***

-Ridiculous your idea of planting me outside her window, Krum.

-You are a creature of the night for her, Malfoy. Now shut up and fix the bullshit you did.

-But it was Hermione who cast the spell!

-But it was you who had the brilliant idea of training! If I had been quiet playing house, none of this would have happened.

-Oh, you ... - a growl left his throat, attracting the attention of someone on the second floor.

Viktor ran into the shadows, silently watching with Hermione the girl to turn on the light in the room and look out, facing Draco standing in his garden, calling her out.

-She won't come. She is filled with fear of the evil creature that he is. - Viktor bet.

-Wait just for you to see. - Hermione murmured back, releasing an _I said_ when she saw the front door open.

-Nobody ever told her not to open the door to strangers at dawn?

-She thinks she can change him, Viktor. She's in love.

Reluctantly, the girl was standing in the doorway, staring at Draco.

-Why are you here?

-I came to apologize for earlier. It wasn't polite to show me that way.

\- Aren't you going to kill me? Transform me?

-Why would I do that?

-Because I discovered your secret.

-I would only kill you if you had done my bride some harm. Other than that, I'm totally docile, just for your information.

-But...

-I'm not a vampire, much less a demon, pumpkin girl.

-So what are you?

-A wizard.

-Witches don't have wings, much less trapped.

-You are right about that point. I wasn't like that until last year, when I found out I wasn't that human. You can understand it as a genetic flaw, which makes me have feline characteristics, but at the same time puts me as a target.

-That's why my lord is so panic about you.

-I can say that it is not reciprocal. Hermione is not my betrothed, much less my prisoner. I mean, yeah, you got it right, but it's not a bad thing. It is she who saved me from imminent death. We were meant to be together long before we were born, and if she refused, it would be an immediate death for me. It may not seem like it, but we are really in love with each other. So get married so early.

-This is ..... This is beautiful! But ... So you mean there are more of you around here?

-In your neighborhood? No, just us. You weren't supposed to figure that out, I'm sorry. We are in the witness protection program here.

-What happened?

-A war. My family is allied with the problem and it would certainly use us as a target to discount the anger that I mix with one of you.

-So she is ....?

\- She's a witch, but she doesn't have magic blood. It's hard to explain. Hermione was one of you, but empowered. This is not well accepted in our society.

-I think you shouldn't tell me, then.

-I wasn't going, but I didn't think it was fair to you to forget everything without knowing that I'm not a monster.

-Wait, forget it? But I can help!

-No you can not. Draco gave a light laugh, a smile shaking his head. - But at least you can see that I'm only protecting the love of my life and that it's not my fault for being different.

-How will you do this? His voice was reluctant.

-I'm a wizard, have you forgotten that? Draco pulled his wand out of his coat sleeve, giving her time to get used to the vision and realize it was real.

_\- That son of a bitch is playing charm for her! Viktor, you don't know how euphoric she must be1 - Hermione was excited by the scene, forgetting that it was her boyfriend._

She looked ahead, finally spotting Hermione and Viktor watching the scene bored.

-They ... - she was afraid in her voice.

-They are also wizards. Didn't you recognize Hermione?

\- It's been a long time since Halloween.

-They came to tell me that I already took too long. I'm sorry for that, but if it was another time, you could have those memories. - Draco confessed, blooming a daisy and handing it to her. By that time they were already sitting on the lawn, so that the impact would be less. - I promise it won't hurt. - Draco raised his wand towards his head when he was interrupted.

-Wait! Can I at least know your name?

-Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy. - With a singing smile he revealed his name, casting a spell after saying it.

The pumpkin girl would never remember him again. His memories of Halloween night were of heavy rain, that's all. He remembered that he had gone outside to bring Milorde inside, and that he had delivered the flower, that was all. In the meantime that she was stunned with her mind catching the new memories, Draco, Hermione and Viktor ran into the house, sighing with relief.

-I didn't want her to forget everything.

-But Hermione, she was falling in love with your boyfriend. And the secret is discovered!

-It would be much more impressive for her if she knew everything. Okay, she would still be charmed by Draco, but it would be the teenage dream going on right next door, and she would have it all to herself. I know that a part of me doesn't like my boyfriend being coveted at all, but the teenage empathy part screams louder.

-She said they don't treat her well at school ...

-This only completes the teenage fantasy. But I'm sure you made her understand while playing charm.

"Hermione, that was ..." Draco was embarrassed.

\- Charming. It just showed how much you can talk to someone without being rude. Besides, she was a muggle born, which puts you on a much higher level. Your parents wouldn't be proud of you.

-And is. Malfoy is a very naughty and naughty guy. Viktor rolled his eyes. - Just, please, stay unnoticed. I don't want to regret having given them a free pass to leave.

This had certainly been one of the busiest days of the entire stay that they were definitely not tempted to repeat.

-Who knows one day she can't remember again?

\- Let's hope for that.


	33. Chapter XXXIII

Since the February incident, they have had nothing to worry about about their secret. The pumpkin girl didn't even remember that there were residents in the house next door to her and Milorde, well, he had been quite scared in his last confrontation with Draco, giving up going over that side of the fence.

It was just the two of them and themselves in the last two months, diving further into training. They knew that war could break out at any moment, so they took advantage of any and all free time to check their skills. Draco allowed himself to stay in his Veela form for just an hour every other day - he was terrified that life expectancy would decrease, so he wasn't much to blame for that.

It was late April, which meant they were no longer at risk of catching a cold from spending most of the day outside - and what also gave Hermione the magnificent view of her shirtless and sweaty boyfriend because of effort. He without a shirt was always welcome, but sweaty added a touch of masculinity and fighting for his family.

At least that excited Hermione. I like it, right?

They had started early that morning. Taken by a dose of adrenaline and anxiety, they practiced as if their lives depended on it - well, they did, didn't they? But it was just training, it wasn't real. At least not yet. They had come to a consensus a few weeks earlier about what clothes they would wear at the fateful hour, deciding that black was the ideal choice. Draco had opted for a mirrored shirt for him, since the shards of glass would reflect the spells thrown at him, but Hermione vetoed it as soon as she heard that idea of whirlwind.

_“-Do you want to transfigure yourself into a party globe? Because that is exactly what will happen. "_

Their only concern was about Draco's bare chest. It was one thing to play flying in their backyard, another to be a walking target in an environment full of death eaters. Would it be worth it for him to wear a shirt and tear off part of it with his wings, or to assume his instincts and remain in his pants? It was a cruel question that had yet to be answered - and most likely it would be when they decided.

Viktor could no longer be as present with them as in the beginning due to the games of the season, training and planning for his wedding. It bothered Hermione a little, she was jealous, it was a fact, but he still had a duty to them. The last time he showed up was three weeks ago and never since. He knew he wasn't dead from hearing on the radio his performances dedicated to the bride who was in the audience during the games - which made Draco laugh out loud when he noticed the bride pretending to throw up.

He didn't care anymore, he knew they were just friends. He didn't think so, he would certainly do worse when Blásio got married - even more so in that situation Krum was his only outlet for the relationship, since his other two friends were missing and the pumpkin girl oblivious. He was already considering drawing a face on the next ball that fell in his yard and finding a new friend - but that was too absurd. Jack, Sam and Jeremiah saved them both from insanity, occasionally telling facts of their existence, always ending with Samuel's drama about his only seventeen years old.

They had been attacking the poor improvised targets for a long time when Draco decided to warm things up even more, aiming for Hermione's back without her noticing, conjuring up a strong wind, throwing her five steps forward.

-I didn't know you were so needy that you could hug a scarecrow! - He implied from the top of a tree, sitting carelessly.

-I didn't know you had turned into an owl to perch on trees! - Hermione shouted back after finally finding him.

He laughed at her scared face, completely relaxed on his branch. He was thick enough that he could bear it without problems, without having to lean on his hands. Hermione was going to fight back, that was clear, but Draco knew how to surprise her even more. He noticed when his girlfriend took a deep breath, held out her arms in his direction and cast the same spell as he did. His intentions were clear: Draco would certainly be thrown out of the tree, as his wings were folded and his arms crossed. Maybe they wouldn't have too many problems if their wings broke with the shock - that is, they broke every time they were retracted, so it was already routine. Hermione just didn't count that, instead of being hit, Draco propelled his body backwards, dodging the wind, but still attached to the branch by his legs.

-What did you do?!

-I dodged you. Being a veela doesn't just make me a pigeon, it gives me strength and agility too, forgot?

-Of course not, but I never thought you were training that part.

-But of course it was! I intend to leave my mark when I land ...

-You're not telling me you want to play superhero and break the ground with your fist, are you? Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

-EXTELY THAT! Did you see how you understand me? - Her excitement distracted him long enough for Hermione to attack again, throwing him off balance this time.

-Are you going to appeal? Draco asked, a little scared that he wasn't waiting.

-I didn't know I had to ask permission. - Hermione was beginning to be cynical, teasing the Slytherin.

Draco hated it when she acted that way. Better, he didn't hate it, he just triggered his teasing instinct - since it reminded him of his long years of rivalry. With a wicked smile on his lips, he counterattacked all the spells she cast, barely mixing water with electricity. Draco had a plan in place but for that he needed to distract her further. Like a monkey he hopped from branch to branch, hiding in the foliage whenever possible, drawing Hermione closer. She was on the alert, running her eyes over the entire length of the plant in search of the veela, but he was gone. Or maybe not, was that a skidding noise?

Without her noticing, Draco was crouched a few minutes at the top, completely hidden. As soon as Hermione lowered her guard, he propelled his body forward, extending his arms and moving toward him. Hermione only realized what was going on when she heard the sound of wings flapping very close, but it was too late to react. She felt strong arms grab her waist and back, preventing her from moving, going in the opposite direction from the floor.

-LOSE ME, MALFOY! - His screams were high-pitched and desperate.

-Could you be quiet? You are making me deaf.

-JUST WHEN YOU RELEASE ME! - She tried at all costs to get out of that situation, forgetting that that was all she couldn't do.

-Hermione! I won't hurt you, okay? I won't leave you up here, you can trust me! You are lucky that I am the only one with wings and arms in this battle, because otherwise you would not survive. Draco squeezed his body closer to hers, wrapping his waist tighter so that she could hug his neck. - Are you calmer?

-Why did you do that? - Hermione set up a sensible beak.

-Because it was the only way to stop you from bewitching me. And also because you never came up here with me. Sometimes I feel bad for being the only one to enjoy that view, look at that.

Afraid, Hermione looked to the side and could not contain her sigh when she realized the immensity of the city. The park next to their house was full of babies with their nannies, the sun reflected in the immensity of trees and roofs as far as their eyes could see. If she turned around, she saw the thick storm clouds approaching, contrasting with the light of the midday sun on the other side. It was obvious that it would rain a lot that night - which made her excited, but it was contradictory, since she lived in England, a country known for just raining every day all day. She was even more delighted to look in the direction that Draco pointed with his face: a large rainbow merged with the light and the darkness, taking all the breath that was left.

-This is .... this is beautiful!

-I thought I was used to my pretty face. But yeah, up here it's pretty cool. Too bad you never wanted to come here of your own free will. You make me do everything, Hermione ....

-We were dueling, how could I suppose I just wanted to show me the sky?

-No, how can you _assume_ that I would throw you from up here ?! I can't hurt you, have you forgotten? His eyes went wide, the situation completely strange.

-It was the heat of the moment, I admit. - Hermione snuggled closer to his body, apologizing, but at the same time escaping the tickle that his feathers brushed against his arms.

-Interesting to know that you like to act based on the moment. I think if you don't mind, I'll start doing the same. - His voice diminished, delivering the intentions of using the charm on her.

-What you...?

Hermione didn't even bother to finish the question, just sighed when her forehead was glued to the blonde's, closing her eyes seconds before Draco brushed his mouth over hers, playing with her senses. The height and charm influenced a lot, but when she felt the cold wind contrasting with the sun's heat on her skin, followed by the tightness at her waist, she was unable to warm up. With a groan and pulsing in his pants, Hermione pressed her mouth to Draco's, controlling her movements so as not to get too excited. With a chuckle, he made sure he had complete control of the situation so he could deepen the kiss - finally touching his tongue. As much as she wanted to lose her head and make love in the air, Hermione would SURELY not approve of the idea, so they just kneaded long enough for Draco to fall two feet in altitude,

-I told you I wasn't going to drop you.

-But you did it for two seconds.

\- Pretend it didn't happen and kiss me again.

With a laugh they kissed again and again, stopping and looking at each other, smiling like fools and thinking how they never had the idea of kissing in the air? Maybe one day they could do it again with a broom, since the idea was never to have the transformation complete again.

***

In fact, the rain came quite hard around five in the afternoon, making it clear that it would not be leaving anytime soon. The clouds that approached in the morning were quite dark, having only points of light when rays fell. This was quite strange since at no time had the weather forecast announced that a storm was approaching.

It certainly could only mean something, but it was impossible to know exactly what.

For the first few moments, they just sat together on the windowsill and watched the thick drops hit the glass, in addition to the neighbor next door desperate to collect his clothes on the clothesline. When the trees started to sway a lot, it was time to pay more attention to the weather, but they only went on alert when the lightning storm started. At first it was quite distant, but as it got into the night they got much closer, to the point of disconnecting the devices from the sockets preventing them from burning them. Despite the weather, the atmosphere in the house was comfortable - which would certainly be the opposite in the Mansion. She was no longer welcoming by nature, let alone in the middle of a storm. The rooms grew darker and colder, stimulating a climate of solitude, not of family as the house now exuded.

It was after nine o'clock at night when Draco realized that it was impossible to wait while sitting down to watch his novel, deciding to spend his precious time reading a book of potions linked to medluxury - he was not studying yet but he liked to start familiarizing himself . He did manage to keep his attention for fifteen minutes when a strong flash in front of him was present, marking the shadow of a woman leaning against the doorframe with her back, while her legs were a little further ahead, with her left curled up. . Strange in the shadow, Draco raised his face to find Hermione staring at him deeply, wearing only his dress shirt - which was big on his body. Okay, they hurried to Bulgaria, they didn't have time to assemble a decent suitcase let alone shop.

But that vision brought a mental note to him: he should give the bride a silk robe as soon as possible.

Preferably transparent.

-Hermione? - Draco couldn't contain his smile.

-Malfoy. - She wasn't much different either, smiling back at the situation she created.

-Don't you think it's a little cold to be alone with ... my shirt?

"I thought about what you said earlier ..." She turned around, leaning only on her hip, playing up and down her leg sensually, holding Draco's full attention on her shins. - .... And I came to the conclusion that I _love_ acting in the heat of the moment.

Draco couldn't even breathe normally, having trouble swallowing the cake that formed in his throat. Although Hermione didn't have the Veela charm, she had all the attributes to enchant her human side without needing magic. Okay, he was struggling to hold the purr inside, but it was not his fault that the girl was powerful enough to awaken all his instincts.

-You're not going to punch me again, are you?

-Ah .... I guarantee you will make the same sound that time, but it won't be in pain. She walked slowly towards him, sitting on his lap in the armchair, with one leg on each side.

His immediate reaction had been to throw back the book he was reading, holding it tightly to his hips. Hermione even opened her mouth to reply about the book, but the strong squeeze he gave her made her focus on what she was doing now.

-I like how we're getting along now. - His smile denounced that it was not in the friendly sense that he meant.

-We are? - Hermione looked innocent while brushing her intimacies, having fun watching her boyfriend's Adam's apple go up and down.

Draco had already started to get lost, no longer able to respond in a coherent way.

-You know .... - She kissed your neck slowly, going towards your ear, giving a light suck on your lobe - I love to know that only I have this effect on you. - She whispered against her torso, so that when she breathed her breasts brushed against his skin.

-And I love the way you let go more ...

And that was true: they were forced to mature in the meantime, both psychologically and sexually. They were no longer ashamed as they were at first, now they seduced when they wanted to - just like now.

Hermione realized that trying to talk while seducing him wasn't going to get anywhere, since even she couldn't think of coherent things to say. Bad idea girl, bad idea. Since her boyfriend's hands were embedded in her hips, she took the opportunity to continue attacking his neck, moving towards his jaw while running his hands over his chest, still covered by his shirt. He felt that he was losing his mind as his sighs began knowing that he was ready when he tried at all costs to go against his intimacy for a false lunge - he had been frustrated the moment Hermione bent over and reared her ass just to raise expectations.

He was smart, he knew he wouldn't be just for that. If one could play, the other could. While he felt her putting her hands inside his shirt, lightly stroking his ribs, he took the opportunity to grab her ass - which made her sigh loudly, scratching his chest. There was no other way: the provocation ended the moment their mouths were hungry, desperate for contact. While Hermione ripped Draco's shirt off he found it a little difficult because she chose just one of the buttons. When he finally managed to get rid of her, he forgot how to breathe - both because of the breathtaking sight of her bra-covered breasts and the break in making out. Hermione was also not very different,

Just by looking at her at that moment, seduced, there were some changes that the excess bites had brought about: her waist had thinned a few centimeters, her breasts increased by at least one number in the bra as well as the widening of her hips. Although the subtle changes were attractive to male eyes, it was only a matter of veela genetics acting so that the companion's body had the perfect shapes to generate a healthy baby. Strange, but incredible.

While Hermione abused the pelvic movements, Draco caressed her breasts, going against the clasp of the bra, not restraining himself when he saw them free from that grip. Although they were eager, it was romantic the way he worshiped her breasts, squeezing, playing and kissing, receiving in return sighs and light tugs of hair. Tired of playing, the girl came down from his lap just to help him take off his pants, taking advantage of the fact that he was so close to kissing his member, delighting in the serious sounds that came out of his mouth. He didn't let her be sucking for a long time - after all, he didn't want the game to end in his mouth (which he suspected would happen if she insisted for a few more minutes). Draco helped her to her feet, removing her panties halfway, with her cuddling in his lap again. Anyone who saw it from the outside might think it was selfish of you not to return the oral to your girlfriend, but she still didn't feel comfortable enough for the experience. Madness, he knew, but he liked to respect her space.

However, after that night, he himself planned to seduce her in the same way so that he accepted the caresses of her mouth.

Hermione asked for help just to position the penis in the right place, sitting slowly at first, discovering the new position. With a contained moan, Draco appealed to his neck, handing out bites as he pressed his body against hers, feeling his soft skin and numb nipples. The movements accelerated when the girl felt confident enough, varying between going slow and sitting down hard. Hermione's pleasure came as much from the back and forth movements mixed with the pressure on her clitoris that she felt when she sat down with everything as well as from the faces that Draco made. He himself was already completely driven by lust and decided to mark it as his own and he did so, leaving a beautiful red hickey on his neck.

-You gave me a hickey ?! - Hermione was surprised, stopping sitting and pushing her boyfriend away to look him in the eye.

-I do. - Draco didn't understand anything, being more interested in getting back to having sex than talking.

-But the brand will stay!

-Granger, you don't care when I put my fangs in you, but do you care when I leave a fucking hickey? - His hot head side started to appear due to the illogical situation he saw in front of him.

-Biting me leaves no marks, now sucking gives the possibility for others to know what we do! - Her right side was starting to show, taking all her boyfriend's patience. He had no problems with that on a daily basis, but he was about to explode from accumulated lust! Couldn't she have complained about it after they came?

-If you didn't notice, everyone knows we had sex, Granger. I wouldn't be alive if that were it. And besides, you're the one who won't let me suck you in a way that no one would see the evidence.

-Malfoy! Hermione snarled in shame, knowing that everything he said was true.

-For God's sake, Hermione, will you want to continue fighting right now? Are you sure you don't want to finish having sex ?! - Draco was visibly disturbed and starting to get frustrated, but he was not to blame for anything!

-You .... You .... - His face was a mixture of anger and embarrassment by the dirty words he had said.

It was nothing more than the right personality coming into conflict with its maturity.

-I know, you don't even want to look me in the face, right?

Hermione spent a few seconds in silence before she answered:

-IT'S....

-But you want to come, don't you? Draco lowered his voice, pulsing inside her to remember where they had stopped.

She sighed loudly and nodded sheepishly.

-Let's take care of that then. - Draco stole a peck from the girl who remembered to be irritated and no longer shy, but before she could reply she understood that he wanted to turn her in his lap, so that the only view he would have would be of her back.

She could handle it, wanted to peak as much as he did, but she was angry with the hickey. She knew it didn't make any sense, but she hadn't stopped herself. Draco still held her waist so she wouldn't fall, giving her the freedom to start moving whenever she wanted. Hermione snuggled into his cock and pulled out a loud moan from Draco as she sat back down with strength and will, shivering when her ass was tight. She wasn't that angry, but she had already realized that sex had changed: it wasn't the same love as before, but it wasn't that crazy thing when Lavender had found out about them either. It was a whole new thing. She was surprised to feel her boyfriend's left hand finding her clitoris, stimulating him to get more pleasure. Draco knew what he wanted and when he heard Hermione's loud, breathless groan he knew she was almost there. He had already reached a point where he himself was helping his girlfriend up and down because she had no strength left. Three strokes later he saw her body convulse and she fell on his chest, completely sweaty and panting.

-That was… - Hermione could barely breathe, let alone complete her line of reasoning.

-A fuck. Did you like it? - Draco kissed her face where he reached, still caressing her breasts and waist.

-Uhum ... - His sly tone denounced how satisfied and forgotten the disagreement was.

-I liked it too, but I haven't gotten there yet. Draco passed his right hand over his intimacy, bringing up another wave of small tremors in his legs, followed by high-pitched moans. It would take her a while to get back to normal.

-You ... Can ... - Her intention was to say it was up to him, that she couldn't even move, and he understood that.

Slowly, Draco lifted Hermione off his lap and stood up, resting his body on the armchair, so that she hugged the upholstery. He spread his legs slowly and penetrated her from behind, smiling at a faint sigh. Although she was still quite soft from the previous orgasm, Hermione reared her ass, giving him the freedom to go deep - since she was still sensitive, she would enjoy it as much as she could. He started out calmly, but soon it passed, stocking up with the will to finish soon. It had been a long time since he was almost, but the girl interrupted his glory by complaining about the hickey. He was desperate for relief and would go to great lengths to get there - without hurting Hermione, of course. That view was more than exciting, both for him and for his animal side: apparently fucking Hermione on all fours was his dream and he didn't know it. Looking at her ass enchanted him, he had been mesmerized since she was sitting on his lap - surely he would propose something to her in her many years of life. He even tied Hermione's hair in one hand, while with the other he gave his ass a light smack, just to hear another sly sigh. He smiled, she liked that.

But Draco was not made of iron and even with his increased physical endurance Hermione Granger was still a lot of sand for his little truck - especially with the slight changes in his body. The whole erotic scene of four hadn't lasted long after all. When he felt his jets go out, he controlled himself as much as possible not to bite his girlfriend, succeeding in that, but in return his trunk collapsed against hers, exhausted and sweaty.

-It's all right? - He asked with difficulty, giving a kiss on his shoulder.

-More than fine. - Hermione almost saw stars so amazed by the new experiences.

She was ecstatic about how she loved everything about her mate, discovering new points of pleasure that had never been touched before. Perhaps it would be better to let him lick it to see what it would feel like.

After the moment of lust and thinking clearly, the two found themselves even more in love with each other, going to sleep almost merged into each other. The next day the storm had passed, but it had left the sky completely cloudy, with a little fog even. They spent the day glued to each other, exchanging caresses and cute words - completely ignoring the frightened faces of the three paintings. The night before they had forgotten about them because they had been sleeping until then, but they did not count that their moans would wake them up.

Everything was fine.

Well too much

It was around one in the morning when they heard a noise in the fireplace, followed by hurried steps. Viktor didn't even notice that Draco was lying on top of Hermione on the couch, kissing her mouth, with her squeezing his pelvis with his legs. He wasn't taking anything in, not giving a damn when Hermione noticed him and pushed Draco hard away, getting ready as much as possible.

-But what...? - The blonde's tone was not very pleasant, letting his voice thicken on purpose.

\- We don't have time for that now, Malfoy. You need to hurry.

-Like? - Hermione was confused.

-You did not train almost a year for nothing to now not understand the situation. You need to go. **_The war started_** .


	34. Chapter XXXIV

Nothing more than news like that to serve as a bucket of cold water in the romantic moment of the house. They were prepared for that, they had gone over the plan at least twice in all that year that they spent in hiding. There was no time for questions, they needed to act as quickly as possible.

That's why they didn't even call Viktor in the middle of the room while they were changing with the door open in the room.

\- _How did you know, Viktor?_ \- Hermione tried not to fumble with her shirt so flustered, stopping to breathe for a second before her hands collapsed.

\- Professor McGonagall. Believe me, I was also interrupted in bed, so I know how you are feeling now.

-You won't be there. - Draco told the truth while tying his shoes. The boots would provide extra protection if he totally lost control and claws emerged on his toes - something they discovered at random that he could do it.

-Yes, but I share the same frustration and fear. If you fail, my reputation as a coach will fall apart. - Viktor made jokes to lighten the mood.

-McGonagall said something? Any instructions? Hermione was ready, smoothing her hair in a nervous tic, ignoring Draco completely. I couldn't risk being bewitched by charm at that moment.

He could, too, the boy was charming! It wasn't a uniform, but Draco was dressed like an ordinary 1980s teenager: black pants with a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had not been too concerned with the clothes, he would end up tearing off his shirt in time to give greater freedom to his movements. He didn't need to be in camouflage like Hermione, who was safe in her sneakers, jeans and gray glued shirt. At no time did he intend to show his body, just not to limit his body movements. He had tied his hair at the last minute, so as not to cause any damage with his limited vision.

-Only Harry and Ronald are in the castle, looking for something, but they don't have much time. You-know-who surrounded Hogwarts and can attack at any minute. Just .... Take care right? Viktor pulled Hermione into a tight, quick hug, followed by a handshake on Draco.

-When you least expect it, we'll be back here.

The two then went into the fireplace and traveled by flu to the school, leaving four anxious people in Bulgaria, with at least one desolate.

-Sammy, you don't have to be like this ... - Jeremiah tried to comfort his friend, who was trying hard to control a sob that insisted on wanting to leave, wiping a stubborn tear on his face.

-All my offspring just left on a suicide mission, Jeremiah! I think I have a poetic license to be moved, don't I? That idiot .... Did he have to get us out of the castle?

-We're all in the same boat, grandpa. - Viktor was clear. - We can only hope they survive.

***

The boardroom was completely deserted. No sign of Snape or Minerva in the rooms, not even one of the paintings. That was worrying: with no one there, where would they know where they were supposed to go?

-I think I never thought about that part. What do we do now? - Draco kept that cowardly thread in his voice, that he wanted to escape as quickly as possible. He didn't need to be there, after all.

-One second. - Hermione tried to think of a plan. Where could Harry and Ron have gone to school? Gryffindor was too obvious, but who could I ask? If they were warned, surely the whole school should be up as well. She didn't have to think for long, as her pocket started to burn for attention.

-What is it? Draco asked as he noticed the golden coin in his girlfriend's hands.

-Where should we go. Hurry up. - With a tug on the boy's arm, Hermione ran down the stairs, taking a deep breath when she found herself in the corridor, not so deserted.

-Good thing I took my old coin from the Dumbleodore Navy before we left. - She pulled her boyfriend towards the seventh floor, avoiding the students who were going towards the Main Hall. - I knew they would try to warn something for her.

-Do you know where Potter is? - Draco kept pace, occasionally speeding up his steps.

-Where everyone is.

Not far ahead of them Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were returning to the Room of Requirement, in order to warn the rest of their colleagues about the new condition they were in. Such was the fright of the boy who did not expect to have the most crowded room when he returned, surprised and grateful - but at the same time fearful - of having the support of the Dumbleodore Army and Order of the Phoenix that night. Although he wanted to do as little damage as possible, he knew that Voldemort would come with everything. He didn't want casualties on his side - but he knew it would happen, fearing for the lives of his friends and relatives.

Because Lupine was the only uncle he had left.

They were all so caught up in the news thinking of a safe plan that they were startled to hear the door to the room open. All the participants were already in that place, no one else could arrive, so what the heck .... When the two figures still covered by the shadows quickly approached the group, the first reaction was clear and immediate: everyone stood in front of Harry, wielding the wands for the penetrators.

-Who are you and what are you doing here? - George took advantage of the situation.

-What is it, Fred? - Hermione had humor in her voice, teasing the twin, finally putting her body in the light. - Did you really think we were going to miss the party?

Draco was still standing behind Hermione, slightly away, but maintaining his position as a protector. Hermione just smiled at the reaction of her friends' astonishment at not recognizing her, refraining from jumping on Harry's neck.

-HERMIONE ?! But what...? You were gone! - Ron pushed the brothers and hugged the girl tightly, ignoring the presence of Draco - who didn't give a damn about the two. Why spend time worrying about a simple hug when she could be killed at any time?

-I would never leave you alone in this! - Hermione broke free from Ron and threw herself against Harry, choking him in her arms.

-We missed you too, but it wasn't like we could send a letter or visit.

-I understand perfectly well.

-Are you really, my dear? - Mrs. Weasley questioned what everyone had in mind. - It's so different that I almost didn't recognize it.

\- It was just a few little things, Mrs. Weasley. - She was embarrassed to know exactly where they came from.

Draco knew his place in that situation, remaining quiet the entire time, just protecting his mate.

-You look a little pale, Malfoy. Everything okay with you? - Lupine was the only one who was ready to speak to the boy. He was the only one who understood his magical situation in the environment, the fact of being human and sharing his body with another creature. Probably Draco should be feeling the same suffering he did on the nights of the full moon at that moment, struggling not to change yet.

-Uh ... I think so, professor. - Draco was a little shy, ashamed of his past behavior.

-Don't worry, everything will be fine. You're on the right side **_now_** , aren't you?

All eyes were fixed on him, making him even more uncomfortable with all that pressure.

-I just want Hermione to be well, Professor. My purpose is to protect you.

 **-** I think we will make great strides if you protect our rear too, Malfoy. Harry took a chance, already forming a plan in his head.

-I can distract you while you run away.

-But and Hermione? –Mr. Weasley was not quite understanding the line of reasoning for protection and distraction.

-She knows how to handle herself until I arrive.

-That's it, guys. Voldemort is out there barricading the school. We will fight!

That then became real. Seized by an adrenaline rush, Draco felt strong and confident enough to finally put into practice everything he had learned in the Durmstrang intensivão. While most of the mass of people moved out of the room, the Weasley family started arguing with each other forbidding Ginny to participate until Percy arrived, stealing the whole scene.

-So you married Bill, Fleur? - Hermione tried to focus the rest of the white elephant in the room, starting a casual conversation with the veela.

\- _Yes! I couldn't call you to the wedding because you were gone, but it was for a good cause, non? A relative of mine!_ \- Fleur was referring to Draco, drawing a smile from Draco.

-I think it's a long way, Weasley. - Draco admitted with a shy smile.

-Viktor is also engaged, you know? - Hermione was excited, talking about the mutual friend.

\- _How do you know?_ \- Fleur was surprised.

-He was kind of our nanny this whole time.

 _-He said that he had no idea of his location in my wedding_ .

-Yeah, he didn't tell me about that event either.

\- _But wait, you said .... Also?_ \- Fleur got a sparkle in her eyes, speaking softly.

Hermione just showed the ring discreetly, containing the outbreak by the novelty. It was great news that preceded the worst. They needed that, to have something to fight for. Both Hermione with her future marriage, and Lupine with her newborn son.

***

Minerva McGonagall almost burst into tears when she saw the Veela couple standing in the Great Hall. He had a slight notion that Viktor would like to update his colleagues on the situation of his friends, but he had never assumed that they would appear right in the middle of the crossfire.

-Boys! What are you doing here?! - The lady had left her post at the main table and went to meet them as fast as she could.

-Fighting, teacher. I couldn't leave the boys alone right now. Not after all these years.

-Draco?

-I was totally against that idea, but do what ... - He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in false boredom.

-He was the one who came up with the idea. - Hermione revealed, looking at him with a little smile.

Minerva was delighted with the boy's gesture. Escaping protection to grapple with your parents shouldn't be a very easy decision.

-Your parents...?

"Probably suffering the consequences of Voldemort for hiding his blood-traitor son in the middle of it all." They have no idea that we are here, teacher.

-It will be a big surprise for them so if you ....

Transform me? You bet it will be. - He completed with a wink, taking the tension that had settled.

-Well ...

_“I know that they are preparing to fight. "_

The entire Hall held its breath when it heard that voice from beyond.

_“Your efforts are futile. They can't fight me. I don't want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers at Hogwarts. I don't want to spill magic blood ”_

-At least he has that. Draco rolled his eyes.

_“Hand me Harry Potter and no one will be hurt. Hand me Harry Potter, and I won't play at school. Hand me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. ”_

_"Will have until midnight"_

-Let's spread out around the school's perimeter. - Minerva gave the orders. - I need groups in the towers and another in the courtyard. The castle is protected, but it will not last for long.

-You go ahead and I delay them. - Draco started. - Go with Potter and Weasley to find the Horcrux that I go to the tower. I think I can get you some time.

-I won't let you go there alone, Draco!

-You need to do this, Hermione. I promise I'll find you as soon as I make sure you're safe.

-But....

They were already on their way to one of the towers with a small group. Harry was after the Gray Lady while Ron was missing with Dino - destroying the Hufflepuff cup.

-Hermione, you don't have time. It is almost midnight ....

That argument was worthless, since they had actually arrived at the tower still arguing. It was a matter of minutes before the clock struck and he didn't want her to be there by the time it started.

-Come here. - Draco pulled her aside and invaded his mouth with hunger, without giving a shit about the audience around him. The kiss was returned voraciously but lasted a matter of seconds. "I love you, remember that." Draco looked deep into his eyes, holding his chin hard.

-I will never forget. - Hermione turned away and turned at the exact time he was taking off his shirt, avoiding losing concentration by the sight of his chest. There was no need to stain another blood shirt.

-But what...? - Molly Weasley was surprised to notice the teenager taking off his clothes. Until then, it hadn't been realized that he could actually transform.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he didn't need to leave all his features out, just his wings. It still hurt a lot, it was almost impossible to get used to the bone movement in his back demanding space, but he did that with a smile on his face. If all went well, it would be the last time I needed to do this. He let out a low growl as he felt his skin on his shoulder blades rip, projecting out the bony structure of his wings that grew and gained muscle and black feathers. At one point Draco fell off balance and would fall against the wall if it weren't for an arm supporting him. He opened his eyes in surprise and found Remus Lupine supporting the former student who was in pain and transformation similar to his own.

The only difference was that he transformed into a wolf and Draco into a pigeon. Or a chicken, they had not yet reached consensus.

-All right? - Remus wanted to make sure the boy was recovered enough to make it through the fight.

-I've never been better at mine. O-thank you.

The rest of the tower was gaping at Draco. They had studied at school about, but had never actually seen a creature. Although Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had a half veela as their daughter-in-law, none of this was compared to the pure male that Malfoy was. Heavens, the boy had wings! Realizing the situation, Draco passed the view by everyone present, with a roguish smile on his face, indicating that he was fine, but at the same time proudly displaying his true form.

-You .... You .... - Arthur couldn't complete his line of reasoning.

-Don't worry about me, just protect the castle. And please don't interfere if I lose control.

-Lose control ...?

Before the lords could imagine what would happen if the boy lost his temper, Draco took flight and hovered at the edge of the tower, raising his arms and giving a hoarse cry as he was thrown back due to the impact of the offensive spells that were thrown where wants you to look at yourself.

-CAUTION! He snarled, giving in to the throaty voice. He didn't have time to remain rational enough not to frighten anyone with his animal timbre: holding on to the protective barrier of that rain of magic was hard work, especially with the strength he used to project his body forward with his hands. wings.

Anyway, it had sounded midnight.

Immediately the wizards began to counterattack, releasing Draco a little from the protective barrier, allowing him to fight as well. A shower of spells was played on both sides, managing to hit some diners. Malfoy had not even bothered to pick up his wand, he was already quite experienced in mentalizing it so that he wasted time driving the piece of wood.

-Magic without a wand? - Remus was surprised to divert his attention a little and look up, where Draco kept himself in the air - just to avoid confusion with his wings and people moving.

-It's not a special skill - He cast freezing spells since less people would be better in battle, but not necessarily killed. - I just spent the last year training them every day. - Draco threw his body against the wall, dodging a curse - And transforming me too!

-I really admire your courage, boy.

-Who would say the Blacks would have two monsters in the family? - That was Draco's way of showing his joy at having someone who understood him in the family. Maybe he wasn't that alone.

After the first few minutes, Draco laughed openly at being in control of the situation: being able to stay sober enough not to regret that Hermione was away in the middle of a war and for being able to fight back most curses, controlling at least that side. of the castle - since he was the main target.

" **_AAAHH"_** \- Screams came from the main courtyard, asking for help and scared by what they saw. Draco knew he had to go there, his body was able to help anyone who needed to escape and protect themselves.

-WALK SOON, MALFOY! - Molly Weasley encouraged him to notice the boy's hesitation in leaving his new relative behind.

-BE CAREFUL! Draco wished before flapping his wings as fast as possible towards the noise.

He had to throw himself into the darkness and make a right turn to see what made people scream: giants started to approach on one side, while dementors came on the other. As if that were not enough, the diners had invaded, furiously attacking students and teachers, leaving the first injured and killed along the way. Seized by a wave of fury, Draco turned his body that until then was flying over the scene to better understand the situation to the center of the courtyard, going down with everything until he knelt down, with his right arm cushioning the impact. He had indeed done the superhero pose, but in return he had felt in his skin how unpleasant it was.

-There! There! There! - He jumped up, waving his hand to relieve some of the pain. - How do they make it look so angry?

Leaving his moment, the boy managed to focus his attention on the diners who were advancing more and more, having no preference between students and teachers. Seeing that Minerva was possibly in trouble, Draco didn't think before putting himself in front of the lady, spreading his wings to protect her while he bewitched the diner.

\- _Everte Statium_ ! - The Death Eater was thrown through the air, hitting his head on a pillar, knocking him out.

-Malfoy! - Minerva was startled. Although she had already seen him in those conditions, she never imagined that he would throw himself in front of her.

-Do you think they will be surprised, teacher? He smiled, handing out more spells.

In reality, wherever he went, he ended up becoming the main target, giving the chance for others to save themselves. The reasons were several: for being something completely out of the ordinary in that school, a target that flew to catch the attention of anyone and mainly for being the newest traitor to blood.

-I think you should go after Miss. Granger, Malfoy. We have control over here, but you should protect it!

-I promised that I would cover until they found what they came looking for!

-Protect all three, Malfoy. We deal with them. - Minerva practically begged for help.

\- I'm going after them, teacher. - Draco understood the plea and took flight in the castle, managing to save a girl just in time.

He just needed to use his predatory sense of smell to find his mate in that vastness.

***

That had been exciting, to say the least! Finding a wing at Hogwarts that was begging for a filing system and having it destroyed in a matter of minutes because of the idiot Crabbe, and they were almost burned alive! How the hell Goyle had survived was a mystery to the trio - since they always considered him the dumbest of the Slytherin trio. How Draco managed to have a conversation with those two without going crazy Hermione didn't know. They were two doors!

However, their line of reasoning was broken when they heard screams coming from the corridor next to the precise room. Hogwarts had been invaded, but Fred and Percy blocked the advances of the diners at all costs. The golden trio quickly began to duel back, reinforcing the resistance. Hermione until then used her wand - realizing how limited her movements were with that crutch.

-Hello, Minister! Did I even mention that I'm quitting? - Percy scared the boss who had just been discovered, making him run close to the young people and get laughter from the brothers.

But then there was that explosion, leaving the environment quiet for milliseconds until they finally tried to see what the hell had happened. Harry was quite dirty and scratched, suffering a sequence of emotions as he looked around: Ron and Percy desperate on top of Fred trying to revive him at all costs, two diners crushed by the stones on the wall and an unknown black figure tossed in a corner - exactly where Hermione was before everything happened.

-FRED! FRED! NOT! NOT! - Ron and Percy understood what had happened, embracing their brother in a false hope that he was just unconscious.

Although extremely moved by the scene, Harry was more concerned with the strange figure that was starting to move desperately, being pushed away. Harry raised his wand in his direction, but lowered it when he realized it was just Malfoy.

-Get off me, Draco! - Hermione struggled trying to free herself from her boyfriend's strong hug, wanting to go towards the Weasleys.

-Don't even think about stunning me, Potter! - Draco got up with difficulties due to the explosion that had softened. He had found his mate and friends at the exact moment the wall exploded, having only the reaction of wrapping his body around Hermione's, nestling her in his wings, preventing her from getting hurt.

-Wow! - Harry adjusted his glasses to see how imposing he was in his form, contrasting with his bruises already quite visible in his fair skin.

Draco looked around and his heart was heavy because he couldn't help everyone.

-I'm sorry .... I ... I ....

Draco couldn't be sorry much longer as a body had been thrown through the hole in the wall, leaving everyone on alert. His first reaction was to prepare for whatever it was he was going to get through that hole, letting Harry and Ron pull Hermione to safety.

-Come on, Percy, we need to get out of here! - Harry tried to convince the eldest to flee, but he was clinging to his brother's body, not reasoning properly.

-Fred ....

-Get him out of here now and run! Draco shouted in his unusual voice, staring at the approaching defender.

He saw that the group was still shaken, acting slowly. He had to act soon.

-If you don't want to be the next to die, you better get out of here now! I hold them!

It didn't do much good, the creature was approaching too fast. He reached out and did wandless magic trying to slow down, but he couldn't.

-AND SOON, YOUR IDIOTS! - Draco shouted letting his black eyes and fangs show, being thrown back due to the force that the children of Aragog entered the enclosure.

Frightened by what they saw, the group ran out, shivering when they heard a loud growl stay behind. They didn't know who was getting the better of the situation, whether Draco was buried or fighting and would have to stay that way longer, since the main concern now was to hide Fred's body and look for a way to kill Nagini.

They were going to make it, they had to keep thinking positive.


	35. Chapter XXXV

-Ron, for God's sake, listen to me! LISTEN TO ME! We are the only ones who can end this, but it will be impossible if you die! Focus on the snake, we need to kill the snake! - Hermione was shaking her friend trying to focus her mind so that she would forget about the tragedy for a few minutes.

Let go of me, Hermione! I want to fight!

-And we will fight, but for that we need to know where the snake is! Harry, can you please make this sacrifice? - She didn't know what else to do to control her friend.

-I think .... I think so.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the pain his scar emanated, feeling himself moving to another, calmer and quieter environment, composed only of Voldemort, Nagini and Lucius Malfoy.

-You don't know my surprise to discover that a certain veela was flying over the school that night, Lucius. - Voldemort told the news to the blonde with a sneer in his voice, amused by the despair that would come.

-Milord ... - Lucius opened his eyes as wide as he could, since he was really hurt, to the point that one of his eyes did not open.

-I think I can forgive the fact that he is a blood traitor in exchange for protection.

They both knew it wasn't going to end well. Draco would have to work for Hermione's sanity.

Besides, Voldemort never forgave.

-Milord .... My son ....

-If your son dies, it won't be my fault. From the moment he destroyed his bloodline he became one of my targets as well. Nobody told him to run away from me.

-No ... That never ...

-It doesn't matter, anyway. He shouldn't have shown up here today.

-The Lord does not .... Aren't you afraid, my lord, that Potter will die outside? Wouldn't it be wiser to put an end to all this and go looking for him in person? - The blonde was shaking all over when speaking to the Dark Lord.

-We both know that your only interest in ending all this confusion and entering school is to look for your son and find out why he fled his hiding place. But it won't happen anytime soon, Lucius. Potter will come to me. In the meantime, remain in doubt as to whether your boy survived or not.

Harry fled from the older man's mind almost like a tug, terrified of what he had seen.

-And then? - Hermione was anxious.

-He's at Casa dos Gritos.

-He is not ... NOT FIGHTING?

-No, but .... He was with Malfoy. She told him about Draco being fighting now and is not responsible if he dies. Said he's a target for running away. Your father-in-law is very desperate and hurt, Hermione.

-He .... Is he a target ?! - The two boys saw their whole body stand up, as well as their canines go down in a cute way. They didn't intimidate anyone, but it was a small demonstration of what she could do now.

-Hermione ....

-We need to go to them, Harry.

They then decided to go there hidden under the invisibility cloak, passing through the castle's spaces trying to dodge any attack that came up, taking care not to bump into anyone. The scenes they saw were unfortunate, with several bodies scattered on the floor: both wizards and creatures that had mixed in the middle of the battle. Walls and armor destroyed, blood and shouting.

Complete chaos. 

It had been difficult to get to the ground floor, but once outside it was difficult to get out. Not because of the confusion that had set in - his friends were managing to cope with this - but because they noticed the Veela fighting his old housemate. Goyle dueled with Malfoy charged with anger at having betrayed his ideals and friends and at first he had surprised everyone how his ability was not all bad for his intelligence, but from the moment he managed to dribble enough Draco to to punch her in the eye the beast in Hermione woke up.

Draco had stumbled through the mental confusion due to the punch, but before he could get up and fight back with just his fists he saw a brown hair and a round ass hover in front of him, cursing the boy.

-Who do you think it is to go to the physical fight? Do you have powers, or have you even forgotten about it !? - Hermione had come out of her disguise and defended her boyfriend in that moment of weakness.

-Bad blood! Goyle yelled in surprise, pointing his wand at her.

\- _Confundus_ ! - She was more agile and defended herself with her hands, showing that she could also do magic without a wand.

-You should never have punched him, Goyle! Only I have that right!

-Hey!

\- _Impedimenta_ ! - She paralyzed him _\- Ascendio_ ! - Hermione crossed her arms and opened them with speed, throwing her body in a nearby corner. She didn't want to kill, just to scare and get him out of the field.

When she turned around, Draco was no longer there, he had already run away to clear the way for them.

-Hermione .... This is almost impossible! - Ron was gaping at the magic without a wand, raising the cloak enough for her to return to her post.

-Impossible is just a matter of opinion, Ron.

The path to the forbidden forest had been complicated, but they had managed to arrive in one piece. But then the Dementors came. As if it wasn't enough just Harry having trouble concentrating, the girl was not much different. Her mind was flooded with visions in which she died and the veela had a similar access to Samuel, giving up everything. Voices whispered that it was his fault that he was going through this, that he didn't deserve the pure creature that only loved her. His mind cleared when Luna and Dino came running, conjuring up patrons and freeing them from bad influence.

Nobody said it would be easy to reach the Lord.

***

“ _You have an hour. Give your dead a worthy destination. Take care of your wounded ”_

When the ghostly voice sounded decreeing the temporary end of the battle, the weight of events finally hit all survivors. Draco was in the courtyard when he heard Flitwick's orders to meet in the Great Hall - the living and the dead. There were at least five scattered and buried close to the boy, who soon put two boys on his shoulders, walking with difficulty only through his injuries to the Hall. about his friends was terrifying. He placed the boys in a far corner where the line began to be assembled, flying up to the seventh floor in order to rescue Fred Weasley. He doubted that Percy would be able to bring him alone, having his suspicions confirmed by taking the redhead in his lap and turning around,

When he entered the Hall for the second time he was surprised to be more crowded than before. The survivors were still in greater numbers than the dead - but it was no reason to celebrate. Lavender Brown was in a semi-conscious corner, bleeding from Greyback's bite. He very much doubted that she could make it through that night, but she had to hope. Lupine had never given up on anyone and that was exactly how he wanted to be. The moment Molly Weasley laid eyes on Percy crying, she feared that something had happened. At first he thought it was something with Penelope Clearwater, but as he looked at the black wings coming closer, curled under Draco's body, his heart stopped. Percy wouldn't be crying over something that happened to Hermione, which then ....

Draco finally spread his wings and revealed Fred's body under his lap, sucking in all the Weasley's breath. Molly started screaming for her son, Arthur was trying to pull her so she wouldn't throw Malfoy on the floor. Bill was in shock, Ginny supporting Percy, Ron missing and George making his way to pick up his brother.

-I'm sorry, I couldn't ... - Draco couldn't finish his sentence since he saw two other bodies being placed on the floor, a little further away from the redheads.

In shock, the blonde practically threw himself over Remo Lupine and Ninfadora Tonks, not knowing what to do. He had just met his cousin who understood and understood him, and he had lost. This could not be happening, without Lupine he would be alone again in the family, without any magical condition that would not rub his face as he was not human. Her concern finally lit up for where Hermione was. Fifteen minutes had passed and none of them came, but he needed to maintain control. A whole transformed veela wouldn't help at that moment, it would only make things worse. The only thing to do now was to watch over the bodies of his cousins, thinking about how he would do from now on. It didn't take long and he heard sobs and Hermione and Ron join the room.

She still hadn't noticed the black wings tangled in the far corner, only when Percy indicated where she should go. Not that he didn't want her present at the moment, but it was a way of thanking the boy for having rescued his brother's body. Hermione approached her boyfriend slowly, placing her hand on his shoulder, covering her own with a sigh of surprise when she saw what he was trying to hide in her bubble.

-My God....

-I had just discovered him as my cousin .... I wasn't the only Black one with mixed blood for four hours. Now....

-Draco .... - He stood up and grabbed his girlfriend's body, in a suffocating embrace, leaving his cousins out of sight - allowing Harry to see them too.

-I thought I lost you when you didn't show up here. I do not believe that we have managed to survive until now. I can't believe that I really kept control and didn't kill anyone. - Draco was in shock. He did not cry, but he showed exacerbated concern.

-We're almost done, but .... Snape is dead.

-No cousins and no godfather. - He took a long sniff, understanding everything. - But I still have you, that's what matters most now.

-Your parents .... They know you're here. Voldemort threatened his father with this.

-We already knew this would happen, we just need to be more careful. But and you? Are you badly hurt? - He inspected his body from where it was possible to see, twirling it.

-Just a few scratches, but you ....

-I absorbed the impact so you don't get hurt most of the time. Nothing that won't heal in a few days.

The only thing they could do at the moment was to sit under the couple's feet and watch over their bodies.

-I envy you for having lived with Lupine for longer than me. Away from classes, I say. - Draco was clinging to Hermione in a way that made it clear he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

-He was extraordinary. I'm sure it would have helped you with your condition ... - Hermione was quiet, she didn't want to nudge the recent wound - even though she was crying for them herself.

-I know he wouldn't know how to deal with veela, but he could help me with a job. Teach me how to deal with prejudice against hybrids.

-I'm sure yes.

They spent some more time in silence just listening to the crying in the Hall until Draco spoke again.

-You know, I think Lupine will be the **_inspiration_** of my life from now on. Having someone to **_base_** myself **_on_** and know how to handle will be an excellent idea.

-He will be your **_inspirational muse_** ?

-You can say yes. He certainly had a very intense life story because of the curse and knew how to get around it very well. I need to do the same.

-Just to make it clear, will you use **_your same definition of inspiration_** that you threw at me when you **_tried to copy_** my transfiguration work?

-Of course not, Hermione! I confess that it was a beautiful conversation. I was really going to copy on the hard face just because I wanted to kiss you soon.

-You know that **_copying is synonymous with plagiarism_** , don't you? You were going to present a work as **_if it were your own intellectual authorship_** when it was actually a **_blatant copy_** of someone else! **_This is a crime and not inspiration_** .

-Just for that reason that when I say that I want to be inspired by Lupine I say that I want to help make the world better for these accidents. We are not to blame if we become that. His life story will **_only_** be **_a stimulus_** for me to help change society. I'm not an idiot, Hermione. Of course, I know the **_difference between inspiration and plagiarism_** very well . I also know very well that she is the **_creative capacity of the authors. Content creators never lose their inspiration_** _._ They just need to force their imagination.

-I love how smart you are!

The two snuggled closer, feeling each other's pain. They were held together by the wings in order to confirm that they were well and safe.

They could survive the end.

***

The only certainty that Harry Potter had played on that lawn was that it would be dawn soon and that he needed to stay alive until then. He had died, but not at the same time. He had to take that opportunity to attack Voldemort when he least expected it, but at the same time he had no idea how. He just needed to be quiet, pretending to be dead, until an opportunity arose.

-Examine him! Tell me if you're dead. - Voldemort sent someone else in his place because he was afraid of the truth, since Potter was more difficult to kill himself than a cockroach with wings.

He tensed when he felt hands touching his face and chest, afraid of what would happen when they noticed his pulse.

\- _Are Draco and Hermione really in the castle? They are well?_ \- There was a plea in Narcissa's voice.

\- _Yes._

-IS DEAD!

Those simple words sparked a colossal celebration that had resulted in his body being thrown into the air and a giant giant desperate. In fact, it was more like the 1994 Quidditch Cup final when Brazil was champion and the narrators almost fell from their post because they _shouted_ “ _IT'S TEEEETRA!_ _IT'S TEEEETRA!_ _”_ . Tom Riddle was definitely not mature in that situation.

Then came the fear of how his friends would react to the news that Voldemort made a point of rubbing in their faces, taking his body to the schoolyard and calling for everyone. Harry couldn't see anything, but what he heard was heartbreaking.

\- _Where are they ...?_ \- Lucius whispered next to Narcissa very close to him, searching desperately for Draco and Hermione. Harry hoped they were out of sight, he didn't want his plan to come true.

But then Neville had been summoned to take steps forward, suffering with the sorting hat on fire in his head as a punishment for refusing to change sides. If that wasn't bad enough, a runaway giant had appeared running towards the courtyard, causing all the wizards to run into the Castle, allowing Harry to escape.

That confusion had created a general panic: no one wanted to be trampled to death by an enraged giant, but at the same time they did not want to be trapped in the same environment as Death Eaters and Voldemort.

-HARRY! Hagrid screamed desperately at having lost his friend's body, attracting Voldemort's attention.

However, the house elves decided to appear at that time, inciting the confrontation again. It was no-man's-land Hogwarts at that time, they were only concerned with surviving by waiting for Harry - since there was a remote possibility that he was alive. Voldemort knew this, as he had also seen Draco duel with Dolohov later on.

He had a plan to stop Potter's advances.

At some point Draco lost track of where Hermione was. He didn't know if it was with the giant or when the elves appeared, but the truth was that he had no idea where his girlfriend was and it started to consume him. He knew that the moment was critical, he couldn't flag.

-HERMIONE! - He stunned a diner.

-HERMIONE! - It was your turn to be hit by a cutting spell, opening a wound in your shoulder and chest, letting the blood out.

His gaze was already one of pure despair when Harry finally decided to appear. Now he had lost his cousins, his godfather and an aunt. The count just got worse and worse.

-I don't want anyone to try to help anymore! It has to be me, just me! Harry shouted at the four winds, causing everyone to move away considerably, leaving a long empty space occupied only by Harry and Voldemort.

-I wouldn't count on that, Potter. - Voldemort smirked, with a superior air.

-I'm the one you want, Riddle.

For the first time in his life Tom ignored Harry, being more interested in looking for someone in the crowd.

-Don't hide, Draco! I know you're here. Please take a few steps forward, please!

A shiver went up his spine, which predicted the worst.

Draco pushed the crowd aside for him to pass, standing in the middle a little further away from Harry, waiting with his chin up for what the wizard wanted. From a distance he saw his parents cringing at the grandeur he exuded with his wings spread, in an attempt to intimidate.

-I'm more than aware of your new ... magical condition. You are a blood traitor by nature, managed to purify yourself and threw everything into an incinerator when you fell in love with that bad blood.

Draco tried his best to hold on to the growls, closing his hands so they wouldn't see the claws.

-But I know how to be merciful. I am willing to forget that little slip of yours in exchange for protection.

Everyone froze. Would Draco really switch sides? Was that really going to happen? He was going to die!

-Protection? - His voice was thicker, scaring his parents.

-You will be my watchdog. No offense, Greyback, but he seems to be more efficient in that position. - His eyes sparkled with malice. - As much as he looks nothing like a dog.

-Why do you think I would do that ?!

-Because otherwise she dies.

That left it for two diners to get out from behind the small cluster carrying a semi-conscious Hermione. She was awake, but had taken a beautiful blow to the head to the point that she was unable to defend herself from that situation. Draco finally understood why he didn't find her sooner. She had been captured.

That was the perfect plan for the wizard: Potter would not have the courage to fight his best friend's boyfriend, as he would kill her regardless of the situation. He might even die in the end, but Harry would always be to blame for the death of his best friend. The whole environment was silent, with heavy breathing fearing what would happen now that the veela was forced to go to the side of evil.

-The choice is entirely yours, Draco. - Voldemort continued with the smile on his face, already knowing what would happen.

Draco didn't want to have to go, but what he feared most had happened. He hadn't been able to take care of his mate enough. He knew that regardless of what happened she would end up dying, he would not spare him that. But he had to at least try to protect her. Samuel would understand, the Weasley's would understand. Remus Lupine would understand. He looked back and felt his heart squeeze when he saw the pitying eyes being studded on him, as well as those angry that he was really considering that crazy idea. But she was the love of his life and if there were a 0.01% chance of saving his life, he would do it.

He took a deep breath before taking the first step towards her, listening to the collective sigh. He saw his parents cry in the background, but he didn't care. He had to save his mate.

"Malfoy, you don't have to ..." Harry tried to stop his colleague, holding him tightly in his arm.

Let go, Potter. Draco growled in his direction, pulling hard on his arm.

He walked confidently to Voldemort, stopping in front of him and waiting for him to say what to do.

-Welcome back, son. - Tom had had the pleasure of embracing him, just to provoke everyone present.

Only he didn't count on it not being just wings and a thick voice. Draco had turned off his rational side the moment he decided to try that. He might look like an excellent war machine that would attack anyone who dared to approach, but that did not happen. As he felt his body being held, he tensed his muscles, letting his eyes go completely black, his fangs going down and his claws growing.

\- **_Never._** \- His voice was completely hoarse and thick, which was a sign that he was not there, as well as the use of unique words to communicate.

Voldemort felt his spine go up when he heard that tone in his ear, as well as his body being hugged back by the boy. He knew he was in danger and he urgently needed to fix it.

-You....

Before he could give any orders, Draco sank his left claws into his back, towards his heart. Okay, it hit his lungs at that first moment, but it did enough damage that an internal bleeding and difficulty in breathing began.

\- **_MINE!_**

He had completely lost control, moving away enough for the older man to look into his face and see the furious veela, while shoving his right hand into the wizard's chest, opening his rib cage and reaching his heart, sticking its claws in full force on the organ, shattering any chance of its survival. His screams of agony were an indicator to the diners that it was all over, they just waited for Draco to let go and throw his lifeless and almost lifeless body on the floor to escape.

Draco was breathing hard, smiling with satisfaction at having killed the man who had threatened his mate. The second man, actually. But he didn't count on Riddle still breathing.

 _-Kill .... The girl ...._ \- His last words had the desired effect, since Hermione had been hit with a non-verbal spell, being thrown unconscious and inert on the ground, while her captors disappeared.

While most of the resistance commemorated Voldemort's death, Draco stumbled towards his girlfriend, throwing himself on his knees on the floor and pulling her onto his lap, in total despair.

-Not! Not! Not! - The creature still active tried at all costs to wake up its companion, swinging, shaking, but nothing helped. His despair increased even more when he noticed her clothes were soiled with blood, as well as a cut on her forehead.

 _"Er ..."_ \- Hermione let out a weak breath before letting her left arm fall from her boyfriend's lap, not responding to the stimuli he gave, be it the swings, be the bites he distributed wherever he could bite.

 ** _-NOOOO!_** \- The creature let out a long and loud cry, expressing all its pain for not being able to revive its companion.

It was a mixture of feelings: as much as all his characteristics were apparent, he cried like a baby, clinging to Hermione, even swinging a little in search of encouragement.

The whole celebration that had started ended when the veela's scream cut through the atmosphere, with everyone recovering from the situation. Even his parents were terrified when they finally saw what their son really was, terrified by what had happened. But they couldn't stay and support the firstborn, they needed to run if they didn't want to be arrested.

Draco was alone now.

No cousins, no godfather, no aunt, no parents and no partner.


	36. Chapter XXXVI

They say that the state of euphoria is an emotional stage closely linked to depression, since it is a joint symptom of bipolar disorder: at the same time that a person is at the height of his joy it can quickly turn into overwhelming sadness and loneliness. It was exactly that atmosphere that had set in the inner courtyard of Hogwarts that early in the morning. If we want to paraphrase someone for a better comparison, we can quote the great wizard Clodovil who once said his famous phrase:

_“This party became a funeral! "_

The euphoric state started the moment Voldemort started to cough up blood still in Draco's arms, completing when he fell to the floor with his chest open, lying in a pool of blood, immobile. He was finally dead, the wizarding world was no longer in danger, resistance had succeeded in the end. But the emotional decline came with the wail of the injured veela, holding the body of the faint companion in his arms.

The weight of the situation hit everyone, forgetting for now those who had also lost people that night. Okay, they fought for what was right, but Draco knew the risks and still faced Voldemort face to face, in the same hand.

He had sacrificed his mate.

Okay, he didn't aim at the good of the wizarding world at that time, just his selfish ideals, but it had worked in the end.

-Saint Christ…. - Minerva McGonagall covered her mouth in shock by the former student.

-She is dead?

-What he is doing?

-M-Malfoy .... - Percy Weasley couldn't believe it. The same person who hours earlier had rescued his brother's body now had his most precious possession in his arms.

-He can't heal with fangs?

\- Did anyone see who shot it?

-HERMIONE! - Ron tried to get to his friend, being stopped by Ginny and Bill. He would certainly be shattered if he got too close.

-Keep quiet, RONY! YOU CAN'T DO NOTHING FOR THEM!

Gina's scream echoed throughout the environment, reaching every magical and living being deep in the heart. Although for humans it was "just" the loss of a mate and girlfriend, the centaurs and elves present there knew that Hermione's unexpected and early departure would cause the extinction of the Veela gene in that generation. It was the loss of one of the purest creatures in the magical universe, right in front of you!

Draco heard the redhead say the reality, feeling her chest rip. Was this what it was like to die? He didn't want everyone to see his misfortune, he was already suffering too much for having seen Hermione fall like that. No, his pride was even greater for that, to die. Had Samuel felt the same, or was the pain of rejection worse?

Samuel. He had warned you so much about it! Draco knew the chances were high, but he was confident enough that nothing would happen to them, but they were covered in scratches and marks on the body, soiled with blood and without breathing. What would he not give to hear another great-grandfather's sermon…

The pain was unbearable, both emotional and the one that ripped through his chest. In the distance he could make out a few screams, especially Weasley's. Woe to him if he approached, he was dying but he still had enough strength to prevent any male approach to Hermione's body. She was yours and yours alone! Draco looked away for a few seconds just to see what the hell Potter was doing to avoid running into his friend yet - since he was a lot closer than Ronald.

The answer was simple: Harry was visibly disturbed looking from Tom's body to his own, then Draco. Her face was bathed in tears, filled with mental confusion. In fact, Voldemort's plan had come true - at least in part. He had really fallen, but he had taken Granger with him. He had instilled a sense of guilt deep in Potter's soul, making sure he never left. He wasn't going to come anytime soon.

The only person who was willing to face the worst of Draco was Fleur Delacour. She struggled to separate from her husband, running towards the boy kneeling on the floor, who at this point was convulsing on top of his girlfriend. Everyone held their breath, fearful that another murder would happen, but released it as soon as they saw the girl bend down and place a hand on her shoulders, still alive.

\- _Drraco_ ....

-Get out, Fleur. - His sniffles almost prevented him from speaking, at least having control of his tongue.

\- _You are not at all good, first_ \- she called by her new nickname in order to try to convince him to leave there - You _need to leave here, now._

They knew that he had agreed to rest his head on the blonde's shoulder in a cry for help, as he no longer had the strength to open his mouth from crying. Fleur quickly looked at the crowd and shouted for the teachers, as no man could approach. She had the notion for being half veela, so she knew that the best was nobody with a penis in the middle of the legs to consider getting close. Immediately Minerva, Poppy, Pomona and Sibila ran to meet him, supporting as they could and disapparating to the unknown, leaving all resistance and Bill Weasley concerned about his whereabouts and what was to come.

***

**_“THE END OF ONE OF TWENTY-EIGHT_ **

_First of all, we apologize for the delayed edition of the Daily Prophet on May 1, we were hoping for a position to give the full coverage of recent events to you, readers. To those who didn't know, yesterday morning the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been taken over by Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, behind Harry Potter. The dreaded second Wizarding War finally took place, lasting one night, causing much damage._

_The school is in pieces - the author herself had the discomfort of checking - in addition to the various casualties we suffered. Students, teachers, Death Eaters and Voldemort himself were stretched out in the Great Hall, at a collective wake. The image was not at all pleasant, but seeing that the cause of all this was among them is somewhat comforting. If we were all convinced that Harry Potter - the boy who survived, the elect - would annihilate him, unfortunately I have to tell the truth._

_Voldemort had his body covered in blood, his chest was torn, showing his main vital organs shattered. We know that the unforgivable curse is clean and painless, which ends up delivering when he was not killed by one. The werewolves were with him, it was very unlikely that they had turned on their side at the crucial moment. But here is the truth for all of you, readers: the real author of the death of the one who should not be named was none other than Draco Malfoy, a descendant of death eaters, a pure panic veela. A few questions were enough to tell me the reality: Draco killed him when Voldemort tried to recruit him to his side, threatening to kill his mate. He even achieved Harry Potter's goal, but his mate was hit by a curse before he could stop it._

_There is no chance that Hermione Granger survived the fatal and brutal attack by the evil side. No, if she were alive we would have news by now. Information that the girl took her last breath in the veela's arms, carrying a child in her womb. We still don't have news about what family members - who come down to it - will do next._

_We looked for young Malfoy for an interview, but he is missing with his teachers and Fleur Weasley - also a half veela - with no sign of them. Knowing his condition, we can say that he is dying, and women are helping him in this painful process. He has no one else to turn to, since his parents ran away and his girlfriend is no longer here. His last appearance showed how much he was in pain, vomiting and crying blood. We do not know if it is possible for a Veela to survive without his partner, what remains for us to do is wait for the official death note and wake for both._

_In this historical edition of the Daily Prophet I leave here the end of the second Wizarding War, as well as the extinction of one of the founding families of the wizarding world. The circle of 28 is now called as the circle of 27, since the Malfoys fell today, along with Voldemort._

_Draco, why weren't you careful not to die as I asked?_

_With regret,_

**_Rita Skeeter. "_ **

\- **ARGH!** Draco grunted as he crumpled the edition of the newspaper in his hands, impatient for the anxiety that consumed him.

He had been in that waiting room at St. Mungus for at least five hours, having no answer about Hermione's picture, which made his mood worse and worse. His anxiety mixed with the exaggeration of the Daily Prophet that had just been published only increased his level of tension, preventing him from retracting his wings. It weighed a lot, but all the attempts had failed.

They had gone to the hospital due to the quick perception of Fleur, who when approaching besides checking Draco had taken a quick look at Hermione, realizing that there was still a pulse. It was very weak, but it was still there. Draco had collected himself enough when he heard the girl's whispers while at school, deciding to spend all his energy that he was still trying to save his mate.

His admission to the hospital had been something memorable - since no employee or patient expected a tall figure, full of bruises, sporting skittish black wings to appear in the middle of the lobby carrying a body in his lap, accompanied by five more women. To top it off, he was quite agitated, snarling at anyone who didn't come to help immediately. When they found out what it was about Hermione became priority in attendance. They did not want to exterminate a race, let alone disappoint the savior of the wizarding world.

Hours had passed and no information had been passed. Draco was in the dark and completely alone, terrified. He had reached a point where he would have even smiled if Potter were with him, but no one knew his current whereabouts. The teachers had returned to the school in order to help with the wounded. McGonagall even wanted to stay for company, but he dismissed her knowing that other people needed more help than he did.

Those moments of bravery that masked his cowardice appeared more and more.

Impatient, Draco picked up the newspaper and unrolled it, reading the story again. He noticed this time that the bottom of the page sported a photograph of Voldemort lying on the floor, almost as if he were a muggle - it was obvious that nothing moved it. But what intrigued him the most was how they had gotten a picture of him holding Hermione in his arms, lying on the floor and weeping. Did Voldemort have an official photographer to record every moment of his victory? It got to the point where he himself didn't doubt any of it. Being on the front page of the newspaper - dying - was not pleasant. Reviewing that scene squeezed his heart, making a new wave of tears run down his face. In a way they were right about the end of the circle of 28. At least two hundred and thirty years ago, there were only 27 families with pure and legitimate blood.

-DRACO! DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU YOUR IDIOT ?! - An accented voice was present, irritating the employees on the spot.

He immediately raised his head and hurriedly wiped away the tears, looking for the eldest.

-VIKTOR ?!

-Minerva sent me a letter demanding that I come here as soon as possible, but when I arrived at the Ministry I saw the newspapers! What really happened, Draco? How is she? Viktor sat on the armchair next to the sofa that Draco occupied entirely, begging for information with desperation in his eyes.

-I have no idea! I thought you lost it when Fleur said it still had a pulse. I did my best to prevent her from dying, but he ... - Draco was already crying compulsively again, burying his face in his hands.

\- _Let me out of here! Big guy!_ \- A small voice came from the bottom of Krum's backpack. Remembering her existence, he pulled the three frames from inside, placing them on the arm of the sofa.

-I couldn't come here without them, it would be unfair.

\- Did you stop by the house just for that?

-I didn't even get out of there, man. I couldn't go back to bed with my fiancee, I wasn't going to be able to be quiet. At least we kept each other company, didn't we guys?

-We are not just that! We are your family! - Jacques was frank with the boy.

-I should thank the big guy back there for bringing us, so you don't have an empty head thinking nonsense. - Jeremiah said the obvious.

-I said, didn't I? - While Samuel was silent, just watching Draco.

The current man was silent, looking sadly at the great-great-grandfather.

-I knew this was going to happen, Draco! You were the main targets, did you not notice? It never crossed your mind how powerful someone can be if they have a veela's mate in captivity ?!

-If you knew all this, why the hell didn't you alert me ?!

-And WERE YOU TALKING TO ME, AT LEAST?

He just kept quiet, guilty

-You only had one function: not to take your eyes off her, but you let her be kidnapped! Did you want to get in the middle of it, never thought it could go wrong in the end?

-If you really think I must go through all this, why the hell did you come here?

-Are you stupid or do you make yourself? Did I ever say it is done well? You seem to forget that I died because of Freya, Draco! I more than Jerry and Jack know what it's like to feel the pain of abandonment, your chest is torn and you have nothing to do! Do you really think I would want the same for my only great-grandson just to show that I was right?

-I never, NEVER wanted that to happen, Draco. Of all four, I was the most nervous waiting for news. You are my direct relative, I didn't want to, I don't want our nom ... blood to die here. - Samuel corrected himself when he realized that the name had died for centuries. - You don't know how much I wanted to have a body now to be there and shake your hand very tight. You need to control yourself, Malfoy. Hold on to the pulse your friend found. Will be all right.

He spent a few minutes in silence, just absorbing the great-grandfather's words until he decided to share with him something that was not so important.

-Fleur is a little veela.

-I certainly lead a much more peaceful life than you. - Jacques gave the sincere opinion. They didn't have all that partner drama.

-How ... How did you do, Draco? - Viktor finally had the courage to ask what he wanted to know so much, to try to understand where he had gone wrong to let that incident happen.

-I would say that very well. Hermione spent most of the time with Potter and Weasley, I was just protecting their rear. I managed to save some people, but not others ... Fred, Lupine and Tonks, I don't ... - He breathed before he lost control again. - One moment we were watching over the bodies of my cousins and the next we were fleeing from being trampled by a runaway giant. At some point, I lost sight of it when the battle resumed and found it only when Voldemort displayed it to attract my attention. He wanted me to be his bodyguard, face Potter or anyone else who was a threat, and in return he didn't kill Hermione. I knew he would break the agreement, so I killed him.

\- Did your parents do anything to warn you about her?

-They ran away at the first opportunity they had. - He gave a dry laugh.

-I thought I was dying with her ... That pain ... it was nothing compared to what I felt when I saw you two kissing. His face contorted in a frown.

-You would certainly die if she left. Unfortunately, we are beings who are too dependent to live. Just the memory of her would make him pass out practically. - Jeremiah spoke in a nostalgic tone.

-Was it like that for you?

-My companion did not die as tragically as yours. I mean, how did you think it was. She was not doing well for some time, until ... I endured for two long months until I could not bear the sadness. - Jerry had tears in his eyes, putting an end to the happy image of the redhead

-I died before her, so I can't answer you. I'm sorry. - Jack had been evasive as usual.

-Played on your dorm carpet, alone and helpless. Just to remember what it looks like you forgot. - Whether or not Samuel brought a brief humor to the boys' faces, amusingly recounting his tragic end.

Before the burial atmosphere lasted longer, Draco had a dramatic choke, attracting the attention of everyone at the reception.

-Are you okay? - A nurse ran to help him, being dismissed by hand.

"N-it's no big deal ..." Draco took a deep breath before getting up and taking a few steps from the sofa, holding the marble from the entrance counter tightly, hiding his face so they wouldn't see his grimaces of pain.

The black feathers began to fall like rain, delicately, until the muscle-laden parts also came to the ground. The surprise had been general when they heard the bones breaking and being sucked into the boy's back. With a sigh of relief Draco tried his best not to fall to the floor, but he was exhausted. Never in all his training had he experienced such an emotional discharge to the point of almost making him pass out when he took his wings.

He had finally calmed down enough to be just a terrified boy again.

When he saw his condition, the bandages ran towards him, taking him to a small room in order to treat his injuries. The surprise had been general when they cleaned those bloody backs and realized that the wounds had been healed for a long time, leaving only a boy sighing with exhaustion, completely sweaty. The intention was to let him rest for a while in the room, but it all went downhill when they heard the doctor in charge look for him.

-Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy? - Draco jumped up on the stretcher, running in search of the doctor.

-How is she? Alive? Well? Can I see her?

-One question at a time, sir! She is very much alive, but I need to warn you that .... Wait!

That was all he needed to know. Ignoring the doctor in charge, she ran towards the room they had put her in earlier, bursting in and noticing the girl lying in bed in the hospital gown, sleeping.

-Hermione ... - He approached slowly, afraid that any of his movements would wake her up.

His face was serene, he was comfortable as he could in that hard bed. The scrapes on his face were clean, with a small suture at his temple where he had probably been hit. Carefully the boy sat in the armchair beside him, bending over so that he could hold his girlfriend's right hand, covering it with kisses wet with tears.

-You don't know what a relief it is to know that you are alive .... I thought we were both going to die today! - He squeezed her hand with a little force, caressing her face with the free one.

-I will never again allow you to do such a crazy thing, do you hear? I love you too much to lose you like this!

Overwhelmed by passion, Draco couldn't help himself and came close enough to kiss his mouth. He almost felt like a prince charming when he noticed the brief movements that the lips pressed to his were beginning to make, but he realized that she might not be understanding where he was. He pulled away a little - being a short distance from his mouth - and looked deep into his eyes, meeting a wide-eyed Hermione, scanning her face with speed.

-Why the hell were you kissing me, Malfoy ?! - Her voice was slightly high, showing all the nervousness she felt.

Hermione didn't remember much, only that she still hadn't agreed to spend Christmas with Viktor. She must have fallen asleep at some point during the Hogsmeade tour and was being awakened sweetly by the eldest. She risked opening her eyes slightly, just to look at Viktor with her eyes closed, but instead she came across light blond hair, a much more white face than the Bulgarian. Hermione started to fidget to see who the hell was kissing her without permission, almost falling unconscious again when she saw that Malfoy was kissing her. How and why did he decide to commit that crime against his home ?!

-You can't kiss girls without their permission. You can't kiss anyone, actually! Feel happy that I pretend it didn't happen and don't snitch at McGonagall! She continued to see that he was pale and unresponsive. Certainly afraid of your actions.

-H-Hermione? What are you talking about?

-Since when did you call me by my name, Malfoy?

-Since we started dating! Please tell me this is a joke!

-To fall in love?!

Frustrated, Draco hissed, startling the girl. Before he turned around, the doctor in charge entered the room, determined to scold him.

-I told you to wait a while, Mr. Malfoy.

-What happened to her?!

He approached the stretcher, doing a brief check-up with his wand.

-A brief concussion and dislocated ribs. Other than that it is completely healthy.

-And why did it take so long to give me news ?!

-We took some time to find out what spell she was under, then we thought it would be better to do a full examination, due to her magical conditions. We prefer to ensure that they have none .... Surprise.

-Are you telling me you were looking for a baby? - Draco blushed for having invaded their privacy.

-WHAT?! - Hermione was exasperated.

-Please, Miss. Granger, calm down. I think we better talk somewhere else, Mr. Malfoy.

-I'm not leaving here.

-I'm not going to let you guys out and don't tell me what happened to me!

-He is well! You are a completely healthy and childless couple. Due to the dislocation in the rib I would recommend a few weeks of rest, I don't know how ....

-What made you lose your memory, doctor? - Draco was irritated by the invasion of his intimacy more and more.

-She probably received a nice blow to the head, so the concussion. One of its symptoms is memory loss and fainting. Don't worry, it only lasts a few days.

-At least can you tell me what kind of spell hit her? - He practically foamed his mouth with irritation for not giving complete information.

-She was just stunned. I don't know what gave a diner to stun and not kill, but apparently someone was very fond of you there.

That was the last straw, the doctor deliberately poked his inheritance of evil, and Hermione couldn't leave it at that. Not when he appeared to be the only one who was caring for her.

-Would you mind leaving us alone?

Reluctantly the doctor left, leaving a tense atmosphere in the room. Draco looked everywhere, except for the woman in front of him.

-I was involved with Death Eaters, Malfoy?

With a heavy sigh, Draco threw himself into the chair, staying in a relaxed position and looking at her. It would be complicated.

-You participated in the second Witch War, Hermione.

-But what?!

-You were attacked by them, but I managed to get you here before something worse happened. - Draco masked the real situation well, in order to avoid shocks.

-And why did you do that?

-Because you are my girlfriend - It was better not to quote the engagement for now - And I love you.

Hermione blushed at the revelation. How had that happened?

-But .... You ... I'm sorry to be direct like that, but I need to know. Which side were you on, Malfoy?

His eyes watered as he answered.

-I admit that I grew up hearing about all those ideals, but it came to a time when that didn't seem right anymore. I just couldn't hear about the Lord's plans and be quiet, but if I said anything I would be killed. I had no voice inside my own home and would certainly die if you hadn't helped me.

-H-how do I ...?

-When I invited you to spend Christmas with me at the castle I was not being totally sincere, I'm sorry. That you agreed to stay there with me saved my life twice and I can't thank you for that. If I came home on that holiday, I would be marked as a Death Eater and had no way of escaping it. I'm sorry for using you that way. - He confessed everything with a wicked smile on his face, thinking how he should never have told his girlfriend that he was just running away from Voldemort.

-And how did I save your life the second time?

-Accepting dating me.

She knew that there were few things that were saved out of love, but what ... A flash flashed in her mind, looking scared at the boy - which just woke his stupid side. He could be in trouble as long as his idiot mask served him well.

-I am a Veela and you are my mate, Hermione.

Hermione Granger had erased from her memory all that year and a half that she had spent being Draco's mate, going back to the fateful day when Draco almost died of heartbreak at seeing her kissing Viktor Krum in the village.

The good news? Hermione was alive. Love? Draco was a complete disaster in trying to have a conversation with Hermione without the mark.

It was only a matter of time before he freaked out like a hysterical little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clodovil Hernandes was a famous fashion stylist in Brazil at the 70's, he said this at this TV show, when they tried to prepare a birthday party to him


	37. Chapter XXXVII

It had been an intense night for everyone who participated in the war. Everyone had their problems to deal with, with reality finally coming to their senses. While the wake of many was being done, Draco slept uncomfortably on the sofa at the reception of St. Mungus, since Hermione did not feel comfortable enough in his presence alone for so long. She hadn't said that, but he knew his girlfriend well enough to guess something like that.

It shouldn't have been easy for her to take it all in her head. It's a good thing he didn't know the whole truth of events in the last year, it would only make things worse. He even accepted the situation, since it was a side effect of the blow, but did she have to return exactly to the moment she kissed Krum? It hurt at its core, damn it!

Viktor had come home a few hours after Hermione woke up - not without clarifying their relationship - leaving the boys to the youngest. Draco was so exhausted mentally and physically that he didn't even notice the time passing, as well as being taken to a private room. He woke up only at four in the afternoon of May 2, practically crawling into the cafeteria, eating a large amount of food. Normally he wouldn't eat much, but he had expended a lot of energy in the past two days and needed to compose himself.

When he finally went to check on Hermione, he was startled by not being the only one to have the idea. Ronald, Ginny, Harry, Percy and Fleur were crammed into the room, knowing God as they hadn't been thrown out the door by overcrowding.

\- They didn't know they were having a party. Draco commented, wanting to break the tension by his sudden appearance.

-I thought you didn't .... I would like to participate in this. - Hermione's comment alarmed everyone. Was it possible that they had already fought?

-Something will get in your hard little head that I will go wherever you go. You won't get rid of me that easy, Hermione.

That might not have been the ideal thing to say at the moment, but his head was still warm - mainly from having to deal with more guests now than he wanted to.

-I think it would be a bad time to make a joke with the hardness of your head, Mione. - Ron tried to alleviate the situation.

-Rony! - Ginny was purple with embarrassment for the comment

-But it's the truth, isn't it? - She gave a half laugh.

-It was very lucky that nothing more serious happened to you. I thought you were going to die for your condition!

-My state...? 

Draco couldn't let his friends end up alarming the girl more with the harsh words. He then decided to intervene.

-How's the head, Hermione? Are you still in pain? - He approached and took one of his hands, putting a lock back, analyzing his forehead.

-She dropped a lot, Malfoy. Thanks for asking.

It was really quite bizarre, the surnames coming back without being angry.

-I was surprised to be here, Percy.

-It was my duty to see how you were. Malfoy did so much for us that I needed to come and see.

She looked crookedly at the blonde who just shyly shrank.

-Voldemort is really dead, isn't he? - Hermione wanted to make sure that the account Draco had told her the night before was just a dream.

-He won't disturb us anymore, Mione. You can stay calm. Although I should be more relieved ... - Harry pondered.

-Neither he nor the diners will disturb us.

It was inevitable that the eyes would turn to Draco, who was leaning against the corner of the bed, arms crossed. He just snorted and rolled his eyes, aware that everyone had seen what had happened.

-I am not a circus attraction to be faced.

-It was not what it looked like yesterday morning ... - Ginny pinned thinking he was kidding.

-What happened yesterday morning? - Hermione was lost.

-The blow must have been really hard for you not to remember ... - Percy felt a little jealous of the girl, sad to remember.

-Malfoy looked like a ....

-Could you be quiet, carrot? She needs to rest for .... - Draco fell silent when he was about to reveal memory loss, but fell silent before he spoke too much.

-For what, Malfoy? Harry was interested in his friend's well-being, fearing that something worse had happened.

Even before the conspiratorial atmosphere set in, Ron made an observation that caught everyone's attention in the environment.

-Hermione, did you get married ?! - Ron stared in astonishment at Hermione's right ring finger, which sported a simple wedding ring.

Those necks could certainly have been bruised due to the speed they turned and stared at the ring, completely shocked. Ginny covered her mouth with her hands, containing a little cry of happiness, Ron was still in shock, Harry slightly irritated by not having been notified of his best friend's wedding while Percy judged it to be too early. Draco just ducked his head knowing the question that would come next, hoping it wouldn't be rejected that time.

-M-Malfoy ...? We...? - His tone was of surprise, as well as his face.

-Hermione, don't you even remember that? - Harry was intrigued.

-No, Potter. - Draco looked up and replied looking everyone in the eye, avoiding his girlfriend. - She doesn't remember being with me. It is stopped a year and a half ago, still with Krum. I'm just a Slytherin son of the Death Eater for her. That's all ... - He sighed tiredly, managing to keep the tears to a minimum, but letting one escape. - We just got engaged, Hermione. We agreed to only get married after all this was over. - He still avoided looking at her face.

I didn't want her to feel sorry.

He already had too much of it.

-But ... If Voldemort died ... - His tone denounced the apparent concern to remain in the dark until the wedding.

-It's not like I'm going to go through that door with a judge of peace! Can we forget about this for now? I don't want you to see .... He started to breathe with anxiety, being supported by Percy who was closer.

-Everything is fine with you?! - Her concern was expressed for the first time, turning around enough to try to reach out to her.

An involuntary movement.

Ginny couldn't make a sound, too shocked at how things had gone overnight. He had really sacrificed himself for the sake of the wizarding world, risking all of his happiness and life in one move. Draco was devastated but he tried not to show it so as not to pressure Hermione and that was ... Incredible ...

Both Potter and Weasley were empathizing with Malfoy, and that was scary.

Minutes later the mediwizard had appeared to make the latest assessments and discharge Hermione.

-Do you already know how you're going to do it? - Ginny asked Draco how he would look, since his housing options were scarce.

-I'll stay at Aunt Andromeda's for now. She wrote to me last night inviting me to stay there while the Mansion is being investigated by the aurors.

-Andromeda ?!

-I'm also surprised, but under the current conditions I can't waste such an offer.

-And Hermione?

He sighed before revealing his concerns.

-I have no idea what to do with her, Weasley. - He shook his head - She wouldn't accept staying in the same house as me, let alone sleeping in the same room! She doesn't have her parents anymore, but she doesn't remember that. I can't leave her alone in Bulgaria while I'm here, and honestly, you may not be the best company for her right now.

-Maybe....

-I can help, Malfoy. Harry interjected, hugging Ginny.

-How?

-I inherited Sirius' Black Mansion and I'm staying there now. I can stay with Hermione while you try to fix things ... - Harry realized too late the kind of proposal he was making for a veela's mate, swallowing hard even before the answer.

-It's the only solution I find at the moment. I don't know how long the investigation at the Mansion can take, so ....

-She's not a nuisance, Malfoy. Will be all right.

***

At least an hour and a half had passed since discharge from St. Mungus and only now had they arrived at the Mansion. The process of filling out the paperwork mixed with convincing Hermione to stay with Harry had taken a while, but nothing compared to the press that had installed itself at the hospital door, preventing the teenagers from leaving in peace. Someone had spread the word that Draco was on call at the hospital, leading to the theory that Hermione was between life and death. When she appeared walking next to Harry the story changed to the point of shouting asking if Malfoy had survived.

Apparently they thought the veela had died of sadness and she survived after all - something that was denied the moment the blonde reached the others, snarling slightly at the first journalist who asked an inopportune question. They were barely out of the spotlight when Draco picked Hermione up, leaving her without understanding anything.

-I can walk, Malfoy. - She said the obvious while wrapping her arms around his neck, giving more stability.

-I know.

-So why did you catch me?

-It's the only way to have you around, so please don't show my patience. - He was sulking at the way things had gone.

He remained silent for a few minutes until he decided to be more flexible with the girl. I couldn't go on giving her the impression of being obnoxious. He had changed, he just needed to convince her of that.

-The last time I took you in my arms I had the conviction that I was almost dead. - He spoke quietly so that Harry wouldn't hear anything, just guide the way. - I need to feel that you are alive and that you will not leave me alone. - Draco was unable to look into his eyes, afraid of what he might see.

-You know we need to talk, don't you? - Hermione was as polite as possible, afraid to hurt her feelings. If all your friends were in agreement with that situation then it shouldn't be that illogical.

-I know, but not here. When we get to the Mansion.

When they apparated in front of nowhere, Draco suspected.

-Are you sure there is a house here, Potter?

-Tome. - He handed a piece of paper with the address, materializing the property right in front of the boy.

-Do you intend to continue with the protection spell? - Draco started talking about it as he was guided inside, noticing how dusty it was.

-No, I'll take it out as soon as possible. I am no longer in danger. Oh, don’t notice the mess, I didn’t have much time to clean up that year that I was out.

-Can you put me down now? - Hermione tried to get attention.

-Only when you are in your room safely. - He was being very emphatic.

-Haaarry .... - Your whimper just amused the boys.

-Third door on the left, going up the stairs.

Without thanks, Draco went to the room, wrinkling his nose through the dust around the room.

-You know that as soon as I leave that door I will leave here, right? - Hermione decreed when being placed gently on the bed.

-I'm not keeping it in private.

-I know. He just wants my well-being, but I can't let Harry take care of the house alone!

-If it makes you feel better ... - He looked at her curiously.

They stared at each other for a while until Draco sat on the bed in exasperation, sighing at having to have that conversation.

-What's going to happen, Malfoy? His tone was timid and fearful.

-I have no idea, Hermione. We didn't plan that part, you know?

-What we…. Do we agree?

\- Survive the war, that's all.

-But what about the wedding? - His eyes increased in size. - The war is over, the happy forever comes now, isn't it? I know that at some point I said yes, but I didn't .... I don't want to be responsible for your death!

-Hey .... - Draco approached her on the bed enough to sit face to face, taking her hands gently. - It won't happen, I promise. You are alive and that matters. I couldn't win you back if you weren't. - He gave a roguish smile, letting the charm affect her enough that his pupils dilate.

-How are you so convinced that you can win me back?

-I have my methods, but I prefer that you remember yourself. You will not kill me.

-He is sure?

-The funny thing about all this is that you're standing on the exact day that you almost killed me the first time. - He ignored your question.

-C-How?

-You had the brilliant idea of kissing Krum right in front of me. Draco made a face.

-That explains why I woke up with the memory of kissing him in the middle of the village and meeting you there ....

-A much better change, I guarantee it. He laughed, receiving a brief kick to the knee.

-You still have a lot of time?

-On here? As long as you want me to stay. I didn't set a time with my aunt ....

-No! Before you tag me.

He gently lifted his left hand and went towards Hermione's neck, caressing the place and getting closer, releasing his charm on her. He wanted her to at least be charmed by him when he was gone. When she realized how close she was, she began to sweat with anxiety and nervousness, directly affecting Draco. He had forgotten how much her scent excited him, realizing the danger that put her in that situation.

\- Do you feel it here? - His husky voice was given by excitement, pouring more charm on the poor thing.

-The climate between us? - Her answering side was out, totally given to her boyfriend.

-Also, but I mean the two scars right here. - He scraped his fingers on the marks, making his body stand up. "This has long been no longer a problem, Hermione.

Her response - in addition to blushing at the awareness that she had slept with him - had been as predictable as possible in the mood of the room: she propelled her body forward towards the Slytherin's mouth, but ended up hitting his corner. Draco replied with a purr, closing his eyes tightly and squeezing his hands, taking all the self-control not to grab her right there.

-Hermione, you don't .... - He pushed her to be coherent in the words.

-Shut up. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, pulling her neck close and sticking her mouth tightly to his.

The growl he let out when he felt Hermione's tongue invade his mouth didn't make her pull away - quite the contrary. They kissed as if their lives depended on it, putting all their breath and energy into each other's mouths. Their tongues fought a battle in which neither was willing to lose. They grappled on that little piece of bed where they were still sitting, soon having Hermione pulled hard onto her lap where they had already lost control of their hands - let alone their mouths. The moment Draco felt his fangs drop, he immediately moved away. He didn't want to be tempted to bite and scare her. It was one thing to make out, another to make an appointment.

-No, Hermione. - His voice was hoarse, coming out with difficulty.

-What? - She was still airy, sighing and smoothing her chest.

-I won't let things get to the end without you remembering everything. We just came out of a war and your rib is dislocated, remember? No effort. He put her on the bed, running his hands through his hair before saying goodbye.

-We don't need to get married now, we can wait until we have a job. Do not worry about this. - He caressed his thumb on his chin. - I think I better get going, we both need to rest. - Draco approached and placed a long kiss on her forehead, giving all the affection he had for her.

When the door arrived, he couldn't resist giving one last message.

-I love you, remember that well. - And closed the door, leaving.

\- _I'll never forget ..._ \- She whispered as she ran her fingers over her lips, realizing what she had done.

It seemed that that sink-plunging kiss had, in fact, unclogged something.

***

-Draco .... - Andromeda was standing in the doorway not knowing what to do. He had invited Draco to stay at his house because he was his only living relative, which is what Ninfadora and Remus would like her to do.

-Aunt Andromeda ....

They hugged each other at the entrance, letting tears fall with sadness over the situation, supporting each other in that difficult moment.

Draco might no longer have his cousins, his godfather, an aunt or even his parents, but he had recovered his mate and won a new aunt.

The count was in his favor again. Hopefully, he would have more genetic load to add to his list soon.


	38. Chapter XXXVIII

Two days had passed since Hermione was discharged.

Two days that Draco had been away from his girlfriend because he was just too wrapped up in the legal procedures for protecting his home. In the past 48 hours he had given testimony to the Aurors about his family and what he could possibly have heard throughout his adolescence. As if all the physical and emotional exhaustion that the interrogation had done was not enough, he still had to deal with his aunt when he got home. Andromeda and Draco were trying to get to know each other better, to deal with the situation, but from time to time she was very emotional, being the only one who could comfort her - since Teddy was not able to do that, he just cried and missed his parents.

He couldn't keep his clothes on forever, so he had to go to the Mansion to prepare a small suitcase - since it was much easier than going back to Bulgaria to get his belongings. His plan was simple: get in, get the clothes and run out of there before he heard any suspicious noise.

It wasn't his fault that he was afraid of being alone at home: she had been a den of evil for the past few years, so yes, he would only feel safe after the aurora inspection.

The garden was beginning to show signs of poor care, with the grass taller than recommended. Incredibly, the peacocks were well fed, just trapped in their _little house_ so that no one would try to steal or kill them. The house itself was very dark and dirty - which added to the frightening atmosphere. Draco practically ran to his room and prepared the bag almost in record time, desperate to get out. When I went to live with Hermione there I would have to do a nice makeover to forget all those years - that is, if they were going to live there. He had already closed the door to his room and was starting toward the stairs when he heard sounds coming from the front door. Stuck in the same place, he held his breath until he was absolutely sure they were invading the house!

With a racing heart, Draco walked silently to the top of the stairs, sneaking up on the wall and watching a blond mess rush into the room, whispering loudly so that his companion would hurry up and make no noise. Why, as much as he hated the environment in the current conditions, it was still his home, he could not let it invade a Malfoy's private property. He quickly reached for the wand in his pocket and wielded it, standing in a defensive position.

-Did you hear anything? - A thick voice whispered from the middle of the room, searching for where the noise had come from.

-We'd better go ... - The other person seemed pleading.

-No! If someone broke into my house, I will not answer for myself!

_"My house? "_

It could only mean one thing, but it was too unreal to believe it. Gripping his wand tightly, Draco almost jumped forward, pointing at his father, who was too shocked to react to the clear threat.

-Draco! My son! - Narcissa tried to approach her son, but he didn't even look at his mother, calmly going down the steps staring at Lucius.

-Are you okay? - Lucius was aware of the danger he was in, both because his son's knuckles were white from squeezing his wand as much as remembering his transformed vision.

-Yea. - His breathing was broken and his mood was terrible.

-I am happy to know that you survived the end .... I never thought you could become that ...

Draco hissed and pushed Lucius with moderate force, causing him to trip and fall on his butt on the dusty floor.

-Draco! - Narcissa scolded. - He's your father!

-No! He's the man who stood next to the monster who tried to kill my mate!

-Blame your grandfather then, he started it all! - Lucius complained as he stood up.

-I would do that if he wasn't already dead. - His tone delivered all the hurt and hatred he felt for the family. - Because of you, I almost died! And to make matters worse, you didn't even provide assistance when I needed it most! - Some tears fell from him, who soon tried to dry them.

-You wanted what? We would be arrested if we stayed there!

-Don't think that trying to hide here will help anything. They only delayed your arrest!

-For it seems to me that you were just waiting for us, son.

-I would never do that. Coming here was purely a matter of necessity. As soon as I can, I'll get rid of the property.

-But Draco ....

-You can't get away with what you did, not even! - He was already upset, unable to reason properly with the whirlwind of feelings that passed through his chest.

-Son ... - Lucius came close and took his arm which was immediately pulled sharply.

-Don't touch your filthy hands on me!

-You are not much different from us, Draco. - Your father got angry. - The only difference is that you never killed anyone, but until you started dating you had the same thought!

-JUST WHY YOU CREATED ME LIKE THIS! This will not be like this anymore, I will not allow them to influence my life or that of my children!

That seemed to have an impact on the couple, since until then there was a possibility that he was expecting a child.

Well, it was the veela characteristic.

-What exactly do you intend to do, Draco? - Narcissa had doubt in her voice, fearing what her rebellious son would do.

-Deliver you. I don't allow them to hide in my house any longer. - The way his voice got steady, his face hardened and his nose stuck up impressed his parents. Draco had matured a lot that year.

-If you haven't noticed, we haven't died yet. Which means the house is ours.

-From the moment you left me with Hermione dying in your arms, you are nothing more to me. Soon they will be arrested, which means they will not be entitled to anything else. So yes, Malfoy Mansion is mine and you can't do anything about it.

Since the silence was felt in the room, Draco understood that they had understood the aggravation of the situation and preferred to remain quiet, just absorbing the impact of his words. He finally took his trunk and circled towards the exit, not looking back.

-You will regret it one day, son. Lucius raised his voice enough that he heard it, hugging Narcissa to the side.

Draco made a point of looking back one last time, marking the vision of his parents together in memory before he gave the final word.

-Never. - And slammed the door, taking a deep breath before accepting what he should do now.

Only one person could help him, all he had to do was take the courage he didn't have and ask.

***

_"PAM, PAM, PAM"_

It was barely three o'clock in the afternoon when Harry heard his front door being punched with will. Very few people had their address and none of them had ever violently treated the structure of their home.

Except Jorge, who had banged his face on his bedroom door for not realizing that Fred had closed it on the last visit they had made.

But that was totally atypical, except that he could wake Hemrione at any moment. She had had trouble sleeping the night before, only falling asleep a few hours earlier. He practically ran down the stairs and opened the door without checking in the peephole who he was, surprised to find Draco somewhat disturbed invading his room without being invited.

-Are you moving here ?! - He didn't understand why he carried a trunk.

-I need your help, Potter.

-What?!

-Really.

-What happened to you to make all this effort?

-My parents. They are hiding in the Mansion. I don't have an owl to write a letter and notify the Ministry, and I can't even summon a patron to get the message out faster, but you do.

-Do you want me to tell on your parents? - He was discredited.

-You can't go unpunished for what you did. They need to pay. They supported who almost killed you and Hermione.

The environment was quiet until Harry finally said something.

-Right. Can you at least explain to me what happened so it didn't look like a false accusation?

-I went to the Mansion to get clothes and when I was there they chegram. They're trying to hide, not to be caught.

-They attacked you?

-On the contrary. They were friendly and caring, but that can't go on.

Harry had no idea how Draco was feeling at the moment, nor did he want to dwell on it too much. Being nice to him was strange enough, but he was right there in front of him, begging for help.

With a flick of his wand, Harry launched a Patronus, looking deep into the eyes of the silver deer to convey the message:

-Lucius Malfoy finds refuge in his mansion. The contact was made a few minutes ago, they must still be unprepared. Please run. There is an angry veela in my living room right now because the parents are sneaking out and getting away with it.

The moment the deer trotted out of the wall, the mood began to weigh again. They were completely different from each other, they never had a common topic so they could pretend a minimally acceptable conversation. Hermione had not yet formally introduced them, mediating polite dialogue.

-You look devastated.

-I think you would also be meeting your parents after they ended your life. I mean, I didn’t mean that they rocked yours by putting you in Voldemort’s sights, but ....

-I understood. Would you like some tea?

-I accept.

Amid those thunders that approached closing the village time the two boys headed for the kitchen, where Draco leaned against a counter while Harry prepared the drink for both of them. They stayed a good few minutes in silence until the blonde decided to break that mood once and for all.

-It was bad if I ended your moment of glory, Potter.

-How?

-You spent so many years running away from Voldemort that it had probably become your life goal to defeat him. But I ruined it.

-It was just one more time getting in the way of my plans, that's all.

He just raised an eyebrow, determined not to start a fight.

-I'm sorry if I tried to prevent my bride from dying. - He was already turned into irony.

-I know! You don't have to settle. It's just ... Wow, it's so weird to see that Hermione is going to marry you. The guy who disturbed us for so many years. - Harry rubbed his hand in his hair, nervous - I'm sorry. You disappeared shortly after announcing this, we are not yet used to seeing you like this.

-But she had told me that you already knew before everyone else ... - He seemed to be suspicious.

-Knowing about you doesn't mean seeing you two together. And another, having the awareness that they are engaged does not make it any less strange that we have our first civilized conversation in my kitchen right after denouncing your parents while your girlfriend has no idea who your girlfriend is. You need to admit that.

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I hated to agree with Potter.

-How was she these days?

-You didn't sleep well. He spent the last night in turmoil, turning in bed, he only managed to fall asleep a few hours ago.

-You think you might be scared? Something about being bewitched?

-I have no idea, but she complained about her disappearance. Something like _"he says he is in love with me, but he left and didn't even hear about it"._

-I had to go testify and resolve the Mansion's issues. I didn't think it was safe to leave Andromeda alone with Teddy either, it's very sensitive.

-Wow .... - Harry had his eyes wide as he drank his tea, leaning on the counter next to him.

-What?

-To see you being empathetic and concerned for the well-being of others is so .... Out of reality.

-Really, what kind of vision did you have of me? - Draco was quite interested in that, not even hiding the slight touch of humor that his questioning had.

-A heartless monster with the king in its belly. Someone despicable and unbearable. A manipulative being who unfortunately knew how to use a smile for his own benefit.

-My smile? Draco smiled, laughing at that.

-Exactly like that. I think you've already realized that was Hermione's opinion.

\- Certainly the despicable and unbearable then was Weasley.

-IT IS. You'll have more work with him, I'll let you know. He was enchanted by Hermione when you came out, so maybe he doesn't take it very well. Perhaps your cursing at his family won't help either. You did a lot of shit, man.

-I think you would do the same if you had been raised your whole life to think that way.

-Maybe, but I didn't go.

Another time in silence with the steaming mugs emptying passed until ...

-I think we can get along. Harry thought out loud.

-Before you than Weasley.

Harry even gave a nasal laugh because he knew there was still a lot of work to do when a crash sounded in the street. Lightning had struck the house next door, they saw the dark mark on the lawn through the window. They were going to comment on the time when a shout interrupted the silence between the thunders, making the two goose bumps from head to toe.

-She must have woken up with the explosion. Harry sighed for the time wasted in making her rest.

-I'm going up there to calm down.

-I think you won't need that effort. - Harry commented when he heard heavy and fast steps on the stairs, followed by another shout.

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! -Hermione went into the kitchen with everything - HOW DARE ?! - Starting to distribute a sequence of slaps across his chest and back when he tried to dodge his heavy hand.

-What did I do this time ?!

-How did you have the courage to do that?

-Would you like me to stay in the rain ?! Have you ever seen the storm that is forming outside?

-I had a notion when being woken up by thunder. She rolled her eyes, still pushing him. - Do you happen to have no love for life? To have risked that way by smashing Voldemort!

-Did you read the newspaper ?! I told you not to talk about it near you!

-You don't rule me, Malfoy! And I have no idea what you're talking about.

-How then...?

-Argh! - He hissed in frustration wanting to fly in the boyfriend's face.

-Claim, Hermione. This is a perfectly normal reaction. We had already gotten used to the hisses and ....

-Just shut up! You don't need to explain something I already know!

-Malfoy, are you stupid or what? Harry interjected, concerned about the floor of the carriage. - Don't you realize that the only way for her to know all this is to have remembered?

-You...? - He was almost speechless, anxious with the answer.

-Do you know the fear I felt when I realized that I almost killed you again? You could have died at that time! You are not a superhero, Draco! Her eyes had filled with water, with her holding herself as tightly as possible not to hug him yet.

Draco didn't care for Harry's presence, much less that Hermione looked hurt by his courageous act. With a tug, he held his girlfriend in his arms, invading his mouth with his daring tongue in a completely desperate and emotional kiss. The two kissed intensely for a few seconds until they separated and looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

-I thought I would never get scolded like that again ....

-Never risk yourself like that again because of me, understand?

-I was trained for that, Hermione. It was a question of survival. You know I swore to kill anyone who hurt you.

Another crash sounded in the air, making the sentence even more impactful.

-Okay, now that Mr. Trained to Kill is settled, will he spend the night here with us? Harry asked, ending the mood. - The weather doesn't seem to get any better, on the contrary.

-You go? Hermione's eyes were bright with expectation.

-I would love to, but I can't. Andromeda is alone with Teddy and he probably won't be too calm in the rain. I don't want her to be more stressed.

-You already stole my best friend, don't steal my godson too, Malfoy!

-He remains all yours, believe me.

-But .... You know I don't relax in storms ... - Hermione tried at all costs to convince him to stay, without success.

-I know, I'm sorry about that, sweetie. I promise that tomorrow I try to spend the night with you, but they really need me now.

-I think I liked you better when you were selfish and narcissistic. - She cocked a beak, but letting go.

-I think my smile and I have a sense of that. He smiled like _that_ , making her blush while Harry laughed.

-Is it just me losing my memory that you go out telling my intimacy to others, Harry Potter ?!

-Reassure me that I didn't tell him that when you slept in the common room and I needed to wake you up in the middle of the night you were always calling out to him while drooling.

-Harry!

-Not how he was drying at the Yule Ball while Krum wasn't looking.

-HARRY!

-Or then your reflection in the Mirror of Ojesed was ....

-SHUT UP, POTTER!

Draco took advantage of the two friends' relaxed moment to get away. The sky was quite dark for four o'clock in the afternoon and the storm would surely begin to fall any minute. With a kiss on the girlfriend's head he took his trunk and went to the front door, apparating at the moment when another lightning bolt fell, this time right where he was seconds before.

-You can't deny it, Hermione. He may not be a superhero but he has style.

***

_"UÉEEENNNN"_

-Calm down, calm down!

This was the first time that Draco held a baby in his lap, not having much success in his mission. In those two days that he had been staying with his aunt, all he had to do was look at Teddy so he wouldn't fall off the sofa, but now he had to hold him in his lap while Andromeda prepared the bottle. I didn't know if the boy was crying from hunger or from fear of rain, I just had the conviction that he would never stop the scandal!

He wasn't ready to have a baby, where had his subconscious gotten such an absurd urge from ?! Teddy was quite cute, but at the same time he was terrifying.

-Come on, big boy! It doesn't have to be like this! - He rocked the baby back and forth, managing to reduce the scream a little.

-That's it, quietly. What do you look at so much, Teddy?

-Ah! You did it! - Andromeda arrived with the bottle, handing it to Draco.

-I have no idea how but it seems that he finds me more interesting than crying. - Draco positioned the bottle in his little mouth, feeling his heart warm up when his hand was held by the smaller one.

Teddry eagerly sucked on his dinner while still staring at Drcao, surprising the older one by transfiguring his hair into a shade of light blond, as well as his eyes to light gray. Draco held an exact copy of his six-month-old in his arms, which changed the whole situation.

He had to sit up because his legs no longer supported his weight. The desire to have a baby with Herione came back with everything and this time was understandable. What was a whimper if he had his son, his gene right in his arms? He knew it wasn't real yet, but he couldn't quite get the emotion and the warm chest when he noticed that the little Teddy was still staring at him, blinking and having his eyes completely black for a few seconds. Would that be a Veela puppy?

Teddy laughed, easing the moment. He had only metamorphosed into what he had seen inside Draco's eyes, that was why he was looking at him so much.

His time would still come. He would honor the Fitzgerald blood in his vein and hold his son in his lap, next to his mate.


	39. Chapter XXXIX

Two and a half weeks had passed since Hermione had recovered her memory, bringing everyone involved back to normal. Draco spent as much time as possible with her, but as the person responsible for the name Malfoy at the time he had to fulfill some legal responsibilities. He was no longer a child, he was about to turn nineteen, needing to make some decisions in his life.

Hermione, whenever she could, went into the Burrow, giving emotional support to the Weasley family - a place where she was at the moment. She had gotten rid of the bandaged ribs less than two days ago and was already more than willing to resume her normal movements. There was no problem moving around with the banner, but he promised his boyfriend that he would not abuse his luck. Now that he was free, he did everything he wanted.

Even being a referee for a Quidditch game in the Burrow. As much as she hated it with all her strength, the game cannot be denied when Harry practically begged her to participate. Each day was a different attempt for the Weasley's to anesthetize themselves a little more about Fred's death.

-I SAW THAT SPELL, JORGE!

-But I did not do anything!

-Is this confused Bill new to you?

With each smile that Jorge gave was a new achievement for them.

 _-As if you never did the same!_ Harry shouted from the top of his position, making everyone curious and a completely red Hermione.

\- SHUT UP AND PLAY, HARRY!

The afternoon had passed quickly with that relaxed atmosphere between family and friends, with the game ending just a couple of hours later. While the boys kept the brooms and balls the girls gathered in the kitchen - but don't think it was to prepare dinner. No, this concept of men working while women cook has not been applied for a long time in that Burrow. They just wanted to gossip with a little more privacy, well away from prying ears and sweaty guys.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to spend the night at Harry's house, Ginny?" - Molly expressed her greatest concern at the moment: her daughter's purity.

It was a somewhat old-fashioned idea, everyone knew, but she was his only daughter!

-Mrs. Weasley! Fleur was outraged by that concern.

-Mrs. Weasley, it's totally normal today on Valentine's Day to sleep together. - Hermione tried to appease the situation. - And besides, I'll be there too! Don't worry, Gina is going to share a room with me, like she used to. Hermione crossed her fingers over her back for the lie, begging Ginny to hide her laughter.

-But this is excellent! But tell me, Hermione: when do you and Draco intend to make the relationship official?

-But we are already engaged.

-Yes, but aren't they getting married?

\- We don't have to be in a hurry for that, Mrs. Weasley. We are not going to finish, and besides, we just left school!

-I got married right after Hogwarts. Harry's parents too. Why do not you want? They are companions, wouldn't that be right? Do you want to have children without being married?

-I guarantee it won't happen anytime soon, but ....

\- _She's right niss, Hermion .... You are companions and have already lived a year together ... What to do now_ ?

Hermione was left with nothing to answer.

-I have no idea. - She shook her head completely lost. He hated the pressure that everyone seemed to be putting on their relationship. He couldn't think of a prospect for even the next week without being charged.

Hermione was finally starting to feel the weight of becoming a Malfoy, and that was not at all pleasant.

***

Draco was overjoyed when he left the Ministry that afternoon.

He had finally entered with his documents to enter the Medibruxaria school next semester, beginning his dream. I knew there was still a lot to come, but I was finally putting things in order. The day before he had gone to Hogwarts in search of his record to get the diploma and be able to take it to the Ministry, realizing how they would have work to rebuild the entire castle. Alas they were completely shattered, towers destroyed. The stairs that used to move now lay broken, lifeless. Room of Requirement, destroyed. Everything indicated that it would be impossible to recover, but nothing that the right support would not cost everything. The bright side of it all was that the Veela dormitory was still intact - he had made sure of it - in addition to the paperwork in Minerva's office.

She had welcomed him with the greatest of goodwill, delighted to know that he intended to continue his studies in a branch opposite to that of his family - which was as valid for his profession as for being of darkness.

He and Hermione still had the small problem of not having taken the NIEM'S, since they fled a few weeks before the exams were applied - which would make it very difficult to obtain their diplomas, but both the school and the Ministry decided to release them from the exam. one year late. They saw it as a bonus for their services in the war, for helping and killing the Dark Lord. The Golden trio did not know it yet, but the bonuses had also been extended to them: the three had free passes to Ministry positions of their choice and would be notified later that week. Even though they were already trained and both Harry and Ron had taken the tests, they could not pursue a professional future as they were after the Horcruxes throughout the year.

With everything settled, Draco would begin his long journey in the medical field within four months. The smile on her face when she left for Diagon Alley was contagious - both for her clear happiness and for the charm she exuded, not giving a damn about the effects on others. I only wanted to enjoy your feelings once without having to mask them so I wouldn't be attacked.

And the feeling was wonderful. There was no longer that weight of being able to die at any moment for not finding his mate or for finding out about his blood betrayal. No, it was everything and just a bed of roses. He had his fiancee, an early career, and a house under renovation - plus a fat bank account. Draco Malfoy could easily be the happiest teenager in the world at that moment that no one would care.

He was headed for the Leaky Cauldron where he would meet Blásio. He had written asking them to meet, since they hadn't seen each other in about a year. Zabini had not participated in the battle at Hogwarts - he had been one of the few friends who had managed to escape that web that still enveloped them at school, spending the last year immersed in the books of Wizarding Law, as well as crazy with concern for his best friend.

-Draco! - Blás threw his arms around the boy, choking him in a hug.

Those who just watched the scene in the hope that the brunette would be removed quickly amid the embarrassment were surprised to see that Draco also hugged his friend tightly, staying like that for good seconds before they parted with pats on the back.

-Are you alive! Blás was swinging him by the arms, beaming with happiness.

-I know! This is surprising!

They barely had time to eat something so much that they talked, just managing to drink to relieve the dryness in their throat.

-You have no idea how I wanted to kill you when I read in the Prophet that you were dying of sadness!

-I thought you were too, but it was for so little Blás ....

-You were crazy to put your wings in that castle, Draco! Couldn't you be a coward just one more time?

-For me I would be hiding under my bed in Bulgaria, but Hermione wouldn't like it at all if I did that, man. I did this crazy thing for her and I don't regret it.

-Sure not? - Blásio twisted his discredited face, pulling a face from Draco.

-I try to pretend that I no longer regret just remembering that piece of hell that I lived when I caught her unconscious in my arms makes me want to cry! But it was either that or she languishing at home blaming me for being forced to flee. At least I managed to improve my magic in the meantime.

-Magic without a wand, huh?

-Excellent method of surprise in combat. Nobody expected that.

-Much less for a giant dove ...

-I don't know why they insist on calling me that ...

-Because it's reality! Do you know when you're moving with Hermione to the Mansion?

-We haven't talked about it yet. I think that house is so big just for the two of us ....

-But if it depends on you it won't last long. How many, fourteen?

-Fourteen?

-Sons! Come on man, I know your potential! I didn't hear you go crazy with passion about the ways that a child in Hermione would do for nothing!

-What did I do?! His voice thinned a little, purple with shame.

-You sometimes got crazy with jealousy and as I couldn't demarcate territory in public, I had to restrain you and listen to the sordid details of the conception of each of your children.

-You can only be kidding…. - Draco knew the potential of that to be true.

\- Look at my face and think if I would be alive if this really happened. Nobody controls you in a crisis of jealousy, I was just taking it out with your face!

Outraged, they talked for another hour until Draco realized he had to get Hermione.

-But already?

-I agreed with her that I would pick her up at the Weasley's to spend the night together. With all this history of her with a dislocated rib and Andromeda alone with Teddy, we couldn't spend much time together. God willing today, we finally made up for it and I can keep my promise to her.

-What promise? - Blásio asked innocently.

"You don't want to know ..." Draco replied with a malicious face, eliciting nervous laughter from his friend.

***

This was the first time I visited Toca and I couldn't be more nervous and uncomfortable. Just by putting his foot on the property, he felt his stomach churn and it was not apparition. Part of him felt extremely uncomfortable about approaching a blood traitor's house, conflicting with the shame of having cursed them for so long.

Not that he still believed that the Weasley's were traitors - since that would put him in that category, too, but childhood indoctrination screamed from time to time in his mind, confusing him for a few seconds. Heavens, how he suffered to get rid of all that education!

He seriously thought about turning around at least three times before knocking on the door, but now there would be no turning back. Putting on his best charismatic smile on his face, he swallowed and waited for an answer, getting bored when he noticed who was on the other side.

-What the hell are you doing here ?! - Ron had a tone mixed with surprise and indignation, seriously tempted to slam the door and pretend it was a mistake.

-Good afternoon to you too, Weasley. Draco rolled his eyes, raising his voice to hear and save him from boredom.

Lie, he was afraid that Ron would decide to fight to be enchanted by Hermione when they came out.

-What do you want, Malfoy?

-I came to pick Hermione home.

-She has legs, she knows how to Apparate. You may as well go alone. You can even go with Harry if you want!

-I know that, carrot, but she asked me to come and get it.

-NOT YOU .... - Ron started to exalt himself when he was pushed aside by Hermione, who threw herself into his boyfriend's arms in a tight hug.

-You took too long! His voice was muffled because his face was buried in his chest.

-I met Blásio and ended up losing the time a little. He kissed her hair, looking at Ron, who was visibly uncomfortable.

-Draco? What are you doing standing at the door? Come in, come in! Molly pulled him inside, ignoring her son's snorts.

-I didn't mean to disturb you, Mrs. Weasley! I didn't know if everyone agreed with my presence here, so I ...

-We are all grateful that you protected our family and Hermione, don't doubt that. Although some still have reservations ... It is just a matter of custom. We believe in you, son. - The woman spoke on behalf of everyone in the house, since not all of them were there at the time.

-I would invite you to play, but you came too late, man. Harry greeted him with a pat on the arm, already in the shower.

-What were you going to do, Harry ?! In fact, what did you just do? - Ron was excited. It would be difficult to accept the boy.

-That's hard to say, but it would be unfair. You would win with your back, I haven't practiced in over a year. - They ignored the redhead in the tough face.

-Me too, or do you think we played Quidditch while looking for the Horcruxes?

-You are Harry Potter, man, everything strange happens to you!

-And you are Draco Malfoy, the guy not so pure as he became a chicken!

While those in the room were enjoying the conversation - thinking they would be playing as friends, Draco focused on not being so pure. He let out a low, discredited laugh that his girlfriend had told someone his biggest secret.

-Let's get going? I don't want to be late for dinner. - Ginny interjected, wanting to leave the house as soon as possible to finally kill her boyfriend.

-A Weas .... Is she going too? - Draco wasn't aware that they would have company for dinner.

-Did you forget I told you? She will spend the night with me. Too much to catch up on, you know? Hermione squeezed Draco's back slightly so that he undid the mask of someone who didn't understand anything.

-Ah .... Now I remember! I'm sorry. So you mean I'm just going to be the cook tonight?

-As it seems ... - Ron snorted, knowing that none of that would happen.

-You know man, you shouldn't be like this with me. I already apologized for what I did to you.

-You didn't ask.

-So I'm sorry, Weasley. But being sulky isn't going to change the fact that I'm going to marry your best friend and your family like me.

Ron was quiet, sulking, while the rest of the crowd were in shock from the veela's outbreak of maturity.

-If it serves as an incentive, I can take the first step in being nice to you. - Draco turned to Harry, Ginny and Molly - I have good news: the Ministry is granting bonuses to the Golden Trio for helping to end the war. Initially it would be just because I killed Voldemort, but I talked to the minister and he agreed to give them to you too. Harry and .... Ronald were the key point in the battle. Without you I would not have been able to end it all.

-What do you mean? - Hermione found it all strange.

-You will be able to enter the Ministry without the need for evaluation. The job is your choice, if you want.

-But this is wonderful!

\- You're welcome, Weasley. - Draco spoke with a smirk on his face.

Amid all the happiness in the room, Ron just hung his head in shame, with red cheeks and ears.

-Now, if you'll excuse us, I have dinner to prepare.

***

When they arrived at Black Mansion, everyone went to one side. Draco went into the kitchen and didn't leave for the next hour, Ginny got lost in the shower, Hermione tried to shower as quickly as possible but ended up losing track of the time in the hot water. Harry himself didn't have much to do other than to set the table to try to help Draco in the kitchen - being amazed by the skill that the blonde had.

-You know about my bloodline. - Draco commented in a low tone when he found himself alone with Harry in the kitchen.

-Know. - Harry replied without giving much importance, tossing the dirty dishes.

\- Did you tell anyone?

-No. This secret is not mine, Draco.

He knew that his lineage would be safe from onlookers with Harry, ending the matter there.

It hadn't been a fancy dinner after all, just something to starve four friends while they drank beer. That is to say, at least that was what they were trying to build. They spent at least an hour and a half getting to know each other and getting more and more startled by Draco's friendly side, his intelligence and humor. They couldn't believe the stories about the season in Bulgaria, especially since he was fighting with a cat! Harry and Ginny could easily see a future with a pleasant relationship at least for them, betting how long it would take for Ron to at least give Draco a smile.

They were unable to reach an exact conclusion.

-Tell the truth, Draco. Did you get the Ministry jobs yourself? Ginny asked a little loudly for the beer.

-No, the positions were already theirs. - Draco was the most sober of all, he didn't like beer very much.

-So why did you lie?

-I had to try to be friendly with Weasley, didn't I? At least that way he thinks I'm responsible for his dream job.

-Hermione, you were right about him being a manipulator with a beautiful smile. Harry blurted out, irritating his friend.

-You can't talk about me either, see? Spending the night at a sleepover? Me being just the cook?

Everyone blushed in shame.

-Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let Ginny sleep here knowing their real intentions.

-And do you happen to think she believed that?

-I don't know, but we're here, aren't we?

With that cue, the girls took responsibility for the dishes, releasing Draco to take his bath in peace. While washing his hair he started to think and saw how he had had fun at that dinner. When would he help Potter sleep with his girlfriend? Only Blásio had done it for him, but he was best friends! Did he want to be friends with Harry? It was strange, but she had more affection and sympathy for him than for Ronald. Your eleven-year-old self was amazed at the possibility of being _friends_ .

He only realized too late that they were no longer in the chalet in Bulgaria and that it was unacceptable to forget to take the clothes to the bathroom. The only solution would be to cross the corridor as quickly as possible and hide in the room. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, with small droplets falling from his hair on his back, Draco entered the room, startled when he noticed Hermione lying on the bed.

-What are you doing here? Did I take that long?

-Not much, it's just that the two downstairs started talking about feelings and I wasn't too keen to hear.

-While washing the dishes? - He was discredited.

-For you to see how they were in need of a slumber party ....

"I still can't believe I was an accomplice to the three of you ..." Draco didn't even notice the way Hermione looked at him, especially when he discarded the towel and put on his underwear.

-I still can't believe how you feel so comfortable to change in front of me ... - Hermione was staring at the bottom of her underwear, licking her lips.

-You've seen all this, there would be no reason to want to hide something.

He hadn't touched yet, wearing pajama pants and a T-shirt, lying down next to the bride.

-That's so weird. I feel like a little boy going to sleep at his colleague's house for the first time. Draco whispered, staring at the ceiling.

-That's true.

-I delivered the paperwork today. In four months I will officially be a student of medluxury.

-You know that being a mediwizard requires shifts, right? Can you stay out so many nights?

-You know that there are private offices, don't you? And of course I can stay three nights out. I can't let my magical condition dominate me like that, times are different.

-So you should also know that I can't stand the wet towel on the bed.

Like a little boy who had just been scolded, Draco got up and picked up the towel, leaving it next to the window so he could dry at night.

-I've been thinking and I think I'll want a position in the Charms sector. - Hermione revealed what she thought so much about dinner.

Draco turned and noticed that she had sat down, which indicated that they would be talking seriously from now on.

-Any special reason? - He sat across from her, holding her hands while they talked.

-I need to find a way to remove my parents' complete memory spell.

-And you go. - He shook his hands in confidence - I can't wait to see their astonished face when they tell me that he married me.

-Do you really want to get married now?

-You do not?

-There's so much pressure that others are putting on me that I no longer have a clue! It should have been so much easier in the past ...

-So easy that Sammy died from that same pressure. Draco rolled his eyes, confused by the situation that was unfolding.

-Everyone charges me for a date, but I don't feel ready to step on an altar, Draco.

-We have lived together for a year, we can live for as many more until you feel comfortable doing so. Just don't let them disturb you, sweetie. We care for our life. I know, the whole wizarding world is curious about our condition and they want news, but they can't force us into anything.

-Really, where did that selfish Draco I met at school go to? Hermione held her tears of emotion, blushing.

-He died the day I was reborn. - He was referring to his 17th birthday, with the emergence of veela.

-I think my parents are going to have a piripaque when they find out we got married.

At that time they were already glued to their foreheads, spreading caresses with their hands as far as possible. The atmosphere in the room was welcoming and tempting: the room was dark except for the yellowish light emitted by the lamp, transmitting intimacy to their bubble.

-What did the doctor say about your ribs? - Draco stroked lightly over the top, causing goosebumps.

-Which are brand new, why?

-Because I don't think I want to control myself anymore ... - His voice was dragged, charged with lust.

-What...? - She didn't have time to ask, she felt her body being pushed on the bed, with her arms trapped above her head.

-We survived the war, I need to keep my promise. Draco was on his knees on top of her, holding her arms so she wouldn't move, looking deep into his eyes.

Hermione said nothing, understanding what he meant. He immediately strained his nervous body from such intimate contact, but managed to relax as Draco kissed his neck and applied the poison. Having Hermione so delivered left him delirious, thirsty to return all the pleasure she had already given him. He released his arms when he was sure she wouldn't push him, kissing his mouth with calm and passion, knowing he was on the right track when he heard her sighs as he kissed her tender spots on the neck. His hands were not still, while one offered support so that he did not dump his weight on her, the other strolled over her body, caressing all her curves, making her warm.

Draco was helped to disappear with Hermione's blouse and bra, who at this point no longer cared what was going on. She tried her best to control herself not to moan too loudly while Draco sucked and massaged her breasts, hour with calm hour with ease, leaving her more than moist. Draco loved the sight of his girlfriend writhing on the mattress every time he licked her nipple straight while tugging at the other, making a false lunge with his hips. The enormous effort he saw her make to not scream encouraged him more and more. Who was Potter when he was making love to his mate? Hermione sighed with relief when she felt that she had a respite from her sensitive breasts, feeling the wet kisses and heavy hand on her boyfriend pass over her belly, going towards the waistband of her long skirt.

To be honest, Draco preferred the skirt in the uniform that was significantly shorter than that, but they were unfortunately no longer at school. With a tug, she freed herself from her skirt and panties, willingly opening the girl's legs - she let out a loud sigh of surprise and pleasure. And Hermione thinking it would be weird to be so open and exposed to Malfoy! It was delicious, according to his conscience. The sight of him with his face so close to her intimacy caused waves of pleasure, almost begging him to lick her at once, but what she didn't see was that Draco was trying hard to control himself. For the first time, he smelled so strong, so close to the source - which almost pulled his animal side out. It wouldn't be cool to bite her on the lips, which required a lot of concentration.

All self-control went up in the air when Hermione curled her hips for attention and contact. Carefully Draco gave the first kiss on his mound, heading towards the clitoris, where when giving a small lick he shivered at the sound of Hermione's contained moan. He had started slowly so that she would not lock up, but as he put more force and speed on his tongue, his only desire was to scream for him to end the torment at once and fuck her willingly. Seeming to read his thoughts, Draco licked his entrance and penetrated two fingers, increasing his girlfriend's tone.

Hermione was finished, increasingly being attacked by Draco's heavy investment. Who knew that hurt tongue was good at anything more than kissing and fighting? And those fingers! She didn't even know where she was anymore, just that moaning wasn't enough for her body. It helped him as much as he could, curling his hips, massaging his breasts and even pushing his head to the right spot, feeling like he could explode any second. When he finally came he had to muffle his scream with a pillow, without having the strength to spread his legs for Draco to leave.

He was just as ecstatic as she was. He had almost come in her pants with Hermione, that had been so wonderful! Its taste and smell was strong in his mouth, making him want to open it again and drink more from the fountain, but he needed to control himself. He threw himself beside him on the bed, breathing heavily, hugging his back when she grabbed him, purring with pleasure.

-Just give me five minutes to catch your breath that you will see only ... - She whispered in his ear amid uneven breathing, biting his earlobe while squeezing his penis under his pants.

-Tempting proposal, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait for me to fetch water. We're going to need this if we're really going to take the delay.

-And what are you doing here yet? - She practically threw him out of the room, happy with the night he would have.

Laughing, Draco left the room quietly, fearing that Harry was still in the room and had heard Hermione's moans. His plan was to be sneaky, go past him unseen and get back into Hermione as soon as possible, but as he stepped halfway up the stairs a sound piqued his curiosity. Going down a little further he could see through the kitchen door Harry leaning against the counter, sighing with his eyes closed as Ginny kissed his neck, making movements of ....

On impulse, Draco ran back into the room, making a point of slamming the door, so that they would touch and search for a room.

-And the water? - Hermione was sly under the sheets, finding Draco's scared behavior strange.

-I couldn't catch it, something happened ... Argh! I don't even want to remember!

-What happened, Draco?

-I just saw Potter's dick, Hermione! He and Gina are in the biggest foreplay in the kitchen and ..... Why are you laughing?

-It seems that you finally got closer. - She rolled her eyes. - You get over it, but will you really prefer to spend the night brooding over it than me? - The way she pouted ended all Draco's barriers, drawing him like a magnet to the bed almost immediately, from where they didn't leave until dawn.

Not that they had made love all this time, they just got out of bed when they heard a crowd of neighbors on the street in search of the supposed orgy that happened in that family neighborhood. From the window they linked one thing to the other, laughing first and then being ashamed. Probably Harry had already removed the protective spell from the house, which left any loud sound coming from the Mansion at the mercy. The two couples had made so much noise at night that they had actually woken up part of the neighborhood, which was now looking for where the orgy was taking place.

They hadn't heard each other's moans - which just meant they were giving them away at the same time, making the rest of their sleep peaceful.

Purple with shame, only Draco managed to manifest himself in front of his bedroom window:

\- Holy Potter, huh?


	40. XL

It had been a month since the Second Wizarding War had taken place. One month and many changes in the routine of everyone involved. After the episode at the Black Mansion, the couples were careful not to appear in public for at least two days, so as not to connect them to the night noise. Blásio had rejoined Draco, very happy with his friend's return, Ron and Hermione spent their free time together, ending the discomfort in their friendship due to their relationship with Draco. Viktor was missing due to training and plans for the wedding, but one thing brought them all together again for a week: the Death Eaters and involved trials.

During that week there was an extensive trial that forced the entire trio of gold and order of the phoenix to appear in court, assisting and giving testimonies about their personal experiences and attitudes taken in the war. To date, about thirty diners have been arrested, ten have received the kiss from the Dementor and five have been under house arrest. Judges were as fair as possible within the law, knowing how to have compassion for teenagers who were clearly forced to be part of it.

Until then Draco was not of much use, just accompanied the bride, since in that first moment they were giving more focus to the testimonies of those who had been in other battles against Voldemort. His presence was even requested on Thursday, the penultimate day of the trial, when he was scheduled to convict his parents. After long hours inside the court, it was decreed that Lucius should be arrested, and Narcissa should have house arrest for her crimes not being as serious as her husband's - in addition to saving Harry Potter's life.

Everything was going as smoothly as possible, until an eighteen-year-old boy was called in to face the judges. Draco immediately paled, straining his entire body. Theodore Nott was on trial for being part of the dinner cycle and was completely terrified.

-What do you have to say in your defense, Mr. Nott? - The judge asked in a not very rude way, condescending to the boy's pallor.

-I-I never wanted to be part of this, Your Honor! My parents forced me to join the cycle because it is part of the family business and a great honor.

-You were of legal age when that happened. Why do you say you were forced when you already had a voice to say no?

-My parents were death eaters, do you know what happens when they go against the wishes of one of them? It wasn't just my head at risk, but my friends' too!

-You were a Slytherin, your friends ...

-I protest, Your Honor! - Draco intruded in the middle of the trial, ignoring the existence of a lawyer who could do the same.

-Mr. Malfoy, I ask that you please keep the posture ...

-I think we can advance your testimony, Mr Malfoy. - The judge ignored the colleague's request, preferring to hear what the veela had to say.

Draco got up and was led to the center of the room, next to his friend.

-What do you have to say in favor of Theodore Nott?

-I need to start by correcting the false accusation about Slytherins. It is not only because part of us ended up going to the other side that everyone must go. You speak as if we were cold beings who only think about power, but forget that we are also human. We have feelings!

-If your intention was to help your colleague, it's just complicating for your side, Malfoy. - One of the participants of the jury detested the boy's family, it was clear how he tried to reach the boy and turn the situation around so that he also entered the circle.

"Are you suggesting that he was also part of the Death Eaters?" - The judge caught his attention, suspecting that.

\- At no time did I refer to that, Your Honor. I came here to defend my friend and that is what I will do. We grew up together, we knew that day would come, but none of us wanted to go that way. I was supposed to be sitting here with Theo on trial too, but I was saved by Hermione. - He looked at his girlfriend sitting far away, under the watchful eyes of Harry and Ronald. - We were going to be initiated together during the seventh year Christmas break, but I managed to escape. I know I was selfish thinking of a plan for me to get away from the appointment and leaving Theo aside, but I was desperate! I already saw death as certain if I went home on holiday and I didn't want that at all. I admit that I used Hermione as an excuse to stay in school, I knew I wouldn't have the courage to reveal my nature to her,

Everyone in the court was shocked by Draco's revelation, as the story became increasingly tragic.

-When the classes returned I saw with Theo I was dejected and I felt terrible for having escaped the black mark and still having started a relationship with my partner. I accompanied him for the rest of the year, I saw how desperate he was. He couldn't tell me anything because he was under a perpetual vow - which almost drove him crazy. I know I disappeared for a year, but seeing him today I can say to you and put my hand on fire for him, that Theo has always tried to avoid as much as possible the power and destruction that Voldemort wanted.

"Would you still keep your word about total trust in him if you found out that the author of the spell against your mate in the battle was him?" - The judge asked analyzing his reactions.

-C-How? - Draco was confused.

-After the investigations we found out that Theodore Nott attacked Hermione Granger under Voldemort's command to kill her.

-Draco, listen, I would never do that! Not the way you're thinking! - Theo panicked and stood up looking for something to defend himself when he noticed veela's fierce gaze staring at him. - I would never want to hurt you, you are my friend! You know that if I hadn't stunned you, another diner would kill you!

\- Did you act in defense of your friend? - Even the judge was confused.

-I knew how happy Draco was to have escaped the cycle and marked Granger, it was stamped on his face. His appearance during the battle was almost suicide, I couldn't let him die. They had already survived until the end, they could not die by order of a dying person. I couldn't save myself anymore, but he did. I bewitched Granger before they threw the curse of death at her, I'm sorry Draco.

-You don't have to apologize, Theo. I who abandoned you when all the time you tried to help me.

After all these revelations, the result could not have been different: Theodore Nott had been cleared of all his actions.

***

If Draco had thought all the harassment on leaving the hospital a month earlier was bad, he would bite his tongue now. It seemed that his family's trial was much more interesting than his companion's survival, as flashes almost blinded them as they left the courtroom.

They only had one mission: to walk to the Ministry Hall so they could apparate to the Mansion, but all the hustle and bustle of journalists and photographers prevented them. At that moment he was holding Hermione's shoulders as he quickly guided her down the corridor, aware that his mother was right behind him with the Auror responsible for his case.

_“Did you really forgive Theodore Nott? "_

_“Do you think your father deserved the Dementor's kiss? "_

_"MS. Granger, what do you think of the condemnations of your new family? "_

All those questions irritated him more and more, but he couldn't afford to snarl at the press. She didn't want to look bad after leaving her family's trial, but Hermione didn't seem to think the same way, since she snarled at the next one who had threatened to ask something.

Obviously it didn't have the same effect that it would impact, but it was enough to get away and they were finally able to Apparate. Narcissa was silent all the time, reflecting on the direction her life was taking, saddened by the separation from her husband. It might not seem like it, but Lucius and Narcissa were in love with each other, only distanced by the cycle of diners.

It was not the first time that Lord Voldemort was - with all the effect of the expression - a stalemate, as well as a couple breaker.

-Wow. - Hermione released after looking at the Mansion from outside.

\- Impressed, Granger? - Draco still had traces of the irritation present in his voice, but he still held his hand.

-You have no idea. I think I'd rather go in through the front door than through the fireplace.

-When I got here I thought the same thing, Hermione. - Narcissa dared to speak. - Over time you get used to it.

The garden was still in bad shape, as Draco had only had time to clean the house inside, getting rid of any trace of black magic in the house. The peacocks Hermione had never known before were in their stalls, sleeping peacefully that early evening. The lights went on magically as they entered the door, heading towards the living room.

The Auror was focused on making a series of protective spells around Narcissa, allowing her to walk only through Malfoy's territory, which meant that her access to the garden was also allowed.

"If you do your sentence with determination, you will be free in three years, Mrs. Malfoy." - He informed before leaving, greeting everyone.

\- Apparently they'll have to wait a few years to get married, boys. - Narcissa sighed with a tired smile on her face.

-Why? Hermione was surprised, frowning.

-Won't you want privacy?

-Of course, but it doesn't mean we're not going to live together, mom.

-But .... Living together without being married? What will others think?

-Mom, at that time of the championship I think that everyone in the wizarding world already knows that we had sex. Draco rolled his eyes, irritated by his mother's concern.

-And it's not that absurd, Mrs. Malfoy. We have already spent a year living under the same roof, we can wait a few more until we get married.

-But .... It doesn't make any sense!

-Do it when you're the center of attention, Mom. Now that the trial and the war are over, we will again be a gimmick. The whole of England is watching us, monitoring our steps, publishing in gossip magazines. We decided to wait for the dust to settle and finally get married. We don't want you to speculate on the wrong things for quick marriage.

-And besides, we're new. I am not mature enough to assume the name of a house now, I am still eighteen! - Hermione exclaimed and stopped for a while, thinking fast and realizing that it was a special date. - Which reminds me that today is your birthday, Draco!

-I can't believe I forgot my own son's birthday!

-I don't blame you for that, mom. The lady had more important things to think about.

-We were so worried last year that we also forgot your birthday, Draco ... - Hermione was flushed with embarrassment, not knowing what to do.

-I would even ask the elves to cook a cake if you don't mind the wait. Care? - Narcissa had once again assumed her posture as hostess, totally forgetting that Hermione was no longer a guest, but the next owner of the house.

-I .... - Hermione opened her mouth and didn't know how to answer. How would slave labor refuse in the face?

-Actually, I think I better take responsibility for dinner myself. - Draco noticed the tension of his girlfriend, speaking. - Hermione is not in favor of house elves and is a terror in the kitchen.

-But .... Do you cook? - Narcissa was completely astonished, not for being a cooked boy, but for a Malfoy doing manual work.

-How do you think we survived this entire year? - Draco laughed while walking on his back, disappearing in the door that led to the environment.

The awkward silence dominated the environment when they found themselves alone. They didn't have much to do, they didn't know each other and now lived together.

-Where have you spent this last year? - Narcissa was talking about it.

-In Bulgaria. In Bulgaria Muggle to be exact.

Narcissa's eyes just widened more and more. A Malfoy living among the non-magi?

-And Draco adapted well?

-Better than you think. The only one he had problems with was the neighbor's cat.

-They didn't discover you, did they? I didn't know much about it. They were furious at the disappearance.

-Well .... The cat's owner found out, but she thought Draco was a vampire and I was his betrothed. That idiot told the whole truth before erasing his memory because he was moved to be a teen crush.

Narcissa just rolled her eyes because she knew her son well enough to know that he would do something like that.

***

The hours had passed quickly that late afternoon that they barely realized it was after nine at night. Although it had not been a success, the dinner had been pleasant. Narcissa was stunned by her son's culinary skill, even asking if he was sure about the medibruxaria - since he would be an excellent chef. Of course, they had some gaffes just because they didn't know Hermione properly, asking about their parents in an attempt to get closer.

God, the heavy, awkward atmosphere that had set in remained for the rest of the meal, with them retiring as quickly as possible. Knowing a new part of the house was an exciting experience for Hermione. Until then, he only recognized the living and dining room, but being able to go up the huge white marble staircase that gradually increased, with its rounded edges, was priceless. Its handrail was also entirely worked in marble, dividing at the end of the stairs, with a continuation to the right and to the left, so that finally the second floor was reached. The reality was that the Malfoy Mansion had undergone renovations in some period of the 19th century, having the neoclassical style. In other words, it was the reason for its light color, with beautifully worked gardens and references in its architecture to the Renaissance. Although I really wanted to explore the rest of the Mansion, it was too late. While being guided by Draco through the corridors, she did not fail to observe all the decoration already worn out, consumed by the black energy that hovered there for months.

Draco was nervous about taking his bride to his room for the first time. The moment he opened the door and stepped through it, his heart raced and his hands broke out in a sweat. It didn't even seem like he had lived with her for a year, or that they really were together. Having her presence in her room brought up youthful dreams that fantasized that forbidden love, knowing that it would never come true.

Hermione was not much different, since she was in Draco Malfoy's room, the one who was known for never taking any of his conquests seriously. Obviously none of that was real, but a part of you was still screaming to be really there. The room was large, with large windows on the wall that looked out on the backyard. Because the right foot was higher than usual, it gave an air of grandeur and elegance. Contrary to urban legend, his room was not green, but light gray. The furniture was very consistent with his personality, as well as its decoration. Looking at his room reflected his whole spirit, but noticing the single bed between the two windows said much more than he could have imagined.

-I .... I couldn't solve the bed problem this week. Draco apologized when he saw his gaze fall to the furniture.

-You forgot, didn't you?

He didn't answer anything, just scratched his head with a frown on his face.

-The bathroom is over there. He pointed to the door on the right. - The closet, here on the other side.

The bathroom was larger than normal, with a separate shower and bath. Draco was right, the Bulgarian bathtub had no comparison with his. She didn't take long in the bath, she was a bit shy because she still doesn't have intimacy with the house. When he opened the door, he came across Draco with his wand raised, whispering spells across the room.

-What happened?

-I'm just casting silencing spells. We don't want to be interrupted at any time, do we? - He replied still focused on what he was doing, turning to the bed and increasing it with magic. - I think we can solve this problem tomorrow.

With a kiss on his cheek, Draco ducked into the bathroom and disappeared for a long time. He could finally relax: his family was safe and Hermione was moving into his house.

He allowed himself to let his fingers wrinkle in that bath.

When they finally lay down, they struggled to get to sleep. Sleep didn't come in any way, making them just roll over in bed.

-You can't sleep either? Draco whispered against Hermione's face.

-No ... I'm not used to your house. Is that you?

-I'm not used to having a girl .... Having you in my bed. In my room. In my house. I'm feeling like a teenager after his first time.

-Is it so weird to see me here?

-It's so unreal to know that I got you. I spent so many years dreaming about it before I fell asleep that now that you're here, in my room with me, I can't sleep.

-You will need to get used to it if you don't want to spend the rest of your life in the dark.

-I say the same to you.

He pulled her to his chest, stroking her back.

-How do we do with the elves?

-You must have realized that this house is too big for just the two of us to handle. We need them, Hermione.

-But not like that!

-We'd hire them then. But without their help, this house will suffer. Both maintenance and food. I won't always be here for meals.

***

The next day had been as busy as the rest of the week, with the difference that they managed to get home earlier. They were no longer needed in court, being released by 3 pm. The first thing Hermione had done when she got home, before even packing her things in the closet, was to explore the Mansion. Surely an hour and a half had passed since the beginning of his adventure when Draco started looking for her to ask for help with Crookshanks.

He had already run all the floors in the house, tucked himself in the closet when he realized that if she wasn't inside, he would obviously be outside. With firm steps, he turned the front garden in search of him, but none of it.

Where the hell had that woman gone?

-Hermione? Hermione? - The solution was to start shouting your name while looking, going to the back garden.

He stopped in place when he smelled his sweet scent, allowing himself to close his eyes and take a deep breath, taking false steps forward. When he finally opened his eyes, he almost had a tachycardia: the setting sun shaded where he touched - which in this case were the bristly feathers of his albino peacocks. He knew he knew that scene from somewhere, but where ...?

Flashes began to mix in her mind, Hermione appearing in a more intense direction of light, coming towards her.

 _-Draco? What are you waiting for?_ \- His voice was distant.

-Draco?

_-Draco? What are you waiting for?_

-Draco?

_-You know what you are and what I am, what you are ...._

Draco had no other reaction but to close the distance between them, startling a peacock on the way, pulling on Hermione's waist and attacking her lips fiercely so that she herself couldn't keep up with the pace.

-…What? - He was out of breath, leaning on his shoulders watching his eyes return to normal.

-You are the woman of my life, that's all. - He replied equally breathless, nibbling the girl's bottom lip with his fangs,

Even the companion's dream of revelation had come true.

What more could Draco Malfoy ask for in his life?


	41. Chapter XLI

\- Come on, Hermione, or we'll be late!

That Saturday night was a year since the second wizarding war. A year that has passed by flying in the lives of all responsible and involved wizards - since the investigations had not ceased even though the trials had already taken place. The Ministry was still crazy with cases of abuse being discovered, as well as ex-diners who had fled the big day. With the help of Harry, Ron and Hermione things were going a little better for the dedication and effort of the three. Harry and Ron had recently finished training for Aurors, while Hermione excelled at regulating spells that would not harm Muggles.

Everyone knew of her fame as a smarter witch for her age, but they had been stunned by her brain's skill and speed when she received a case about remnants of blood thinking in the Department, working on a plan on how to catch the wizards who attacked her. Muggles in dark alleys. That was an affront, she said, to invade unmagical territory and attack people who clearly have no way of defending themselves just for pleasure. Since then it had become her fixed case: whenever she had something new, she was authorized to drop any case and dedicate herself exclusively to it.

Draco was also doing very well in college, already in the second semester. More and more he fell in love with the profession he had chosen, standing out for his intelligence - which we already know to be almost as comparable to Hermione's. One of the things he missed most was his girlfriend in class, since until then he hadn't found anyone as smart as he was to compete for attention in class. It was fun, competing who knew more about potions. Blásio was the most advanced of the entire group, already halfway through the course of Wizard Law. Theodore had recently entered the school of spells, in order to specialize in Defense Against the Dark Arts and to redeem himself psychologically from all the harm he had caused. Pansy was gone, as were the Greengrass sisters.

But having spent a year did not mean that only the Golden Trio was in the Ministry for lunch. They had several dinners at the Malfoy Mansion in order to bring together all the cycles of friends and end the urban legend about the perversity of the Slytherins. The reality was that Ron was not at all comfortable being in Malfoy Manor again, but he admitted that the change was stark in the decor. If darkness had predominated before, light colors had dominated the environment, bringing the feeling of purity and calm that both Draco and Hermione wanted.

Okay, they weren't friends, but they were already able to talk civilly and even exchange a few laughs. They suspected Theodore's sudden interest in Luna, but they knew she was dating a Scamander. It was clear how Nott regretted attacking his friend's mate, but he knew that if it weren't for him, they would have done worse. As much as he continued to feel bad, Draco didn't give a damn about that anymore.

-Hold your breath, dear. - Narcissa asked while helping Hermione to close the dress upstairs.

Draco hated being late and losing time for the 1st Ball after World War II was out of the question. I didn't know why Hermione was taking so long, but her mother was up there with her. Certainly if he had felt something they would have called him.

He was just impatient to be his official public presentation as a couple, since the last time they were on the cover of a newspaper she was almost dead in his arms. Dramatic, as always.

"I should have said more ..." Hermione grunted as she finally felt the zipper close, marking her waist and spine.

One of the advantages of being a Malfoy was the great influence and attention of the media. If added to the fact of being a war hero and companion of an endangered species, this will bring several advantages, like the one that Hermione was wearing at the time. Upon receiving the invitation to the Ball, owls rained asking them to dress their models at the party - something totally absurd for the girl.

But since it was free and one thing not to accept, they agreed. Among all the options offered, she was enchanted by an exclusive model by the wizard Christian Dior - he had already passed away, but his brand was famous for having wizard stylists who worked for muggles, standing out in the fashion business for their _special_ outfits . Her dress was long, princess-style, in red satin. Her waist was very marked, in a cap that fell from the U-neckline. The tightness of the dress enhanced her posture and crushed her breasts, drawing attention to them. Her makeup was not very strong, with her hair in a bun with loose strands.

Hermone Granger was divine and could even hear comparisons about the year before being bleeding and today, showing that even blood red was better on a partner.

-If you don't go down in the next three minutes, I'll go up there myself .....

Draco had nothing more to say, as the rustle of fabric descending the stairs caught his attention, almost making him pass out such beauty in front of him. Hermione carefully descended the steps, terrified of rolling down the stairs.

-I think you will not speak for a long time now, son. - Narcissa was amused to notice Draco swallow and regulate the breathing that was uneven, with his eyes halfway to get dark,

-If I thought you were beautiful at the 4th year Winter Ball, I'm reinterpreting my opinion.

-You mean I wasn't?

-I was, but I wasn't my date. Now, if I may, we need to get going. I can't wait to show you off to the media.

-I'm not a trophy wife, Malfoy!

-But it looks stunning and is with me. I want to show everyone how I managed to be with my girl in the end.

As much as it didn't make sense to her, it touched Narcissa for understanding what her son said and felt.

***

It had been many years since a Malfoy had last stepped on a red carpet. Whether he wanted it or not since Abraxas had turned to the Dark side, his social position had fallen so much, to the point of being left out of awards and events. It was true that none of the young adults had any idea what to do at that moment, gathering to take the courage to pass and enter the Ballroom.

-Hermione! Harry Potter's eyes widened when he saw his friend enter the door. -On here!

Forgetting her boyfriend's presence, she ran over to where her friends were, interrupting their interview with Harry, and was greeted by a warm hug.

-I think the last time I saw you so well dressed was in the fourth year. - Ron commented shocked by the beauty.

-Thanks for the part that touches me, Ron. At least this time you didn't come dressed.

-Hey!

The reporter took advantage of the fact that she was there to interview the Golden Trio at once, making her job easier. They drew attention for their loud laughs, for the red puff dress and for being them. But that did not mean that whoever followed was forgotten at the barbecue for Adriana Bombom's daughters. No sir. When Draco appeared with Viktor and Zabini a wave of howls was heard by the girls present.

-Man, I don't believe that was Mahogany Montgomery! - Blásio freaked out like a little girl, squeezing the blonde's arm. - And she even talked to us!

-I don't know how I managed to keep my composure, man. - Draco laughed at being known by one of the most famous witches today.

-When you're a public figure like me, it becomes routine. Viktor laughed at the two boys.

-You say that but you also had a fit when you saw The Weird People up close if I remember correctly!

-That's a long time ago! - He tried to talk it out.

-I don't know about you, but these flashes are bothering me. See you inside. - Zabini walked away as fast as he can, running away from reporters, bumping into Ginny halfway.

An experienced photographer managed to capture the exact moment that Zabini left, taking a picture in which Hermione laughed at someone's Joke, lowering her shoulders slightly and showing Draco and Viktor looking at her from a distance, both with proud smiles on their faces. That was a scandal! Both her fiance and ex boyfriend were watching her from afar, with the same facial expression!

-You're very lucky to be with her, Malfoy. Viktor grunted so that only he could hear him.

-I know.

-She is even more beautiful than at the Winter Ball. I envy you for that, you know? If it weren't for you, I would still be her escort.

-What do you mean by that? - Draco was starting to find that story strange. Wasn't he engaged?

-That I'm sad because I don't have Veela genes. - And having said that he gave a small slap on his back and walked out and posing for pictures and greeting Hermione and Harry halfway.

What are the chances that he still likes Hermione? Did he just use the bride? Why the hell did you help him all that year? This was no time to burn his neurons with that, shaking his head, he moved and put his hand on his girlfriend's waist, getting her attention.

-And isn't it that you came? Ron rolled his eyes.

-I wouldn't miss it, carrot.

***

For a party whose purpose was to make the war end, there were many famous gifts. Did you wonder what loads of water they were doing there? Did they help at any time? At least painted a white nail in search of peace? When had it become a party for the elite? Despite all the questioning factors, the Minister followed the official schedule, handing out medals to the saviors of the Wizarding World. Ronald, Neville, Hermione and Harry had already taken the stage and received their congratulations, when Potter decided it was being unfair.

The intentions at the Ministry were as clear as water: although Draco had annihilated Lord Voldemort, his name was still too dirty to be called on stage and given a medal. I mean, your father had collaborated with all that, in addition to attacking the Ministry years before!

-I thank you so much for remembering me today, guys! - Harry started when asked to give a speech as a special honoree. - I would like to point out that none of this would have happened if I had not survived that night. I don't know if it's my fault or not, but only my friends and I know how much we've been through all those years. If the school is already difficult on its own, imagine with a crazy wizard chasing you and trying to kill you. Seriously, Professor Snape's classes were preferable!

It was probably kind of a joke, since everyone laughed in the hall.

-Yeah, I know. That's exactly what I'm talking about! But you know, despite all of this, it is not me that you should thank tonight. I may have kept Tom Riddle away for a few years, but I didn't actually kill him. - The awkward silence settled in the room, with the Minister swallowing, embarrassed. - You all know what happened that night and in the days to come, there's no use trying to deny it. They know that it was not I who defeated Voldemort, but they still insist on ignoring the true hero of this whole story. It's because? For pride?

\- _What is the cracked forehead doing, Hermione?_ Draco whispered to Hermione.

\- _Being fair._

-That's why I took the liberty of calling Draco Malfoy up here, the person you should be grateful to have saved you from. Draco, please!

In the midst of all that uproar, with 90% of the party amazed and speechless by that assinte and with all the boys' colleagues making a big splash of excitement, Draco took the stage without knowing what was happening.

-What do you think you're doing, Mr. Potter ?! - The Minister was exalted, ashamed of the situation. - The medals were counted!

-Exactly why I offer mine to him. Draco, this belongs to you, not me. - Harry declared placing the object on his neck.

The public had no choice but to applaud him. Some for education and others for realizing that it was correct and logical.

-I must admit that being here in front of all of you is very strange to me. But thank you, Po-Harry. That coming from you means a lot to me. But I confess that I am not surprised by the attitude taken by our dear Minister. - Draco had already taken the wand from Harry's hands, pointing at his own neck and started his speech. - It is not only because my parents were part of all this dirt that I am necessarily involved too. He seems to forget that I spent a lot of time in the witness protection program and just came back to end what he didn't realize.

The audience was wide-eyed at the revelation. All those months avoiding interviews in order not to expose themselves and he was there now telling everyone about his intimacy.

-You don't seem to know the full story. But no problem, I can clarify in the smallest details. Draco had a sneer on his face, knowing that the superiors would be turning around for discovering all of his family's accomplishments.

_“I think you are generally aware of my magical condition. I don't need to remind you of the smallest details, but keep in mind that without my lifemate I would die of heartbreak at the age of eighteen. I live to protect you, but staying at Hogwarts Castle was no longer an option for us. It may not seem like it, but it was my parents who asked Dumbleodore for help to get us out of sight. They knew that sooner or later Voldemort would find out about impure blood and my miscegenation with Hermione and torture us. They knew that I would die. They asked for help to get us out of focus and that's how we spent the next year stuck in Muggle Bulgaria. Viktor, you were extremely helpful to us, thank you._

_We should be quiet and not dare to come close to the confrontation, but my existence is based on doing everything for Hermione, and she wanted to participate. You have no idea of the countless fights we got into until we decided to help, but it was what she wanted most and I needed to do my part. I managed to help many students that night, but one in particular did not, and it still breaks my heart to this day. But what we feared most happened and Voldemort threatened us exactly the way my parents predicted. Many of you may be able to remember the following scenes when I destroyed it._

_I thought I lost Hemrione forever that day and that was unbearable. Not only because of the Veela issue, but because it is my biggest wish since I can remember. My parents were not only concerned about the veela dying of disgust, but because they knew how much I liked her long before that. I know, it's a surprise and it's even ridiculous for a Malfoy to be in love with a Muggle-born and have had that understanding at home. But understand, that was practically impossible to happen due to your beliefs, accusing me would only make things worse. Unfortunately, it was generally agreed that dreaming was never too much and perhaps less harmful than repression._

_You can ask any of my friends that they will all answer how boring I was talking about her, about plans for our future. But at the same time it made me bitter, it was a forbidden love. I know I was wrong cursing her for all those years, but unfortunately it was the only logical way in my mind to even be able to talk to her. When I was transformed, I was afraid of dying because I knew she would never give a damn about me, but just imagine my surprise at being the opposite! To this day, I cannot believe that we are really engaged and alive. Hermione, you earlier accused me of finding you a trophy wife for wanting to show you off to the world, but please understand that I just want to show you what is mine. I have been with this feeling for so many years that I now want everyone to know. For you I would face another war at your side. I love you, Hermione, and I can't wait to go up to the altar with you._

_Now if I may, Minister, I hope you have learned that it is not your tantrum with my father that will erase the fact that I saved your ass a year ago. Thank you very much to all of you. "_

Draco stomped out and smirked at the sound of applause and howls. The Ministry could no longer hide the facts, everyone knew Draco's personality and how Vanish would be to the Malfoy family in the smallest detail.

\- Will you let me dance? - He arrived at the table with the Gryffindors as if nothing had happened, taking Hermione to the dance floor.

-What the hell was that, Draco? Hermione asked in shock as she wrapped one arm around her neck, holding her hand with the other.

-I didn't almost lose you to be forgotten that easily. They needed to know the truth. - Draco responded fully by holding his hand and squeezing his waist.

-I think that after that we won't be invited anymore.

-They wouldn't do that with their savior. And another, anything you're still my entry pass for being Potter's best friend.

-Do you mean that besides the trophy I'm still a free pass?

-I thought I clarified the trophy, but if you see it that way, why not?

-I wonder why I accepted to be your companion ....

-Because you love me, sweetie. - He smiled silly and stole a kiss, pulling buzz around them.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were officially a couple before the media from now on.

Veela and companion.

Grooms and soulmates.

Nothing and no one could separate a union from those.

-Do they really need to kiss in public? - Ron complained to Ginny, taking a hiss from Draco who laughed at the situation.


	42. Chapter XLII

It is incredible the changes that money can make in another eight months of construction. If they had already changed the concept of the house and repainted the interiors, now they had made a deal in the garden and in the furniture of the halls. They had finally bought their double bed, as well as permanently closed the old master bedroom. The three had reached a consensus that they would not allow the room where Lord Voldemort had slept during the months he had lived in the Mansion. Closed with strong protective spells, the door had been replaced by a frame and a potted plant, camouflaging whatever had previously been there.

Jeremiah, Samuel and Jacques had also moved to Malfoy Manor, after much discussion and business with Minerva McGonagall. Draco had argued that no matter how much their place was at Hogwarts, they wouldn't have to work for the next 280 years. So why not take the current veela and have a little company alive? He certainly still had a lot to learn and would love to have his great-grandfather teach him, receiving a cry of indignation in response. How the hell did he want advice from a Veela who died before appointing his mate? But the director was able to understand after many arguments. Samuel Fitzgerald was the only proof of his blood, and at the Mansion there was nothing about his true ancestor.

And now they were here at the Mansion Library!

Whenever she could, Hermione visited them and spent hours talking, as well as Narcissa who, as soon as she took courage, sought out Samuel to find out as much as she could about her son's lineage. In addition to the three, they at great cost managed to make friends with the most recent antecedents - those who were not so prejudiced by the act of Septimus, but were very few. Abraxas himself was on the fine side of feeling bad for what he had done to his grandson as well as still believing in the ideas of his best friend. But the truth was, he forced himself to believe that, since Tom Riddle had never visited him even in the time he lived under his roof. They had had an ugly fight shortly before the blonde died and apparently the wizard continued with his thoughts.

Septimus and Samuel were like nail and flesh again, looking like those old teenagers from before. Always receiving crooked glances from the elders, they didn't give a damn what they mumbled, they just had fun and talked for hours on end. But that day, Septimus was weirder than usual.

-All right, Septimus? - Samuel did not like the distant way his best friend was.

-Not much, but it will stay. - He sighed raising his shoulders as he stretched in his frame.

-What do you mean by that? - Samuel, who was also in the same frame as him, straightened up.

-Sammy, I was not a good friend in this year and a half that is here.

-How not? We talk almost every day!

-You don't understand, idiot! I held your attention with me for not having the courage to take you where you have to be!

-What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?

-Freya!

-What? - Samuel lost his color and his balance.

\- Did you ever think that she is also part of the Mansion? All family members are. She just .... doesn't like being in the presence of us ....

-What did you do to her? - His tone was aggressive.

-Nothing! I swear nothing! She just feels guilty about her death and marrying me, Sam. But that cannot go on any longer.

\- Doesn't she know I'm here?

\- No, that's why I took the courage to take you to her. I can no longer be selfish at that point.

Silently and in a little hurry, the two went out through the frames towards the lower floor of the house, scaring the Veela.

-Is she in the dungeon ?!

-I told you she felt guilty ....

-Septimus? And you? - Freya whispered when she heard an approach. No one had ever come to that place since the house had been emptied.

The simple sound of his voice made Samuel shiver from head to toe, losing his breath for a few moments. His eyes instantly went black, his fangs came out and that old purr returned to his chest. It was amazing how the mention of the missing companion even made a painting feel the ancient symptoms of her veela on her brushed body. In long strides Sammy invaded his companion's painting, hissing when he noticed her blue eyes startled in his direction.

-SAMUEL?!

-My ... - Samuel was collapsing, at the same time that he missed his mate remembered that she who killed him.

-Happy wedding anniversary, Freya .... - Septimus whispered when he saw his best friend being grabbed by his wife in tears.

-How did this happen? Why the hell are you here? Septimus ?!

-My gene ..... Our son, Freya .... - Samuel didn't know how to act, he just wanted to attack his mouth at that moment. - Draco is a veela with my blood, Freya!

-Is he a veela ?! How did I not know that? He must be twenty years old already!

-I'm sorry, dear, but down here you really didn't hear about the family gossip. - Septimus nudged - I told you to relocate up there.

-You know I can't, Septimus ... My place is here.

-Your place is in the same frame as me, Freya! - Samuel decreed drooling over his companion - I mean, if you still want to ...

\- Exit the Mansion?

-What? No, move to the library.

-Are you living here? Wasn't it just a visit?

-I've been here for a year and a half, I just didn't have the pleasure of being introduced to you. - Samuel etsav with tears in his eyes and Freya in his arms, having his lips attacked furiously by the blonde.

Septimus knew this would happen. Now that the couple of companions was finally reunited once and permanently, there would be no more room for him. He had fulfilled his role as best friend and named his son and taken care of his girl, but he needed to understand his place - and it was definitely not in that picture. With tears in his eyes, Septimus walked away, his face much older than it had been painted, leaving his wife in the arms of her true love.

He just fulfilled one more tradition where a Malfoy was left alone in the end.

***

-Until it's not that cold. - Draco commented casually when they reached the simple house in the interior of Sofia.

It was mid-January and the snow no longer covered the Bulgarian ground, but it still had the biting wind - despite the sun. They thought they would not be returning to the country that had hosted them so soon, but on second thought, a year and eight months had passed. They were there to celebrate Viktor Krum's wedding to his beloved yet unknown to the Malfoy's. Incredibly, he hadn't introduced them yet, didn't even say his name. They even thought it was a lie, but the engagement ring and the wedding were real.

-I thought he was the kind of guy who gets married in church and not outdoors. - Hermione whispered smiling to everyone who looked at them strangely.

\- Apparently we were not expected. - Draco didn't handle the twisted faces well. - Do they think we were on the other side?

-Don't worry about it, they're just not used to foreigners. - Viktor appeared behind them, receiving with a big hug. - They did the same thing with Fleur.

-Fleur is here ?!

-Yes, with her husband in the corner, with my parents. Too bad Potter can't come, but you can represent him in the official photo.

"I'm not a replacement for Potter ..." Draco grunted.

-Oh, stop the show! I do it myself. Hermione nudged Draco with her arm. - And then? When are we going to meet the lucky girl?

-All in time, Hermione, all in time.

It was obvious that this would not be an ordinary day. As far as they could understand they were in the middle of a traditional Bulgarian wedding. It seemed strange to foreign eyes - very strange to tell the truth, but if they were in the rain they would need to get wet. The rumor about Draco and Bill's extraordinary strength spread, with him soon being asked to build with the other men a log frame simulating a room in the girl's backyard - where the ceremony would be celebrated.

\- And I think that the only marriage on earth to build something was mine. - Fleur commented approaching Hermione.

-This is unbelievable. Who knew he was already getting married?

-It looks like it was yesterday that we participated in the Tournament!

-And when we barely notice, six years have passed!

-Do you think his fiancee had problems because he invited his ex?

-Fleur, have you seen what she looks like?

-Submissive? - The blonde's tone worried.

-No, it's not taking her out of something. It's just that we are at their wedding and until today I haven't seen her face!

"I don't think that will be a problem for much longer, Hermion." Look there! - Fleur pointed to the door of the house when a crowd gathered nearby, watching Viktor leave holding a woman's hand.

This was a time of tension for everyone: for some when they would finally meet Viktor Krum's bride, and for others the actual start of the wedding. When they finally left, the girls went into shock. The woman's face was painted entirely white, with some shiny jewelry glued to her face. Her dress was traditional, with a red veil that covered her hair, and she also had several shiny ribbons that covered her entire face. All the way she walked under Viktor, until she sat in a chair close to the shade.

-She .... Does she have her eyes closed?

-I don't believe that even though she is right in front of me, I still don't know how it is!

It was part of the Bulgarian tradition for the bride to leave her parents' house with her eyes closed - since she would never live there again - and stay at the party until the closing date. It was almost impossible to approach the couple, since everyone wanted to congratulate and take pictures, so since she couldn't kill her curiosity yet, Hermione decided to go through the large garden. That was quite unique: environments were set up throughout the green area, in order to show what the couple's rooms would be like. Bed, wardrobe, sofa and pillows were scattered, filling the party. Hermione couldn't say how long she was kept watching everything until she heard a voice talking to her.

-You must be very strange about all this.

-A little, but it's your culture. Hemrione replied and turned around, laughing when she noticed the galleons hanging from Viktor's jacket. - But what is this?

-In addition to building our house in the backyard, it's a tradition to walk around with gift money hanging on your clothes.

-Wow.

-It was not what I imagined for my wedding, but now it's done.

-How so, Viktor?

-It's a Muslim tradition, and well, I'm not a follower of that religion. But her family ....

-They forced you to do that?

-No! She wanted it, but we have an agreement. We didn't do the full two days of the party, just today, respecting both beliefs.

Hermione couldn't say anything, just look at Viktor still absorbing it.

-If we had continued with our plan you would certainly not accept any of this ... - Viktor whispered, letting out a nervous laugh, looking back checking that no one would listen.

-Well, I'm not Bulgarian.

-We would probably get married in a church and move to where the two would benefit.

-It looks like you made a lot of plans for that. - She was starting to find it strange.

-I would say too much, but I was forced to abandon all that.

-Viktor .... Why are you bringing all this now?

-I ... - Anguish was clear on his face, his hands did not stop quiet. - Hermione, you don't know how I regret not asking you while I still had time.

-Viktor ...?

-My dream has always been to marry you. If he had taken action before, Malfoy probably would not have had the courage to reveal his true essence.

-Viktor, but this is your wedding ... What are you ... - Hermione looked everywhere feeling cornered in what must have been their room.

-As much as I like my bride, a part of me will always love you Hermione. I would prefer that we were in that Church now, but I accept the current conditions. Please don't be alarmed, I just needed to get this out.

-But but....

-It wouldn't be fair if you did that on your big day. I don't want you to be confused or feel guilty, I just needed to talk. That's why I said today, at my wedding.

-You know I'm his mate ....

-I know, and that's why I admire you even more. To be able to forget all the past and be with him in the end. I need to go now, but I appreciate your presence here today. You will always be special to me, Hermio-ni-ni. - Viktor approached and left a kiss on his forehead, leaving relieved to have confessed the green feelings.

Hermione was astonished, falling down sitting on the bed, processing everything she had heard. Did he still like her? What if that was their wedding? What would his bride think about her? The feeling of guilt started to invade his chest when he felt the bed sink beside him. No matter how much I looked at the person, I couldn't really see him.

-I still have my doubts whether Krum is getting married or not. Draco joked, holding his hand.

-Hmm?

-You look shaken, Hermione.

-No ... It's nothing.

-If you say....

For the next hour they ate and drank, dancing in a group before the ceremony was announced. In a procession, everyone left following the couple walking towards a portkey, where they would take them to their home. Throughout the journey, the woman kept her eyes closed, never opening them. When they disappeared, Fleur and Draco sighed loudly.

-I thought it would last longer.

\- May they be happy. Are you going home today?

-No, we will spend the night in our refuge here in Bulgaria. We need to resolve some last issues.

\- Until the next meeting at the Burrow then, Hermione. - Bill said goodbye, waiting for his wife.

-Until.

***

"Do you think she'll be stupid enough to go out and investigate the pebble in the window, Draco?"

Hermione and Draco took advantage of the short stay in their old home to put an end to what they had started months before: the pumpkin girl. Since he had taken his memory, they had been arguing about the possibility of returning it one day, and that day had finally come. There were no more dangers for them: the war was over, death eaters almost extinct and they were alive. The conditions were ideal for her to remember the vampire and her fiancee - and that was what they were trying to do, even though it was late at night and they were hidden behind a tree.

The plan was perfect, but before it could be put into practice, a factor exploded right in front of them. Draco even took three steps in the front yard, even pushing to throw the first pebble when a squeak loud enough to wake the neighborhood echoed right in front of him.

My lord was shivering from snout to tail, showing his teeth to Draco, in a panic that the enemy had returned. Before he could even counterattack, the front light comes on, with the red-haired teenager walking out the door.

-Milde, what are you ...- She didn't get to complete the sentence, terrified that a guy was invading her house.

Draco took advantage of his brief moment of lethargy to act, pulling his wand and uttering the counter-spell, striding closer and holding the body of the girl who fell with the impact of the memories. When she finally regained consciousness she was halfway to the floor, in the arms of the blond boy who was looking at her in shock, with a meow in the background.

-D-Draco ?! Her eyes widened when she recognized him.

\- Pumpkin girl! It is a pleasure to see you again.

Carefully he straightened it, letting go of her body and stopping in front of her.

-But .... But .... You just bewitched me….

-I think you're a little late. Almost two years have passed.

-WHAT?! But what happened? You and your prom .... BRIDE, weren't you in danger?

-All that passed. We managed to beat the wizard who wanted our skull and now we are here. I know it took me a long time to return your memories, but only now did we have time off to get back here.

-That was very selfish of you.

-It is that he has the trace of selfishness in his blood. Nice to meet you, Hermione Granger. - Hermione joined the two before he created all that charming atmosphere again.

-Sofia. The girl reached out and shook Hemrione's hand in surprise.

-Your parents must be enough patriots to name their own country's capital.

-I think it must have been a coincidence ....

-Coincidence or not, now you have a big secret. Draco must have forgotten to remember that our existence is a secret. As much as everything went well, it is not ideal to go around telling it. Can we count on you?

\- _Just sigurnost!_

***

-Do you think that one day we will also be able to reverse my parents' spell?

-If I got it on the pumpkin girl I'm sure you will too, Hermione.


	43. Chapter XLIV

It was amazing how fast time could pass. Both in the sense of days and of 17h that the clock had just struck. It had been a week since Viktor's wedding, and a week that doubt rumbled in Hermione. What would have happened if you hadn't kissed him in the middle of the village that day? Had you really gone to spend Christmas in Bulgaria? Would Draco still have declared himself? All that mental exhaustion had made her invite Ginny and Fleur to a girls' night.

She urgently needed advice and nothing better than her best friend and a veela participant in the wedding.

The Ministry hours were over after a tiring week. Being an auxiliary to the Charms Department required a lot of his mind, but at the same time it gave an immeasurable satisfaction.

-I don't believe I was exchanged for you, Mione. - Harry was waiting for her at the Department's door, pouting that Ginny canceled their meeting on behalf of her friend.

-You know I wouldn't ask for that if I didn't need a lot of help.

Did Draco do anything to you?

-You know I'm more likely to do something with him, don't you?

-Sorry, strength of habit. - He shrugged, reaching to the Atrium, waving to Ginny who was waiting at the reception.

-Let's go then? - She approached calling her friend - I don't want the restaurant to be full.

-It's only five in the afternoon, Gina. - Harry was shocked.

-You know we're not just going to dinner, right?

-I won't even ask what else is in the plans ....

-It's the best you do. See you tomorrow dear. - Ginny kisses Harry, saying goodbye, pulling Hermione's arm afterwards.

***

-I thought they wouldn't come again! - Fleur complained about the delay when the girls went through the store door.

-We had a little setback with a jealous boyfriend.

-Harry was outraged that I canceled our slumber party tonight. But the situation here looks a lot more fun.

-Are you saying that sleeping with him is not fun? -Fleur didn't understand.

-Sleep with him I can do it later, but if I don't hear Hermione now she is able to make canaries attack someone again!

-I .... I don't know if it gets that long ...

-Comes. Let's take a look at the macaws while you dare to open up.

-But if you decide to do that in the lingerie section, please don't get carried away, otherwise I will regret having canceled with Harry.

As weird as it was, Hermione was an influencer now that she almost belonged to the Malfoy family. I knew I had sponsorship for events, but finding out that I had huge discounts in stores had been a surprise. What was supposed to be a simple conversation between friends had turned into an intense afternoon of shopping, with the right to go out carrying bags on the street outside. Exhausted, they went into a nearby bar to drink and eat some snacks, since they were too excited to have dinner.

"Did you happen to notice anything strange at Viktor's wedding, Fleur?" - Hermione had taken courage after her third sip of butterbeer.

-It would be better if you defined _weird_ , Hermione.

-He seemed at least to be wanting to be there?

-Like this? - Ginny was startled - Why would he get married unintentionally?

-What do you know, Hermione?

-Sincerely? Nothing else. He arrived for me in the middle of the party and ..... He said that what he had always dreamed of for his wedding was to enter a Church with me. That we would live where it was accessible for both of us, and that I was sorry for not asking me for a date while I had time.

-If he feels all this, why the hell did he get married ?! - Ginny was wide-eyed, outraged by what had happened.

-I asked him the same question, but the only thing he answered was that as much as he likes his wife, a part will always love me! I don't know how to feel! Am I to blame for his disliking her so much? Should I really have left him that day in Hogsmeade? What would it be like if it had been our wedding?

-Hermione, breathe! - Fleur took her friend's arms - He likes you too much to leave you like this.

-He didn't know what this would do to any woman ?!

-He said he just needed to vent, but ....

-He understands and respects your relationship, Mione. If it were not so, I would not have provided support and support for you that year.

-I know all that, but I can't stop thinking that I made him unhappy.

-He didn't seem very comfortable at the wedding, but unhappy he certainly wasn't. - Fleur ended the discussion.

-May that this does not fall into bad ears .... - Ginny hoped with all her strength that the press would not discover under any circumstances what happened in Bulgaria that day, otherwise a scandal would form and her friend would no longer have peace.

***

Draco was more than proud of his new achievement. After having had the courage to declare himself to his partner, to mark his mate and even to defeat the Dark Lord, he had finally managed to nail Samuel's frame to the wall.

Okay, he already had Jacques and Jeremah, but since he was living with his partner he wanted a little more privacy. He was still in the library, but with Freya in his frame.

Draco had spent the past few hours since he arrived from college suing where he was going to put them and himself going to pick up his great-grandparents in the dungeon, not even bothering to use magic. Well, as much as he was an almost post-graduate wizard in spells, he was happy to use manual force in everything that was for the well-being of his ancestors, as well as his mate.

Go figure.

Narcissa had tried to help, that was true, but she could only gawk at how her son dedicated himself body and soul to Samuel. A part of her knew that if it weren't for the veela gene, Draco would never, under any circumstances, JAMÉ reveal his feelings to Hermione. And consequently he would become a death eater, and perhaps they had no compassion for him, and could be in the same place as Lucius.

She certainly owed a lot to a Fitzgerald.

-I was already thinking that I was going to need to get out of here to fix this screw on the wall, Draco! - Samuel teased the great-grandson.

-It is not my fault if my business is medibruxaria!

-But it was just you using your wand! - Narcissa was trying to get into the conversation.

-Ah, the wand has not been funny to him since he learned to use his hands! It's almost you without a wand!

"Are you going to continue disturbing your heir like that?"

-My dear, now that I have found my Freya again and you are already on your way with your partner, I have total freedom to tease you as much as I want!

-Sam .... Don't talk to him like that ... - Freya still didn't know exactly the level of intimacy they had, being scared whenever Samuel made fun of his death.

-Draco? This one?

Hermione had just arrived when she heard sounds coming from the hall, deciding to go after the groom.

-Hermione! Draco ran up against the girl, lifting her around the waist, whirling with happiness.

-WOW! What happened?

-We are a family again! - Samuel shouted from his frame, calling attention to himself and his companion - Well, at least I think so, since I didn't even get to mark you.

-SAMUEL! - Freya was embarrassed.

-What?! It is the pure truth!

-I think ... actually this situation is much more complicated than I thought. - Hermione tried to help the veela. - See, you feel like a family with her, but at the same time she carries the Malfoys surname. Freya belongs to another family. Okay, to a family whose blood is extinguished and yours is what runs in our veins. Malfoy family with Fitzgerald blood. There is nothing to explain, we are all from the same family already.

-All this confusion to say what I had already said: WE ARE A FAMILY AGAIN! - Samuel hugged Freya very tightly, kissing her cheek.

-It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Hermione nodded at the board.

-Come on, I'm going to prepare a bath for us. - Draco warned by pulling her by the arm, in order to leave the great grandparents alone.

_-And you are ashamed of having slept with me before the wedding! Look at the kind of things they say in public!_

_\- See if I'm wrong, Samuel!_

***

As much as he had announced the bath together in four corners, that had not happened. Before Draco could even blink Hermione had already locked herself in the bathroom, taking time to get out of there again. Why, she must have had a tiring day at work and with the girls.

But when they were already lying down and he started to invest in deeper affections, he realized that something was wrong. He was kissing her legs slowly, already in the middle of his thighs when he saw his girlfriend's body tensing. At the risk of looking at her face, she saw that instead of expressing pleasure, Hermione's face was closed with worry, her eyebrows almost together.

-Did something happen, sweetie?

-Viktor declared himself.

Hermione hadn't even bothered to prepare the ground or lessen the situation.

-But he got married. - Draco found the situation strange, dropping the girl's body immediately, sitting under his own feet on the bed.

-But he declared himself.

-And do you feel indecisive?

-No, but I feel guilty that he married someone he doesn't love.

-You weren't the one who arranged their marriage.

-But he only did it for our situation.

-Hermione, I'm sure he didn't get married just to affect you out of jealousy or anger.

-Why aren't you so nervous? You look .... Resigned?

-He had already told me that he felt sorry for not being him with the Veela genes. I just needed to connect one thing with the other. Okay, there is a part of me that is furious with the situation, crazy with jealousy, but I can't do anything about it. I technically got you out of it, so the wrong thing in the story is me. I can't be annoyed that the guy is in love with you, but I can be insecure with your concern. - Draco had gone from a mature man to a scared little boy in seconds, showing all his fear.

-I would never leave you, Draco. - Hermione came face to face with him, rubbing his face - But Viktor is my friend. I know his intentions were not to mess with me, but it is inevitable. I don't know how he got married, we didn't even see her face!

-That's something we can only know with time, sweetie. And time is what we have left. Please, Hermione, don't worry about it. If anyone needs to warm their heads with this, it is me, because I took the girlfriend of a friend of mine and see him unhappy with another for that, but I guarantee you that nothing will happen.

-Same?

-Same. Now that all my chances of prolonging the night are gone, can we sleep? Carrying that painting up the stairs took my back.

-And you still wanted to try something?

-I was hoping that you would master the situation. - Draco released the smile that Hermione hated / loved so much since high school, receiving a pillow in the face in response.

-I'm still surprised at how loose you are.

He just shrugged, pulling the girl next to him until she fell asleep.

Draco hoped that Viktor would be happy with his wife. Otherwise .... Well, he couldn't do anything.


End file.
